


CODE NAME: FATECHAN

by Nura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: AU, Action, F/F, Girls with Guns, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate Testarossa es una de las mejores agentes jóvenes de La Agencia y no entiende por qué la envían a hacer de niñera. Agentes secretos, universitarias, tipos malos y chicas con pistolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File One

  
**File One** _  
_   


_18.30 horas. En algún lugar del mundo_

 

            Fate Tesatarossa era, con diferencia, una de las mejores agentes jóvenes de La Agencia; desde su más tierna infancia había sido educada y entrenada por los mejores maestros en los diferentes campos que todo buen agente debía dominar; era inteligente, rápida, ágil, muy hábil y sabía manejarse en cualquier tipo de situación, incluso las más desesperadas. Todos los superiores bajo cuyo mando había estado no hacían más que alabar su buen trabajo, no había ningún informe negativo sobre ella, ni una mácula en su impoluto expediente tras cuatro años de servicio activo. Siempre cumplía sus órdenes y todas sus misiones habían terminado en éxito. Fate Testarossa era una de las mejores y ella lo sabía. Por eso no entendía por qué le estaban adjudicando aquella misión, cuya información preliminar estaba leyendo en ese mismo momento, sentada frente a su Jefa de Sección, en el despacho de ésta.

            —¿Niñera? —inquirió la joven agente enarcando una ceja—. ¿Me enviáis a hacer de niñera?

            —Te enviamos a una misión de protección —corrigió la mujer que tenía frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

            —Llámalo como quieras —gruñó Fate echando un rápido vistazo por el informe—. ¿Infiltrarme en una universidad? —Su jefa asintió—. ¿Tengo que hacerme pasar por estudiante?

            —No creo que eso te resulte complicado, ¿no? Al menos tienes la edad adecuada.

            —No lo entiendo, ¿es que he hecho algo mal?

            —¿Por qué crees que esto es un castigo?

            —Porque es la primera vez que me mandáis a una misión de este tipo. A hacer de niñeras se dedican otros agentes.

            —Esta misión es importante, Testarossa. La persona a quien debes proteger está bajo una seria amenaza, ha contado siempre con guardaespaldas gracias a la posición que ocupa su padre en la alta sociedad. Pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos que un agente encubierto se acerque todo lo posible a ella para poder protegerla. Tú eres uno de nuestros mejores agentes, por eso te hemos elegido. No es ningún castigo.

            Durante unos segundos Fate mantuvo la mirada con su superior, tratando de averiguar si lo que le estaba diciendo iba en serio o era sólo para que no protestara más. Tras un quedo suspiro, apartó los ojos, como siempre, aquella mujer mostraba un rostro frío e inexpresivo cuando trataban temas de trabajo. La gente solía llamarlo profesionalidad, se recordó la joven.

            —Muy bien, ¿qué tiene esta… —buscó un momento en el informe—… esta Nanoha Takamachi que la hace tan importante?

            —Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

            —¿Qué? Información a medias —espetó incrédula.

            —No es algo que necesites saber por el momento.

            —Si tengo que acercarme a ella y convertirme en su sombra, debería saber…

            —No es necesario —la cortó su superior secamente y Fate supo que no debía insistir más en el asunto, pues no iba a conseguir nada.

            —De acuerdo —apagó la pantalla de su tablet y se levantó de la silla—. ¿Cuándo comenzaré la misión?

            —En un par de semanas, cuando recomience el curso tras las vacaciones de verano. Entrarás en su clase como una estudiante transferida del extranjero, nos hemos asegurado de que asistas a las mismas asignaturas que ella. A partir de ahí todo depende de ti. Toda la documentación y credenciales que necesitarás están preparándose ya.

            —Muy bien, entonces empezaré a prepararme de inmediato.

            Fate saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se volvió para salir del despacho, su ceño se frunció, era una de las mejores y la mandaban a hacer de niñera.

            Tras la marcha de la joven agente, el teléfono de la Jefa de Sección sonó y ella lo descolgó sabiendo perfectamente quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, a fin de cuentas, había estado monitorizando toda la conversación.

            —No parece que se lo haya tomado muy bien —dijo una voz de mujer.

            —Era de esperar, todo este tiempo ha estado cumpliendo misiones que ella considera más acordes con su entrenamiento. Una misión de protección es algo que siente como una degradación.

            —Jaja, supongo que en parte es culpa nuestra, ¿no crees, Lindy?

            —Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

            —¿Estás segura de que es lo adecuado?

            —Como he dicho, necesitamos a uno de los mejores y ella lo es.

            —Lo sé, es una gran agente de campo, por eso me sorprende que la hayas elegido para algo más… calmado. ¿Estudiante? ¿En serio?

            —¿Por qué no dejas de dar rodeos y lo preguntas claramente, Leti?

            —Vaya, supongo que me has pillado. Está bien, iré al grano, parece que hayas elegido a Testarossa por motivos más personales que profesionales, ¿me equivoco?

            La línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

            —No, no te equivocas —Lindy se recostó en el respaldo de su silla—. Testarossa ha estado en La Agencia prácticamente desde el día en que nació, su madre era una de nuestras mejores agentes y cuando murió en acto de servicio, se consideró que debíamos hacernos cargo de la niña, protegerla, y ya de paso entrenarla para convertirla en una de los nuestros. Testarossa… Fate no ha tenido realmente una infancia ni una adolescencia como el resto de jóvenes de su edad, ha vivido por y para La Agencia. Creo que esta misión es una oportunidad para que pueda experimentar parte de la vida que no ha podido tener.

            —Entiendo… Entonces, ¿realmente es una simple misión de protección? Hace un momento has hecho que sonara más compleja.

            —No, no le he mentido en ese aspecto, es cierto que la vida de esa joven, Nanoha Takamachi, está amenazada, pero por el momento hay información que prefiero mantener fuera del conocimiento de Fate.

            —Eso puede ser arriesgado.

            —Lo sé y la informaré de todo cuando sea oportuno.

            —Muy bien, tú la conoces mejor que yo, prácticamente la has criado, así que aceptaré tu juicio al respecto.

            —Gracias.

            —Pero espero que esa información esté en mi mesa antes de que comience la infiltración de Testarossa. —Y allí estaba aquel tono de Sub-Directora General que no dejaba lugar a contradicciones.

—Por supuesto —asintió Lindy—. Y, por cierto, —dijo con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios—, esta noche tendremos una pequeña cena familiar, ¿quieres venir?

            —Oh, me encantará.

 

            Niñera, pensó Fate molesta al llegar al pequeño apartamento que ocupaba en las instalaciones en aquella delegación de La Agencia, era algo casi humillante; desde que había entrado al servicio activo, todas sus misiones habían sido, de lejos, más excitantes que vigilar y proteger, en caso necesario, a un objetivo; sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en aquella joven como objetivo, sino más bien como… frunció el ceño, ¿cliente?, ¿víctima?, ¿protegida? Ah, qué más daba, la cuestión era que iba a pasarse varios meses siendo su sombra. Resopló mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de su sobrio salón y encendía de nuevo su tablet para empezar a clasificar toda la información sobre la misión que le habían pasado.

            —Ordenador —dijo haciendo que el aparato portátil cobrase vida y su pantalla se encendiera sobre la mesa de té que tenía frente a ella—, crea una carpeta con el nombre “Nanoha Takamachi”.

            —Por supuesto —le respondió una voz mecánica; había programas para que sonase más humana, pero Fate la prefería así, era mejor no olvidar que era sólo una máquina que respondía a sus comandos de voz, muy sofisticada, pero máquina al fin y al cabo.

            La joven conectó su tablet al ordenador mediante una conexión inalámbrica y empezó a pasar la información pertinente a la carpeta que había creado, al mismo tiempo, en un documento de texto, comenzó a tomar algunas notas. Si tenía que acercarse a esa chica tanto como para ser su amiga, necesitaba saber todo cuánto pudiera de ella, cosas que le diesen puntos en los que apoyarse para tratar de entablar una amistad con ella.

Se detuvo al abrir uno de los archivos de imagen, hasta ahora no había visto el rostro de aquella Nanoha Takamachi; ella posaba delante de lo que parecía la puerta de una cafetería, Midori-ya rezaba el letrero sobre el dintel; Fate procesó el nombre y rápidamente lo relacionó con una famosa cadena de cafeterías de Japón que pertenecían a la familia de la muchacha. Nanoha sonría a la cámara, parecía una chica feliz y alegre, largo cabello broncíneo y unos luminosos ojos azules. Era guapa, pensó Fate, seguramente atraía las atenciones de muchos chicos en la universidad.

            —¿Qué te hace tan especial? —le preguntó en un susurro a la foto—. No creo que sea el café —sonrió de medio lado—. Espero que al menos merezca la pena conocerte. Y que no me cuestes mi reputación. En fin, —se aclaró la voz—, ordenador, busca todo lo relacionado con Shiro Takamachi tanto en la Red, como en nuestra base de datos.

            Dado que Lindy no quería darle más información por el momento, trataría de buscarla por su cuenta, definitivamente tenía que haber algo más aparte de la cadena de cafeterías por lo que aquel hombre y su familia habían llegado tan alto.

            —Buscando —contestó el ordenador.

            Fate arrugó la frente pensativa, quizás debería indicarle algunos criterios de búsqueda al ordenador o de lo contrario, podría encontrarse con un número inmanejable de referencias. Dejando la tablet a un lado, tecleó unas rápidas instrucciones en el portátil y éste volvió a reanudar su tarea. Cuando finalizó, Fate tuvo ante sí más de mil entradas relacionadas. Volvió a introducir nuevos criterios y finalmente, redujo la información a algo más de cien documentos. Suspiró, aquello le iba a llevar gran parte de la tarde. Resignada, fue a prepararse una enorme taza de café con la que cargar energías para empezar a revisar todo aquello.

            Varias horas y litros de cafeína después, Fate dejó escapar un largo gruñido de frustración; de todo lo encontrado, apenas habían resultado útiles un puñado de documentos y, aun con eso, sabía que no había más que arañado la superficie respecto a aquel hombre.

            —Ordenador, ¿no hay nada más en nuestra base de datos respecto a Shiro Takamachi?

            —Lo hay, pero no tienes autorización para ese nivel de seguridad.

            —¿Qué?

            La pregunta, por supuesto, era retórica, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara de los labios y el ordenador volvió a repetirle la respuesta. Bueno, aquello demostraba que tenía razón, el padre de aquella joven a la que iba a proteger era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Pero ¿qué era lo que hacía que la información al respecto estuviese tan protegida? Picada por la curiosidad, sopesó la posibilidad de piratear la base de datos de La Agencia, pero acabó desechando tal idea, no era mala hakeando ordenadores, pero su talento no alcanzaba para enfrentarse a los niveles de seguridad que La Agencia imponía en su sistema; quizá lograría pasar las primeras barreras y cortafuegos, pero no tardarían mucho en detectar su intrusión, patearla de la red y recibir una severa llamada de atención al respecto, eso en el mejor de los casos. Sí, era más prudente mantener la curiosidad a parte por el momento.

            De repente, una música a ritmo de guitarras eléctricas comenzó a sonar en su móvil, cogió el teléfono y lo hizo callar mirando la hora, las ocho, era momento de prepararse para la cena familiar. Guardó y cerró todos los documentos que tenía abiertos y apagó el ordenador. Iba a tener dos semanas para prepararse a fondo, tiempo más que suficiente para una de las mejores agentes de La Agencia… Aunque ahora le ordenasen hacer de niñera.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_8.00 horas. Campus de la Universidad de Unimari, Japón_

 

           

            Dos semanas después, Fate caminaba por uno de los muchos senderos que cruzaban los jardines que rodeaban el campus hacia la facultad de magisterio, aquella mañana era fresca, aunque según avanzase el día, el calor apretaría, recordándoles a todos que todavía no había terminado el verano. Aún faltaba media hora para que comenzase la primera clase, pero la joven agente quería llegar al aula con tiempo de sobra; si bien ya se conocía el lugar a la perfección y no corría el riesgo de perderse en aquel pequeño laberinto que era la Universidad de Unimari, le gustaba estudiar el terreno hasta el final y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar el aula donde tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

            De camino al elegante y moderno edificio de tres plantas, se cruzó con varias personas, en su mayoría estudiantes tan madrugadores como ella, estos iban a lo suyo y no le prestaron la más mínima atención, era una joven más en aquel enorme centro de educación superior. Por dentro, el edificio era diáfano y gracias a las grandes ventanas, estaba lleno de luz y claridad, algo que acentuaban el color claro de sus paredes y suelos; Fate subió por las escaleras hasta la primera planta, donde se encontraban las aulas de los alumnos de primer curso, al que asistía la joven a la que tenía que proteger, y se detuvo frente a la puerta más alejada de las escaleras y los ascensores, al final de un ancho corredor. “Aula 1-108”, se podía leer sobre el dintel de la puerta entre abierta.

            Fate entró en el aula sin vacilar un segundo y dejó correr su vista por la gran estancia; filas de mesas y bancos corridos en dos columnas llegaban hasta la pared del fondo, donde cinco grandes ventanas dejaban pasar la luz del día. No había nadie allí salvo por una joven de largo cabello broncíneo recogido en una coleta ladeada, que leía una libro sentada hacia la mitad de la primera fila de la derecha. Fate la reconoció enseguida como la chica a la que había venido a proteger; sabía, por lo que había leído en los informes, que era una persona madrugadora y que normalmente llegaba entre unos veinte o treinta minutos antes a clase. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Fate había decidido presentarse allí con tanto tiempo de antelación; quería encontrarse con ella a solas. Esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas, se acercó hasta ella.

            —Buenos días —saludó deteniéndose frente a la joven, que alzó la mirada de su libro.

            —Eh… Hola —parecía un poco sobresaltada, quizás no la había oído acercarse.

            —Lamento molestar, es… Bueno, es mi primer día aquí y no hay nadie más… ¿Es está la clase 108? —En los informes también se decía que aquella chica siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente.

            —Sí, esta es —le sonrió ahora más tranquila, una bonita sonrisa—. Perdona, estaba tan metida en el libro, que no me he dado cuenta de que entraba alguien.

            —No pasa nada.

            —Así que nueva, ¿eh?

            —Sí. Ah, no me he presentado. Me llamo Fate Harlown.

            —Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha. Un placer.

            —¿Te… te importa si me siento contigo? Aún estoy un poco perdida con todo lo del traslado.

            —Claro, no hay problema.

            Fate sonrió agradecida y fue a sentarse en el asiento a la izquierda de Nanoha, al estar más cerca ahora percibió un suave aroma afrutado, tal vez fuese la colonia o el champú que usaba. Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y echó un discreto vistazo a la portada del libro que Nanoha estaba leyendo, _El Juego de Ender_. ¿Le gustaba la ciencia ficción?, eso no lo había visto en los informes, claro que tampoco es que fuesen exhaustivos hasta ese punto.

            —Harlown… —oyó decirle—, ese un nombre extranjero, ¿verdad?

            —Sí, soy de Inglaterra, he venido a estudiar aquí de intercambio.

            —Vaya, ya decía yo que no parecías muy japonesa —bromeó la joven.

            —Supongo que no pasaré muy desapercibida —rió Fate.

            —No mucho. Pero —Nanoha tomó como si tal cosa un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos— tienes un cabello muy bonito —y volvió a sonreírle.

            —Gra… gracias.

            Aquel gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba que una persona que acababa de conocer se tomase esas confianzas con ella ya, tal vez era su forma de ser.

            —¿Y por qué Japón?

            La pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y le ayudó a centrarse de nuevo.

            —Siempre me ha gustado. Primero decidí aprender el idioma cuando estaba en el instituto y luego me decidí a venir a estudiar la carrera aquí. A mis padres no les gustó mucho la idea —torció el gesto—, pero siempre han confiado en mis decisiones y no me costó mucho convencerlos.

            —Hm… Qué suerte —suspiró Nanoha—, a mis padres les gustaría meterme dentro de una urna de cristal para que nada me pase. Son del tipo ultra sobreprotector —sonrió de medio lado.

            —¿Así que vives aquí en Unimari? —Era una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía, pero debía hacerla.

            —Sí, vivo en una urbanización del norte de la ciudad. ¿Y tú?

            —Tengo un pequeño piso alquilado, nada del otro mundo, pero está bien.

            —Ya me gustaría a mí tener tanta independencia.

            —No sé, echo de menos la comida de mi madre y mantener la casa limpia y ordenada es un coñazo.

            —Nyahaha —aquella risa le pareció encantadora a Fate—. Suena a como si tu casa fuera un caos desastroso.

            —Los viernes parece un campo de batalla —bromeó Fate.

            —Ey, Nanoha, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga? —intervino de repente una voz femenina.

            Mientras hablaban, había ido llegando gente al aula, hasta el momento, todos los que habían entrado las habían saludado con un simple “hola” o “buenos días”, pero Fate había visto cómo una joven castaña se aproximaba hasta ellas. Era una muchacha delgada, con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros y los ojos azul oscuro.

            —Hola, Hayate-chan —la saludó Nanoha.

            Hayate Yagami, una de las compañeras de Nanoha, según los informes, se conocían desde antes de comenzar el instituto, vivía con varios familiares en la misma urbanización que la pelirroja y era considerada la mejor amiga de la joven. A Fate le interesaba caerle en gracia también.

            —Soy Fate Harlwon, me acaban de transferir —se presentó sonriente.

            —Oh, ¿en serio?

            —Sí, viene desde Inglaterra —añadió Nanoha.

            —Sí que vienes de lejos —sonrió la castaña—. Yo soy Yagami Hayate, un placer conocerte —le tendió la mano como era costumbre en occidente.

            —Igualmente —Fate la estrecho devolviendo el amable apretón.

            Hechas las presentaciones, Hayate se sentó a la derecha de Nanoha, mientras el aula se seguía llenando de gente y de conversaciones, la mayoría parecía estar poniéndose al día tras las vacaciones.

            —¿Y vas a poder seguir las clases? —le preguntó Hayate unos minutos después—. Aquí ya llevamos varios meses de clase.

            —Lo sé —Fate arrugó el ceño—, espero poder ponerme al día. Hablaré con los profesores para explicarles la situación.

            —Ya sé —exclamó Nanoha—, nosotras te podemos ayudar.

            —¿Podemos?

            —¡Hayate-chan!

            —Era broma, era broma —rió la castaña.

            —No quisiera ser una molestia… —Ahí estaba su oportunidad.

            —No lo serás —sonrió Nanoha.

            —Sí, no te preocupes, mujer. Además, cuando a Nanoha se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quién la pare.

            —Mou, eso no es verdad. —La joven hizo un mohín con los labios y Fate se encontró sonriendo al ver el gesto—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

            —Bueno, no puedo negarme a semejante oferta y la ayuda me vendrá bien.

            —Genial. Mañana te traeré todos los apuntes que tengo y cualquier otra cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirla.

            —Muchas gracias.

            La conversación acabó en aquel momento, con la llegada del profesor de la primera clase y el silencio que se fue haciendo en el aula. Fate sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, dispuesta a hacerse pasar por una estudiante de intercambio muy aplicada, aunque, sinceramente, esperaba que aquella misión acabase antes de tener que hacer ningún examen.

 

            El resto del día prosiguió normal, Nanoha insistió en que fuera a comer con ellas a una de las cafeterías del campus, al parecer, la mejor comida la servían en la facultad de Historia. Allí, la agente conoció a otro de los amigos de la joven, Yûno Scrya, un amigo de la infancia, hijo de unos respetados arqueólogos, que siempre habían vivido puerta con puerta con los Takamachi y dado el tiempo que pasaban fuera de casa en expediciones, su único hijo se había prácticamente criado con sus vecinos, convirtiéndose en una especie de hermano para Nanoha. Parecía un chico simpático y agradable, que aceptó la nueva presencia de Fate en el grupo sin ningún problema.

            Mientras comían y charlaban, para luego volver a clase, Fate no dejó de observar todo cuanto les rodeaba; su misión había comenzado nada más encontrarse con Nanoha Takamachi aquella mañana, su deber era protegerla y para ello, su mente necesitaba casi escindirse, por un lado seguía y mantenía las conversaciones con sus nuevas compañeras y por otro, permanecía atenta a cualquier señal de peligro, a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Niñera o no, debía cumplir con sus órdenes de la mejor manera posible, hacer que aquello fuese un éxito más en su ya de por sí meritoria carrera.

 

            Después de que el día de clases llegara a su fin, a insistencia de Nanoha, fueron a tomar algo a una de las cafeterías del centro de la ciudad; sus _nuevos amigos_ le dejaron decidir a Fate cuál y ella se decantó por un Starbucks enorme, cuyas cristaleras aseguraban una buena vista de la calle principal. Mientras Yûno y Nanoha se ofrecían a ir a comprar los pedidos de todos, Hayate y Fate buscaron una mesa junto a uno de aquellos ventanales.

            La rubia se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones casualmente, aunque había elegido aquel sitio porque le permitiría tener controlado todo el entorno sin demasiado esfuerzo; dejó la mochila junto al brazo del sillón, a mano por si necesitase una de las cosas poco comunes que llevaba en su interior. Hayate se sentó frente a ella.

            —Se nota que le has caído bien a Nanoha —comentó observándola.

            —¿Si? ¿Por qué?

            —Te está arrastrando de un lado para otro como si ya fueras una más del grupo. Y, ahora que lo pienso, tú no te has quejado ni nada —sonrió pícaramente—. ¿También te ha caído ella bien?

            A Fate no la consideraban la mejor agente joven de La Agencia por nada, pero no hacían falta años de entrenamiento para captar el doble sentido de aquella pregunta aparentemente inocente.

            —Es simpática y agradable —contestó— y está siendo amable conmigo, claro que me cae bien.

            —Oh —Hayate parecía un tanto decepcionada de que no hubiese caído en su juego—. Bueno, Nanoha es una buena persona, pero hoy está yendo un poco más lejos de su amabilidad habitual. Seguramente ha visto algo en ti que le ha gustado. O —de nuevo la expresión pícara— quizás sea amor a primera vista.

            —Jajaja —rió Fate dispuesta a bromear un poco—, debe haber sido eso, sí. Ha de ser mi encanto natural.

            —Bueno, no sé si serás exactamente su tipo, eres guapa, pero Nanoha siempre busca algo más que el exterior de las personas.

            Fate se tragó la replica que había estado a punto de soltar, no estaba segura de si Hayate seguía jugando o hablaba en serio; en los informes que había estudiado no se decía nada sobre los gustos de Nanoha, tampoco se mencionaban relaciones pasadas, ni con chicos ni con chicas. Así que lo que atraía o no a la joven universitaria era todo un misterio para la agente, aunque no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, eso estaba fuera, muy fuera de los límites de su misión. Sin embargo, Hayate había picado su curiosidad.

            —Pero no te lo voy a decir —sonrió divertida la castaña—. Será más entretenido ver si quieres averiguarlo o no.

            —¿Averiguar qué? —preguntó Nanoha que, junto a Yûno, llegaba en ese momento y dejaba su bandeja sobre la mesa, para sentarse al lado de Fate.

            —El color de tu ropa interior.

            —¡Hayate! —exclamó Nanoha, sonrojándose ligeramente.

            Fate no pudo evitar reírse en sonoras carcajadas al ver el azoramiento de Nanoha y la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo a la castaña. Yûno también reía divertido.

            —Mou, no os riáis —se quejó la joven—. Ahora no te pienso dar tu moca con extra de nata, Hayate-chan.

            —Solo bromeaba, en serio —trató de disculparse su amiga, pero la sonrisa burlona hacía difícil crearla.

            —No te creo, así que se lo voy a regalar a… —hizo ademán de pasarle el vaso a Fate.

            —Lo siento, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Hayate—. De verdad, no lo volveré a hacer.

            —Mmm… Seguro que sí, pero aceptaré tus disculpas —sonrió la pelirroja y le tendió su café.

            —Gracias —suspiró Hayate.

            —Adicta a la cafeína —terció Yûno divertido.

            —No, adicta al moca —le sacó la lengua la castaña.

            —En fin, parece que tendré que conformarme con mi frapuccino de chocolate —dijo Fate.

            —¿No te gusta el café? —le preguntó Nanoha.

            —Solo por las mañanas, para despertarme —contestó—. O cuando necesito estar levantada hasta tarde.

            —¿Sueles estudiar por las noches?

            —Sí.

            —Como Nanoha —comentó Yûno.

            —Mira, ya tenéis algo en común —sonrió Hayate.

            —¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la pelirroja.

            —Nada, Fate me entiende.

            Nanoha la miró algo desconcertada, pero Fate simplemente se encogió de hombros, por el momento no quería seguirle el juego a Hayate, además, tampoco tenía muy claro qué era lo que la castaña quería conseguir con todo aquello; seguramente avergonzarlas a ella y a su amiga y divertirse un rato a su costa. Estaba empezando a parecerle una persona un tanto retorcida.

            —Mou, Hayate, siempre igual.

            —Ya sabes, no tengo remedio.

            —Desde luego —asintió Yûno y los tres amigos rieron.

            A partir de ahí, la conversación retomó un rumbo más normal, los tres, aunque sobre todo Nanoha, le hicieron preguntas sobre su supuesta vida en Inglaterra, a las que Fate respondió como si realmente hubiese pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia en aquel lejano país; había preparado su papel a conciencia, aunque no todo era una actuación, se dio cuenta más tarde, cuando caminaban hacia sus casas.

            Ciertamente, todas las cosas que les había contado mientras estaban en la cafetería, eran mentiras muy elaboradas y bien construidas, sobre las que había estado trabajando las dos semanas anteriores, pero la forma en la que se comportaba, su manera de responder y de ser con ellos eran suyas, nada inventado, ninguna impostura; de alguna forma, su verdadera personalidad era la que estaba interactuando con ellos y lo más curioso de todo, es que apenas había sido consciente de ello. Por la mañana había jugado un pequeño papel de estudiante de intercambio algo perdida, pero según avanzaba el día, había acabado sintiéndose como una más de aquel pequeño grupo. Se preguntó si la cordialidad y amabilidad con que Nanoha la trataba tendrían que ver algo. O simplemente, se debía a estar con gente de su edad en un entorno normal como aquel, algo de lo que nunca había disfrutado. En cualquier caso, no debía perder de vista el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí, por muy a gusto que empezase a sentirse.

 

            Finalmente, al atardecer Fate se encontró despidiéndose de Nanoha, Hayate y Yûno junto al complejo de edificios donde La Agencia le había conseguido un piso; éste estaba a varias calles de la urbanización donde vivían ellos, lo que le aseguraba compartir gran parte del camino de vuelta con Nanoha sin tener que inventar ninguna excusa. Por supuesto, aunque se estaban despidiendo, Fate tenía intención de seguirlos hasta asegurarse de que la pelirroja llegaba a su casa a salvo y aún permanecería un tiempo de observación antes de retirarse. Era su trabajo.

            —Mañana te llevaré los apuntes —le recordó Nanoha mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

            —De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

            —Nos vemos —se despidieron Hayate y Yûno.

            —Hasta mañana… —una ligera vacilación— Fate-chan —dijo finalmente Nanoha con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

            —¿”Fate-chan”? —Repitió para sí la agente sin poder evitar esbozar ella también una sonrisa en respuesta a la de pelirroja.

            Quizás eso de ser niñera no fuera tan malo.


	2. File Two

_5.00 horas. 2 de septiembre. Residencia de Fate Harlaown_

 

La alarma del despertador saltó a las cinco en punto de la madrugada con un insistente pitido, sacando sin compasión de su sueño a Fate, que apenas llevaba cuatro horas durmiendo; su primera noche como “estudiante” había sido larga, comprobando que funcionasen todas las cámaras que los técnicos de La Agencia habían instalado en las inmediaciones de la casa de los Takamachi y el campus y que todo su equipo electrónico estaba a pleno rendimiento.

La verdad es que bien podría dormir una o dos horas más, pero necesitaba ponerse en marcha ya, si quería cruzarse con Nanoha durante su carrera matutina; gracias a sus informes, sabía que la joven salía a correr temprano todas las mañanas, en torno a las cinco y media; conocía también el recorrido que hacía siempre y su plan era encontrarse con ella como si de una casualidad se tratase. Si funcionaba, algo de lo que no tenía ninguna duda, podría acompañarla a correr todas las mañanas a partir de ese día y de esa manera mantenerla a salvo de lo que fuera que la amenazase.

Mientras terminaba de enfundarse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, pensó que aquello iba a ser lo más duro de la misión; levantarse a correr todos los días a las cinco de la mañana, habiendo dormido escasas horas no se le antojaba muy atractivo. En fin, pensó atándose las deportivas, nada que un buen tanque de café cargado no pudiese solucionar más tarde.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a aquella hora, apenas un puñado de gente las transitaba camino a sus trabajos, haciendo el reparto de la prensa o realizando algo de deporte como ella. Las primeras luces comenzaban a clarear el cielo por el este, mientras Fate dirigía su carrera hacia uno de los parques cercanos, con los auriculares puestos, como hacía siempre; aquel tipo de ejercicio no era novedad para ella, ya que tenía como hábito salir a correr todas las mañanas, si bien un poco más tarde, siempre y cuando no estuviese en medio de una misión. Cuando entró al parque y tomó una de las pistas de tierra, el cielo ya estaba más claro, los primeros rayos de sol no tardarían en insinuarse y una fresca brisa de finales de verano refrescaba el ambiente.

No llevaba ni un kilómetro recorrido por el parque, cuando por encima de la música que llevaba puesta, oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¡Fate-chan!

Sin dejar de trotar en el sitio y quitándose los auriculares, miró hacia la derecha en una pequeña intersección de caminos y vio venir a Nanoha, que agitaba una mano para llamar su atención; una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, su plan había tenido éxito.

—Buenos días, Fate-chan —le saludó la pelirroja al llegar a su altura—. Vaya sorpresa —sonrió.

—Buenos días. Pues sí, que casualidad, ¿verdad? —dijo en un fingido tono de asombro.

—Nayhaha, sí. Hay que mantenerse en forma, ¿no?

—Cierto.

—¿Seguimos? —inquirió Nanoha dando un par de zancadas hacia delante.

—No quisiera ser una molestia… —empezó casi anticipando ya cuál sería la respuesta de ella.

—No digas tonterías, será más divertido si vamos las dos juntas… A no ser que ya tengas una ruta en mente o te guste correr sola... —la duda y la disculpa asomaron a los ojos de la joven universitaria.

—No, que va —negó Fate—, la verdad es que todavía no tengo ningún recorrido pensado ni nada. Así que si no te importa…

—Claro que no —sonrió de nuevo Nanoha—. Pero te advierto que puede ser un poco duro.

—No te preocupes, puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo una buena resistencia. —Según decía aquello, ambas volvieron a ponerse en marcha, siguiendo ahora el recorrido habitual de Nanoha por aquel parque.

—¿Ah, sí? —una expresión traviesa se dibujo en su rostro—. Eso habrá que verlo.

Fate no supo bien por qué, pero notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente bajo la mirada un tanto pícara de la pelirroja y la forma divertida en que le guiñó un ojo, como si quisiera darle a aquellas palabras un segundo significado bastante obvio. Fate sonrió de medio lado y decidió que no iba a dejar que una simple estudiante le tomase el pelo.

—Cuando quieras —le dijo devolviéndole el guiñó—, pero habrá que ver si tú eres capaz de aguantar mi ritmo.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Nanoha sacándole la lengua.

Con las primeras luces del día dando color al cielo que se abría sobre el parque, ambas siguieron corriendo codo con codo, mientras el camino ascendía ligeramente entre un grupo de árboles; durante el resto del recorrido apenas intercambiaron unas pocas palabras más, ambas concentradas en seguir el ritmo y Fate sin perder ojo de la poca gente con la que llegaron a cruzarse o cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerle sospechosa; aunque estaba disfrutando de la sesión de footing, no podía olvidar la razón por la que realmente estaba haciendo aquello. Finalmente, cuando el sendero que venían siguiendo, tras varios giros y revueltas dentro del parque, volvió a llevarlas al punto de partida y la salida del recinto, Nanoha se volvió hacia ella y sonriendo desafiante le dijo:

—La última en cruzar las puertas del parque invita a desayunar.

Y dicho aquello, aceleró sin esperar la respuesta de Fate, que tras maldecir entre dientes, apretó el paso para evitar quedarse atrás, aceptando así aquel reto. Fate esprintó ganando velocidad y alcanzado a la pelirroja muy cerca ya de la meta marcada, permitiéndose una sonrisa al oír la pequeña exclamación de Nanoha, cuando la adelantó y cruzó las puertas por delante de ella.

Ambas frenaron poco a poco su carrera, para finalmente detenerse a unos metros de la salida del parque, jadeantes y apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Sobre Unimari había terminado de amanecer.

—Af… af… No sabía que también eras rápida —comentó Nanoha mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos —dijo Fate alzando las cejas.

—Mm… ¿Y cuáles son los otros que tienes? —inquirió incorporándose.

—Eso te tocará descubrirlo —rió mientras se acercaba a la valla que circundaba el parque y comenzaba a hacer una serie de estiramientos.

—Nyahaha —rió Nanoha colocándose a su lado y haciendo otro tanto.

—Puedes empezar durante el desayuno que me debes.

—¿Starbucks?

—¿No nos pilla un poco lejos de aquí?

—Hay uno de camino a la facultad, si tu estómago puede aguantar hasta entonces, después de darme una ducha y coger las cosas para clase, te paso a buscar por tu casa y desayunamos de camino. ¿Hace?

—Hm… —Fate fingió pensárselo—, De acuerdo. Pero no tardes mucho o tendrás a una persona muy hambrienta a quien pagarle un señor desayuno.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rió la pelirroja.

 

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana, cuando ambas volvieron a encontrarse camino a la cafetería que había sugerido Nanoha, a ninguna de las dos les había llevado más de media hora ducharse y prepararse para el día de clases. A aquella hora las calles ya estaban más concurridas y el Starbucks no fue una excepción; un poco más pequeño que en el que habían estado el día anterior, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por gente que daba cuenta de sus desayunos. Mientras Nanoha hacía sus pedidos, Fate buscó un sitio libre, encontrando uno no muy lejos de la puerta. Mientras esperaba a la pelirroja, sacó su smartphone y, tras acceder a una bandeja de correo oculta entre el resto de aplicaciones y encriptada, echó un rápido vistazo a los nuevos mensajes; había uno de su oficial al mando, Lindy le pedía que se comunicase con ella en cuanto pudiese para darle un primer informe de situación, nada fuera de la rutina habitual; de su ordenador no había nada, señal de que ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad había captado algo fuera de lo normal en torno a la residencia de los Takamachi o las inmediaciones de la facultad.

—¿Algo interesante?

La voz de Nanoha no la sorprendió, pues no había perdido ojo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras miraba su correo, aunque ella actuó como si la hubiese sacado de alguna clase de contemplación absorta de su móvil.

—Nada —sonrió mientras la joven se sentaba frente a ella y dejaba la bandeja con sus desayunos sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tienes, un tanque de café bien cargado —le tendió un vaso grande de café solo— y dos muffins de vainilla y chocolate.

—Gracias —Fate se guardó el móvil, abrió la tapa de su vaso y le agregó un par de sobrecillos de azúcar.

—En serio, ¿dónde metes todo eso? —inquirió la pelirroja apuntando a los muffins, ella había optado por unas sencillas tostadas.

—Mm, ¿hago deporte? —dijo Fate encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo también, pero no puedo zamparme dos de esos sin que se vayan directamente a mis caderas.

—Tus caderas no tienen nada malo —sonrió Fate—, al menos, no me lo pareció mientras corríamos.

—Ya… Ejem… —Nanoha carraspeó, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente—. Por eso no me como dos muffins para desayunar.

—Tú lo has dicho, para desayunar. Para cuando acabe el día, estarán más que quemados —rió Fate y le pegó el primer mordiscó a uno de ellos.

—Seguro —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y empezó a dar cuenta de su propio desayuno.

—Por cierto, ¿venir aquí no es como traicionar a tu familia? —inquirió Fate medio broma, medio en serio, pensando que era curioso que siendo sus padres dueños de una importante cadena de cafeterías por todo el país, Nanoha hubiese elegido ir a un Starbucks.

—Se podría decir que sí —la pelirroja torció el gesto—, pero después de pasarme toda la infancia en una de nuestras primeras cafeterías, un cambio de vez en cuando es bienvenido. Pero si quieres, otro día vamos a un Midori-ya. Aunque te tocará invitar a ti.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Si voy con la hija del jefe no me sale gratis? —preguntó divertida.

—Tsk, así no haríamos negocio —sacudió la mano Nanoha.

—Oh, ya veo —rió Fate.

—El negocio es el negocio —dijo seriamente la joven, aunque Fate pudo ver el principio de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Claro —asintió la agente.

 

El resto del día siguió sin novedad; asistieron a sus clases, comieron junto a Hayate y Yûno en la facultad de Historia, Nanoha le pasó todos los apuntes de lo que llevaban de curso y tras la última clase, estuvieron unas cuantas horas más en el césped que rodeaba su facultad, ayudándola a navegar entre aquella pila de folios llenos tanto de la escritura un tanto ilegible de Nanoha, como de hojas pasadas a ordenador. Cuando Fate les aseguró por enésima vez que podría apañárselas con lo que tenía, dieron por finalizada la sesión y pusieron camino a sus casas, despidiéndose de la rubia cuando sus caminos se separaron. Un día absolutamente normal en la vida de un estudiante.

Tan normal, resopló Fate mentalmente mientras seguía al trío a una distancia prudencial rumbo a su barrio, que podría morirse del aburrimiento, aunque tenía que reconocer que los ratos que pasaba en compañía de aquellos tres no eran tan malos y el desayuno compartido con Nanoha y el camino a clase junto a ella habían sido agradables y entretenidos, tanto, que por un momento casi se había permitido pensar que todo aquello no era solo una fachada, una tapadera para finalizar con éxito su misión. Solo casi.

Una vez que vio a Nanoha entrar en su casa y se aseguró de que no había nadie rondando por los alrededores, volvió a su piso, donde encendió el portátil que tenía sobre la mesa del pequeño salón y en cuya pantalla aparecieron enseguida miniaturas de las imágenes que todas las cámaras de vigilancia estaban transmitiendo en ese momento. Tras cambiarse de ropa y mientras se preparaba algo para cenar, llamó a La Agencia a través de una de las líneas seguras. No esperó mucho hasta que contestaron al otro lado.

—Agente Testarossa, me alegra recibir noticias tuyas.

Fate conectó el manos libres y dejó el móvil sobre la encimera, sabía que el terminal tenía un buen radio de captación de sonido.

—Como si no supieras que iba a llamar —dijo Fate trasteando con una sartén en la que estaba tostando un par de sándwiches.

—Cierto, pero siempre me alegro cuando llamas.

—Oficial Harlaown, esta es una llamada oficial, por favor corta el rollo.

—Lo sé, así que no dejes de mostrar respeto por tu oficial al mando —Fate se guardó el gruñido que pujaba por salir de sus labios, sabía que con Lindy tenía todas las de perder—. Muy bien, informe de situación.

—Te lo estoy enviando en este momento —contestó la agente mientras se acercaba a su ordenador.

—Hazme un resumen, ¿quieres?

Fate sabía que aquello no era una petición y al tiempo que volvía con su cena a medio hacer, le relató a Lindy cómo habían ido aquellos dos días.

—Nanoha Takamachi es la típica estudiante de primero de carrera, por lo que he observado este par de días, no hay nadie en su entorno inmediato que quiera hacerle daño y sin más información…

—Fate —la cortó Lindy—, ya hablamos de eso hace dos semanas, por el momento, lo que se te suministró con el dossier de la misión es todo cuanto necesitas saber.

—No lo entiendo —se quejó la rubia.

—Y no necesitas hacerlo, por ahora.

Durante unos segundos la línea permaneció en un silencio tensó, Fate odiaba aquella situación, el que la mantuviesen a ciegas, que no le diesen toda la información la hacía sentir como si no confiasen en ella.

—La confianza no es el problema —dijo Lindy como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces?

—Todo a su tiempo, agente —el tono cortante con que dijo aquello último le dejó claro a Fate que no iba a permitir más preguntas o insistencia al respecto.

—Muy bien —semi gruñó Fate—. Seguiré con este _apasionante_ trabajo de niñera sin cuestionar nada.

—Te quejas demasiado —suspiró Lindy al otro lado—. ¿Eso es todo? Respecto a tu informe, me refiero.

—Por ahora, sí. Si ocurriese algo, os informaré enseguida por los canales habituales.

—De acuerdo. Y, Fate.

—¿Si?

—Ten cuidado y no te relajes. Sé que piensas que esta misión no es nada comparada con el trabajo de campo que has hecho hasta el momento, pero mantente atenta, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora.

—Bien. Que te aproveche la cena —se despidió Lindy en un tono más ligero, que le recordaba a Fate a la mujer amable que se había hecho cargo de ella siendo una niña cuando su madre murió.

—Gracias.

Fate colgó el teléfono y sirviéndose la sencilla cena en un plato, se fue a sentar en el sofá del salón, frente a su portátil; echó un vistazo a las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, todo seguía tranquilo; en la habitación de Nanoha había luz, seguramente la pelirroja estaba allí estudiando o leyendo o vegetando delante de su ordenador. Por un momento, Fate estuvo tentada de intentar conseguir más información sobre Shiro Takamachi introduciéndose en la base de datos de La Agencia, pero reconsideró la idea antes de siquiera dejar el plato a un lado y acercarse al portátil; por le momento sería paciente y cumpliría las órdenes que le habían dado sin cuestionarlas, era lo que se esperaba de ella. Aunque la curiosidad y su instinto empezaran a urgirla cada vez más sobre ello.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_21.00 horas. 6 de octubre.  Centro de Unimari_

 

Poco más de un mes después del comienzo de su misión, las cosas parecían seguir igual de normales y rutinarias en la vida de Nanoha, salvo que ahora el grupo de amigos contaba con un miembro más; Fate se había hecho hueco entre ellos con una facilidad y velocidad nada desdeñable, en aquellas cuatro semanas desde que recomenzó el curso, la joven agente se había ido ganando el aprecio de todos ellos y su amistad con Nanoha, a despecho de las mentiras sobre su supuesto pasado en Inglaterra, crecía día a día. Fate era muy consciente de la complicidad que tenía con la pelirroja, de la facilidad que tenía para tratar con ella, para divertirse a su lado y pasar buenos ratos, para ganarse su confianza y viceversa, pues Nanoha lograba que ella se mostrase prácticamente tal y como era, no la competente agente de La Agencia, sino una joven más que quería pasar buenos ratos con sus nuevos amigos. Por supuesto, no olvidaba el motivo de su presencia entre ellos y su vigilancia seguía teniendo el mismo celo con el que había comenzado aquella misión, pero eso no quitaba que pese al “aburrimiento” de ser una niñera, Fate no estuviese en cierto modo disfrutando de la experiencia.

Y por eso se encontraba aquella noche en el centro de Unimari con el grupo de amigos de Nanoha, su grupo ahora, buscando un sitio para cenar y después salir de marcha, era sábado y los exámenes todavía estaban lejos, así que era tiempo de divertirse. O eso era lo que había dicho Hayate cuando sugirió el plan un par de días atrás al salir de clase.

Caminaban por una de las calles más concurridas del centro, jalonada de tiendas cerradas o a punto de hacerlo, restaurantes y bares de copas; una marea de gente discurría por la iluminada y ruidosa avenida con planes parecidos a los suyos; había jóvenes y no tan jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro, hablando entre ellos, haciendo cola ante la puerta de algún local de moda y en general, pasándolo o bien o intentándolo. Tal aglomeración de gente amenazaba con volver locos a los sentidos de Fate; la agente trataba al mismo tiempo prestar atención a lo que sus amigos le contaban, a las personas con las que se cruzaban, a la calle en sí y todo cuanto les rodeaba en busca de posibles amenazas, mientras Nanoha, además, se colgaba de su brazo llamando su atención señalando esto o aquello. Sin duda, toda una prueba de resistencia.

Por eso, apenas pudo reprimir el suspiro que pujó por salir de sus labios cuando por fin entraron a cenar en un restaurante italiano tras esperar una larga media hora en la puerta. Al menos el lugar parecía merecer la pena; decorado de forma elegante y sobria, una música suave envolvía el ambiente, apenas perceptible sobre el ruido de las conversaciones del resto de clientes, un simpático camarero vino a pedirles nota enseguida y a no mucho tardar, estaban disfrutando de sus deliciosos platos de pasta.

—¿Alguna idea de a dónde ir después? —inquirió Arisa, una estudiante de derecho que formaba parte del grupo original de amigos.

—Aún estamos en medio de la cena —se quejó Hayate—. ¿Tienes prisa?

—No, solo quería saber si había algo pensado —se defendió la rubia—. Que luego nos tiramos una hora dando vueltas hasta que nos decidimos.

—Exagerada —rió Hayate.

—¿Qué os parece el _Vessel_? —sugirió Nanoha—. Me han dicho que ponen buena música allí.

—Tu concepto de buena música es que simplemente sea bailable —comentó Yûno echando mano del parmesano.

—Es que me gusta bailar —se defendió la pelirroja.

—Di que sí, Nanoha-chan, que para meternos a un sitio a hablar, nos vamos a una cafetería —añadió Suzuka, otra de las primeras amigas de Nanoha, que estudiaba informática en la misma universidad que ellos, pero en otra parte del campus.

—Bueno, a mí me parece bien —intervino Arisa—, además, tengo entendido que en ese sitio no cobran entrada, ¿no?

—Si entras antes de media noche, no —asintió Hayate—. ¿Tú qué dices, Fate?

—Mm, yo soy una acoplada, así que… —se encogió de hombros, mientras cogía su vaso y daba un trago a su coca cola; ninguno de los cinco tenía edad para beber, así que debían conformarse con refrescos o bebidas sin alcohol. La cosa no dejaba de tener su ironía para la agente, que ya había compartido algunas cervezas con compañeros de La Agencia tras finalizar varias misiones con éxito.

—Qué dices, Fate-chan —sacudió la cabeza Nanoha—. Tú eres una más del grupo.

—Eso, eso —asintió Hayate.

—Gracias —sonrió—. La verdad, si me dais a elegir, preferiría ir a un garito heavy, pero eso de verte bailar suena interesante también —dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

—¡Uo, uo! —exclamó Hayate mientras Nanoha trataba de ocultar su sonrojo—, ¿nos hemos perdido algo?

—Nada, Fate-chan solo está bromeando —aclaró Nanoha.

—¿Ah, si? —Fate fingió un tono dolido.

—No estás ayudando con eso —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Si queréis os podemos dejar a solas —insistió Hayate para divertimento del resto de sus amigos.

Fate rió al ver la mirada asesina que Nanoha le estaba dirigiendo a la castaña, quizás sería mejor darle un poco de cuartelillo a su amiga.

—Nah, es verdad, solo bromeaba —dijo la rubia—. Pero ir a bailar será divertido.

—Decidido, entonces —sentenció Arisa.

—Y otro día podemos ir a uno de esos garitos tuyos, Fate-chan —Nanoha parecía haber olvidado ya la broma a su costa—. Seguro que Yûno te lo agradece.

—Sí —asintió el joven—, por favor.

—Oh, no sabía que te gustase el heavy —dijo Fate curiosa.

—Algunos grupos —aclaró él.

            A partir de ahí, ambos empezaron una larga y bilateral conversación sobre heavy metal y un buen número de géneros derivados de él, discutiendo sobre éste o aquel grupo, mientras sus otras cuatro amigas seguían a lo suyo, aunque Fate pudo sentir de vez en cuando los ojos de Nanoha sobre ella, como si fuera a decirle algo para llamar su atención, aunque finalmente no hizo nada hasta los postres, cuando insistió en darle a probar a Fate de su tiramisú.

            —Fate-chan, di: “Aaaah” —Nanoha tendía hacia ella la cuchara.

            Fate enrojeció al oír las risitas de sus amigos y trató de ignorarlos como mejor pudo, abriendo la boca y dejando que la pelirroja le diese de comer, algo que se repetía cada vez que Nanoha quería que probase algún plato nuevo, aunque ella seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo, tampoco le disgustaba aquel gesto, empezando a darse cuenta de que comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella clase de atenciones.

            —¿A que está bueno?

            —Sí.

            —¿Quieres un poco más?

            Fate vio cómo Nanoha dirigía de nuevo la cuchara al plato, pero negó rápidamente con un gesto de la cabeza, no le apetecía seguir siendo el centro de atención de la mesa.

            —Oooh, con lo tierno que es ver…

            —No quieres terminar esa frase, Hayate —amenazó Fate, dirigiéndole una mirada quizás algo más cortante de lo que pretendía, porque la castaña no siguió insistiendo sobre el asunto. Aunque hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas entre ella, Suzuka y Arisa que a Fate no se le pasó por alto. Y algo le dijo que a no mucho tardar, una de las tres iba a ir a hablar con ella; había sido ese tipo de mirada en la que las personas que se conocen de hace mucho tiempo son capaces de llegar a una clase de acuerdo mudo y tácito.

            Finalmente, de camino al _Vessel_ , que se encontraba a unas calles de donde estaban, fue Suzuka quien, con la excusa de enseñarle algo que había visto en un escaparate, la apartó un poco del grupo para poder hablar más o menos en privado, mientras los otros cuatro seguían andando unos metros más adelante. Fate se guardó el suspiro y puso su mejor cara, curiosa por lo que la joven informática tuviera que decirle.

            —Parece mentira que solo haya pasado un mes desde que te conocemos —empezó la morena mientras se apartaban del escaparate y seguían a los demás—. A veces es como si llevaras con nosotros desde siempre.

            —El sentimiento es mutuo —sonrió Fate y aquello no era del todo mentira.

            La verdad es que Suzuka tenía razón, en apenas aquel mes había pasado de ser una completa desconocida, a ser una más del grupo de amigos, llevándose bien con todos ellos, compartiendo no solo los días de clases, sino también la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenían. Por supuesto, a ello había ayudado el hecho de tener información detallada sobre cada uno de los amigos más íntimos de Nanoha, pero también, según Lindy, su forma de ser, su carisma y encanto natural, su forma de tratar a la gente habían hecho bastante; el pasado y su vida podían ser una ficción, pero la cara que les mostraba era la suya y, de nuevo según Lindy, esas cualidades hacían que la gente confiase pronto en ella.

            —Sobre todo con Nanoha —añadió Suzuka.

            —Bueno, es fácil llevarse bien con ella —miró la espalda de la pelirroja por delante de ellas, se preguntó si no tendría frío solo con la camisa que llevaba puesta y sin cazadora—. Desde que nos conocimos, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

            —Sí, lo sé, Nanoha es así. Pero…

            Suzuka se detuvo a media frase, para dejar paso a un grupo de adolescentes ruidosos que se debían pensar que la calle era completamente suya.

            —¿Pero? —inquirió Fate cuando volvieron a andar codo con codo.

            —Pero a veces parece estar siendo más amable de lo habitual contigo.

            —¿Eh? —Fate la miró sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que le quería decir—. No entiendo… Yo no veo nada especial en su tra… to… —su voz se apagó al captar la mirada entre divertida y seria de Suzka.

            —¿En serio? Bueno, puede ser por qué realmente no la conoces desde hace tanto. Mira, siendo claros, para nosotros es obvio que a Nanoha no solo le caes bien, ¿entiendes?

            —Pues… —Fate sonrió a modo de disculpa.

            Suzuka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

            —Da igual. Ya te darás cuenta o ella misma te lo dirá. En fin, a parte de eso, a ninguno se nos ha pasado por alto ese flirteo que os traéis entre las dos… ¿Fate?

            Suzuka se volvió, ya que la rubia se había parado en seco al oír la palabra “flirteo” y su mente terminaba de atar cabos con las otras cosas que le había dicho la morena.

            —¿Fate? ¿Estás bien?

            —S… Sí —echó a andar de nuevo—. No es en serio, ¿verdad?

            —¿El qué?

            —Lo de que estamos flirteando… Son imaginaciones vuestras —forzó una risa.

            —Sí, claro, imaginaciones. Venga, Fate, os vemos prácticamente todos los días juntas bromeando y jugueteando; según Hayate, paséis un montón de horas juntas fuera de clase, si hasta vais a correr las dos por la mañana y siempre volvéis juntas a casa.

            —Vivimos en la misma zona —se defendió débilmente, empezando a ser consciente de la razón que había en aquella afirmación.

            —Lo que tú digas —sonrió Suzuka—. Pero es tan obvio como lo del tiramisú de antes. ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

            Fate sacudió la cabeza negando, hasta que Suzuka no lo había dicho, no había sido consciente de que la forma en que a veces ella y Nanoha se comportaban en torno a la otra se podía interpretar claramente como si estuvieran tonteando, sus gestos, sus comentarios, aquellos piques a medio camino de la broma y lo serio y los delatores sonrojos involuntarios, todo ello apuntaba en una sola dirección. Fate maldijo para sí, eso no podía pasar, no debía dejar que pasase.

            —Nosotros solo queremos saber si para ti no es más que un juego —dijo Suzuka sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente a penas te conocemos y Nanoha es nuestra amiga, no queremos que nadie le haga daño.

            —Yo…

            Pero Fate no sabía qué decir, ni todo su entrenamiento ni todas sus misiones la habían preparado para algo como aquello; inconscientemente o no, había entrado en aquel _juego_ con Nanoha, se había ganado su confianza y algo más que no esperaba y que en el fondo le hacía sentir algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, pero que sabía que por el bien de su trabajo, de su profesionalidad, era mejor ignorar. Nanoha le caía bien, demonios, se dijo, le gustaba, era guapa, inteligente, decidida, amable, simpática, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y Fate sabía que tenía muchas cualidades más que esperaban a ser descubiertas y que a ella le gustaría conocer. No, se dijo con firmeza, aquello era una misión, su trabajo y su deber proteger a Nanoha de cualquier peligro que la amenazase, nada más. No podía haber nada más.

            —Yo no sé qué quieres que diga —respondió finalmente—. Como has dicho, solo nos conocemos desde hace un mes, nos llevamos bien y pasamos buenos ratos juntas, pero no hay más por el momento.

            Era una respuesta vaga y lo sabía, pero debía tener cuidado al elegir sus palabras, no quería que más tarde u otro día, Suzuka hablase con Nanoha de aquella conversación y la inclinara a alejarse de ella si le daba una respuesta más tajante; necesitaba seguir cerca de la pelirroja, era la mejor manera posible de llevar a cabo su misión.

            —Por el momento, ya.

            —En serio —Fate sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto y aceleró el paso para reunirse con los demás, que ya las esperaban en la puerta del local.

 

            Llevaban ya un buen rato en el _Vessel_ , había bastante gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música a todo meter por el gran espacio del local, éste estaba iluminado por luces parpadeantes, neones, focos y alguna lámpara ocasional que apenas disipaba la semipenumbra del sitio, una nube perenne de humo flotaba sobre sus cabezas y mucha gente se movía con una copa en la mano. Fate estaba apoyada contra una de las columnas que había por los extremos de la sala, Yûno y Arisa estaban a su lado charlando a voz en cuello entre ellos, aunque ella apenas cruzaba una que otra palabra con ellos; la agente observaba cómo Nanoha, Hayate y Suzuka bailaban a unos metros enfrente suya, las tres parecían estar disfrutando mucho y no lo hacían nada mal, de hecho, había varios pares de ojos fijos en ellas.

            Fate había intentado disfrutar de la juerga, pero la conversación mantenida con Suzuka volvía una y otra vez a su mente, haciéndola dudar de su profesionalidad, pensando que salir a la pista con Nanoha no era la mejor de las ideas, era preferible estar donde estaba, vigilante, aunque apretase puños y dientes cada vez que un chico se acercaba al trío y especialmente a la pelirroja para compartir unos pocos movimientos, antes de que ésta le dijese algo que siempre les hacía retroceder.

            Tras una canción bastante rápida, las tres amigas volvieron junto a ellos, jadeantes y sudorosas, echando mano a sus vasos libres de alcohol, que habían dejado sobre una estrecha repisa que envolvía la columna.

            —¡Ey, Fate-chan, vente a bailar! —le dijo Nanoha haciéndose oír por encima de la música.

            —No, gracias —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

            Nanoha pareció decepcionada y entonces se acercó más a ella y se inclinó sobre su oído, para que pudiese oírla mejor; Fate sintió el roce de su aliento sobre su cuello y a penas pudo contener el estremecimiento que la recorrió.

            —¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Nanoha.

            —Nada —le dijo acercándose a su oído.

            —Mientes muy mal, Fate-chan.

            Qué ironía, pensó Fate divertida.

            —¿Ah, si?

            —Sí. ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que querrías bailar conmigo, no me digas que te conformas solo con mirar. —Aunque no se estaban mirando a la cara, Fate sabía que Nanoha le había guiñado un ojo al decir aquello.

            —Es solo… No me encuentro bien, eso es todo.

            —Oh. Lo siento, no tenía ni idea… —empezó a disculparse la pelirroja, pero Fate la detuvo.

            —No es culpa tuya. Demasiado humo y demasiada gente. La verdad es que no me van mucho estos sitios —esbozó una sonrisa torcida porque aquello era cierto.

            —Vaya —Nanoha se apartó un momento para poder mirarla y Fate creyó ver algo en sus ojos—. Pues vámonos —le dijo de pronto de nuevo en el oído.

            —¿Qué?

            —Que nos vayamos —le repitió divertida.

            —Ya, pero ¿y los demás? No quiero estropearos la fiesta.

            —No te encuentras bien, ¿no? —Fate asintió—. Pues te acompaño a casa. —Nanoha la cogió de la mano y se volvió hacia el resto para anunciarles su marcha antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada más.

            Sus amigos asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo, Yûno hasta se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero Nanoha le insistió en que no hacía falta, que se quedaran y disfrutaran del resto de la noche. Fate era muy consciente del tipo de miradas que los amigos de Nanoha les estaban echando, en plan cómplice, comprensivas, enteradas y de buen rollo; no le extrañaba, después de verlas hablar tan pegadas la una a la otra hacia un momento. La agente se quedó con las ganas de gritarles que no era lo que pensaban.

            Tras abrirse paso entre la gente y salir al exterior, la vaharada del aire frío de octubre las alcanzó agradablemente, al menos para Fate, ya que a unos pocos metros del local, Nanoha tiritaba notablemente, echando de menos una chaqueta o algo que echarse por encima de la camisa que llevaba.

            —Ponte esto —le dijo Fate colocándole su chupa de cuero encima.

            —¿Y tú?

            —Yo estoy bien —le sonrió—, mis amigos solían decirme que soy como una estufa humana —lo que era verdad, tendía a generar bastante calor.

            —Nyahaha —rió la pelirroja—. Gracias —se puso la chupa y se la cerró del todo—. Mmm… —suspiró.

            —¿Mejor?

            —Sí. Eres muy amable.

            —Bueno, es mi forma de agradecerte que me acompañes a casa cuando todavía podrías estar pasándotelo en grande.

            —No me importa, de verdad. Y no quería que al final decidieras irte sola, aquí por el centro hay bastante gente, pero por los demás barrios no.

            Y otra ironía más, pensó Fate divertida, se suponía que era ella quien tenía que proteger a aquella joven, no al revés; “menuda guardaespaldas estás hecha, Testarossa”, se recriminó.

            Durante el camino de vuelta hablaron de todo y de nada, comentando alguna cosa de las clases, de esa noche, de la música que le gustaba a una y la que le gustaba a la otra, hasta que llegaron frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Fate.

            —Pues ya estamos aquí —dijo Nanoha.

            —Sí.

            Por unos segundos quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin saber si añadir algo más o no, aunque Fate tenía claro que lo mejor era no decir o hacer más, hasta que Nanoha diese un paso en alguna dirección. Por eso mantuvo la expresión de su rostro neutral, sin querer dar pie a nada, puede que fuese una estrategia cobarde, pero en ese momento, bajo la extraña mirada indecisa de la pelirroja y su propia confusión atrapada entre el deber y la profesionalidad, creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

            —Bueno, será mejor que te devuelva la cazadora… —dijo finalmente Nanoha, haciendo ademán de desabrochársela.

            —No, ya me la devolverás el lunes.

            —¿Seguro?

            —Sí.

            —Pues entonces me voy ya. Buenas noches, Fate-chan.

            —Buenas noches, Nanoha.

            La pelirroja vaciló unos segundos, como si quisiese añadir algo más, pero al final pareció guardárselo para sí, se giró agitando la mano a modo despedida y echó a andar hacia su propia casa.

            Fate esperó un par de minutos y salió tras ella, siguiéndola siempre a una distancia prudencial, manteniéndose entre las sombras y sin hacer el menor ruido, tenía que asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva a su casa. Sobre todo, porque desde que habían abandonado el centro de la ciudad, se había percatado de que un tipo las iba siguiendo.

            Y de hecho, ahora iba tras los pasos de Nanoha, caminaba sin llamar la atención, a un paso normal, manteniéndose lo suficientemente por detrás de ella como para que no le sintiera demasiado cerca, aunque Fate no tenía forma de saber si Nanoha se habría percatado o no de que la seguía. Como tampoco tenía forma de saber qué intenciones tenía aquel hombre, aunque todo apuntaba a que había esperado a que se separasen para poder asaltar a una de las dos. La palabra “violador” acudió a la mente de la agente y casi sin darse cuenta, apretó el paso, no iba a dejar que le tocase un solo pelo.

            Fate sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que Nanoha entrase en una estrecha y oscura calle que solía usar a modo de atajo hacia su casa, ya que cortaba en diagonal entre dos avenidas, así que aprovechando su conocimiento de la zona, se desvío por una calle lateral y echando a correr, adelantó al hombre, saliéndole al encuentro, justo cuando Nanoha entraba en aquella callejuela y él aceleraba el paso para poder echarse sobre ella. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Fate frente a él.

            —Si alguien te viera correr detrás de esa chica, podría hacerse una idea equivocada —le dijo Fate, escuchando los pasos de Nanoha alejarse de allí, ajena a lo que pasaba en la entrada de la calle.

            —No sé de que hablas —espetó el hombre.

            —Yo diría que sí lo sabes. Llevo un rato viendo como la sigues. No sé que querías hacerle, pero ya no vas a poder. Así que elige, vete o llamo a la policía.

            El hombre frunció en el ceño y gruñó algo ininteligible entre dientes.

            —No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo y llevó su mano al interior de su chaqueta.

            Fate no perdió un segundo y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, donde rodaron forcejeando el uno con el otro, intercambiando golpes y tratando de evitar que sacase el arma que debía llevar oculta en la chaqueta.

            —Será mejor que te estés quieta, rubia —dijo de repente una voz masculina sobre ellos—, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza.

            Pero Fate no se detuvo, sabía que si dejaba de moverse lo único que haría sería ofrecerle un blanco perfecto al aliado del hombre con el que estaba peleando, así que siguió rodando y luchando en una maraña de miembros, casi sintiendo el aliento de una pistola contra su nuca.

            —¡Estaos quietos, joder! ¡Agárrala de una puta vez, inútil! —grito el recién llegado.

            —Zorra… —escupió entre gruñidos el hombre con el que forcejaba—. Te voy a hacer que me lo pagues.

            Pese a ello, Fate logró mantener la sangre fría, incluso cuando sintió el cañón de un revolver apretarse contra su costado; su adversario había logrado sacar su arma y ahora ambos luchaban por hacerse con el control de ella, aunque la rubia se sabía en una muy mala situación.

            De repente, dos detonaciones consecutivas, secas y ensordecedoras perforaron sus oídos, rompiendo el frío y calmo aire de la noche y dejándola en silencio segundos después, roto solo por una fuerte respiración entrecortada y palabras rotas.

            —Aaa… Mier… —Un cuerpo impactó contra el suelo.

            Fate, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se volvió para ver al segundo hombre caído con un agujero sanguinolento a la altura del pecho, varios espasmos recorrieron sus miembros en sus últimos estertores. Bajo ella, el otro hombre yacía muerto con un tiro en la cabeza; la suerte había querido que al dispararse el revolver, la bala pasase rozándola e impactara contra el segundo hombre y éste, por impulso había disparado su semiautomática, acertándole a su colega en entre ceja y ceja. Fate apenas podía creerlo.

Se levantó sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en el costado izquierdo, pero lo ignoró, no podía quedarse allí y dejar que la policía la viera; aunque sus huellas no estaban en ninguna base de datos, se aseguró de limpiar el revolver por si acaso, dejándolo de nuevo en la mano del hombre con el que había peleado; con un poco de suerte, la policía pensaría que era un asunto entre aquellos dos, sin terceros implicados.

            Fate salió de la calle antes de que los primeros curiosos se asomasen por allí, sin duda dos tiros en la noche debían haber llamado la atención de alguien. Sin prestar atención a la herida que le latía en el costado, corrió de vuelta a su piso, afortunadamente, el exceso de adrenalina ayudaba a mitigar el dolor. Oyó las primeras sirenas cuando llegaba a su edificio. Una vez en su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que Nanoha había llegado bien a casa mirando en las grabaciones de las cámaras, muy consciente de que aquel par de hombres no eran meros asaltantes callejeros. Una vez que vio que la pelirroja había entrado en su casa y la cámara térmica dio fe de que estaba en su cuarto, llegó el momento de preocuparse de su herida.

            Entró al baño y delante del espejo que tenía sobre el lavabo, se retiró la camiseta oscura y ajustada que había elegido para aquella noche; la prenda se le había pegado a la herida y estaba empapada en sangre. Ahogó un gemido al quitársela y al ver el profundo corte que recorría su costado allí donde la bala le había desgarrado la piel.

            —Joder… —musitó palideciendo.

            Aquella no iba a ser una herida que pudiese remendar ella sola. Y no dejaba de sangrar.

            —Joder —volvió a repetir.


	3. File Three

_3.35 horas. 7 de octubre. En algún lugar del mundo_

 

_“If the war by heavens gate released desire_

_In the line of fire someone must have known_

_That a human heart demands to be admired_

_Cause in the Center of the Universe_

_We are all alone…”_

 

            El estribillo de “Center of Universe” resonó en el oscuro cuarto a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a cualquiera, repitiéndose varias veces hasta que la dueña del móvil lo silenció al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama maldiciendo entre dientes.

            —Más vale que sea algo importante —masculló a modo de saludo al descolgar el teléfono.

            —Creo que me estoy desangrando —sonó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Eso es suficientemente importante, Arf?

            —¿Fate? —inquirió terminándose de despertar y encendiendo la luz de una habitación atestada de monitores, ordenadores, cables y un sin fin de aparatos electrónicos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

            —Un encuentro con los malos, supongo. Necesito un médico.

            —De acuerdo. Dame un segundo —Arf se sentó en un silla giratoria y encendió uno de los monitores, poniendo el teléfono en manos libres y dejándolo sobre la mesa, comenzó a teclear y navegar; al menos uno de sus ordenadores siempre estaba encendido—. ¿Lo de desangrarte…?

            —Puede que haya exagerado un poco —una débil risa se oyó por el auricular—, pero la verdad es que no tiene buen aspecto. Casi me meten una bala en el estómago…

            —¡Joder!

            —Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero tuve suerte, solo me ha rozado, aunque me ha hecho una buena herida.

            —Ya lo tengo. Escucha, en la zona en la que estás tenemos una clínica de confianza, ¿crees que podrías ir hasta allí?

            —No lo tengo muy claro. ¿Podéis enviarme a uno de sus médicos? De los que no hacen preguntas.

            —Veré qué puedo hacer. Espera.

            —Tranquila, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

            Arf echó mano de otro móvil y marcó el número de uno de los contactos en la clínica; como le había dicho a Fate, era de confianza, eso quería decir que varias de las personas que trabajaban allí colaboraban con La Agencia como miembros de apoyo, la mayoría de ellos serían médicos y enfermeras y algún alto cargo dentro de la administración. La Agencia mantenía “contactos” como ese a todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, para que sus agentes de campo no se encontrasen totalmente desamparados en momentos de necesidad.

            Tras una breve conversación con un médico del turno de noche, Arf volvió al otro teléfono donde Fate esperaba su respuesta.

            —Ya está. Un médico va en camino, no tardará mucho.

            —Gracias.

            —No hay de qué, solo hago mi trabajo como tu enlace. Fate, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

            —Creo que sí. He parado la hemorragia con una toalla, pero unos puntos no me vendrán nada mal… Aunque duelan y me dejen una bonita cicatriz… ¡Ey!, ya tendré algo que contarle a mis nietos.

            —Al menos sigues bromeando —rió Arf—. Será mejor que ahorres fuerzas. Yo me encargo de avisar a la oficial Harlaown.

            —Te lo agradezco.

            —Pero ya sabes que querrá hablar contigo más tarde.

            —Lo sé. Para entonces le tendré preparado un informe.

            —No solo se pondrá en contacto contigo por eso, Fate.

            —También lo sé.

            —Está bien. Cuídate y aguanta hasta que llegue el médico. Y avísame con lo que sea, ¿entendido?

            —Sí —Arf pudo imaginarse la sonrisa de Fate al otro lado del teléfono.

            Fate colgó tras aquello y dejó caer el móvil a su lado en el sofá, donde estaba sentada con el torso semidesnudo y una toalla manchada de sangre atada fuertemente en torno a su cintura. Llamar a Arf había sido lo correcto, para eso todos los agentes contaban con enlaces a los que recurrir si necesitaban algo; por lo general, Fate prescindía de ellos todo lo posible, demostrando que podía apañárselas ella sola, pero en ocasiones como esa, herida y necesitando asistencia médica, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y de entre todos los enlaces que La Agencia tenía distribuidos por el mundo, la rubia se alegraba de que para aquella misión le hubiesen asignado a Arf, con quien había trabajado en la mayoría de sus misiones y en quien confiaba plenamente.

            —Ordenador, apaga todos los monitores —ordenó con voz cansada, mientras aguardaba la llegada del médico, no quería que éste viese ningún tipo de información sensible en la pantalla que tenía en el salón y en el portátil. Al menos el cuarto donde tenía el resto del equipo estaba cerrado.

            —Hecho —respondió el ordenador, aunque Fate había visto como los monitores se fundían en negro.

            —Tampoco me pases señales de alerta al portátil, hazlo al móvil hasta nueva orden.

            —Como desees.

            Cualquier aviso de que las cámaras habían captado algo raro devolvería a la vida al portátil, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar una filtración más tarde.

            Los minutos se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba, la herida le escocía y dolía a partes iguales y apenas podía moverse sin sentir un agudo pinchazo en el costado y cómo la sangre empapaba de nuevo la toalla, que hacía rato que había dejado de ser blanca. Y lo peor de todo es que cada vez se sentía más cansada; empezaba a dudar de tener fuerzas siquiera para levantarse a abrir la puerta.

            —Ordenador —llamó con voz apagada—, desconecta el perímetro de seguridad.

            —¿Estás segura? —inquirió la voz mecánica. No es que la máquina se preocupase por ella, sino simplemente se aseguraba de que esa era la orden indicada.

            —Sí, hazlo.

            El sistema de seguridad que ella misma había montado en el piso tenía activado un perímetro de seguridad que le permitía ver el exterior de la casa y el edificio a través de varias cámaras externas, así como un cierre electrónico acoplado a la puerta que solo se podía abrir mediante el uso de una llave trucada y un disimulado reconocimiento de retina, una vez cerrada la puerta, el sistema la mantenía cerrada e impenetrable a no ser que ella lo desactivara, como acababa de hacer para que cualquiera pudiera entrar abriendo la puerta desde fuera. Aunque podía parecer un tanto peligroso dejar la puerta abierta en medio de la madrugada, Fate sabía que aquel barrio tenía fama de tranquilo y seguro.

            Cuando los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, oyó cómo llamaban al portero, echó mano de la tablet a la que tenía conectados todos los terminales del piso, así como las cámaras y que afortunadamente estaba a su alcance en la mesa baja y miró la imagen que le ofrecía la cámara del portal; se trataba de una mujer que cargaba con algo muy similar a una bolsa de deportes con una cruz visible en un lado de la misma. Fate abrió el portal a través de una de las aplicaciones de la tablet. Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando la llamada se repitió en su puerta.

            —Adelante, está abierto —dijo al tiempo que colocaba la tablet, ahora en suspensión, sobre la mesa nuevamente.

            Oyó los suaves pasos de la médico penetrar su casa y detenerse vacilante tras cerrar la puerta.

            —En el salón —indicó Fate.

            La médico no tardó en aparece ante ella; se trataba de una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, de estatura media, delgada, de pelo corto y rubio y ojos claros, su expresión amable transmitía calma y seguridad, sus movimientos rápidos y hábiles mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa, se desprendía de la cazadora, dejando al descubierto el pijama azul que uno acostumbra a ver en los hospitales, y empezaba a sacar material médico hablaban de profesionalidad.

            —¿Herida de bala? —preguntó directamente, sin duda sabía que no trataba con un paciente normal.

            —Sí. Me rozó —contestó Fate viendo cómo terminaba de sacar un maletín y lo abría, dejando al descubierto diverso instrumental que prefirió no seguir observando.

            —Déjame ver…

            La mujer se volvió colocándose un par de guantes de látex y se detuvo en el acto, escrutando a Fate con mayor atención, una expresión de sorpresa se fue formando en su rostro.

            —Yo te conozco… —musitó la mujer sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Fate.

            —¿Qué? —La agente trató de hacer memoria rápidamente, pero no recordaba haber visto jamás a aquella médico; ésta no era su primera misión en suelo japonés, pero estaba segura de que ella jamás la había atendido.

            —Eres… —frunció el ceño pensando— Fate, la estudiante de intercambio de la que habla Hayate-chan, ¿estás en su clase en la facultad, verdad? Os vi juntas un día en el centro con Nanoha y Yûno.

            Por un momento, Fate se quedó helada, temiendo que su tapadera pudiera quedar al descubierto y la retirasen de la misión antes de tiempo.

            —Ni una palabra —advirtió cortante y fríamente, olvidando por un momento la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

            —Oh… oh —fue entonces cuando la mujer debió caer en la cuenta de lo que Fate era en realidad, la razón de por qué yacía herida sobre el sofá de su casa—. Dios… Pero eres tan joven… No puede… Dios

            La médico parecía perpleja, como si le costase creer que alguien de la edad de Fate fuese un agente activo de una organización como La Agencia.

            —Conoces el procedimiento, sin preguntas —le advirtió Fate.

            —Sí, pero… —Fate sacudió la cabeza—. Está bien, tienes razón.

            Sin embargo, su inmovilidad le decía a la agente que la mujer no se quedaba tranquila, que necesitaba oír algo que disipara sus dudas y Fate sabía lo que era exactamente.

            —Lo que estoy haciendo aquí no tiene que ver con Hayate —le dijo—. Es una misión de vigilancia, nada más —añadió finalmente, quizás dando un dato que no necesitaba revelar, pero no sabía bien por qué, no quería que aquella mujer dudase de ella.

            —¿En la universidad? —la pregunta pareció escapar de sus labios casi involuntariamente.

            —No diré más —negó Fate y arrugó el rostro en un gesto de dolor al sentir una nueva punzada en la herida abierta.

            Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a la médico, que adoptó nuevamente una expresión de profesionalidad y, tras indicarle que se recostara, se arrodilló a su lado, retirando con cuidado la toalla que mantenía a ralla la hemorragia. Fate no pudo evitar gemir de dolor varias veces durante el proceso.

            —No tiene mal aspecto, es una herida bastante limpia —comentó la médico, girándose y cogiendo algo del maletín abierto—. Te voy a poner una vía para darte algo de suero y un calmante.

             Fate asintió débilmente y trató de ignorar el pinchazo de la aguja de la vía en su mano, observó a la médico coger una bolsa transparente de líquido translucido y colocarla como mejor pudo por encima de su cabeza en el respaldo de sofá.

            —¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Fate mientras comenzaba a limpiarle y atenderle la herida en un intentó por ignorar el dolor.

            —Shamal —le contestó sin perder su expresión concentrada.

            —¿De qué conoces a Hayate?

            —¿Tú sí puedes hacer preguntas? —aunque el tono era serio, Fate no dejó de captar el sarcasmo.

            —Si no quieres contestar… —suspiró apartando la mirada cuando Shamal se dispuso a coserle la herida.

            —Está bien, no hay problema —Fate apretó los dientes al sentir la aguja y el hilo penetrar su piel—. Hayate-chan es mi cuñada, aunque nuestro trato es más de hermanas —sonrió brevemente.

            —¿Cuñada?

            —¿Te ha hablado ella de Signum?

            —Eff… —suspiró la rubia—. Sí, es su hermana mayor, ¿no?

            —Sí. Y mi pareja desde hace unos años ya. Desde que murieron sus padres, Signum ha cuidado de sus tres hermanas pequeñas, ahora vivimos todas juntas.

            —Ya veo. Y ¿cómo has terminado trabajando para nosotros?

            —Supongo que llamando la atención de la gente adecuada.

            Fate asintió imperceptiblemente, seguramente uno de los contactos en uno de los cargos altos de la clínica había recomendado a aquella médico a La Agencia; por supuesto, la información de la que dispondría Shamal sería la mínima y necesaria para llevar a cabo su trabajo, con los miembros de apoyo era siempre así, se los mantenía lo más aislados entre sí que fuera posible y con la información justa en el momento preciso en que fueran necesarios sus servicios. Era probable que Shamal ni siquiera supiese el nombre exacto de la organización para la que trabajaba de vez en cuando.

            —Casi he terminado —le informó y Fate deseó que el casi fuera “ya”.

            —¿Y Hayate y sus hermanas saben de este segundo trabajo? —Fate no podía negar que le picaba la curiosidad respecto a ello y de todas formas, pensó, no le vendría mal estar al tanto de lo que la castaña y su familia sabían o dejaban de saber.

            —Signum sabe que a veces atiendo a pacientes a los que no les hacemos preguntas. Mientras sean los buenos, no tiene problemas con ello. Ella es policía aquí en la ciudad, detective.

            —Vaya —eso era un dato a tener en cuenta—. ¿Y estás segura de que nosotros somos los buenos?

            —Eso espero —sonrió—. Al menos tú no me pareces de los malos. Listo —dijo tras darle el último punto y cortando el hilo—. No dejará demasiada cicatriz.

            Fate dejó escapar un largo suspiró, empezando a sentir los efectos analgésicos del calmante.

            —No les digas nada —repitió la agente, mientras Shamal le colocaba una gasa sobre la herida cerrada.

            —Sí, eso ya lo has dejado claro —levantó la mirada hacia ella—. No sé qué te ha llevado a relacionarte con Hayate-chan y sus amigos y sé que no debo preguntarlo, pero espero que no acabe perjudicándoles, a ninguno de ellos.

            —Nada más lejos de mi intención.

            Por un momento, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que finalmente, Shamal asintió, satisfecha con lo que fuera que hubiese visto en los ojos de Fate, y empezó a recoger su equipo.

            —Te voy a dejar unos calmantes, tómalos durante un par de días, cada ocho horas. Después, solo si el dolor persiste o es muy molesto. Procura no moverte mucho mañana, descansar y beber todo el líquido que puedas para recuperar la sangre perdida.

            —Muy bien. ¿Podré ir a clase el lunes?

            —Hm, sería aconsejable que no, pero supongo que no tienes más remedio, ¿no? —Fate asintió—. Ten cuidado, entonces, y no hagas movimientos bruscos o cargues peso. Dentro de una semana pásate por la clínica en el turno de tarde para que le eche un vistazo. Los puntos te los quitaré en unos diez días o así. ¿Entendido?

            —Sí.

            —Pues eso es todo.

            —¿Y la vía?

            —Déjatela hasta que se acabe el suero. ¿Sabrás quitártela? —Fate asintió nuevamente, no sería la primera vez—. Muy bien. Entonces me marcho ya. No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta —sonrió—. Cuídate.

            Fate escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y activó nuevamente el perímetro de seguridad; barajó la idea de intentar irse a la cama, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, sobre todo bajo el efecto del calmante, pero lo mejor sería esperar a que el suero se terminase y mientras aprovechar para escribir un rápido informe de situación y enviárselo a Lindy. Afortunadamente, su ordenador tenía un buen procesador de voz y dictarle lo que quería escribir no fue nada complicado. Más tarde tendría que llamarla, pero eso podía esperar hasta la mañana.

           

. — . — . — .

 

_17.30 horas. 8 de octubre. Apartamento de Fate Harlaown_

 

            Lo bueno de estar con calmantes hasta las cejas era que la herida quedaba reducida a una molestia incómoda. Lo malo de estar con calmantes hasta las cejas era que parecía que se hubiese fumado alguna sustancia psicotrópica y que su capacidad de raciocinio lógico quedaba bastante mermada, haciéndole imposible impedir a Nanoha que fuera a hacerle una vista, por mucho que le repitió que no hacía falta que se pasase por su casa a hacerle compañía aquel domingo. Por lo menos, pensó mientras recogía cómo mejor podía los restos de la cura de la noche anterior, la excusa que le había puesto por teléfono cuando la llamó para quedar por la tarde había sido creíble; le había dicho que definitivamente algo debía haberle sentado mal la otra noche y que no se encontraba muy bien.

            Sin embargo, no había logrado negarse con la suficiente fuerza a la sugerencia de Nanoha, así que ahora se estaba asegurando de que no quedaba rastro de sangre por el salón y el baño, de que sus monitores estuviesen apagados y que el cuarto donde tenía todo el equipo estuviese bien cerrado con llave. Acababa de sentarse en el sofá, con una manta ligera alrededor de los hombros y el portátil con una partida de un videojuego pausada, para hacerse pasar por la perfecta convaleciente, cuando llamaron al portero. Tal y como había hecho el día anterior, se sirvió de la tablet para abrir el portal y una vez llamaron a su puerta, informó a su visitante de que ésta estaba abierta.

            —Hola, Fate-chan —la saludó la pelirroja al entrar en el pequeño salón—. Perdón por la intrusión.

            —Hola. Siéntete como en casa. Y gracias por pasarte.

            Nanoha sonrió y alzó una bolsa de plástico que parecía bastante llena.

            —He traído algunas cosas que te sentarán bien.

            —No tenías que molestarte.

            —No es molestia. ¿Dónde lo dejo?

            —En la cocina —Fate señaló tras el sofá, donde empotrada básicamente en la pared había una pequeña cocina, separada del salón por una barra americana que hacía las veces de encimera.

            Nanoha tardó unos segundos en volver y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose súbitamente hacia ella y escrutándola atentamente; Fate quiso atribuir al colocón de calmantes que llevaba encima el hecho de que su rostro adquiriera cierto sonrojo.

            —No tienes muy buena cara —dijo Nanoha—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            —Mayormente, cansada —contestó con la verdad, la pérdida de sangre de la noche anterior y el exceso de adrenalina habían tenido como consecuencia el dejarla prácticamente por los suelos.

            —Anoche tendríamos que habernos ido antes —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y se apartó un poco de ella—. Lo siento.

            —No tienes por qué disculparte. En todo caso, la culpa es mía por sobre esforzarme.

            —Mmm… —Parecía que su respuesta no había convencido a la pelirroja—. De todas formas, estás un poco pálida. ¿Seguro que no es nada peor que una indigestión?

            Fate trató por todos los medios no soltar la carcajada; no había podido evitar pensar en la ironía de la pregunta y su mente simplemente había completado el chiste ella sola: “bueno, que casi te metan una bala en el estómago sin duda no es muy digestivo”.

            —Seguro —logró articular finalmente.

            —Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

            —Pues estaba jugando, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a estudiar —torció el gesto.

            —¿A qué estabas jugando? —inquirió Nanoha mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.

            —A un shooter viejuno —sonrió la rubia—. Me gustan los clásicos y en este portátil tengo instalados varios emuladores para poder jugarlos.

            —Ahm…

            —Aaa… ¿demasiada información?

            —Sí —Nanoha se sonrojó levemente—. A mi me gusta jugar también, pero no me sacas de los RPG actuales para consola. ¿Tú prefieres los de tiros?

            —Se me dan mejor, eso es todo. Además, suelen exigir menos tiempo que los RPG.

            —Bueno, si quieres puedes seguir jugando, no me importa mirart… mirar —Nanoha rectificó rápido, pero el pequeño desliz no se le pasó por alto a Fate, si bien prefirió no mencionarlo.

            —No, te aburrirías —sacudió la cabeza la rubia—. ¿Qué tal una peli?

            —Vale. ¿Alguna en concreto?

            —Déjame ver qué tengo por aquí.

            Fate se inclinó con cuidado sobre el portátil, salió del juego y buscó por la carpeta de vídeos algo decente para ver, según sus informes y sus recientes “investigaciones”, a Nanoha le gustaban las películas de acción y las de intriga. Al menos, la nube de calmantes que había hecho de su mente su nuevo hogar, no la despistó tanto como para poner una romántica. Finalmente, eligió un título de intriga y le dio a reproducir.

            Fate no supo cuándo pasó, ni cómo, simplemente, mientras veían el film, Nanoha apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y ella, inconscientemente, dejó que su brazo le rodeara los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo un poco más, de manera que la pelirroja básicamente acabó de ver la película acurrucada contra ella. Cuando la agente se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Nanoha, de la suavidad de su cabello bajo su mejilla, de la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo, de la mano que descansaba como al descuido en su costado sano, supo que debía apartarse, separarse de ella lo antes posible, pero algo tan sencillo como eso lo encontró complicado. Realmente, estaba cómoda de aquella manera, sintiéndola tan cerca que podía captar el sonido de su respiración. Estaba mal y lo sabía, pero en aquel instante, su parte irracional le estaba ganando la partida a la lógica y analítica. Y era obvio que la pelirroja estaba más que a gusto allí.

            Cuando la película llegó a su fin, ambas permanecieron en la misma posición unos segundos más, renuentes si quiera a hablar. Finalmente, fue Fate quién rompió aquel silencio cargado de significados.

            —No ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

            —¿Hm? —vino la vaga respuesta de Nanoha.

            —La película, digo que no ha estado mal.

            —Ah… Sí, me ha gustado, no la había visto antes.

            Fate sintió que Nanoha se apretaba un poco más contra su costado, alzando la cabeza para mirarla.

            —Me gusta esto —soltó de repente la pelirroja.

            —¿Qué? ¿Ver una peli en mi portátil? —Bromeó Fate tratando de desviar inútilmente el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

            —No, tonta —rió Nanoha—. Estar así contigo. Es… Me siento… No sé…

            Nanoha se incorporó levemente y alzó su rostro hacia el de Fate, parecía que la indecisión o dudas de la noche anterior habían desaparecido o la joven había encontrado el valor necesario para dar el paso que estaba a punto de dar. El corazón de Fate se le aceleró en el pecho, latiéndole más rápido incluso que cuando la habían apuntado a la nuca con una pistola o, al menos, eso le parecía a ella. Los prometedores labios de Nanoha estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos, una parte de su mente le dijo que parara, que no se inclinara hacia ella, pero fue acallada por la voz más fuerte e imprudente de sus sentimientos. Los labios de ambas se encontraron en un beso suave, ligero, eléctrico, un beso que pedía a gritos hacerse más profundo.

Sin embargo, el teléfono de Fate cobró vida en aquel momento, el tono de llamada resonó por el salón, rompiendo la magia del momento y devolviéndole a Fate el poco juicio que parecía tener aquel día; ésta se apartó de Nanoha, que le dirigió una mirada entre suplicante y molesta, y cogió el móvil que vibraba por toda la mesa. Fate conocía aquel tono de llamada y sabía que no debía hacer esperar a la persona que había al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo… —sacudió la cabeza y descolgó el teléfono—. ¿Si?

—¿Qué tal le está yendo a mi hija favorita? —Lindy sonaba exactamente igual que una madre llamando a su hija que estudiaba en el extranjero.

—Hola, mamá —Fate entró enseguida en el juego, por supuesto, Lindy sabía, por la forma en que ella había contestado al descolgar, que no estaba sola y que no podía hablar con libertad—. Bien, un poco enferma, pero nada grave… Nanoha está aquí conmigo, ha venido a hacerme compañía.

La agente vio cómo la cara de la pelirroja se iluminaba un poco, quizás menos molesta por la interrupción al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su madre.

—Oh, me alegro de oírlo. Pero debes cuidarte mejor, ¿eh? Que si no harás que nos preocupemos más.

—Lo sé, lo siento, mamá. Dime, ¿has recibido el paquete que te envíe? —Tenía cierto atractivo eso de hablar en clave con el objeto de su misión justo a su lado.

—Sí. Tú tía Arf te da las gracias y dice que tiene algo para ti, creo que ya te lo ha enviado.

—Mm, creo que ya sé qué es. —Seguramente el software que le había encargado aquella mañana.

—Bueno, cielo, no quiero entretenerte más, si está tu amiga allí. Cuídate y llámame pronto. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde estamos.

—Sí, gracias, mamá. Besos.

Fate colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aquella llamada de Lindy había sido proverbial.

—¿Era tu madre? —Nanoha preguntó lo obvio.

—Sí.

Las dos cayeron en un incómodo silencio, Fate sabía muy bien lo que iba a venir a continuación, como también sabía que no debía dejar que las cosas fuesen más lejos entre ellas; Nanoha era su misión, empezar o tener alguna clase de relación con ella estaba fuera de cualquier límite profesional y ético; mezclar sentimientos y trabajo solo haría las cosas más complicadas y si algo llegaba a trascender a los altos mandos de La Agencia, la retirarían de allí en el acto y la cosa no quedaría en eso y una reprimenda, podría ser degradada y tendría por siempre una mancha en su expediente y hoja de servicios. No, simplemente no podía permitirse ningún tipo de desliz.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa —dijo levantándose del sofá, evitando el acto reflejo de llevarse una mano a la herida de su costado—, estoy cansada.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha también se levantó y se acercó a ella; Fate dio un paso hacia atrás, evitando que la pelirroja la tomara del brazo—. Yo… lo siento —la agente trató de ignorar la expresión dolida de su rostro—, si te he molestado antes…

—Nanoha —Fate sacudió la cabeza—, dejémoslo estar, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad, estoy cansada y no me encuentro muy bien ahora mismo.

La estudiante la miró unos segundos, sus ojos azules reflejaron de nuevo la duda y la incertidumbre y el miedo por haberse equivocado con ella. Fate sintió una punzada de remordimiento y culpabilidad, pero las cosas no podían ser de otro modo.

—Está bien, me voy entonces —Nanoha dejó caer los hombros derrotada y recogió sus cosas.

En silencio, Fate la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla, todavía sentía que una parte de ella quería pedirle perdón a Nanoha y decirle que se quedara, que retomasen aquello que habían empezado en el sofá, pero la nube de calmantes estaba empezando a disiparse y la agente comenzaba a pensar con mayor claridad; aun así, muy dentro de ella sabía que en cuanto la pelirroja saliese de su casa y la puerta se cerrase tras ella, iba a arrepentirse de haberla dejado, casi obligado mejor dicho, marchar.

—¿Hasta mañana? —más que una despedida, sonó a pregunta en boca de Nanoha.

—Sí, nos vemos en clase. No creo que pueda ir a correr contigo.

—Vale.

Unos segundos más de torpe silencio y finalmente, Nanoha le dijo adiós con la mano y se marchó. Fate cerró la puerta y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones; nada, absolutamente nada de lo que le habían enseñado en La Agencia la había preparado para luchar contra sus propios deseos y hormonas, contra la atracción hacia otra persona, contra aquellos nuevos sentimientos.

—Creo que necesito una ducha fría —musitó volviendo al salón—. Ordenador, abre el último envío de Arf, ¿qué contiene?

—Un programa como archivo adjunto, ¿quieres que lo baje?

—Por favor. E instálalo —Fate sabía que el programa era un software altamente sofisticado que le permitiría acceder a determinadas redes privadas y gubernamentales sin riesgo de ser detectada y permanecer conectada a ellas—. Después entra en la red de la policía de Uminari y busca un caso de doble homicidio por arma de fuego, ocurrido entre las dos y las tres de la madrugada de hoy hora local. Recopila toda la información e imágenes que haya y guárdalas en una carpeta bajo el nombre _Bad Guys_.

Mientras su ordenador procesaba la información requerida, Fate se sirvió algo de cenar y una nueva dosis de calmantes, la herida comenzaba a palpitarle; sería mejor centrarse en el trabajo para dejar de pensar en otras cosas. Necesitaba saber si la policía estaba investigando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y si tenían algo sobre aquel par de tipos y la conclusión a la que habrían llegado, si realmente no había dejado rastro alguno que pudiera volverse en su contra más adelante, aunque de eso último estaba bastante segura. Después, con la información sobre el posible caso, realizaría parte de su informe y empezaría a buscar más cosas sobre aquellos hombres y la razón que les había llevado a intentar atacar a Nanoha. Aunque nadie le había pedido que hiciese tal cosa, no quería seguir estando tan a ciegas en aquella misión.

 

. — . — . — .

_20.30 horas. 8 de octubre. Residencia de las hermanas Yagami_

 

Signum estaba frustrada, Shamal podía decirlo con solo ver la arruga que se marcaba entre sus cejas y estaba más que segura que la frustración se debía a algún caso del trabajo; la joven detective estaba sentada a una mesa llena de papeles, carpetas y fotos, que revolvía, cogía, miraba y volvía dejar en un aparente caos.

—¿Todavía sigue ahí? —Hayate se acercó a su cuñada y echó una mirada desde la puerta al interior del despacho de su hermana mayor.

—Sí —contestó la rubia.

—Se supone que es su día libre. Debería estar por ahí contigo y no aquí dentro trabajando —resopló la castaña.

—No pasa nada, sé que esto es importante para ella —Shamal hizo un gesto para que la siguiera al salón, donde Rein y Vita parecían estar disfrutando de uno de sus últimos videojuegos.

—A veces parece que más que el resto de nosotras —gruñó Hayate sentándose en el largo sofá situado frente al televisor de pantalla ultra plana.

—No digas eso, Hayate-chan, no es verdad —Shamal se sentó a su lado—. Es solo que de vez en cuando se obsesiona con los casos complicados.

—¿Y qué tiene este de complicado? Dos tíos muertos en la calle, un ajuste de cuentas entre yakuzas, como han dicho en las noticias, ¿no?

—Tu hermana no cree que sea tan sencillo —Shamal sonrió de medio lado—, además, le preocupa que haya sido tan cerca de nuestro barrio.

—Así que ahora hace esto por nosotras… Ya.

—O vamos, nessan, no seas injusta con Signum-ne —dijo Vita sin apartar los ojos del juego—. Solo es un poco adicta al trabajo.

—¿Un poco? —rió Hayate sin humor.

—Venga, Hayate-chan, no seas así. A Signum le encanta pasar el tiempo con vosotras, pero a veces…

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró la castaña—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Shamal sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Me echas una mano con la cena? —le preguntó.

—Claro.

Mientras, en el despacho, Signum seguía mirando los resultados que aquella misma tarde le habían llegado del laboratorio, había tenido que apretarles un poco para que se los tuvieran listos cuanto antes, contando que era fin de semana, pero para lo que les iban a servir a ella y a su equipo, bien podría haber esperado hasta el lunes.

—No hay correspondencias —leyó de nuevo el resultado de los análisis de ADN de las tres muestras que habían recogido; dos pertenecían a cada uno de los hombres que habían encontrado en la calle muertos, la tercera era una muestra de sangre que ella misma había descubierto sobre la ropa de uno de los cadáveres.

Aquella tercera muestra no pertenecía a ninguno de los muertos, era de otro donante, alguien más que había estado allí cuando todo ocurrió, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres desconocidos estaba en la base de datos genéticos de la policía nipona. El lunes pediría permiso para cotejarlas con otras bases extranjeras y la INTERPOL, aunque tenía la casi certeza de que no iba a encontrar nada, como con las huellas de aquellos hombres; simplemente no figuraban en ningún lado, pero eso solo quería decir que no habían sido fichados por la policía.

Todo aquel caso era desesperante, suspiró por enésima vez; la teoría de que fueran un par de miembros de la yakuza no le encajaba, no tenía sentido, y aquella tercera muestra de sangre y el hecho de que no hubiese más casquillos de bala que los dos encontrados y que se correspondían con las balas extraídas de los cadáveres, le decían que había algo más, el qué, todavía no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría, más tarde o más temprano daría con ello. Quizás debería empezar a investigar por los hospitales de la ciudad si alguien había sido atendido por una herida de bala o similar la pasada madrugada; sí, no era mala idea, pondría a Vice y a Alto a trabajar en ello al día siguiente. A ver si sacaban algo por ahí.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y vienes a cenar con nosotras? —Shamal le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la besó suavemente en la sien.

Signum pegó un pequeño respingo, aunque jamás reconocería que no la había sentido siquiera entrar al despacho.

—Creo que voy seguir esa sugerencia —dijo, girando levemente el rostro y dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la silla y seguirla fuera de la estancia. Por el momento, no podía hacer mucho más con respecto a aquel caso.

 

. — . — . — .

_23.30 horas. 8 de octubre. Apartamento de Fate Harlaown_

 

Fate estaba sentada delante del ordenador que tenía en el cuarto con el resto del equipo, se podía decir que aquella era la unidad central, la pieza clave con la que se conectaban el resto de sus aparatos, incluido el portátil y el monitor del salón; varias pantallas más la rodeaban reproduciendo imágenes de las cámaras que había en las inmediaciones de la casa de Nanoha, pero la agente no estaba mirando nada de eso en aquel momento. Fate había leído el informe preliminar de la policía sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había visto las fotos tomadas a los cadáveres y había encontrado dos cosas que no le gustaban nada. La primera era que, al parecer, algo de su sangre se había quedado adherida a la ropa del hombre con el que había estado forcejeando; debería informar a La Agencia de aquello y que ellos decidiesen qué hacer, aunque estaba segura de que harían desaparecer el problema con relativa facilidad. La segunda cosa que le molestaba era el hecho de que aquellos dos sujetos eran fantasmas, como ella, dos personas que no figuraban en ninguna base de datos conocida, aunque su ordenador todavía estaba buscando en varias redes. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, eran profesionales, miembros de alguna organización secreta como la suya o alguna agencia gubernamental con secciones ocultas. En cualquier caso, encontrar algo a partir de ahí iba a ser complicado.

Y aquello abría otros interrogantes, ¿por qué iba cualquier organización, oficial o no, a ir tras Nanoha? ¿Qué tenía ella? O quizás debería enfocarlo por otro lado, ¿quién era Shiro Takamachi? ¿Y qué relación tenía todo entre sí?

“Solo un poco más, Lindy”, se dijo así misma, “esperaré solo un poco más antes de buscar las respuestas por mi cuenta”. Su misión era proteger a Nanoha y para ello necesitaba saber quién iba tras ella y por qué. Algo le decía que a aquel primer intento de ataque le iban a seguir otros y más pronto que tarde.


	4. File Four

_13 de octubre. 6.30 horas. Calles de Uminari_

 

            Nanoha escuchaba medio ausente la música de su reproductor, mientras hacía varios estiramientos en la entrada del parque; desde que había coincidido con Fate aquella primera vez en el parque, no había vuelto a usarlo, pero dado que hacía varios días que la rubia no aparecía para su sesión de footing matutina, había vuelto a llevarlos. Fate le había dicho que seguía sin encontrarse con fuerzas para salir a correr temprano, Nanoha se preguntaba si sería cierto o una mera excusa; en la facultad todo parecía ir normal entre ellas.

            —Normal —gruñó torciendo el gesto.

            La verdad era que esa normalidad se debía a que Fate actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas aquel domingo que estuvo en su casa, como si nunca se hubiesen dado aquel beso. Nanoha había temido que las cosas estuviesen torpes y tensas entre ellas el día siguiente, pero no fue así ni ese día ni los que siguieron; la rubia la trataba como siempre y Nanoha no tenía claro si eso la irritaba, la frustraba o simplemente le gustaba que al menos las cosas no hubieran cambiado a peor, que Fate hubiese decidido alejarse de ella o darle de lado. Aunque, ciertamente, no habían vuelto a quedar a solas desde entonces.

Suspiró y echó a andar de vuelta a su casa para prepararse para el día; lo peor de todo era que por mucho que Fate actuase como si nada hubiese pasado, ella no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que la rubia estaba cerca de ella, su mente parecía hacer cortocircuito y dejar de pensar con claridad, queriendo únicamente acercarse más a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaran, sentir esa calidez que irradiaba y que tanto había disfrutado mientras veían aquella película, cuyo argumento vagamente recordaba. Le gustaba todo de Fate, su forma de ser, su voz suave, aquel pelo largo y dorado, sus expresivos ojos de exótico color, la calma que siempre parecía envolverla, su risa, la forma en que inconscientemente flirteaba con ella. Había sido así casi desde el primer momento en que la vio, con aquel aire de estudiante pérdida pidiendo ayuda, entonces le había parecido una joven guapa y simpática y había querido conocerla mejor; con el paso de los días, su atracción había ido en aumento, era como si Fate ejerciera sobre ella un extraño magnetismo que no pudiera resistir. Después del desastre en que había resultado su última y efímera relación, se había prometido darse tiempo y espacio a sí misma, pero la aparición de la rubia en su vida había mandado al traste toda aquella determinación.

—Tampoco es que importe mucho ahora… —suspiró de nuevo.

Había llegado a su casa, tras saludar a sus padres, que estaban desayunando en la cocina para irse a trabajar, había subido a su cuarto a darse una ducha rápida y ahora se estaba secando el largo cabello caoba con una toalla.

A lo mejor había juzgado mal a Fate, pensó volviendo a lo único que parecía ocupar su mente aquellos días, quizás a ella no le gustaban las chicas. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le mandaba aquellas señales tan claras a veces? ¿Por qué el flirteo? Además, no es que el beso la hubiera desagrado o espantado, parecía más bien otra cosa, más como si se estuviese conteniendo ella misma de seguir adelante. Nanoha no supo descifrar la mirada de Fate cuando le pidió que se fuera, era una mirada neutra, pero que parecía esconder algo más.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? —gruñó mientras terminaba de vestirse y bajaba a tomar su desayuno.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó su madre cuando entró en la cocina; todavía seguían allí, tomándose la última taza de café antes de irse.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Nanoha se sirvió su propia taza y se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa, echando mano a las tostadas.

—Pareces pensativa y algo distraída —contestó su madre.

—Ah, no es nada, cosas de la facultad. —No era, técnicamente, una mentira.

—Apuesto a que tiene que ver con una chica —comentó su padre guiñando un ojo.

Nanoha le pegó un mordisco a su primera tostada, aprovechando para decidir cuánto les contaba a sus padres del asunto; hacía tiempo que ellos sabían que a su hija menor no eran precisamente los chicos lo que le interesaban, afortunadamente para ella, no hicieron de la verdad un drama y se mostraron de lo más abiertos y comprensivos, dándole todo el apoyo y cariño que siempre le habían dado y mostrado. La cosa estaba más en que no quería preocuparles después de lo ocurrido con su última novia oficial y dado lo confuso que parecía todo en ese momento con Fate, quizás sería mejor no involucrarlos aún.

—Para nada —dijo finalmente—, son solo unos trabajos para clase, nada más.

—Nanoha, sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa —intervino su madre en tono preocupado.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero de verdad, no ocurre nada —le dedicó una sonrisa que esperaba disipase aquella preocupación.

—Como digas, hija —comentó su padre—. Pero ya sabes dónde estamos si nos necesitas.

Nanoha asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente a su padre aquel cable que le lanzaba, era obvio que ambos se imaginaban que había algo más de lo que les estaba contando, pero que por el momento la dejarían manejarlo a su manera y estarían allí para ella si necesitaba su ayuda.

Sus amigas, por otro lado, iban a ser otro asunto. A ninguno de los cuatro, Yûno incluido, se les había escapado la más que evidente atracción que Nanoha sentía por Fate; Hayate y Arisa habían hecho algún comentario medio en broma medio en serio al respecto, pero conociéndola como la conocían, no habían insistido mucho y le estaban dejando espacio y tiempo para que lidiara con ello. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido el domingo y visto su comportamiento alrededor de la rubia, Nanoha era muy consciente de que sus amigas sabían que algo ocurría; Arisa podía seguir dejándolo pasar, ya que no solían verse hasta el fin de semana dado lo ocupada que solía estar con sus clases, pero Hayate era arena de otro costal y más tarde o más temprano iba a sacar el tema a relucir. Al final, fue más temprano.

—Así que… ¿qué pasa entre tú y Fate? Y no me digas que nada —le soltó la castaña mientras se sentaba frente a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la facultad y le ponía delante un café.

Era media tarde, las clases habían terminado por el día y ellas se habían quedado un rato más para repasar unos apuntes; Fate se había ido al finalizar la última clase, diciendo que tenía una cita con el médico aquella tarde.

Nanoha echó una mirada a su amiga, suspiró y volvió su atención a la taza de café que tenía delante de ella, sabía que jugar la carta de la inocencia no le iba a servir para nada a aquellas alturas ya.

—Nos besamos. Ella actúa como si no hubiera pasado. Eso es todo —dijo en un tono plano de voz, enumerando los hechos.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo?

—El domingo pasado, cuando fui a su casa a hacerle compañía y ver cómo estaba. No sé… —se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. Todo parecía estar bien, el momento, la atmósfera… No es que yo le besara, fue algo mutuo.

—¿Y luego alucinó o algo…?

—No. La verdad, parecía bastante tranquila, solo que no quería que siguiera en su casa.

—¿Te echó? —Hayate frunció el ceño en un gesto que Nanoha sabía que denotaba enfado.

—Sí… No exactamente, me pidió que me fuera. Es… Todo iba bien hasta que su madre llamó. —Ante las cejas enarcadas de la castaña, Nanoha se explicó—. Su madre llamó por teléfono justo cuando… nos estábamos besando.

—Oh… —Hayate no pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida—. ¿Tendrá un radar o algo así? Porque vaya casualidad.

—Sí, eligió el _mejor_ momento —resopló la pelirroja y dio un trago de su café.

—¿Y desde entonces, Fate no ha dicho y hecho nada al respecto?

—Ya ves que no, se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado. Quiero decir, me sigue tratando igual que siempre.

—¿Has intentado hablarlo con ella?

—Esa es una conversación que quiero mantener con ella en privado, pero en todos estos días no hemos estado a solas ni un minuto —torció el gesto.

—¿No has intentado quedar con ella? ¿Ni siquiera has aparecido por su casa así como de sorpresa?

—Para lo primero me ha dado todo tipo de excusas razonables y lógicas. Para lo segundo, no creo que me abriera la puerta —rió sin humor—. ¡Argh! No sé si me está evitando o no, es frustrante.

Nanoha se dejó caer de nuevo hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa. Sintió que Hayate le palmeaba una de las manos en señal de apoyo.

—Al menos parece que le gustas —comentó la castaña.

—Sí, eso parece… al menos —masculló Nanoha y alzó la cabeza—. En serio, ya no sé qué pensar, quizás he ido demasiado lejos demasiado rápido… Quiero decir, y si es la primera vez que le gusta una chica o que besa alguna… ¿Podría estar confusa? ¿Por eso actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?

—No sabría decirte, puede que tengas razón. Pero hasta que no hables con ella…

—Ya. Si fuese fácil arrinconarla en una esquina sin que tuviese escapatoria alguna….

—Ey, que lo que quieres es hablar con ella, no saltar sobre ella y _atacarla_ —le guiñó un ojo.

—No es que me importase… ¡Hayate! —Nanoha sintió cómo se ruborizaba y le dirigió una dura mirada a su amiga, que ya se estaba riendo a su costa.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo —dijo la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

—Ya —gruñó Nanoha.

—En serio… Mira, para arreglarlo he tenido una idea. Que tal si le decimos a Fate que hemos quedado todos esta tarde para ir a tomar algo y luego no aparecemos, quiero decir, tú apareces, ella aparece, pero el resto os vamos llamando con alguna excusa y no vamos.

—¿Crees que funcionaría?

—Puede. Seguramente vaya, a Fate le gusta salir con nosotros a divertirse, hasta ahora no se ha perdido ni una salida. Lo peor que podría pasar es que se fuera, pero no creo que te dejase tirada así.

—Hm… —Nanoha pensó sobre ello.

—No es mala idea, ¿a que no?

—Por intentarlo —asintió la pelirroja finalmente.

—Perfecto, déjamelo todo a mí para organizarlo —sonrió Hayate—. De todas formas, ¿cómo te ha dado tan fuerte con ella? Apenas hace más de un mes que la conoces.

—Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea… Ríete si quieres, pero creo que fue amor a primera vista.

—Vale —Hayate hizo denodados esfuerzos por no echarse a reír de nuevo.

—Es la única forma que tengo de explicarlo. Desde el primer día me gustó y después no ha hecho más que ir gustándome más. Me atrae.

—Está bien —Hayate suspiró—. Espero que todo esto salga bien. Pero si te hace sufrir o te hace daño, me va a dar igual lo mucho que te guste, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados… —arrugó el gesto—. Eso fue lo que hice la última vez, porque tú me lo pediste, pero todavía me fastidia no haberle dicho algunas _cosas_ a esa…

—Está bien, Hayate, ya lo pillo —Nanoha sonrió—. Gracias por tu apoyo entonces y por el de ahora.

—Para eso están los amigos. En fin —sacudió la cabeza—. Pensemos en esta tarde. ¿Dónde podemos quedar?

 

. — . — . — .

 

            _13 de octubre. 16.30 horas. Clínica Médica de Uminari_

 

Fate estaba en una consulta de paredes blancas, sentada sobre un taburete con el torso semi desnudo, mientras que Shamal le inspeccionaba la herida del costado. Había sido una semana enervante para la agente; mascara sobre mascara, había tenido que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ella y Nanoha aquella tarde de domingo, ni el beso, ni la abrupta partida a la que literalmente había obligado a la pelirroja; no era fácil resistirse a las miradas que le lanzaba, a las mudas súplicas de que fuera con ella a algún lugar en el que pudieran estar a solas para hablar o no, ignorar el efecto que provocaba en ella el más ligero roce con Nanoha, y todo aquello, junto al hecho de saber que ahí fuera había un grupo de gente dispuesto a hacer daño a la pelirroja, estaba llevando sus nervios al límite, recordándose una y otra vez que debía mantener su profesionalidad. Y por otro lado no había logrado ninguna información sobre los dos hombres con los que había peleado la madrugada del sábado al domingo pasado; Lindy seguía manteniéndola en las sombras.

—Parece que todo está bien —el comentario de Shamal la sacó de sus pensamientos—. La próxima vez que vengas, será para quitarte los puntos.

—Bien —Fate echó mano de su camiseta negra a la vez que Shamal se apartaba de su lado.

—¿Has seguido tomando calmantes? —le preguntó la médico.

—No desde el miércoles.

—Muy bien, entonces no te recetaré más.

Fate se levantó del taburete y recogió la pistola que había dejado sobre la única mesa de la consulta, una Glock 27 que se recolocó en la cartuchera a su espalda; desde lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado, había decidido no volver a ir desarmada, lo único era que debía tener precaución de que su arma no quedara a la vista cuando iba por la calle.

—¿Es necesario que lleves _eso_? —inquirió Shamal siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la joven.

—Si no lo fuese, no la llevaría —contestó Fate poniéndose la cazadora; ella se consideraba más que una capacitada luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si sus oponentes iban por ahí con pistolas, lo mejor era igualar las condiciones, el sábado pasado había tenido una increíble suerte de no acabar con un agujero en su estómago o en su cabeza, no tenía ganas de volver a probar fortuna.

Shamal no añadió nada más por su parte, aunque era evidente en su expresión que no le tranquilizaba saber que una de las personas que su cuñada llamaba amiga, iba por ahí con una pistola a la espalda, incluso cuando salían simplemente a divertirse. Las cejas de la doctora se contrajeron cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente al recordar el caso que su novia estaba investigando y las preguntas que uno de sus agentes había estado haciendo en la clínica unos días atrás. Miró a la joven que tenía frente a ella.

—¿No habrás tenido nada que ver con los dos hombres que aparecieron muertos el sábado pasado por la noche, verdad? —preguntó esperando en vano ver algún signo de reconocimiento que delatara a la rubia.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió Fate encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No? Salió en las noticias…

—No veo mucho la tele, la vedad. ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que está investigando la hermana de Hayate?

Fate sonrió internamente, sabía que Shamal sospechaba de su implicación en aquellas muertes, la herida de bala que le había curado lo hacía más que evidente, pero la agente no iba a ponérselo fácil ni a darle ninguna respuesta. Es más, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría obtener más información de la doctora que al revés.

—Sí —contestó Shamal, no tenía razones para no contestar o mentirle a Fate.

—Bueno —miró a izquierda y derecha y bajó un poco el tono de voz, como queriendo hacer notar que aquello era totalmente confidencial—, no tengo ninguna autorización para meterme en los asuntos policiales de la ciudad, pero si puedo echar una mano…

Dejó la frase en el aire, para que fuese la otra mujer la que la completará por ella; obviamente Fate sabía que la hermana de Hayate no compartiría todo lo relevante a sus casos con su novia, era absurdo, arriesgado y poco profesional, pero seguramente, pequeñas piezas caían aquí y allí, en momentos de estrés o frustración, cuando tienes un oído amigo para escucharte y un hombro en el que apoyarte, tendías a usarlos; los policías eran humanos también.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento —sonrió Shamal—, pero la verdad es que no sé mucho del caso, solo que han estado preguntando en los hospitales de la ciudad si atendieron a alguien de herida de bala.

—¿No le has dicho nada a tu novia sobre mí? —inquirió Fate manteniendo el tono de voz neutro y tranquilo.

—No. A fin de cuentas, no te atendimos en el hospital.

La agente sonrió de medio lado, aquella mujer empezaba a caerle bien y lamentaba ponerla en una situación así, en la que tenía que ocultar la verdad a alguien importante sobre un asunto como era la muerte de dos personas, pero ese era su trabajo y no podía dejar que su tapadera se descubriera, no ahora que quién quiera que fuese tras Nanoha había dado el primer paso.

—Cierto —dijo finalmente Fate—. De todas formas, no creo que nadie eche de menos a un par de maleantes que se ponen a dar tiros en medio de la noche.

—Probablemente —asintió Shamal.

—Si eso es todo —Fate se encaminó a la puerta—, hasta la semana que viene, doctora.

—Cuídate.

Fate abandonó la consulta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la clínica, mientras revisaba sus e-mails, tanto los del trabajo, como los personales; al parecer el grupo tenía planes para aquella tarde-noche y habían quedado en encontrarse en una de las cafeterías del centro en un rato. Fate miró la hora y decidió encaminarse allí directamente sin pasar por su piso.

Llegó a la cafetería unos diez minutos antes que los demás, así que aprovechó para elegir una mesa que le permitiera tener controlado todo el establecimiento con la vista, desde el ataque había redoblado sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alerta ante cualquier persona sospechosa o fuera de lugar que pudiera aparecer, aunque le inquietaba más que tras el primer intento fallido, la gente que iba tras Nanoha se decidiese por intentar terminar el trabajo desde la distancia con un francotirador, si bien Lindy le había dicho que tal cosa era improbable, ya que según sus informes, por el momento, querían a la joven con vida. Un secuestro, pensó Fate dando un sorbo del café que había pedido al entrar, entraba dentro de lo probable; la familia de Nanoha tenía dinero, así que pedir un rescate de cifras elevadas no era descabellado. Sin embargo, algo le decía a la agente que las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían, no cuando La Agencia tenía un archivo sobre Shiro Takamachi bajo un alto nivel de seguridad. Y Fate había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

La entrada en la cafetería de Nanoha y Hayate la sacaron de sus pensamientos, las dos amigas la saludaron con un gesto de la mano, fueron a hacer sus pedidos a la barra y una vez con sus tazas de café en la mano, se sentaron frente a ella en la mesa.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —Preguntó Hayate.

—No mucho —contestó Fate.

—¿Qué tal en el médico? —Inquirió Nanoha.

—Bien.

—¿Así que ya puedes volver a correr conmigo por las mañanas?

—¿Has echado de menos que te deje atrás en los sprints? —le preguntó divertida Fate.

—Algo así… —Nanoha bajó la mirada a su taza y no añadió nada más, provocando un pequeño e incómodo silencio que Hayate se apresuró a romper por el bien de su amiga.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor, Fate.

—Nah, no ha sido más que un estúpido virus… No sé, cogería frío el sábado pasado. Pero ya estoy bien, así que, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?

—Pues habíamos pensado en…

De repente, el móvil de Hayate comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndola, les hizo un gesto de que la disculparan y, descolgando, se levantó y se apartó unos metros. No tardó en volver junto a ellas.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero me tengo que ir —dijo recogiendo sus cosas—. Han cambiado el turno de Signum y tiene que ir a trabajar esta noche y como Shamal también está en el hospital esta noche, tengo que ocuparme de Vita y Rein. Lo siento —volvió a decir.

—No pasa nada, Hayate —Nanoha sacudió una mano quitándole importancia.

—Sí, si tienes que cuidar de tus hermanas pequeñas, qué se le va a hacer —añadió Fate.

—Ya. Bueno, pasároslo bien en mi ausencia y no hagáis nada bueno —se despidió guiñándoles un ojo y se fue.

Durante un rato, tras la marcha de Hayate, Fate y Nanoha mantuvieron una conversación ligera, sobre cosas de clase, la facultad o el último capítulo de la serie de turno que todo el mundo parecía estar siguiendo. La agente no quería dejar lugar a nuevos e incómodos silencios, necesitaba seguir actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no fuera consciente del tipo de mirada que de vez en cuando la pelirroja le lanzaba, aquella mirada que había visto en esos ojos azules cuando sus labios se habían encontrado por primera y única vez. Fate necesitaba mantener sus máscaras en alto e impenetrables, algo que le resultaría más sencillo si no estuviese a solas con Nanoha.

Mientras charlaban, sus teléfonos sonaron varias veces, avisándoles de la llegada de e-mails o mensajes de voz, en los que Arisa, Suzuka y Yûno se disculpaban por no poder salir con ellas aquella noche, dando excusas creíbles del motivo de su ausencia. Tras escuchar el mensaje de Suzuka, Fate no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, consciente ahora de la pequeña encerrona que los amigos de Nanoha habían preparado para que ambas se quedasen a solas; era obvio que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en ayudar a su amiga.

—Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? —comentó Nanoha sonriendo tímidamente.

—Sí. Ya es mala suerte que a todos les haya surgido algo… —Fate vaciló unos segundos, podía optar por la retirada, por irse y esperar a que volviesen a quedar todos de nuevo, pero finalmente decidió seguirles el juego, solo debía tener cuidado de no dejarse llevar por otra cosa que no fuese su sangre fría y su profesionalidad—. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora que solo somos tú y yo?

Por un momento, Nanoha pareció sorprendida con la pregunta, como si hubiese esperado que Fate decidiera salir huyendo para no quedarse a solas con ella. La pelirroja barajó sus posibilidades y pensó que lo que quería decirle a Fate podía esperar un poco más, mientras se lo pasaban bien; sería mejor crear una atmósfera agradable para ambas antes de ponerse a discutir las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parece ir a los recreativos? —Sugirió Nanoha.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, te gustan los videojuegos, ¿no? —le sonrió—. Hay un salón cerca de aquí con un montón de juegos de tiros de los que te gustan.

—Vale… ¿pero no te aburrirás?

—No, además, podrías enseñarme a jugar a alguno.

—Muy bien —Fate sonrió—. ¿Vamos?

Nanoha asintió y ambas abandonaron la cafetería; la joven universitaria la condujo por una de las calles paralelas a la avenida principal de Uminari, hasta un local que ocupaba la planta baja completa de un enorme edificio, llamativas luces de colores destellaban en la fachada y una miríada de sonidos distintos salían por las puertas abiertas del recinto, pudiendo reconocerse sobre ellos el ruido inequívoco de los tiros de las armas digitales. El salón recreativo estaba bastante concurrido, sobre todo por jóvenes, pero también por alguna gente más mayor. Una vez dentro, Nanoha dejó que Fate eligiese la máquina que quisiera probar.

La agente trató de encontrar una estación de juego que le permitiese mantenerse atenta a lo que les rodeaba, por mucho que le gustasen aquellos aparatos, no podía olvidar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, aunque empezaba a ser consciente de que no distraerse y dejarse llevar por el juego iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía; una cosa era mantener la concentración, por ejemplo, tumbada en un tejado con un rifle de francotirador apuntando a su objetivo, y otra muy distinta aquel lugar repleto de gente y ruido, si alguien las estaba siguiendo, no tendría problemas en ocultarse entre las personas que abarrotaban el local.

—Creo que esto no ha sido tan buena idea… —dijo Fate, medio volviéndose hacia la salida—. A ti no te van estas cosas y…

—Venga, Fate-chan, no digas tonterías, no los vamos a pasar genial… A ver… —Nanoha miró a su alrededor y eligió un juego para empezar—. Probemos ese —dijo tomando la mano de Fate y tirando de ella hacia una estación de juego que estaba libre en aquel momento.

La agente se paró en seco al ver la máquina, se trataba de un módulo cerrado de realidad virtual, si entraban allí no habría manera de que pudiese mantenerse vigilante, todo debía tener un límite y no podía correr riesgos innecesarios como aquel.

—¿Fate-chan? —Nanoha se volvió confusa a mirarla.

—Lo siento… En realidad no me apetece mucho jugar a nada. —Al menos sonó creíble. Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de la pelirroja le dijo que ella no terminaba de creérselo, si bien podía adelantar que lo que iba a decirle no tenía que ver exactamente con la verdad que ocultaban sus razones.

—No es eso, ¿verdad? —la voz de Nanoha era débil, casi perdiéndose en la marea de ruido de aquel lugar—. En realidad no quieres estar a solas conmigo, ¿no?

—No es…

—No tienes que negarlo —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, ahora parecía dolida—. Ya sé que el otro día cometí un error. Está bien. No tienes que estar conmigo si tanto te molesta.

            Y tras decir aquello, salió corriendo hacia el exterior, las lágrimas reluciendo en el borde de sus ojos. Fate se volvió y fue tras ella maldiciendo entre dientes, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, además, se sentía muy estúpida en aquel momento, haciendo daño a una persona como Nanoha, que no se merecía nada de aquello, el haberla conocido, el estar en peligro sin saberlo, el que le gustase y que ella, inconscientemente al principio, hubiese empezado a corresponder de alguna forma esos sentimientos. Pero debía seguir a su lado, debía mantener aquella amistad y cercanía, para protegerla, para salvar su vida si llegaba el caso y en el fondo comenzaba a ser consciente de que no solo lo hacía para cumplir su misión.

            —¡Nanoha! —llamó a la joven que corría por la calle—. ¡Nanoha, espera!

            Pero la pelirroja no se detuvo, ni siquiera se volvió un poco, sino que siguió corriendo, tratando de perderse entre la gente que andaba por la calle, de ocultarse entre ellos, de dejar a Fate atrás; la agente no podía permitirlo, no debía perderla de vista ni tan siquiera el más mínimo instante, así que apretó el paso, esquivando personas y obstáculos con la agilidad que dan los años de experiencia y entrenamiento, si un narcotraficante acompañado de sus guardaespaldas no había conseguido escapar de ella, tampoco iba a conseguirlo aquella joven universitaria que no había logrado ganarle ni un solo sprint.

            Fate la vio cruzar la calzada hacia el otro lado y entrar en una de las calles que conducían hacia la playa; sin mirar si el semáforo estaba abierto o no, Fate la siguió, sus oídos se llenaron de pitidos y algunos frenazos y un coche estuvo a punto de llevársela por delante, deteniéndose en el último instante, rozándole apenas las piernas, desplazándola unos centímetros en su carrera.

            —¡¿Estás loca?! —Oyó que alguien le gritaba, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, penetrando en la calle, siguiendo aquella cabellera rojiza que cada vez tenía más cerca.

            La alocada carrera las llevó hasta el paseo marítimo, Fate eran consciente de las miradas que algunos de los transeúntes les dirigían a ambas, pero no les prestó la más mínima atención, tenía a Nanoha al alcance de la mano y alargando el brazo, la tomó por él, tratando de detenerla.

            —¡Déjame! —Espetó la pelirroja.

            —No —Fate tiró con fuerza suficiente para detenerla, el impulso puso a Nanoha involuntariamente entre sus brazos.

            La joven se retorció tratando de liberarse de su presa, la gente las miraba y murmuraba, pero por el momento eso era lo que menos importaba. Fate la estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando que dejara de forcejear con ella.

            —Nanoha, cálmate… Por favor.

            —No… Déjame. Déjame irme —su voz ronca y quebrada por el llanto.

            —No, tenemos que hablar.

            —No hay nada que tengamos que hablar, tú lo has dejado claro… No quiero estar aquí, no contigo…

            Algo dentro del pecho de Fate se rompió al escuchar aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor; ella era la causa de que Nanoha estuviese sufriendo, jamás debía haber dejado que se acercase tanto a ella, no debía haber actuado como había hecho con ella, tendría que haberse mantenido en un segundo plano, una compañera más de clase, no una amiga que había empezado a actuar como si quisiera ser algo más. Mas ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, ahora solo podía actuar en consecuencia y no provocarle más dolor a aquella maravillosa persona que todavía se agitaba entre sus brazos.

            —Estar a solas contigo no me molesta —dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca de su oído—. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

            Nanoha paró entonces de retorcerse y alzó el rostro para poder mirarla, las lágrimas se escurrían por su cara, había una muda pregunta en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

            —¿Qué quieres decir? —musitó.

            Fate la apartó un poco de sí para mirarla mejor y le sonrió de manera cálida, decidiendo seguir adelante con el camino que había decidido tomar, medias verdades y medias mentiras, dejar caer una de las máscaras y mantener la única que importaba mantener puesta, por el bien de Nanoha. Se inclinó ligeramente y depósito un suave beso en su frente.

            —Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo para hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y tomándola de la mano—. Aquí hay demasiado público. —Señaló a la gente que había a su alrededor, algunos pasaban de largo, pero otros las miraban curiosos abiertamente.

            Nanoha asintió y dejó que la guiara hacia una de las escaleras que bajaban hasta la arena de la playa; el sol había empezado a ponerse y luces anaranjadas y doradas lo llenaban todo, una fría y húmeda brisa subía desde el agua del mar. Se sentaron en la arena, a medio camino de la orilla y el paseo marítimo, hombro con hombro; por unos minutos ninguna dijo nada, dejándose acariciar por la brisa y el sonido rítmico de las olas.

            —Si es verdad lo que has dicho, ¿por qué has actuado como si nada hubiese pasado el domingo? —Preguntó finalmente Nanoha, la mirada todavía perdida en el horizonte.

            —Porque es complicado —respondió Fate, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Nanoha—. Me gustas, de verdad —dijo admitiéndolo tanto para la pelirroja, como para ella—. Pero no puede ser.

            —No entiendo, ¿por qué? —Nanoha se giró hacia ella.

            —Porque solo voy a pasar un tiempo aquí, cuando el curso acabe, volveré a Londres y esto no será más que un recuerdo… No quiero empezar algo que no podré mantener.

            —Pero eso no lo sabes, no sabes si funcionará o no en la distancia… Podría hacerlo, si las dos ponemos de nuestra parte, podría funcionar…

            —No lo haría —Fate sacudió la cabeza—. No con más de medio mundo entre tú y yo. Lo siento.

            —No —el ceño de Nnaoha se contrajo levemente—. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentamos siquiera? —Alzó una mano y la posó abierta en una de las mejillas de Fate—. Yo estoy dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad, aunque después solo nos quede un bonito recuerdo.

            Fate quería reposar su rostro en aquella cálida mano, quería creer en aquellas palabras, quería intentarlo también, pero no podía, porque aquello solo complicaría las cosas demasiado; su superior le había confiado aquella misión porque la consideraba una de las mejores agentes de La Agencia, una reputación que se había ganado a pulso desde muy tierna edad, demostrando a operativos mucho mayores que ella, que podía ser igual o más eficiente que ellos, todas sus misiones en el pasado habían sido un éxito y no podía permitir que ahora ésta se convirtiese en un fracaso y no solo por evitar la mancha en su hoja de servicio, sino también para proteger lo mejor posible a la joven que tenía a su lado.

            —Lo siento —repitió y apartó la mano que todavía tenía en su cara—. Pero sé que no funcionaría… Puedo ser tu amiga, pero nada más…

            —¿De verdad te puedes creer lo que estás diciendo? —la cortó Nanoha, que alzó de nuevo su mano, pero esta vez la llevó tras su cuello, acariciándolo e inclinándose hacia ella, volvió a besarla sin darle tiempo a que pudiera decir nada.

            Fate intentó resistirse al beso y a todo lo que despertaba en su interior, pero la cálida suavidad de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y la intensidad de las emociones que desataban pudieron con su determinación y le devolvió el beso; sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí y pronto su lengua ganó acceso al interior de su boca, donde danzó con la de ella. Solo la necesidad de aire les hizo romper el beso, sus frentes reposando una contra otra.

            —Así que… ¿quieres intentarlo? —susurró Nanoha, una sonrisa esbozándose en la comisura de sus labios.

            Sin embargo, antes de que Fate pudiera contestar, su smartphone comenzó a sonar con el inconfundible tono de llamada de su enlace; se apartó de Nanoha y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora.

            —Tengo que cogerlo —dijo a modo de disculpa al oír el gruñido nada disimulado de la pelirroja.

Se alejó un poco de ella para que no oyera su conversación y aceptó la llamada.

—Recuérdame que la próxima que nos veamos, te invite a unas cervezas —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué he hecho que es tan bueno para eso? —inquirió Arf al otro lado de la línea, la sonrisa perceptible en su voz.

—Digamos que evitar que cometiese una estupidez. Dime, ¿qué tienes para mí?

—Me gustaría decir que lo que querías, pero me temo que no es así.

—¿Nada de nada con las imágenes que te pasé? —preguntó Fate refiriéndose a las fotos de los hombres contra los que se había enfrentado.

—Exactamente nada. Por más programas que he usado y bases de datos que he pirateado, nada. Estabas en lo cierto, son fantasmas.

—Genial. Esto empieza a molestarme cada vez más. Supongo que la oficial Harlaown no te ha dicho nada tampoco.

—Sabes que no. ¿Qué estás pensando, Fate?

La rubia suspiró y miró hacia donde Nanoha seguía sentada, observándola hablar por el móvil con una más que evidente expresión molesta en el rostro, que de repente cambió a una de extrañeza. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Fate descubrió un punto rojo en el centro justo de su pecho.

—Joder —masculló, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca.

—¿Fate?

En el tiempo de un parpadeó, Fate se tiró al suelo, gritándole a Nanoha que hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Casi sintió la bala pasar rozándole la cabeza. Sin tiempo para pararse a pensar, levantando polvo, se puso a cuatro patas y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, que tumbada en la arena la miraba sorprendida y confusa.

—¡Fate! —oyó la voz de Arf en el auricular del móvil y sin detenerse, se lo volvió a llevar al oído.

—Me están disparando. En la playa. Estoy con Nanoha.

Fate llegó junto a la joven, mientras otras tres balas más impactaban contra la arena, la ausencia de gritos de pánico desde el paseo marítimo indicaba la presencia de un francotirador con silenciador. “Estupendo”, pensó la rubia, que tomó a Nanoha por los hombres y la medio incorporó.

—Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto —le dijo, mientras la medio arrastraba hacia la pared del paseo marítimo que limitaba con la arena, aunque pequeña, les daría cobertura momentáneamente, ocultándolas a los ojos del tirador.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó asustada Nanoha.

—Buena pregunta —contestó Fate, pegando las espaldas de ambas a la pared y volviendo a colocarse el móvil en la oreja—. Arf, tengo un francotirador en algún sitio intentando librarse de mí.

—Ya estoy escaneando con un satélite el área en la que te encuentras. Dame unos segundos.

—Claro —rió sin humor la agente—. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de ir a ningún lado.

—¿Fate-chan, qué está pasando? —Nanoha la miraba sin comprender—. ¿Un francotirador? ¿Qué…?

—Ahora no, Nanoha —sacudió la cabeza y echó mano a su Glock, si alguien intentaba quitársela del medio, eso quería decir que no muy lejos habría otros esperando para poder llevarse a Nanoha. Obviamente, se había convertido en un obstáculo para alguien.

—¡Fate-chan! ¿Una pistola?

—Es una larga historia, ¿vale? Luego te lo explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjame que salve nuestras vidas. ¿Arf?

—Sigo en ello… ¡Ya lo tengo! Está en un tejado a las doce de tu posición actual.

—A las doce solo tengo el mar.

—Joder, Fate, a las doce si miras hacia el paseo.

—Mierda, Arf, eso son mis seis… Argh, da igual. ¿Cobertura? ¿ _Amigos_?

—Sin cobertura y… diría que hay cuatro tipos sospechosos no muy lejos de donde os encontráis.

—Genial. ¿Más buenas noticias?

—Se están empezando a mover hacia ti. Y la policía hace su aparición.

—¿La policía?

—He hecho saltar un aviso de disparos en su sistema. Dos coches patrulla acaban de llegar. Esperemos que eso les entretenga un poco.

—Avísame cuando sea seguro salir de aquí. O si alguno de esos _amigos_ se acerca mucho.

—Recibido.

Fate miró a Nanoha, la pelirroja estaba temblando y sus ojos apenas se apartaban de la pistola que sostenía en su mano.

—Ey, Nanoha, mírame —la joven alzó la mirada a su rostro—, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te protegeré. Puedes confiar en mí.

Nanoha no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, de pronto todo se había vuelto extrañamente surrealista; hacía unos minutos se estaba besando con Fate y al siguiente, alguien les estaba disparando y Fate hablaba como si todo aquello fuera normal o como si no la sorprendiera en absoluto. No entendía nada y estaba aterrada. Pero aquellas palabras que Fate acababa de decirle con aquella suave voz suya, lograban de alguna manera tranquilizarla un poco, como si en el fondo supiera que junto a ella estaba a salvo. Aunque aquella pistola oscura en su mano le hacía dudar de sus propios instintos y lo peor, le llevaban a preguntarse quién era Fate en realidad.

—Vía libre, Fate —dijo Arf al otro lado del teléfono—. La policía ha hecho huir al francotirador.

—¿Y los otros?

—Siguen ahí. No harán nada de primeras con la poli en escena, pero…

—Pero nos seguirán. Muy bien —Fate pensó unos segundos sus siguientes movimientos—. Necesito pasar por mi piso y recoger algunas cosas… ¿Transporte?

—A unos doscientos metros a tu derecha hay unas motos aparcadas, varios jóvenes están en ellas, podrías tener suerte y que alguno la tenga arrancada. Aunque no hace falta que te diga lo mala idea que es robar una moto a plena vista en la calle, con la policía al lado, ¿verdad?

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo y procura eliminar del sistema cualquier imagen con nuestras caras hoy —suspiró—. De acuerdo, tendremos que ir con eso. Escucha, Arf, dentro de noventa minutos nos encontraremos en el punto de encuentro _Sigma 2_. Llévame algo bonito y rápido.

—A sus órdenes. Y, Fate…

—¿Si?

—Suerte.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

Fate cortó la llamada y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, se volvió hacia Nanoha, que seguía mirándola sin comprender. Cómo lamentaba que las cosas se hubiesen vuelto así tan de golpe, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Nanoha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer; vamos a salir corriendo hacia la derecha de esas escaleras, no te separes de mí lo más mínimo y no dejes de correr hasta que yo me detenga, ¿entendido? —la pelirroja asintió—. Y vamos a tener que hacer algo fuera de la ley, pero no preguntes ni dudes, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante que salgamos de aquí, a ser posible, de una pieza las dos. ¿Lista? —Le tendió la mano libre.

—Sí —Nanoha cogió aquella mano y la aferró con fuerza, ahora no tenía más remedio que confiar en Fate.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

Fate echó a correr hacia las escaleras, tirando levemente de Nanoha y tratando de mantener su pistola lo más oculta posible en su mano; en el paseo marítimo, la gente se agolpaba tratando de ver qué hacía allí la policía, la agente dobló hacia la derecha y se dirigió hacia las motos y sus dueños sin mirar atrás, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que los cuatro tipos que había mencionado Arf no tardarían en seguirlas; una férrea determinación marcando todos sus movimientos. Estaba de suerte, porque uno de los jóvenes acababa de arrancar su máquina y estaba a punto de subirse a ella. Utilizando su pistola como garantía, Fate apuntó al chico, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de sus amigos.

—Solo la voy a tomar prestada —dijo Fate, indicándole con el cañón del arma que se apartara, uno de los chicos había salido corriendo a pedir ayuda a la policía. No tenían mucho tiempo—. Súbete —le ordenó a Nanoha, que obedeció, la cara pálida.

Fate se subió sin vacilar y en rápidos movimientos, con el sonido de gritos y voces de fondo diciéndole que se detuviera, se guardó la Glock a la cintura y puso la moto en marcha, haciendo rugir su motor y chirriar su rueda trasera, marcando el asfalto de goma negra, salió disparada hacia la calzada, superando con creces el límite de velocidad. Los brazos de Nanoha se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pensó la agente mientras el tráfico y las calles se deslizaban a su alrededor, en la lejanía podía oír el sonido de las sirenas. Su misión acababa de pasar a una fase mucho más peligrosa y lo primero era poner a Nanoha a salvo, lo comprendiera ella o no, quisiera ella o no.


	5. File Five

_13 de octubre. 18.45 horas. En algún lugar del mundo_

 

            —¿Perdido? ¿Cómo es posible que las hayáis perdido? —Rugió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

            —Había demasiada gente, la policía estaba allí también. Y cogieron una moto…

            —¡No quiero oír más excusas! —cortó la voz—. Quiero resultados, para eso os pagamos y os pagamos muy bien como para que perdáis a dos jóvenes tan fácilmente.

            —Señor, una de ellas probablemente sea una guardaespaldas o alguien entrenado para…

            —¿Acaso no me has oído antes? No quiero más excusas. Más os vale encontrarlas y libraros de esa “guardaespaldas” antes de que pierda la paciencia y decida remplazaros por otro equipo. ¿He sido claro?

            —Sí, señor.

            —Y, recuerda, a Nanoha Takamachi la necesitamos viva… no necesariamente de una pieza, pero viva.

            —Entendido, señor.

            Ambos hombres cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo, ambos conscientes de que no debía haber más fallos en aquella misión, esa chica era una pieza clave para su plan y debían tenerla en su poder tan pronto como fuera posible. Quizás había llegado el momento de tomar ciertos riesgos. El hombre descolgó el teléfono nuevamente y realizó una llamada que, esperaba, les facilitarías las cosas sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_13 de octubre. 19.00 horas. Piso de Fate Harlaown_

 

            Gracias al tráfico en hora punta de los viernes por la tarde, Fate había conseguido dar esquinazo a la policía y a quiénes estuvieran siguiéndolas; había dejado la moto a unas manzanas de su casa y desde allí, ella y Nanoha habían ido andando hasta el piso a un paso rápido, pero sin correr para no levantar sospechas o atraer  atención innecesaria. Una vez en el piso, con los sistemas de seguridad activados, la agente se permitió un suspiro de alivio, aunque no debían entretenerse más de lo necesario allí. Fate confiaba en que Arf se habría hecho cargo del asunto del robo de la moto, pero la gente que iba tras Nanoha era mucho más preocupante que la policía, eran fantasmas profesionales que se habían propuesto eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ellos y su presa. Bien, Fate no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo nada fácil. Lo primero era buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse, uno de los pisos francos que La Agencia tenía por Uminari valdría por el momento, Arf podría darle cualquier dirección cuando se encontraran.

            —Nanoha, espera aquí mientras recojo algunas cosas, en seguida nos iremos —le dijo a la joven, indicándole el sofá del salón para que se sentara.

            —Fate-chan, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué… qué ha sido todo eso de antes?

            Fate la observó por unos segundos, era obvio que la pelirroja estaba superando el estado de shock y la sorpresa, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para explicarle todo y dudaba seriamente que ella lo fuese a comprender o a aceptar.

            —Te lo contaré todo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo—. Ahora tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.

            —A mi casa.

            Fate se encontró asintiendo, aunque sabía que no era un pregunta y sin ninguna intención de llevarla allí, que sería precisamente el primer lugar dónde irían a buscarla, aquella gente parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y un asalto a la residencia de los Takamachi no era algo descabellado de imaginar; debería informar de ello a Lindy, para que se encargasen de reforzar la seguridad de la casa.

            —Claro. Confía en mí —le palmeó el brazo y se fue hacia el interior del piso.

            En el armario de su dormitorio había una caja de seguridad que contenía la documentación falsa para aquella misión que no llevaba encima en ese momento, así como otra serie de documentos falsificados que siempre llevaba consigo por si necesitaba cambiar de identidad durante el transcurso de una misión o al final de la misma. Los metió en una mochila negra reforzada que sacó del mismo armario. Después fue a una cómoda, cuyo cajón inferior contenía un doble fondo protegido por un sistema electrónico y una contraseña, allí guardaba una Glock 37, munición para ambas pistolas, un silenciador y un taser, que también guardó en la mochila, salvo la pistola, que se colocó con la cartuchera en la espalda, cambiando  la Glock 27 a una cartuchera en la pierna bajo el pantalón.

            Después fue al cuarto en el que tenía todo su equipo electrónico e informático, salvó toda la información que todavía no había procesado en un pendrive y desconectó todas las cámaras de seguridad y su propio sistema de seguridad. Finalmente, borró el contenido de los discos duros y les pasó un pequeño aparato electromagnético que los freiría para siempre. Se aseguró de borrar todas sus huellas de la habitación y volvió al salón, donde Nanoha la esperaba aún de pies; estaba tensa y nerviosa.

            —Ya casi he terminado —le dijo cogiendo su portátil y la tablet y guardándolos en la mochila.

            —¿Solo… solo te llevas eso? —inquirió débilmente Nanoha.

            —Esto es lo único importante que debo llevarme, todo lo demás, puedo remplazarlo. Bien, una cosa más del cuarto de baño y nos podremos ir.

            Fate no esperó a ver como Nanoha asentía, entró al baño y del botiquín que tenía en el pequeño armario, sacó unas gasas, unas pinzas, agua oxigenada, alcohol y una pequeña aguja hipodérmica cargada ya con un líquido translucido, que guardó en el bolsillo de su cazadora. De vuelta en el salón, metió los suministros médicos en la mochila y la cerró, ya estaba todo, se la colocó a la espalda y le indicó a Nanoha que la siguiera.

            —Vamos a dar un pequeño rodeo para ir a tu casa, por si nos están siguiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le comentó a la pelirroja mientras bajaban de nuevo a la calle, la noche se cernía ya sobre la ciudad.

            —Si crees que es necesario… Todo esto es muy raro, Fate-chan y… y tengo miedo.

            —Lo sé —Fate se detuvo al llegar al extremo de su calle y, tras indicarle a Nanoha que esperase un segundo, se asomó a la vía con la que se cruzaba y miró en ambas direcciones, ni tipos sospechosos ni policías—. Sigamos.

            La agente la guió por las calles de Uminari a un paso normal, como si fuesen dos amigas dando un paseo en aquella noche de viernes o yendo a buscar algo de diversión, sin embargo, Fate no las estaba conduciendo precisamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez las calles por las que transitaban estaban más vacías, apenas se cruzaban con uno o dos transeúntes que ni siquiera les dedicaban la más mínima atención.

La adrenalina que hasta hacía un rato había estado recorriendo sus venas, empezaba a disiparse y Fate comenzaba a ser más consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Nanoha; cuando había cogido la aguja en el baño y le había mentido de aquella manera sobre llevarla a su casa, no había sentido ninguna culpabilidad, ningún atisbo de duda o remordimiento, pero ahora una voz interior comenzaba a decirle que muy probablemente la pelirroja nunca le perdonaría lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Pero no había más opciones, no podía dejar que nadie se la llevara y le hiciese daño, haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para protegerla, incluso si eso significaba perderla para siempre una vez todo aquello terminase. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos nublasen ahora su razón.

            —Nos estamos alejando mucho —comentó Nanoha tomando su mano, aquella parte de la ciudad no era precisamente una de las zonas más seguras de la misma.

            —Es solo por precaución —le aseguró Fate dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano y sin parar de andar.

            “Sin duda, sabes cómo mentir sin ni siquiera sentirte mal por ello”, gruñó internamente Fate, mientras se metían en una estrecha calle apenas iluminada por un puñado de farolas. La agente apoyó su mano libre en la pistola que llevaba a su espalda, varios vagabundos y drogadictos estaban sentados o tirados a lo largo de las paredes de aquel pasadizo; unos cuantos ojos cansados y enrojecidos las siguieron al verlas pasar, pero quizás algo en la forma de moverse de Fate o aquella mano que mantenía oculta tras su espalda y bajo la cazadora les desanimó de intentar asaltarlas. Nanoha, por otro lado, mantenía su mirada fija en la espalda de Fate, jamás en su sano juicio habría puesto un solo pie en aquellos barrios y estaba deseando salir de aquella calle donde sentía varias miradas nada amistosas clavándose en ella.

            Finalmente, alcanzaron el otro extremo de la vía y emergieron a una zona de descampados y viejos almacenes abandonados, apenas había luz, pero parecía que Fate sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía. En apenas unos minutos, se detuvieron al borde de un solar entre un par dos edificios medio en ruinas, al otro lado del solar podía verse una estrecha calzada y un poco más allá, la autopista de circunvalación que rodeaba Unimari bajo el brillo naranja de las farolas y el destello de los faros y pilotos de los coches que circulaban por ella. Había sido una caminata considerable, desde la zona residencial donde Nanoha vivía, hasta aquellos suburbios en las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Inquirió Nanoha mirando en derredor y sintiendo que los nervios volvían a hacer presa en ella.

            —Nanoha —Fate se volvió hacia ella sin soltarle la mano—, ¿confías en mí?

            —Por supuesto que sí. —De no ser así, no la habría seguido hasta aquel lugar dejado de la mano de dios.

            Un destello extraño cruzo la mirada de Fate y llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de su cazadora, cerrando la mano sobre la aguja hipodérmica y quitándole la caperuza con un hábil movimiento de su pulgar.

            —Lo siento, entonces…  —En un más que rápido movimiento, Fate sacó la mano del bolsillo de su cazadora y clavó en el cuello de la pelirroja la aguja hipodérmica, inyectándole el contenido transparente—. De verdad que lo siento.

            —Fate-chan ¿qué…?

            Nanoha no logró terminar aquella frase sorprendida, se desmayó antes de poder seguir, los efectos del narcótico rápidamente haciéndole efecto; Fate la sostuvo con amabilidad entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo.

            —Lo siento, pero esto es por tu bien —le susurró al oído, aunque sabía que no podía oírla. Era la primera vez en toda su carrera como agente, que se sentía terriblemente mal por tener que llevar a cabo su deber, pero era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello, no ahora al menos.

            Apenas unos segundos después, un coche negro de alta gama y con los cristales traseros tintados cruzó el solar desde el otro extremo y se detuvo frente a ellas, una mujer alta y pelirroja salió de él y se acercó hasta ellas.

            —¿Quieres que te ayude a subirla? —le preguntó a Fate sin más preámbulos, consciente de que el tiempo contaba.

            —Sí.

            Entre ambas, no sin cierto esfuerzo, depositaron a Nanoha en el asiento trasero, decidieron colocarla en una posición sentada, de manera que si alguien miraba a través de las lunas delanteras, pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Fate le puso el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta trasera y dio la vuelta al coche hasta la puerta del conductor.

            —Necesitarás éstas —la mujer le lanzó un juego de llaves que la agente cogió al vuelo.

            —Gracias, Arf. ¿Quieres qué te lleve a algún sitio?

            —Si no te…

            Sin embargo, el chirrido de ruedas al frenar la cortó; un par de coches entraron en el solar desde el mismo extremo por el que ella lo había hecho y se detuvieron dando un pequeño trompo; en apenas unos segundos ocho hombres salieron de los coches descargando plomo sobre ellas y cubriéndose tras los vehículos.

            —¡A cubierto! —ladró Fate rodeando su coche y agachándose al otro lado del capó, Arf hacía lo propio tras el maletero—. ¿Quién les ha invitado a la fiesta? —Gruñó sacando sus dos pistolas y preparándose para disparar en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Afortunadamente, el coche era blindado y mientras no usasen un lanzagranadas o un lanzacohetes, Nanoha estaría a salvo.

            —Ni idea —contestó Arf sacando una Desert Eagle y echando un rápido vistazo a sus enemigos—. Yo no, desde luego.

            —¿Quién más sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí? —Fate no iba a empezar a dudar de la lealtad de su enlace, años trabajando juntas le decían que podía confiar en ella.

            —Solo la oficial Harlaown y yo… Y cualquiera lo suficientemente listo para piratear nuestras comunicaciones con La Agencia. O un topo —lo último fue dicho entre dientes, a nadie le gustaba pensar en esa posibilidad de tener ratas en su propia casa.

            —Bueno… —Fate echó también un vistazo y retiró la cabeza antes de que varias balas silbaran en su dirección, una impactó en la aleta del coche—. Ya discutiremos sobre eso luego. Ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos revienten una rueda.

            —O la cabeza —puntualizó Arf con humor negro—. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

            —Rápido y sin estilo —rió Fate—. Nada de heroísmos hoy. Dispárales mientras entro en el coche por el asiento del copiloto, después entra tú mientras yo les descargó una de mis pistolas.

            —Me parece buen plan. No tengo ganas de estropear estos vaqueros con agujeros o manchas de sangre, son nuevos.

            Fate dejó escapar una nueva carcajada y le hizo una señal a Arf, ésta asintió y asomándose lo mínimo imprescindible por encima del maletero, empezó a disparar sin parar. Fate abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió rápidamente en el coche, agradeciendo en lo más profundo de su corazón la invención de los cristales y la carrocería blindada y que La Agencia hubiese dotado a la mayoría de sus coches de aquellos _pequeños lujos_. En cuanto alcanzó el asiento del conductor, y antes de que Arf tuviese que cambiar de cargador, arrancó el vehículo y se hundió en el asiento, bajó la ventanilla y empezó a disparar a ciegas hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos. Arf tardó unos segundos en subir al coche y decirle que ya podían salir de allí.

Fate subió la ventanilla y pisó el acelerador, girando el volante y lanzando el coche en la dirección de la que todavía seguían lloviéndoles las balas, que rebotaban contra la carrocería y las lunas; pasaron entre ambos coches y alcanzaron la estrecha calzada, poniendo dirección a la salida a la autopista no muy lejos de allí. La agente sabía que aquellos hombres las iban a seguir, así que cuanto antes se perdiera en el tráfico denso de la noche del viernes, mejor.

—¡Uoa! —Exclamó Arf—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Me gusta hacer tu vida interesante —Fate sonrió de medio lado, mientras se incorporaba a la autopista, vigilando los retrovisores.

—¿Alguna idea de a dónde ir? —Arf también observaba los espejos al tiempo que recargaba su pistola.

—Hasta hace un momento, a uno de nuestros pisos francos, pero ahora… —Sacudió los hombros.

—Si, no parece una buena idea, precisamente. Alguien sabía de este encuentro… Y creo que la oficial Harlaown sospechaba algo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Fate tratando de mantener a raya un incipiente enfado por aquella nueva tendencia de Lindy de mantenerla en las sombras. Parecía que sus nuevos _amigos_ se habían perdido en el tráfico de la autopista, aunque lo mejor sería ser precavidos y tomando una salida, hizo un cambio de sentido y entró de nuevo en la autopista.

—Cuando contacté con ella para informarle de lo ocurrido esta tarde en la playa, me pidió que te dijera que llevaras a Nanoha a tu “lugar seguro”. Ni idea de lo que quiso decir con ello.

—Mi lugar seguro…

Tenía sentido, pensó Fate, su mente empezando a atar cabos; obviamente, Lindy sospechaba que en La Agencia se estaba produciendo alguna clase de filtración y que cualquier información, datos o llamadas intercambiados entre sus operativos, enlaces y la propia organización eran conocidos por la gente que iba tras Nanoha. Fate echó un breve vistazo a la imagen reflejada de Nanoha en el retrovisor interno; ¿qué tenía la pelirroja que era tan importante para aquella gente?, ¿tenía que ver con su padre?, ¿la querían como una simple moneda de cambio o había algo más? Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, odiaba ir a ciegas en una misión, pero por el momento las preguntas deberían esperar hasta que estuviesen ocultas y a salvo.

—¿Eso tiene sentido para ti? —Oyó que Arf inquiría.

—Sí.

Aquel “lugar seguro” era un piso que Fate había comprado hacía unos años y del que nadie en La Agencia o fuera de ella sabía nada; lo había adquirido siguiendo un consejo de Lindy; la oficial le había dicho que se buscase un lugar fuera de las delegaciones de la organización al que pudiera llamar hogar, un sitio del que nadie, ni siquiera ella, tuviera constancia que tenía, un lugar seguro en el que poder refugiarse por un tiempo del tipo de vida que llevaba, de las misiones y demás. Media sonrisa asomó a sus labios, no dejaba de ser irónico que precisamente aquel piso se encontrase Unimari, en un nuevo y moderno área residencial a las fueras de la ciudad, de hecho, el complejo de altos rascacielos era prácticamente una ciudad en miniatura con todo tipo de servicios y un estricto control de seguridad. No hacía más de un mes que Fate había estado allí, preparando los últimos detalles de su misión aprovechando la localización del lugar.

—Ok, sin preguntas —dijo Arf, entendiendo que Fate no iba a revelarle a dónde se dirigían—. ¿Puedes dejarme en el distrito financiero? Tengo un coche esperándome… No te preocupes, ese detalle está fuera de la comunicación.

—Sin problemas, entonces —asintió Fate, tomando la siguiente salida hacia el interior de la ciudad.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo correcto? —Le preguntó Arf un rato después, tras comprobar que Nanoha seguía inconsciente.

            —No —Fate sonrió de medio lado—, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Y dudo que ella hubiese aceptado venir conmigo sin más. Lo único que quería era volver a su casa... Su casa, Arf, en cuanto te bajes del coche, asegúrate de pedirle a Lindy que ponga seguridad en casa de los Takamachi y dile también que seguiré su conejo.

            —Dalo por hecho. —Arf miró una vez más atrás—. Cuando se despierte va a estar realmente enfadada contigo, ¿lo sabes, no?

            —Sí —suspiró Fate—. Pero esto es por su bien, tengo que alejarla de las calles, su casa y de no sé si de una parte de La Agencia… —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. De verdad, esto es una mierda…

            —No puedo estar más de acuerdo —asintió Arf—. Aunque no sé si alguien dentro de La Agencia estará implicado… Supongo que es tan probable como que piratearan nuestras redes.

            —Necesito más información —Fate apretó con fuerza el volante.

            —No creo que sea buena idea que contactes con la oficial Harlaown por el momento o con cualquier otro operativo.

            —Lo sé… —Fate se pasó la lengua por los labios al detenerse en un semáforo—. Ya veré lo que puedo hacer desde mi… “lugar seguro”, quizás pueda pedir la colaboración de alguien que conozco y que me debe una —arrancó al cambiar la luz a verde, avanzando por la zona central de Unimari una vez más.

            —Solo ten cuidado en quien confías —le recomendó Arf.

            —Descuida, lo tendré.

            Finalmente, llegaron al distrito financiero, una ancha avenida de edificios de oficinas tanto modernos, como antiguos que jalonaban la vía a ambos lados, Fate detuvo el coche no muy lejos de dónde el de Arf esperaba aparcado en un garaje subterráneo, la mujer se bajó del vehículo y mirando una última vez en el interior del mismo a la agente, le dijo:

            —Ten cuidado, Fate, tengo la sensación de que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

            —Lo sé. Por el momento, me mantendré en silencio y por debajo del radar, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesito contactar con vosotros, os lo haré saber por una de las líneas seguras. Tú también ten cuidado, Arf.

            La mujer asintió y cerró la puerta tras una última palabra de despedida y se perdió tras la entrada del garaje. Fate arrancó de nuevo y tras dar varias vueltas y giros, enfiló la dirección que la llevaría hacia su propio piso franco; Nanoha no se despertaría hasta dentro de un par de horas como mínimo, eso le daba tiempo suficiente para llegar allí y subirla hasta su casa; lo mejor de aquel lugar era que nadie hacía preguntas, la seguridad era discreta y un ascensor subía directo desde su plaza privada de aparcamiento en los bajos del edificio en el que vivía hasta su piso.

 

. — . — . — .

 

 _13 de octubre._ _23.40 horas. Área Residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Nanoha recuperó la consciencia lentamente, poco a poco sus sentidos fueron volviendo a ella, transmitiéndole que se encontraba tumbada sobre una superficie blanda, pero firme, algo cubría su cuerpo, seguramente una manta ligera, podía percibir cierta claridad tras sus ojos cerrados, así que había luz allí donde yacía, el silencio parecía envolverla, aunque captó una leve respiración no muy lejos de ella y olía a limpio y a una tenue y fresca fragancia que ella asociaba con Fate… ¡Fate! Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar los últimos instantes que había pasado con la rubia antes de perder el conocimiento. Se llevó una mano al cuello, allí donde Fate le había clavado la aguja.

            —Lo siento por eso —una voz suave se disculpó a su lado.

            Nanoha giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Fate sentada con las piernas cruzadas al otro extremo de la cama, observándola con una expresión entre culpable y preocupada. La pelirroja respiró hondo varias veces, en parte para calmar sus confusos y agitados pensamientos y en parte para terminar de despejar su mente de lo que quisiera que Fate le había inyectado. Aprovechó para dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se encontraban en un cuarto amplío, frente a la cama en la que estaba tumbada había un gran armario de aluminio negro y blanco con puertas correderas, a su izquierda, una cristalera que iba del techo al suelo y sin cortinas o persianas se abría a la noche, debía estar en un piso bastante alto, porque desde su posición tumbada no podía ver las luces de la ciudad… Si es que todavía estaban en Uminari, se dijo. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Fate, incorporándose lentamente, hasta estar sentada con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

            —¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué me has drogado? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Con cada pregunta su tono de voz se había ido elevando cada vez más.

            —Estamos en un lugar seguro porque tu vida corre peligro. Siento lo del narcótico, pero necesitaba ponerte a salvo cuanto antes y sabía que no ibas a querer discutir sobre ello —la media sonrisa que se había insinuado en sus labios desapareció al ver la dura y desconfiada mirada que Nanoha le estaba dirigiendo—. En cuanto a quién soy, ya lo sabes, soy Fate.

            Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, no entendía nada.

            —¿Qué quieres decir con que mi vida corre peligro? Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido para mí. —La confusión estaba empezando a arrastrar al miedo a su interior también.

            —Alguien intenta secuestrarte, no sé para qué ni por qué todavía, pero no les voy a permitir que te toquen un solo pelo, puedes estar segura.

            —No entiendo… Quiero irme a mi casa… Ibas a llevarme allí, me mentiste… —las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a arder en sus ojos.

            —Tu casa no es segura ahora mismo, será el primer sitio dónde ellos te busquen, no puedo llevarte allí. Lo siento. Aunque me he encargado de que haya gente velando por tu familia.

            —¿Mis padres y hermanos están en peligro? —Preguntó asustada.

            —No, ya no…

            —Entonces llévame con ellos, estarán preocupados por mí —la cortó suplicante.

            —No puedo —negó nuevamente Fate levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto en la pared opuesta a las cristaleras—. Sé que es mucho para procesar, pero aquí estás a salvo, soy una agente entrenada por una organización que me ha encargado protegerte y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. Mantenerte a salvo cueste lo que cueste.

            —Yo no quiero esto —dijo Nanoha—. Quiero… quiero salir de aquí, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… ¿Una agente? ¿Una organización? ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo eso?! Solo sé que me has traído aquí contra mi voluntad, drogada… Déjame irme…

            —Eso no va a ocurrir —Fate sacudió la cabeza—. Te dejaré un rato a solas para que te calmes y proceses todo lo que te he dicho. Aquí estás a salvo —insistió una vez más al salir del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

            Nanoha quiso gritarle que esperase, que se dejara de tonterías y le contase la verdad, que la dejara marchar, volver con su familia, pero supo que sería inútil; las lágrimas que había logrado retener hasta el momento, se escaparon finalmente de sus ojos. Impotente y frustrada en aquella situación en la que no entendía nada, lo que más le dolía y asustaba era ser consciente de que no sabía nada de la persona de la que se había enamorado, de repente Fate era una completa desconocida que iba armada, hablaba de gente que iba tras ella y la había drogado para llevarla hasta aquel lugar, estuviesen dónde estuviesen. Un sollozo incontenible sacudió su cuerpo y escapó de su garganta. Solo quería volver a casa.

 

            Al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, Fate se retorció por dentro al oír el llanto de Nanoha, pero por el momento, sería mejor dejarla a solas. Se dirigió a la cocina al otro extremo del apartamento, un espacio amplio y bien equipado, separado del salón por una barra americana con varios taburetes. Haciéndose con varios ingredientes de su nevera y despensa, en las que siempre mantenía algunos alimentos imperecederos o con una amplía fecha de caducidad, se puso a preparar algo de cenar para ambas; la tarea le ayudaba a mantener la mente apartada de la joven asustada en su dormitorio y a centrarse en otras preocupaciones, como ¿quién estaba detrás de aquello? O ¿quién estaba filtrando información de La Agencia?

            En cuanto había llegado al piso y dejó a Nanoha en su cama, se había dirigido a su estudio y había puesto en funcionamiento sus equipos informáticos, todos ellos encriptados, protegidos e ilocalizables, un trabajito que uno de sus contactos especializados le había hecho; pero no encontró nada nuevo a parte de lo que ya sabía, así que el momento de piratear los archivos protegidos de La Agencia estaba cada vez más cerca, sobre todo ahora que debía evitar ponerse en contacto con Lindy o cualquier otro oficial, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se aclarasen un poco.

            —Bueno, en cualquier caso, eso puede esperar hasta mañana, por el momento disponemos de tiempo y un lugar seguro —reflexionó en voz alta.

            Nadie sabía que estaban allí y nadie sabía que aquel piso pertenecía a un alias con una tapadera muy bien construida, Fate se había tomado muchas molestias siguiendo aquel consejo de Lindy y parecía que estaba a punto de comprobar lo efectivo o no que había sido.

            Cuando terminó de preparar aquella cena consistente en cuatro sándwiches de atún y mayonesa, colocó dos en un plato a parte sobre una bandeja, cogió un par de cervezas y una botella de agua de la nevera; no sabía a ciencia cierta si Nanoha habría bebido cerveza alguna vez, menor o no para consumir alcohol en su país, pero se la llevaría junto al agua por si necesitaba un trago.

Fate entró nuevamente en la habitación, Nanoha seguía sentada en la cama, las piernas recogidas bajo su barbilla, cuando alzó el rostro, la mirada que le dirigió era dura y fría, llena de rabia y enfado. Parecía que los veinte minutos o así pasados a solas solo habían servido para que su rencor hacia ella creciera.

            —Te he preparado algo para cenar —dijo la rubia mostrándole la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

            —No tengo hambre —rezongó la joven, las lágrimas habían remitido, pero algo le decía a Fate que haría falta muy poco para verlas aparecer de nuevo.

            —Necesitas comer —Fate depositó la bandeja sobre la mesilla que estaba al otro lado de la cama en el que se sentaba Nanoha, por el momento no quería invadir su espacio personal—. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

            —Quiero volver a casa.

            —No puedes, ya te lo he dicho —suspiró Fate.

            —Me da igual lo que hayas dicho, quiero irme a mi casa, con mis padres —la voz de la pelirroja se tornó ronca y Fate supo que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. Me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad, esto… ¡Esto es un secuestro! —espetó finalmente.

            —Yo no te he secuestrado —Fate mantuvo su tono suave, calmado, tratando de razonar con ella—, te he traído aquí para protegerte, tu vida corre peligro…

            —¡Por eso quiero ir con mis padres! —La interrumpió Nanoha—. Ellos…

            —Ellos no pueden protegerte. No como yo puedo hacerlo.

            —No quiero que tú me proejas. No confío en ti. Ni siquiera sé quién eres. — Hay estaba la hiriente verdad, tanto para una como para la otra. Tras decir aquello, Nanoha se dejó caer sobre la cama y, haciéndose un ovillo, se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Fate.

            La agente sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al oír aquellas palabras, apretó y abrió los puños un par de veces y volviéndose hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto dijo:

            —Sigo siendo Fate.

            Cerró con un portazo que para nada encajaba con la agente serena y madura que siempre había pensado que era, pero estaba empezando a perder su temperamento. Volvió a la cocina, cogió su propia bandeja y su cerveza y se dejó caer sobre uno de los oscuros sofás. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la actitud de Nanoha?, se preguntó mientras daba cuenta de su cena; en el fondo sabía que era normal que la pelirroja se comportarse así con ella, tenía todo el derecho a desconfiar de ella, a sospechar, a querer volver con su familia, donde se sentiría de verdad segura. Su mente racional le decía que aquello era normal, pero la parte en la que reinaban sus sentimientos no lo entendía; ella la estaba protegiendo, salvándole la vida, le importaba, de verdad le importaba, misión o no, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasase y quería que Nanoha lo entendiera, que se diese cuenta de que ella no era el enemigo, que podía confiar en ella, que aunque la máscara de estudiante de intercambio había caído ya, seguía siendo “Fate-chan”, la chica con la que tan buenos ratos había pasado, la chica a la que había besado dos veces, la chica con la que había estado dispuesta a intentar una relación imposible.

            —Estúpidos sentimientos —gruñó la agente dando un el último trago a su cerveza. Dejó el botellín vacío en la bandeja sobre la mesa baja frente a ella y se hundió más en el sofá. ¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar tanto? Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, no todavía, al menos.

            Agotada mental y físicamente tras los eventos del día, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de dormir algo, aunque fuese en el sofá, el sistema de seguridad del apartamento se ocuparía de impedir que Nanoha se escapase, era imposible que abriese la puerta principal. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y descansar le ayudaría a despejar su mente de cosas innecesarias. Trataría de hablar con la pelirroja al día siguiente, cuando estuviese más calmada, entonces le podría dar algún detalle más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y quién era ella realmente.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_14 de octubre. 1.10 horas. Inmediaciones de la residencia de los Takamachi_

 

            —Señor, el perímetro ya está fijado, hay agentes ocultos en todos los puntos designados —informó en voz baja un hombre joven vestido con un uniforme negro sin distintivos, chaleco antibalas y armado con un subfusil P90 en sus manos y una pistola 9mm en una cartuchera en su muslo.

            —¿Algún movimiento sospechoso? —inquirió el oficial al mando de aquella misión de protección, desplegarse en un lugar urbano y permanecer invisibles no era sencillo, pero sus órdenes eran claras y pensaba cumplirlas al pie de la letra, como siempre; así que había desplegado a su equipo de cinco operativos por la zona, ocupando posiciones donde serían virtualmente indetectables, tanto de día como de noche, pero desde las que podrían responder rápidamente en caso de ser necesario.

            —No por el momento, señor.

            —Bien, vuelve a tu puesto.

            —Sí, señor.

            El operativo desapareció en la noche y el oficial se acomodó en el tejado del edificio en el que se encontraba, un fusil de francotirador descansaba al borde de la cornisa, apuntando a la casa que debía vigilar; desde aquella posición podría abatir a cualquier objetivo que se aproximase por la parte trasera de la casa.

            —¿Qué hacemos si aparece la policía? —Crepitó una voz en el auricular de su radio.

            —Nada. De eso se ocuparan otros —contestó mirando a través de la mirilla con visión nocturna del fusil.

            Ellos solo estaban para evitar que alguien entrase en la casa, ese “alguien” no era la policía, sino un grupo armado y profesional, como ellos mismos. Su superior al mando le había informado de que un intento de infiltración en la casa era bastante seguro, si bien un ataque directo a sus residentes no tanto, pues a aquella gente no le convenía llamar la atención. Si alguien se colaba en la casa, deberían tratar de apresarlo cuando saliera y llevarlo a la delegación de La Agencia, en caso de no ser posible, tenían luz verde para abatirlo o abatirlos.

            —Permaneced atentos y alerta —les recordó a sus hombres.

            —Sí, señor —respondieron cinco voces distintas.

            Iba a ser una larga noche.

 

. — . — . — .

_14 de octubre. 7.35 horas. Delegación de La Agencia en Japón_

 

            —¿Ningún contacto de la agente Testarossa? —Inquirió Lindy al entrar en la sala de comunicaciones, dudaba que Fate hubiese usado alguno de los canales habituales en vez de tratar de contactar con ella directamente, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

            —No, señora —contestó uno de los técnicos.

            —Si entra una comunicación de ella, quiero que se me avise de inmediato y se me transfiera enseguida. Independientemente de dónde me encuentre.

            —Sí, señora.

            Lindy volvió a su despacho, las cosas se habían precipitado algo más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, pero sabía que su confianza en Fate no había sido en vano, su joven agente había reaccionado y actuado como se esperaba de ella y estaba segura de que muy pronto daría el siguiente paso lógico en esa situación, tratar de colarse en el archivo que La Agencia tenía de Shiro Takamachi; Fate no era mala con la informática, pero no era su fuerte a ese nivel y debería recurrir a un experto, Lindy sonrió complacida anticipando su elección, la misma persona que ella misma escogería para el trabajo. Aunque no le gustaba nada mantener en las sombras a su operativa, sobre todo tratándose de Fate, por el bien de aquella misión y de toda La Agencia, debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural y ejecutar aquel plan tal y como ella y Leti habían diseñado, era mucho lo que estaba en juego, muchas vidas, no solo las de Nanoha Takamachi y Fate, aunque para la veterana oficial, ninguna de las dos eran precisamente peones prescindibles y esa era una de las principales razones por las que había ordenado a Fate realizar aquella misión. Por el momento las dos estaban a salvo y por debajo del radar y pasarían unos días antes de que Fate asomase de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, tiempo que, Lindy estaba segura, el enemigo iba a aprovechar en su beneficio y en descrédito de la joven agente, pero tanto ella como Leti ya esperaban ese movimiento y estarían preparadas para contraatacar.

Cogió uno de sus móviles, marcó y ordenó que un helicóptero estuviese listo para despegar desde la azotea en quince minutos, era momento de hacer su siguiente movimiento y reunirse con un viejo conocido, un encuentro que no estaba precisamente ansiosa por tener, pero era necesario despejar algunas variables poco predecibles del juego. La partida no había hecho más que comenzar y por el momento, ella quería seguir controlando el tablero y las piezas más importantes en él.


	6. File Six

_14 de octubre. 9.00 horas. Residencia de los Takamachi_

 

            Un coche con las lunas tintadas se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de una casa tradicional japonesa, a aquellas horas la calle de un barrio residencial solía estar tranquila y aquel lugar no era una excepción, sin embargo, ojos vigilantes observaron cómo una mujer trajeada de largo cabello oscuro salía del asiento trasero del vehículo, se aproximaba a la puerta y llamaba al pequeño timbre de ésta.

            —Mantened posiciones. Repito, mantened posiciones. Es uno de los nuestros —el mensaje crepitó a través de la radio del equipo de hombres que mantenían bajo vigilancia aquella casa.

            Frente a la puerta, Lindy no tuvo que esperar mucho a que le abrieran, la recibió una mujer de edad media y rostro amable.

            —Buenos días, mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown y me gustaría poder hablar con los señores Takamachi, si se encuentran aquí. —Lindy sabía que dar su nombre verdadero siempre era un riesgo, pero aquel era uno de esos momentos donde había que jugar con la verdad y arriesgarse.

            La mujer asintió y le pidió que la siguiera a través del pequeño jardín exterior hacia el interior de la casa, una vez allí, le dijo que esperara en el salón a que los señores la atendieran; antes de marchar, la mujer le preguntó si quería tomar algo, pero Lindy negó con un gesto. Mientras esperaba, estudió la estancia en la que se encontraba, aunque decorada muy al estilo oriental, uno podía encontrar aquí y allá detalles occidentales, varias fotos decoraban una de las paredes y el mueble bajo ella, todas ellas retrataban escenas familiares.

            —Sabes, por un momento, cuando oí decir que Lindy Harlaown quería vernos, no terminaba de creérmelo, pensaba que debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado.

            Lindy sonrió al hombre y la mujer que acababan de entrar en el salón, si bien ellos no le devolvieron el gesto, eso no la molestó, aquel encuentro no era precisamente algo agradable para ninguno de ellos.

            —Diría que es un placer volver a verte Shiro, pero me temo que no sería verdad para vosotros —dijo Lindy a modo de saludo—. Veo que las cosas te han ido bien desde la última vez que nos vimos.

            —¿A qué has venido, Lindy? —preguntó Shiro secamente—. Creo que en esa última vez que mencionas, dejé bastante claro que no quería volver a saber nada de vosotros.

            —Y así seguiríamos, ambas partes contentas con ese arreglo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y ha habido una complicación.

            —¿Una complicación? ¿Qué quieres decir? Espero que no hayas venido para pedirme que vuelva a ayudaros.

            —No. Será mejor que nos sentemos —Lindy indicó la mesa del comedor.

            —¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Ni Shiro ni su mujer se movieron de donde estaban.

Lindy suspiró quedamente y decidió que lo mejor era terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes mejor.

—Se trata de vuestra hija, Nanoha…

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —interrumpió Momoko asustada.

—No. Ella está bien, por el momento.

—¿Por el momento? Lindy, déjate de dar vueltas y se clara —demandó Shiro—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de hace unos años?

—Sabes que sí —asintió Lindy—. Igual que sabes que yo me opuse a ello, a que hicieran lo que hicieron. Pero supongo que eso ya no tiene importancia o nunca la tuvo para ti. Por favor, sentémonos.

Esta vez, Lindy no esperó y fue a tomar asiento ella misma, los Takamachi la siguieron unos segundos después, sentándose frente a ella, sus manos unidas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Nanoha? Ella no ha dormido en casa esta noche, pero pensábamos que estaría en casa de alguna de sus amigas o en la de Yûno, no sería la primera vez —dijo Momoko.

—Lo primero, Nanoha está bien, os lo aseguro, está en un lugar seguro y con alguien que cuidara de ella y no dejará que nada malo le pase.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Shiro duramente—. ¿Por qué tiene La Agencia a mi hija bajo custodia?

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué —respondió Lindy.

—Sí, pero se supone que solo un puñado de gente más sabe eso, así que ¿por qué?

—Porque alguien va detrás de ella.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar Momoko en un gemido ahogado.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Shiro, la preocupación y el miedo escrito en su rostro.

—Esa información no puedo dártela y lo sabes…

—Lindy, estamos hablando de mi hija, no me digas lo que puedes y no puedes decirme —su tono era duro y cortante.

—Lo sé y entiendo cómo te sientes…

—¡No lo entiendes! No es tu hija la que está en peligro —le cortó bruscamente.

—No, es verdad, pero alguien que es tan preciado para mí como una hija es quien está protegiéndola y esa persona pondrá su vida en la línea para salvar la de tu hija, no lo dudes —Lindy había hablado más de la cuenta, pero por una vez en su vida como agente no le importó, necesitaba hacer entender a aquellos padres que Nanoha estaba en buenas manos.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué has venido aquí? —inquirió Shiro.

—Porque necesito que no aviséis a la policía, sería lo primero en lo que pensaríais hacer si vuestra hija no regresase hoy a casa. Quiero mantener al margen cualquier investigación oficial.

Shiro la miró frunciendo el ceño, era claro lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar e igualmente claro era que no le gustaba nada de todo aquello, pero Lindy esperaba que el hombre comprendiera la necesidad de la discreción y de mantener el asunto lejos de la policía; puede que no le gustase volver a tener contacto con La Agencia, pero por el bien de su hija menor, Lindy estaba segura de que haría una excepción.

—¿Tenéis un topo o un traidor, verdad? —dijo sonriendo sin humor.

—No puedo decirte nada —repitió Lindy.

—No hace falta que digas nada, es evidente, es la única explicación de por qué alguien va tras mi pequeña —Shiro miró a su mujer y apretó su mano—. Está bien, Lindy, por el momento os dejaré hacer las cosas a vuestro manera. Pero —advirtió— si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta hacéroslo pagar. —Los ojos marrones de Shiro relampaguearon, su expresión era dura y amenazante y a Lindy no le cabía duda de que aquel hombre mantendría su palabra.

—Te lo agradezco y te aseguro que nada va a pasarle a Nanoha, está a salvo y protegida.

—¿Cuándo volverá con nosotros? —preguntó Momoko en un hilo de voz.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —se disculpó Lindy—. Pero espero que todo esto se solucioné pronto.

—Supongo que no podemos ponernos en contacto con ella ni ella con nosotros, ¿no? —comentó Shiro.

—Así es. Lamento que las cosas se hayan complicado. Desearía que esto no hubiese ocurrido, de verdad.

—Ya, es fácil decirlo cuando se está al otro lado —dijo Shiro—. Pero esto no habría pasado si tu gente no hubiese hecho lo que hizo… —sacudió la cabeza y se levantó seguido de su mujer—. Creo que hemos acabado.

—Sí —Lindy se levantó y los siguió hacia la puerta—. De nuevo, gracias y trataré de manteneros informados tan a menudo como sea posible. Os prometo que nada le pasará a Nanoha.

—Eso esperamos.

No hubo muchas palabras de despedida y Lindy abandonó la casa y subió a su coche, indicándole al chófer que la llevara de vuelta a donde le esperaba su helicóptero. El reencuentro con Shiro Takamachi no había ido tan mal como podría haber salido, aunque realmente esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran pronto, antes de que aquel hombre perdiese la paciencia y decidiese tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía dinero y experiencia para ello, pero el bienestar de su hija lo mantendría quieto durante un tiempo.

 

. — . — . — .

 

 _14 de octubre. 10.05 horas. Área Residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Al despertar, Nanoha se encontró desorientada en un dormitorio que no era el suyo todavía envuelto en sombras, una mirada a su alredor tras incorporarse y el regreso de las memorias de lo ocurrido el día y la noche anterior, le recordaron que estaba en un apartamento que parecía pertenecer a Fate. Echando un vistazo a la mesilla que tenía a su izquierda, donde reposaba un reloj digital, le sorprendió ver que eran ya las diez de la mañana, al parecer, tras pasarse hasta bien entrada la madrugada llorando, maldiciendo y dando vueltas, el agotamiento había tomado su precio en ella y había caído en un sueño profundo. En la otra mesilla ya no había rastro de la bandeja con los sándwiches, Fate debía haber entrado en el cuarto para llevársela.

            Se levantó estirando su cuerpo entumecido y se acercó a las cristaleras, el paisaje tras ellas era apenas una sombra difusa, alguna clase de mecanismo o tecnología hacía que los cristales estuvieran oscurecidos para evitar el paso de demasiada luz al interior de la habitación. Unos débiles ruidos llamaron su atención, fue a la puerta cerrada y la entreabrió ligeramente; sonaba como si alguien estuviese trasteando en la cocina y si le cabía alguna duda, el olor a comida le dijo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Vaciló tras la puerta, no podría tratarse más que de Fate; ¿estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la rubia ya? Lo dudaba mucho. En aquel momento no era más que una desconocida que la retenía contra su voluntad y lo que más deseaba hacer era llamar a su padre o a la policía para que la sacasen de allí y para ello necesitaba un teléfono; no tenía ni idea de qué habría sido de su móvil, probablemente Fate se habría desecho de él ya, pero en aquel lugar tendría que haber un fijo o debería ser capaz de hacerse con el de la rubia… Tenía que intentarlo al menos.

            Estirándose la camisa y los vaqueros que todavía llevaba desde el día anterior, terminó de abrir la puerta y salió al pasillo que comunicaba con el resto de la casa, avanzando tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dejó dos puertas a su izquierda, una justo frente al dormitorio, y otra a su derecha un poco más adelante frente a la otra. Se detuvo justo donde el pasillo alcanzaba el salón, frente a ella tenía la cocina, donde pudo ver a Fate, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pantalón corto negro, de espaldas a ella preparando algo en el fuego, en apariencia ajena a su presencia. Echó un rápido vistazo al salón asomándose a la esquina, ningún teléfono a la vista, pero su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al ver una pistola sobre la mesa baja que había entre el televisor ultraplano, el sofá y dos sillones; el arma descansaba allí fuera de su cartuchera, con dos cargadores a su lado. Nanoha se pasó la lengua por los labios, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia Fate, que seguía a lo suyo, y tomó aire, preparándose…

            —Olvídalo —dijo de repente la rubia, sobresaltándola—. No te daría tiempo —Nanoha se volvió a mirarla, Fate seguía de espaldas a ella—. Además, —finalmente se giró, sartén en una mano, espátula en la otra—, no está cargada.

            Nanoha no sabía qué decir, de repente se sentía más estúpida que frustrada, estúpida por haber creído que tendría alguna posibilidad contra aquella chica que el día anterior las había sacado a ambas indemnes de la playa, mientras un francotirador les disparaba, la misma chica que había robado una moto a punta de pistola y que más tarde le había mentido y drogado sin ni siquiera pestañear. Observó a Fate servir el contenido de la sartén en dos platos sobre la barra americana, como si aquella fuera la situación más normal del mundo. No pudo contener la risa histérica que escapó de sus labios.

            —¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquirió Fate mirándola entre extrañada y preocupada.

            —¿Qué…? ¿En serio…? —Logró articular la pelirroja entre carcajadas—. Esto… Esto es… tan surrealista —hizo un gesto que abarcaba el salón y a ellas mismas.

            —Sí, supongo que lo es un poco —Fate sonrió de medio lado y dejó la sartén y la espátula en el fregadero—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Se volvió a mirarla y señaló los platos y dos tazas que descansaban junto a ellos.

            Nanoha consiguió sobreponerse a su ataque de risa y miró a la joven que tenía frente a sí, Fate seguía mostrándose amable con ella, salvo el portazo de la noche anterior y el tema de drogarla, todos sus demás gestos hacía ella habían sido amables y preocupados; era como si la Fate que conocía siguiera allí, tras aquellos ojos encantadores que seguían conteniendo esa mirada que la pelirroja había empezado a pensar que solo le dedicaba a ella. No, se dijo a sí misma y sacudió la cabeza, no debía dejarse engañar más, Fate no era quién había dicho ser, era una total y completa desconocida y, hasta donde ella sabía, alguien peligroso.

            —Quiero ir a casa —dijo como había dicho la noche anterior, aunque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

            —Lo sé… —Fate suspiró—. Y tú sabes que no puede ser.

            —Muy bien —Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante—. No pienso comer hasta que me dejes salir de aquí e ir con los míos.

            —Jaja —la risa de la rubia la sorprendió un poco—. Esa es una buena amenaza, aunque inútil, puedo ocuparme de que no te mueras de hambre, créeme. Y la verdad, dudo que lo digas en serio.

            —Lo digo en serio —gruñó la pelirroja—. ¿Y cómo me obligarías? ¿Drogándome otra vez y atándome a la cama para poder ponerme suero? — Algo en los ojos de Fate, una sombra, le dijeron a Nanoha que acababa de cruzar una línea que no debía.

            —No necesito drogarte para reducirte —contestó duramente la rubia.

            —¿Ah, si? —Error o no, Nanoha ya no se iba a echar atrás, descruzó los brazos y miró de nuevo la pistola sobre la mesa baja.

            Esta vez no vaciló y salió disparada hacia el arma, Fate había dicho que no estaba cargada, pero podía no ser verdad, podía haberle dicho aquello para que no intentara precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar la mesa, se vio derribada y arrastrada al suelo por Fate, que de alguna forma se las arregló para amortiguar el golpe cayendo sobre su espalda y evitando que fuese Nanoha quien sufriera el impacto contra el suelo. Ambas rodaron un poco, forcejeando, mas al final, la experiencia y la técnica se impusieron sobre la fuerza, la desesperación y la rabia y Fate inmovilizó a la pelirroja con la cara contra el suelo y los brazos a la espalda, una rodilla sobre los riñones, muy al estilo en que lo haría un policía.

            —¿Ahora es cuando me pones las esposas? —jadeó Nanoha, intentando no mostrar ninguna señal de orgullo herido en su voz.

            —Yo no soy poli —bufó Fate y liberándola, se puso en pie, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el costado herido.

            —Ya… ¿Y qué demonios eres? —inquirió Nanoha desde el suelo todavía.

            —Yo soy… Maldita sea, no…

            El improperio llamó la atención de Nanoha lo suficiente como para volverse y mirar a Fate al tiempo que se incorporaba, la rubia se miraba en ese momento la mano izquierda frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo entre dientes.

            —Estás sangrando —musitó Nanoha al ver una creciente mancha roja en la camiseta de Fate, de repente, toda la rabia que sentía pareció esfumarse al verla sangrar—. ¿Ha… ha sido culpa mía?

            —No —gruñó Fate volviendo a colocar la mano sobre el costado lastimado—. Se me ha debido saltar algún punto mientras forcejeaba contigo… Genial.

            Sin terminar de comprender qué había ocurrido, Nanoha vio cómo la rubia cogía la pistola y los cargadores y abandonaba el salón hacia el pasillo.

            —Puedes desayunar si quieres, mientras yo arreglo este pequeño desastre —la oyó decir desde alguna de las habitaciones.

            Nanoha tardó en reaccionar, en parte todavía algo sorprendida por la forma en la que Fate la había placado, ni siquiera la había visto venir hasta tenerla literalmente encima, y en parte por aquella sangre; no tenía ni idea de que a la rubia le hubiesen dado puntos, no les había dicho nada a ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos…, pero claro, aquello sería como lo de las pistolas que llevaba consigo o lo del apartamento en el que estaban. Definitivamente, no sabía nada de ella.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a la barra americana, pese a su amenaza de no comer, la verdad era que su estómago no había dejado de gruñir desde que se había levantado; se encontró un desayuno típicamente occidental, huevos revueltos, bacon, pan tostado y café, todo ello olía estupendo y le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Una pequeña batalla entre el orgullo y el hambre se desató en el interior de Nanoha.

Mientras, Fate había dejado la Glock 27 dentro del armero y había ido al baño, donde se había quitado la camiseta y observaba ahora en el espejo el estropicio que las carreras del día anterior y su pequeña lucha con Nanoha habían hecho con su herida de bala; se le habían saltado cuatro puntos, desgarrando parte de la tierna piel recién cerrada, que ahora sangraba de nuevo. Y por el momento no podía contactar con nadie para pedir asistencia médica.

—Idiota… ¿en qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó a su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Sacudiendo los hombros, se agachó para abrir el armario que tenía bajo el lavabo y sacó un botiquín bien surtido, los suplementos médicos que había cogido del otro piso habían sido por si acababan en un piso franco, pero en su casa tenía prácticamente de todo. Cogió un poco de algodón y el alcohol y entre jadeos y maldiciones se limpió la herida, eso era lo fácil, lo complicado sería volver a cosérsela. Lo pensó durante varios minutos mientras aplicaba presión sobre la herida con una gasa, una opción era poner unos cuantos puntos de tela, pero no sería más que un parche, otra opción era pedirle a Nanoha que le ayudara, pero, francamente, tenía serias dudas de que la pelirroja quisiera echarle un mano con aquello, además, no le parecía buena idea confiarle una aguja y unas tijeras tan pronto, no cuando su integridad física estaba implicada. Torció el gesto, no iba a tener más remedio que optar por el parche y arriesgarse a ir a ver a Shamal, la médico no era precisamente un operativo de La Agencia y ella no tenía intención de darle ninguna información, así que el asunto de una posible filtración quedaba descartado. Era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación si no quería que se le saltasen el resto de puntos o la herida fuera a peor.

Con la decisión tomada, se movió rápido, se puso los puntos de tela y por si acaso una gasa sobre la herida, después fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa, optando por una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos vaqueros negros, volvió a entrar en el cuarto donde tenía el armero y cogió la Glock 37, que se colocó a la espalda. De vuelta en el salón, contuvo una sonrisa triunfal al ver a Nanoha dando cuenta del desayuno.

—¿Está bueno? —le preguntó sentándose al otro lado de la barra frente a ella.

Nanoha la miró unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y volvió su atención al plato y la taza de café.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —rió Fate picoteando de su propio plato varios trozos de bacon—. Escucha, tengo que irme, necesito que me vea un médico —al mencionar aquello último, Nanoha la miró nuevamente.

—¿Es… es grave?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Preocupación?, se preguntó Fate, tal vez todavía habría un modo de arreglar un poco las cosas entre ellas, al menos hasta el punto en que la pelirroja volviese a confiar en ella de nuevo.

—No, pero necesito que me den unos puntos de nuevo. No tardaré mucho en volver. En el apartamento tienes de todo, comida y bebida, esta mañana temprano me ocupé de llenar la nevera y la despensa. Incluso te he comprado algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte, está en esas bolsas —señaló uno de los sillones que había junto a la mesa baja—. Hay televisión por satélite y cable, reproductor multimedia, un par de videoconsolas y… —Fate se detuvo, por supuesto había ordenadores y conexión a la Red, pero Nanoha no podría usarlos—. Y ya está.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

—Aquí estarás segura, nadie que no sea yo puede entrar —Fate se bebió su café en un suspiro y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Deja los platos, yo me ocupo luego. Y —se detuvo antes de abrir— no intentes salir de aquí, no podrás, en cuanto salga activaré el sistema de seguridad y, créeme, es altamente sofisticado, solo yo puedo activarlo y desactivarlo. Ah, tampoco te molestes en buscar mis armas, están a buen recaudo.

Dicho aquello, Fate posó la mano en un pequeño panel junto a la puerta y esta se abrió con un ligero _click_. Nanoha la vio irse sintiendo que la dejaba con la palabra en la boca, aunque no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle exactamente. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos reaccionó y se dispuso a registrar el apartamento en busca de un teléfono o cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerla en contacto con el exterior.

Empezó por el salón, el primer lugar dónde uno buscaría un teléfono fijo, pero no tuvo suerte, ni rastro de uno sobre las mesas o dejado al descuido en el sofá, ni junto a la televisión o el equipo de sonido. En la cocina tampoco había teléfono. Pasó al interior, primero en el dormitorio, donde ahora la cristalera dejaba pasar la luz del día por completo; la vista desde allí arriba era espectacular, prácticamente se veía todo Uminari y las resplandecientes aguas del mar. No encontró ningún teléfono allí, pero le tranquilizó saber que todavía seguían en la ciudad. Después probó suerte en la habitación junto al baño, pero aquella estancia de paredes blancas y sin ventanas estaba completamente vacía salvo por un banco metálico pegado a una de las paredes; se preguntó para qué querría Fate una habitación así. Obviando el cuarto de baño, echó un vistazo en la única estancia que le quedaba por visitar, el cuarto parecía una especie de estudio, tres monitores de ordenador descansaban sobre una mesa negra y larga de madera, en un extremo de la misma había un portátil y una tablet apagados, bajo ella podían oírse las torres compactas en funcionamiento, mientras que en la pared contraria, sobre una serie de estanterías también negras, descansaban varios aparatos electrónicos, entre los que Nanoha reconoció cámaras ultracompactas de vídeo y fotografía, varios tipos de móviles y lo que parecían discos duros externos. Ni que decir tiene que intentó probar el ordenador encendido, sin resultado alguno, así como el portátil, la tablet y los diferentes móviles, pero todos aquellos aparatos estaban protegidos con contraseñas y resultaron imposibles de usar.

De vuelta al salón, se dejó caer en el sofá, entendiendo que no había forma de contactar con el exterior ni de salir de aquel lugar, podía intentarlo, pero sabía que las palabras de Fate eran ciertas y que no habría forma humana de abrir la puerta que la separaba de la libertad. Era una prisionera… o, al menos, ella se sentía como tal y lo único que quería era salir de allí y volver con su familia.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_14 de octubre. 11.55 horas. Clínica Médica de Uminari_

 

Una de las primeras cosas que a Fate le habían enseñado durante su días de instrucción en La Agencia era que si uno no quería llamar la atención ni destacar entre la multitud, lo mejor era actuar como si uno no estuviera tratando de pasar desapercibido, caminar con calma y comportarse como cualquier otra persona. Por eso cuando llegó a la clínica, pasó por el mostrador de información y admisión sin detenerse a preguntar, como si realmente tuviera programada una cita con alguno de los especialistas del centro, y siguió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la consulta de Shamal, esperando que la médico estuviera pasando consulta aquel sábado, porque de atenderla cualquier otro doctor seguramente habría preguntas a las que no podía responder.

En la sala de espera de las consultas de aquel pasillo había apenas un puñado de gente y frente a la consulta de Shamal no parecía haber nadie; Fate se acercó a llamar a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces provenir del interior.

—… de verdad, ¿por qué has venido?

—¿Es qué visitar a mi novia en el trabajo no es motivo suficiente?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta a aquello, Fate no la oyó; había reconocido una de las voces como la de Shamal, la otra voz era también de una mujer, pero era la primera vez que la oía, aunque estaba bastante segura de a quién podría pertenecer.

—En serio, ¿qué me dices de un café? Ahora tienes un descanso, ¿no?

—¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando hoy?

—Solo hay papeleó en la central, el capitán me ha dejado irme… Sigo de servicio, de todas formas. Así que ¿vienes antes de que mi móvil empiece a sonar con _malas_ noticias?

Fate decidió que era momento de interrumpir, no quería tener que esperar a que Shamal volviese de aquel _café_ con la herida medio abierta. Llamó a la puerta y no esperó ni dos segundos para abrirla y entrar; frente a la doctora, a unos pocos centímetros de ella, su visita se volvió a mirar a Fate con el ceño fruncido, más molesta por la interrupción que sorprendida; la agente la estudió rápidamente, era una mujer joven, alta y atlética, de cabellos claros recogidos en una coleta alta y serios ojos azules, vestía vaqueros oscuros, una camisa de manga larga blanca y una cazadora negra que colgaba del respaldo de una silla frente a la mesa de la consulta, enganchados a su cinturón llevaba una pistola en su cartuchera y una placa de policía.

—Ah… ¿Perdón por interrumpir? —Dijo Fate fingiendo cierto grado de vergüenza y confusión.

—Hola, Fate —le saludó Shamal esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Una de tus pacientes? —inquirió la otra mujer.

—Sí. Signum, esta es Fate. Fate, esta es Signum, la hermana de Hayate —las presentó Shamal.

—Hola —saludó la agente—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Hola… ¿Eres la estudiante de intercambio, no? —le dijo la policía y Fate asintió—. Vaya, hablas muy bien el japonés.

—Gracias. Llevó muchos años aprendiéndolo.

—¿Hay algún problema, Fate? —le preguntó la doctora al ver como la joven mantenía la mano izquierda sobre su costado.

—Se me han saltado unos puntos —dijo Fate con voz lastimera.

—Oh, será mejor que le eche un vistazo a tu herida, entonces, y le pongamos remedio.

—Un accidente domestico —explicó Fate al captar la mirada interrogante de Signum.

—Ya veo —la policía se volvió hacia Shamal—. Os dejaré a solas. Te espero fuera para ese café.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho.

Signum asintió, le dio un rápido beso a Shamal y abandonó la consulta recogiendo su cazadora antes de salir.

—Muy bien, quítate la camiseta y dime qué ha pasado para que se te hayan saltado los puntos, ayer parecía estar todo bien —le indicó Shamal a Fate después de que la puerta se cerrará tras su novia.

—Digamos que he tenido una tarde y mañana movidas —comentó Fate mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se sentaba sobre la camilla esta vez.

—¿Hoy no te quitas la pistola? —preguntó Shamal al ver el arma a su espalda.

—La puedo mantener oculta mejor así. Por si entra tu novia —explicó sonriendo de medio lado.

—No entrará… Pero haz lo que quieras —suspiró la médico—. Bien, arreglemos este estropicio.

Unos minutos después, la herida de Fate volvía a estar cerrada y cosida, durante el proceso la agente y Shamal habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras; Fate sabía que sospechar sobre la presencia de Signum allí era absurdo, por mucho que la detective estuviese todavía investigando la muerte de aquellos dos hombres, no había nada que la relacionase a ella con el suceso, la muestra de sangre que habían encontrado sobre el cuerpo de uno de los hombres no les había conducido a nadie y La Agencia se había encargado ya de cambiar los resultados de ADN de la muestra por unos falsos, de manera que aunque alguien tomase otra muestra de sangre de Fate, no habría correspondencia entre ambas. Así que fuera por un motivo u otro, que Signum estuviese allí no debería preocuparle lo más mínimo.

—Ya está. Te diría que tengas más cuidado, pero tengo la sensación de que iba a caer en saco roto —comentó Shamal mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. No es que me guste abrirme las heridas porque sí —ironizó Fate poniéndose de nuevo su camiseta y cazadora—. Y gracias por atenderme así de repente y sin cita.

—No hay de qué. Has tenido suerte de pillarme en la consulta, unos minutos más y habría estado tomando ese café con Signum.

Ambas abandonaron la consulta a la vez y tras despedirse de Shamal y Signum, Fate se dirigió al aparcamiento y a su coche, no el mismo que había utilizado la noche anterior, ese estaba ahora en el garaje de su casa, el lado izquierdo adornado con varios impactos de bala, afortunadamente tenía su propio vehículo, un deportivo negro que solo utilizaba cuando no estaba trabajando y del que, como su apartamento, nadie tenía constancia de su existencia.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Fate tomó una decisión, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior y la imposibilidad, por el momento, de contactar con La Agencia, había llegado la hora de las medidas extremas y fuera ya no solo de la ley, sino también del protocolo de La Agencia; había llegado la hora de descubrir qué escondía el archivo sobre Shiro Takamachi y por qué Nanoha corría peligro. Se acabó el moverse a ciegas.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_14 de octubre. 12.30 horas. En algún lugar del mundo_

 

La reunión había terminado después de tres largas horas de exposición de datos, valoración de situación y algo de acaloradas discusiones entre algunos de los asistentes, nada fuera de lo habitual, pero aquella mañana él se encontraba algo más tenso y estresado de lo normal, aunque no dejaba que su estado de ánimo se reflejara en su cara o en su lenguaje corporal, era algo que no podía permitirse. Tras recoger su tablet y una carpeta con varios de los informes sobre los que se había discutido hacía unos minutos, abandonó la sala de reuniones con la intención de tomarse un pequeño descanso en sus dependencias privadas antes de volver a su despacho, sin embargo, uno de sus subordinados le estaba esperando junto a uno de los ascensores; no pudo evitar que su ceño se arrugara levemente al ver al hombre tenderle un teléfono móvil cuando llegó a su altura.

—Está esperando su llamada —dijo su subordinado tras pasarle el terminal.

—Muy bien. Coge esto y sígueme —le indicó dándole la carpeta y la tablet y tomando el ascensor que lo llevaría hacia la planta en la que se encontraba su despacho. Al parecer ese descanso tendría que esperar.

Una vez a salvo de oídos y ojos ajenos, sentado tras su ordenada mesa de cristal y acero, hizo la llamada marcando el único número que estaba disponible en aquel teléfono. Solo tuvo que esperar dos tonos antes de que le respondieran al otro lado.

—No hace falta que te diga lo estúpidamente peligroso que resulta llamarte desde aquí, ¿no? —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener esta conversación absolutamente privada —contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea, la sonrisa sarcástica clara en el tono de su voz.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo —dijo fríamente, tratando de mantener el odio que sentía por aquel hombre fuera de su voz. Entendía las razones de por qué le habían puesto a cargo de la misión, pero eso no quería decir que debiese llevarse bien con él—. Bien, ¿qué es tan importante?

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quieres oír primero?

—No juegues conmigo, no tengo tanta paciencia —esta vez no pudo evitar el tono cortante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —oyó una ligera risa, pero decidió ignorarla—. La mala noticia, hemos perdido su rastro, Nanoha Takamachi ha desaparecido completamente del radar.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —apretó la mano libre en un puño—. Solo es una estudiante, ¿cómo puede haber desaparecido sin más?

—Su “guardaespaldas” —contestó escuetamente su interlocutor.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Esa es la buena noticia, hemos descubierto de quién se trata.

—Ilumíname.

—Es uno de los _tuyos_ —de nuevo pudo sentir la sonrisa irónica—, Agente 894 _Lone Wolf_ , nombre Fate Testarossa. ¿Te suena?

—Sí… —Cómo no le iba a sonar, aquella muchacha se había labrado todo un nombre dentro de La Agencia a pesar de su juventud y contaba con el apadrinamiento de una de las oficiales de alto rango más respetadas de la misma, Lyndi Harlaown—. Bien, eso explica cómo ha desaparecido nuestro objetivo, esa chica sabe lo que se hace.

Y complicaba las cosas mucho más de lo que habían imaginado en un principio, la oficial Harlaown debía estar oliéndose algo, si había decidido enviar a una de sus mejores agentes a proteger a Nanoha Takamachi; deberían andarse con más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos mis hombres y yo? —Preguntó su interlocutor.

—Seguid buscándolas, puede que alguna de las dos cometa una estupidez, aunque lo dudo mucho. El plan es el mismo que tenían tus predecesores, capturar a Nanoha Takamachi viva y llevarla al punto de encuentro que designemos una vez la tengáis en vuestro poder.

—¿Y si no las encontramos pronto?

—Entonces removeremos un poco el avispero, a ver qué pasa —una sonrisa torcida asomó a sus labios.

—Entendido.

—Ah, y Jail, respecto a Fate Testarossa tenéis permiso para disparar a matar —dijo y cortó la llamada.

 

. — . — . — .

 

 _14 de octubre._ _13.15 horas. Área Residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Cuando Fate entró en el apartamento, se encontró a Nanoha sentada en el sofá del salón, las piernas recogidas bajo la barbilla y los brazos alrededor de ellas, los platos del desayuno seguían sobre la barra y las bolsas con ropa estaban intactas en uno de los sillones; la joven ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla tras cerrar la puerta, obviamente seguía enfadada con ella. Fate dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se quitó la cazadora colgándola de un perchero junto a la puerta, retirándose cartuchera y pistola, fue a guardar ambas en el armero empotrado en la pared en el cuarto vacío y sin ventanas que Nanoha había visto en su recorrido por la casa. El armero estaba cerrado mediante un sistema electrónico disimulado en la pared, Fate tecleó una enrevesada contraseña y este se abrió deslizándose hacia los lados y bajando dos largas bandejas que contenían todo clase de armas y municiones; dejando la Glock en su sitio, volvió a cerrarlo, salió del cuarto y entró en el estudio para recoger el portátil y la tablet, así como un pequeño dispositivo y regresó al salón, sentándose en el sillón a la derecha del sofá, dejando espacio suficiente entre ella y la pelirroja.

            —Si quieres, puedes darte una ducha —comentó mientras dejaba la tablet sobre la mesa baja e iniciaba el portátil con el habitual comando de voz.

            Nanoha no dijo nada y siguió sin mirarla, Fate se encogió de hombros y conectó el dispositivo al portátil, abriéndose casi al instante una ventana en la que tecleó una serie de códigos, aunque aquellos terminales eran prácticamente imposibles de rastrear, no estaba de más asegurarse y aquel aparato le ayudaría a mantener aun más lejos cualquier sistema de rastreo que pudiera estar buscándola, eso por no mencionar que le permitiría contactar con la persona que esperaba le ayudase a piratear la base de datos de La Agencia y a acceder al archivo sobre Shiro Takamachi.

            —La herida cuyos puntos se te han saltado —oyó decir débilmente a Nanoha—, ¿cuándo te la hiciste?

            —El sábado por la noche, después de despedirnos —contestó Fate, ya no había motivo para seguir mintiendo.

            —Entonces, ¿el domingo no estabas enferma, sino…?

            —Hasta arriba de calmantes —terminó por ella sonriendo de medio lado y enviando un mensaje encriptado a su contacto.

            —¿Cómo?

            —¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Levantó la mirada del ordenador y la vio asentir—. Bien… —suspiró—. Salvando tu vida. —Eso hizo que Nanoha la mirara confusa, así que se explicó—. Un tipo te estaba siguiendo, al principio pensé que sería un violador, así que le intercepté antes de que pudiera acercarse a ti. Resultó no estar solo y no ser un violador. Sacó una pistola, forcejeamos mientras su compañero nos apuntaba con otra pistola. No estoy muy segura de cómo pasó todo, pero al final la pistola del tipo con el que estaba peleando se disparó, la bala me rozó a mí y mató al otro hombre, que en un movimiento reflejo disparó su pistola, acabando con su compañero… Una noche de suerte para mí, si quieres que te de mi opinión… Ordenador —dijo cambiando un poco el tono de voz—, avísame cuando establezca contacto.

            —A la orden.

            —¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Nanoha obviando la voz digital.

            —Sí. ¿Quieres ver la herida para comprobarlo? —Fate llevó una mano al borde de su camiseta.

            —No… no hace falta.

            —Eso pensaba… Mira, Nanoha, sé que esto es tremendamente difícil de comprender, de asimilar, pero te aseguro que lo que hice, que lo estoy haciendo es para mantenerte a salvo de aquellos que quieren hacerte daño.

            —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien quiere hacerme daño? Yo solo soy una estudiante.

            —Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. Pero creo que probablemente tiene que ver con tu padre…

            —¡¿Qué?! Eso es absurdo, mi padre es una buena persona y…

            —Yo no he dicho que sea una mala persona, solo que cualquiera que sea la razón de la gente que va tras de ti, creo que está relacionada con tu padre, probablemente con su pasado.

            —Eso es una tontería. —Por el tono de voz, era evidente que aquel rumbo en la conversación no le estaba gustando nada a Nanoha—. Además, quién me dice a mí que no eres tú la que quiere hacerme daño, la que me está mintiendo. A fin de cuentas, eres tú la que me retiene contra mi voluntad.

            _“Esto otra vez no”_ , pensó para sí Fate y se tragó las duras palabras con las que había pensado responderle, debía mantener la calma con Nanoha, recordar que tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con ella, a no creerla, por mucho que en el fondo le doliera admitirlo; oír aquellas acusaciones de los mismos labios que la tarde anterior habían rozado los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en la lógica y la razón para ganarse, al menos, algo de la perdida confianza.

            —Nanoha, escúchame —dijo clavando en ella una intensa y seria mirada que logró captar por completo la atención de la pelirroja—, lo creas o no, lo entiendas o no, estás en peligro, hay gente persiguiéndote y todavía no conozco el motivo, pero pronto, espero, lo sabré y podré darte un “por qué”. Lo que sí sé es que esas personas han intentado tres veces secuestrarte; la primera vez fue el sábado pasado, aquellos dos hombres iban tras de ti y si yo no hubiese estado allí, habrían logrado su objetivo. La segunda y tercera vez fueron ayer, en la playa, cuando aquel francotirador intentaba quitarme del medio, y después en el solar a donde te llevé, cuando estabas inconsciente nos atacaron, de nuevo intentando matarme a mí y a uno de mis contactos.

            “Al principio, cuando la misión de protegerte me fue encomendada, pensé que alguien estaba amenazando tu vida, pero tras los dos últimos ataques, puedo asegurarte que por el momento te quieren viva y a mí fuera de juego, preferiblemente con uno o varios agujeros de bala en el cuerpo —los ojos de Nanoha se estrecharon levemente ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada—. Esa es la razón por la que te he traído aquí, nadie, ni siquiera mi gente, sabe que tengo este apartamento, todos los terminales conectados a la Red son seguros e imposibles de rastrear, no hay teléfonos, salvo los móviles, la mayoría están apagados por una sencilla razón, que no se puedan rastrear, ni siquiera por los míos. Este es el único lugar seguro al que podía traerte para seguir protegiéndote.

            “Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, que sientes que no puedes confiar en mí y lo entiendo, pero te aseguro… te prometo que no soy de los malos, que mi única intención, mi único objetivo es proteger tu vida, cueste lo que cueste, por eso me enviaron junto a ti, por eso estoy aquí y por eso tengo una herida de bala en el costado vuelta a recoser.

            Nanoha había escuchado en silencio las palabras de Fate, tratando de encontrarles sentido, pero todo era demasiado extraño, como sacado de una mala película de espías y, sin embargo, la fuerza y la seguridad de la mirada de Fate le decían que le estaba hablando con sinceridad, que aquello que le estaba diciendo era la verdad, mas era tan difícil de creer; hasta la tarde anterior su vida había sido de lo más corriente y normal, tenía una familia a la que quería y adoraba y viceversa, tenía unos fantásticos amigos que se preocupaban por ella y siempre estaban a su lado cuando los necesitaba, estaba estudiando la carrera que siempre había querido para poder cumplir su sueño de ser profesora y hacía poco más de un mes, había creído conocer a una chica fascinante de la que se había empezado a enamorar casi sin darse cuenta. La misma chica que ahora la miraba de manera intensa, con aquellos ojos de color exótico que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento. La misma chica de la que ahora no sabía nada.

            —¿Quiénes eres? ¿Quién es tu gente? —Fueron las dos preguntas, de las muchas que rondaban su mente, que salieron de sus labios.

            Fate la observó un instante, sopesando si decirle o no toda la verdad, si podría encajarla o no, si no acabaría por alejarla completamente de ella. Respiró hondo, no tenía más opciones que la verdad, Nanoha necesitaba comprender el peligro real en el que se encontraba.

            —Es justo —dijo en su tono suave de voz—, yo lo sé todo sobre ti y tú apenas sabes nada sobre mí.

            —¿Apenas? —El sarcasmo era evidente.

            —Sí, apenas —Fate sonrió y dejó el portátil sobre la mesa baja—. Mi nombre real es Fate Testarossa, evidentemente no soy una estudiante de intercambio y tampoco nací en Londres, de hecho, nunca he vivido allí. Por supuesto, los padres y amigos de los que alguna vez os he hablado no existen. Soy una agente de un organismo privado y secreto que se conoce como La Agencia. No te puedo dar muchos detalles sobre ella, baste decir que es una organización que se extiende por todo el mundo, la mayoría de los gobiernos democráticos tienen constancia de nuestra existencia y en más de una ocasión han pedido nuestra ayuda y asistencia para resolver ciertas situaciones complicadas. También realizamos misiones dictadas por nuestros propios motivos, generalmente, cuando dichos gobiernos no son conscientes o no quieren serlo de los peligros que les amenazan a ellos y al resto del mundo.

            “Llevo trabajando para La Agencia desde hace muchos años, me reclutaron siendo una niña debido a ciertas circunstancias especiales. Hace tres años pasé a ser un agente activo, realizando todas las misiones que me han sido encomendadas desde entonces.

            “Esa soy yo y esa es mi gente. No puedo decirte mucho más, pero trataré de responder a tus preguntas, si tienes más.

            De nuevo Nanoha permaneció en silencio unos minutos, procesando aquella información, buscando algún signo o señal que le dijera que Fate estaba mintiendo, que lo que le contaba no era cierto, pero otra vez podía sentir que aquellas palabras eran sinceras.

            —Algo así… —vaciló—, es difícil de creer —se levantó fruto de la frustración y la ansiedad y comenzó a recorrer el salón arriba y abajo bajo la mirada de Fate—. Vamos, ¿en serio? ¿Una agencia secreta, como la CIA? No puedes esperar que me crea eso sin más, es… es absurdo y surrealista. Además, no tienes más que dieciocho años, ¿me estás diciendo que desde los quince realizas misiones… que manejas armas y… y lo que sea que haces más?

            —Para ser exactos, manejo armas desde mucho antes de los quince, mi entrenamiento con ellas empezó a los once años. Pero sí, desde los quince soy una agente de campo.

            —Esto es… es… —Nanoha sacudió las manos en el aire—. No me lo creo, de verdad, es que no puedo.

            —Muy bien —Fate ya contaba con ello, muy consciente de la dificultad de asimilar aquellas cosas para gente que vivía una vida normal ajena a todo aquello—. ¿El nombre de Palos Altos te suena de algo?

            Nanoha se detuvo junto al sofá y adoptó una expresión pensativa, unos segundos fuera de juego por el cambió de tema en la conversación.

            —Sí… ¿no era un importante cártel de la droga en Colombia con ramificaciones por casi todo el mundo? —Dijo finalmente.

            —Así es.

            —Salió hace unos meses en las noticias, si no recuerdo mal, fue desmantelado por completo, sus cabecillas fueron detenidos o murieron en diferentes operaciones contra el narcotráfico. Estuvo en todas los medios, ¿por qué?

            —Yo fui una de los agentes que estuvieron al frente de aquella operación.

            —¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, en los medios dijeron que fue una operación conjunta de los cuerpos de seguridad de varios países.

            —Sí y de La Agencia, fue una de esas veces en la que pidieron nuestra ayuda. Como has dicho, sus cabecillas o fueron detenidos o murieron, más exactamente, los mataron. Su líder, Alberto Carlos Palos Altos, fue una de las bajas.

            —Sí, recuerdo que dijeron que murió durante un tiroteó con la policía colombiana.

            —En parte es cierto, hubo un tiroteo —asintió Fate—, pero la bala que acabó con su vida salió de mi subfúsil, yo me encontraba dentro del grupo que asaltó la residencia en la que se encontraba y fui la primera en llegar hasta él, lo demás es historia.

            Nanoha la miró incrédula un largo minuto, después sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una carcajada.

            —Claro, tú mataste a uno de los narcos más importantes y peligrosos del mundo, sin duda.

            —No hace falta ser sarcásticos. Puedo demostrártelo. Ordenador conéctate a la televisión y reproduce las imágenes del archivo: _Operación Knock Out_.

            Siguiendo sus comandos de voz, la pantalla del televisor se encendió y pronto apareció en ella la imagen clonada de la pantalla de su portátil, unos segundos después, varias fotografías desfilaban por el televisor; las imágenes iban desde fotografías de vigilancia, tomas aéreas del terreno circundante a una gran mansión, tomas de hombres armados rodeando la casa, tomas térmicas del interior, primeros planos de hombres y mujeres, hasta el resultado posterior, fotos en su mayoría de cadáveres, la última mostraba el cuerpo de un hombre caído sobre un charco de sangre en un suelo de mármol blanco, con dos orificios de bala, uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza.

            —Ese es… —Nanoha apenas podía articular palabra.

            —Sí, es Alberto Carlos Palos Altos tras el asalto y el breve encuentro que tuvo conmigo. Estas fotos nunca aparecieron en la prensa, en ningún país. Algunas ni siquiera las tienen los gobiernos que participaron en la operación. Sabes que solo hay una manera de que yo las tenga. Estuve allí.

            —Y mataste a aquellos hombres —musitó Nanoha dejándose caer sobre el sofá, demasiado sorprendida para añadir nada más.

            —Ordenador, cierra las imágenes y el archivo. Y reproduce las imágenes uno y dos del archivo: _Bad Guys_.

            Dos fotografías aparecieron en la pantalla, esta vez eran las imágenes de los cadáveres de dos hombres, ambos muertos por un disparo, el de uno en el pecho y el del otro en la cabeza. Fate se volvió a hacia Nanoha, que todavía seguía con los ojos fijos sobre el televisor; quizás había ido un poco lejos con su demostración de la verdad, pero no había tenido más remedio que abrirle los ojos completamente.

            —¿Los reconoces? —inquirió.

            —Parecen… parecen los dos yakuzas que aparecieron muertos el domingo pasado de madrugada… —la voz de Nanoha vaciló y se giró a mirar a Fate, comprendiendo finalmente—. Son los hombres que mencionaste antes, los que dices que iban tras de mí.

            —Sí, los mismos —dijo Fate, aunque sabía que no era una pregunta—. Esas fotos son del archivo policial, en el mismo dice que estos hombres son desconocidos, fantasmas y eso se traduce en profesionales… como yo, gente que no consta en ningún registro, cuyas huellas y ADN no están archivados en ninguna base de datos oficial, cuya presencia ha de pasar siempre desapercibida.

            —Dios… —Nanoha se cubrió la boca con las manos, empezando a ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de lo que Fate era en realidad—. ¿Eres… eres como ellos? —dijo en un hilo de voz, el miedo claro en sus ojos—. Eres uno de ellos.

            —Sí —Fate trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver el miedo en Nanoha—, pero yo soy uno de los buenos.

            —¿De los buenos? —Al miedo se unió la incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿A cuánta gente has matado? ¿A cuánta…? No puedo… no puedo seguir aquí… —se volvió a levantar, nerviosa y agitada.

            —Nanoha —Fate se puso en pie y se acercó a ella—, cálmate, no tienes nada que temer de mí —trató de tomarla suavemente de los brazos, pero la pelirroja se apartó como un resorte.

            —¡No! No me toques… No te acerques a mí… Tengo que salir de aquí…

            Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Nanoha corrió hacia la puerta, pero sus intentos de abrirla fueron inútiles; Fate la observaba sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarla, qué decirle, había optado por la cruda verdad y la había asustado, ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias de ello.

            —Nanoha, para… —dio un paso hacia ella.

            —¡No! —Espetó y corrió a refugiarse en el dormitorio, cerrándolo con un fuerte portazo.

            —Genial —gruñó Fate—, tú si que sabes hacer las cosas bien —se recriminó sin tener nada claro qué hacer a continuación, si ir a hablar con ella, a explicarle mejor lo que le había contado o dejarla a solas un rato para que se calmara y de paso, tranquilizarse y centrarse ella misma también; el temor de Nanoha hacia ella, el rechazo le dolían más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir; “los sentimientos lo complican todo”, recordó las palabras que una persona muy cercana a ella le había dicho una vez. Qué cierto era, misiones y sentimientos no debían mezclarse jamás.

            —Contacto establecido con _Glass_ —la voz digital del ordenador la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad inmediata, cogió el portátil y volvió sentarse en el sillón.

            —Activa la videoconferencia según el protocolo enviado. Y desconéctate de la televisión.

            Unos segundos después, una ventana se abrió en la pantalla del ordenador, en ella se podía ver a una mujer joven, de no más de treinta años, castaña y con gafas, detrás de ella se podía adivinar una habitación envuelta en sombras.

            — _Lone Wolf_ , ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez —saludó la mujer.

            —Hola, _Glass_ , veo que sigues tan bien como siempre.

            —Jaja, y tú tan encantadora como siempre. ¿Qué necesitas esta vez?

            —Que piratees la base de datos de La Agencia —la castaña dejó escapar un largo silbido—, accedas a toda la información sobre Shiro Takamachi que contenga y me la envíes por un canal seguro.

            —No es algo fácil lo que pides.

            —Lo sé y por eso te lo pido a ti.

            —Piratear a tu propia gente… ¿Te has peleado con ellos? —La pregunta, aunque hecha en tono de broma escondía algo más, _Glass_ quería saber si Fate había dado la espalda a La Agencia e intentaba hacerse con sus secretos; aunque era una agente independiente, en cierto sentido era también un miembro de apoyo de la organización.

            —No. Sigo siendo una agente leal, pero hay cierta información que necesito saber para mi actual misión y ahora mismo no estoy en posición de contactar con mi oficial al mando. Las cosas se han complicado y estoy operando por debajo del radar. Necesito tu ayuda.

            —Muy bien, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me estás mintiendo. Veré qué puedo hacer y en unos días volveré a contactar contigo.

            —Gracias. Te haré llegar el pago por el canal habitual.

            Tras unas palabras de despedida, ambas cortaron la comunicación y Fate decidió que afrontaría mejor la actual situación con Nanoha cuando hubiese comido algo decente y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_14 de octubre. 14.50 horas. Delegación de La Agencia en Japón_

 

Uno de los varios móviles que había sobre la mesa de su despacho comenzó a sonar y lo cogió de inmediato.

—Harlaown —dijo al descolgar.

—Ha establecido contacto.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos minutos. Ha pedido exactamente lo que pensabas.

—No esperaba otra cosa —Lindy se permitió una sonrisa— y lo ha hecho bastante antes de lo que pensaba. Nunca ha sido muy paciente.

—Ciertamente —una ligera risa se pudo oír al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Sigo adelante con su petición?

—Sí, no podemos hacer nada por los canales oficiales. Confío en que sabrás hacer tu trabajo con discreción.

—Por favor, no me ofendas.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención. Gracias por tu llamada, Shari, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Lindy colgó el teléfono y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se ensanchó, sus piezas empezaban a moverse en el tablero tal y como ella esperaba.


	7. File Seven

_17.35 horas. 17 de octubre. Departamento de Homicidios, Policía de Uminari_

 

            Signum miraba sin ver la pantalla de su ordenador, varios informes cubrían su mesa esperando a ser completados, pero no se sentía con muchas ganas de centrarse en el papeleo, incluso con su actual caso todavía atascado prácticamente en el mismo punto que hacía casi dos semanas, cuando le habían ordenado investigar las muertes de aquellos dos hombres desconocidos, sin nombre, sin pasado, sin historia, sin nada que les diera una pequeña pista de quiénes eran o a qué se dedicaban antes de acabar matándose el uno al otro; eso por no mencionar que la tercera muestra de sangre hallada en la escena tampoco les había llevado a ningún sitio. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era muy probable que aquel caso se quedase sin resolver o que lo cerraran como un doble homicidio cometido por ambas víctimas.

            —Ey, jefa, parece que tienes visita —la voz de Vice la sacó de su estado semi ausente, mirando primero a su compañero y después hacia los ascensores.

            Algo sorprendida, la detective se levantó de su silla para ir a recibir a Hayate a medio camino, las cejas levantadas en un gesto interrogante, su hermana no solía aparecer por allí a no ser que necesitara algo de ella o…

            —¿Ha pasado algo? —Inquirió al llegar frente a la castaña.

            —Hola a ti también, Signum —sonrió Hayate—. No ha pasado nada. No exactamente.

            —¿Qué…? —Su expresión interrogante se acentúo aún más.

            —¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

            —Claro, ¿quieres un café?

            Sin esperar una respuesta que no le hacía falta, Signum guió a su hermana a la pequeña sala de descanso que había en la planta; un sofá que había visto tiempos mejores, tres mesas, varias sillas, una nevera, una cafetera y una máquina expendedora completaban el mobiliario. Le indicó a Hayate que tomara asiento en una de las mesas, mientras ella preparaba dos tazas de café; estaban de suerte, alguien se había preocupado de preparar una nueva jarra del oscuro líquido. Una vez las bebidas listas, Signum se sentó frente a su hermana, tendiéndole un humeante vaso de plástico.

            —¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó directamente, los años y la experiencia le habían enseñado que con Hayate lo mejor era ser directa.

            —Estoy preocupada por Nanoha y Fate, ni ayer ni hoy han venido a clase, ni siquiera han aparecido por la facultad.

            —Tal vez estén enfermas —sugirió Signum, sin terminar de entender por qué aquello preocupaba tanto a su hermana—. O simplemente se están saltando unos días de clase, eso no es raro.

            —Lo es —negó la castaña sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es raro para Nanoha, ella no es del tipo de saltarse clases, si incluso ha ido alguna vez teniendo fiebre porque no quería perderse alguna lección importante. Y Fate tampoco parece de ese tipo. Además, no sé nada de ellas desde el viernes pasado.

            —Shamal y yo vimos a Fate el sábado, fue a su consulta para que le mirase una herida de la que se le habían saltado unos puntos —explicó la policía.

            —¿Una herida? No sabía nada de eso… —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Da igual, la cosa es que no es normal que no hayan venido a clase dos días seguidos.

            —Hayate, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

            —No. Si fuese otra persona o solo Fate, bueno…, pero no Nanoha. Nanoha no hace esa clase de cosas, lo sé, la conozco muy bien.

            Signum ahogó el suspiro exasperado y se esforzó por mostrarse comprensiva con la preocupación de su hermana respecto a la ausencia de una de sus mejores amigas.

            —Está bien, ¿has hablado con sus padres? Si algo fuera mal, ellos habrían contactado contigo, ¿no?

            —Sí, lo habrían hecho. Y no, todavía no les he llamado o pasado por su casa… —vaciló unos segundos—. Si al final resulta que Nanoha se ha tomado unos _días libres_ para pasar más tiempo con Fate, no quiero meterla en ningún problema.

            —¿Pasar más tiempo con Fate? —Signum prefirió centrarse en eso antes que presionar sobre el hecho de que Hayate acababa de admitir que, tal vez, su ejemplar amiga _sí_ se estaba saltando clases voluntariamente.

            —Sí, parece que ambas sienten cierta atracción por la otra y el viernes preparamos una pequeña encerrona para que pudieran hablar del asunto. Al no recibir noticias de ellas, supusimos que todo había ido bien. Pero cuatro días sin que hayan dado señales de vida y dos sin venir por clase, empieza a ser preocupante.

            —Hm… —Signum se reclinó en su silla, pensativa, quizás Hayate tenía algo de razón en aquello último—. Mira, si te quedas más tranquila, haré algunas indagaciones, iré a hablar con un compañero en Desaparecidos a ver si hay alguna denuncia o algo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si quieres, puedo hablar yo con los padres de Nanoha, así no te sentirás tan culpable si al final todo esto no es más que una tontería.

            —¿Harías eso por mí?

            —Claro. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas para casa, no me gusta que Vita y Rein estén solas tanto tiempo —Signum se levantó, recogió los vasos vacíos y los tiró al cubo de reciclaje.

            —De acuerdo. Y gracias —Hayate siguió a su hermana hacia los ascensores—. Hoy prepararé yo la cena.

            —Genial —sonrió—. Estaré en casa a la hora habitual. Pero Shamal tiene turno hasta tarde.

            —Vale. Nos vemos luego —la castaña entró en el ascensor y agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

            —Hasta luego.

            Una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Signum volvió a su escritorio, pensando en que su hermana no estaba más que haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena con toda aquella preocupación por sus amigas, a fin de cuentas, ella había visto a Fate el sábado y la joven parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, salvo por el asunto de los puntos.

            —¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Vice desde su propio escritorio frente al suyo.

            —Sí —agitó la mano en un gesto que decía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, mientras su mente revivía el encuentro del sábado en la clínica.

            Todo había sido normal, si bien, hasta ese momento no sabía que Shamal había atendido a la más reciente amiga de Hayate, pero eso no era del todo raro, la médico tendía a no comentar muchas cosas sobre su trabajo, mucho menos sobre sus pacientes, se tomaba muy en serio aquello de la confidencialidad y Signum nunca le había presionado sobre ello. Como tampoco le había presionado sobre los pacientes a los que no se hacían preguntas que sabía que se atendían en aquella clínica. Pero Fate no parecía encajar en ese perfil, era una joven estudiante de intercambio que se había lastimado en alguna clase de accidente doméstico… sin que sus amigos supieran nada al respecto de dicha herida.

            El pensamiento cruzó repentinamente por su mente, al tiempo que se incorporaba en su silla; Hayate y sus amigos eran, según tenía entendido, las únicas personas con las que Fate trataba en Uminari, luego ¿por qué su hermana no sabía nada sobre una herida que había requerido puntos? ¿Y por qué Shamal no le había comentado a Hayate nada al respecto, sabiendo que eran amigas? Algo estaba empezando a tomar forma, el qué, no estaba segura, pero su instinto no tendía a fallarle. ¿Y si Fate era ciertamente uno de esos pacientes a los que no se hacían preguntas?

            —Vice —llamó la atención de su compañero, que levantó la mirada hacia ella—. Cuando Alto y tú estuvisteis en La Clínica Médica de Uminari, ¿os dijeron que no habían atendido allí a ningún herido de bala la madrugada del sábado al domingo ocho, verdad?

            —Así es. Interrogamos a todos los médicos que estuvieron de guardia esa noche y todos dijeron que ningún paciente de esa clase había sido atendido allí. Tu novia era uno de ellos.

            —Lo sé…

Signum reflexionó unos minutos, recordando de nuevo su breve encuentro con Fate; algo había llamado su atención sobre la joven cuando ésta se despidió de ella y Shamal y se alejó por el pasillo, no podía discernir qué exactamente ni a qué se debía, pero había habido algo en ella que por un momento había captado su atención, tal vez su forma de andar o… Suspiró. No sabía qué.

—¿Preguntasteis si alguno de los médicos tuvo que salir a atender alguna emergencia fuera del hospital? —le preguntó a su compañero.

—Sí y dijeron que no. De todas formas, repasamos los registros de llamadas y salidas, por si acaso.

—¿Y?

—Nada. No hubo ninguna salida para atender a un herido de bala esa noche.

Signum gruñó en frustración, como todo en aquel caso, nada parecía llevar a nada más que a callejones sin salida, pero quizás, si seguía su instinto y aquella loca idea sobre quién era Fate, puede que finalmente, algo les condujera a algún lado. Se levantó de la silla y cogiendo su móvil, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Vice.

—A comprobar una cosa. Es una corazonada —añadió ante la mirada confusa del hombre y se dirigió a los ascensores para bajar varias plantas a la unidad que se encargaba de los casos de desaparecidos. No quiso pararse a pensar que, tal vez como Hayate, estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

           

. — . — . — .

 _19.30 horas. 17 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Los pasados cuatro días habían sido de todo menos agradables para Fate y Nanoha, la segunda no abandonaba el dormitorio salvo para lo esencial e imprescindible y siempre que no hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de encontrarse con Fate en el resto de la casa, algo que la agente favorecía bien encerrándose en su estudio o en el armero ocupándose de cualquier tontería o limpiando sus armas, que empezaban a no necesitar limpieza alguna ya, o bien pasando un tiempo más largo de lo necesario en el cuarto de baño. Decir que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellas sería quedarse corto, aquello parecía una guerra fría a pequeña escala a punto de explotar por algún sitio, razón por la que Fate había decidido dejarle a Nanoha todo el espacio y soledad que quisiera, sobre todo después de su fútil intento del domingo por intentar razonar y hablar con ella, de explicarle mejor lo que hacía, pero la pelirroja no quería saber nada de ella ni de su trabajo, se negaba a escucharla o dirigirle la palabra salvo para insultarle o gritarle que se alejase de ella. Cansada de semejante trato, Fate había abandonado todo intento de solucionar las cosas entre ellas y se había centrado en su trabajo, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer mientras esperaba noticias de _Glass_ o algún intento de La Agencia por ponerse en contacto con ella. Al menos, alguien se debía haber ocupado de hablar con los padres de Nanoha, ya que en la red de la policía nada apuntaba a que se hubiese denunciado su desaparición, lo que dejaba un problema menos con el que lidiar por el momento.

            Aburrida después de cuatro días de encierro sin nadie con quien hablar, nadie que no la gritase que se fuera en cuanto la veía, entiéndase, Fate había decidido entretenerse desmontando algunos de los aparatos electrónicos que tenía en casa y montando con sus piezas otra cosa, algo que pudiera serle útil en caso de que necesitara reunirse con algún contacto al aire libre. Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, componentes eléctricos, cables y herramientas esparcidos sobre la mesa baja, la televisión sintonizada en un canal de noticias internacional sonaba de fondo; llevaba ya desde el medio día con aquello y tenía los dedos y parte de las manos llenos de pequeños cortes y arañazos, pero al menos se estaba distrayendo.

            Oyó los suaves pasos avanzar por el pasillo, pero siguió con su atención centrada en su particular invento, quizás solo había salido para coger algo de la nevera, Fate se empeñaba en seguir preparando comidas para ambas, pero Nanoha nunca tocaba nada de lo que ella cocinaba, sino que esperaba a que ella no estuviese por la cocina o el salón para asaltar el frigorífico o la despensa y hacerse algo ella misma. La rubia tuvo que contenerse para no levantar la vista, cuando los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de ella, junto al sillón a su derecha. Durante unos largos minutos reinó el silencio entre ellas, la única voz audible era la del reportero de turno en el canal de noticias; la curiosidad estaba acabando con Fate, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que fuese la pelirroja quien iniciase el contacto, si eso era lo que quería, si presionaba, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, seguramente solo conseguiría que la joven se alejase de nuevo y se encerrase en el dormitorio.

            —¿Y ellos no tienen nada que decir? ¿No saben a lo que te dedicas? —Las preguntas, apenas un siseó, vinieron acompañadas de un objeto que Nanoha lanzó sobre la mesa baja, golpeándola en un extremo.

            Fate dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y miró el objeto que la pelirroja le había tirado, se trataba de una foto enmarcada, la única fotografía que mantenía a la vista en su casa, en su dormitorio, sobre una de las mesillas de noche; sin duda, Nanoha había tenido tiempo más que de sobra durante esos días para mirarla, preguntarse por quiénes eran las personas que aparecían retratadas en ella y llegar a la única conclusión posible; en aquella vieja imagen aparecían cuatro personas, una mujer y un hombre adultos y dos niñas pequeñas, una un poco mayor que la otra, pero muy parecidas. El fantasma de una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Fate al contemplar la familia feliz que una vez había tenido, cogió el marco y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la imagen de sus padres y hermana mayor.

            —Ellos están muertos —musitó Fate.

            —Yo… lo… No pretendía… —Nanoha no sabía qué decir, cuando había encontrado aquella foto, no se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que pudieran estar todos muertos, lo único que había visto en ella era una forma de recriminar a Fate, de hacerla sentir culpable y en última instancia conseguir que esa culpabilidad la llevase a dejarla marchar.

            —Era exactamente lo que pretendías —dijo Fate alzando su mirada hacia la joven y dejando la foto sobre la mesa con más cuidado del que había mostrado Nanoha—. Pero no te va a funcionar.

            —Lo siento, no sabía… —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, a despecho de lo dicho por Fate, todavía podía conseguir algo si no se rendía, solo había que cambiar un poco el curso a seguir—. ¿Y crees que a ellos les gustaría saber el tipo de trabajo que haces? ¿Que no se sentirían avergonzados?

            Aunque Fate sabía que no tenía por qué añadir más, que explicarle nada sobre su familia, que lo que Nanoha intentaba no era más que una treta para que acabara dejándola ir, siguió adelante para hacerle ver claramente que ella no sentía ninguna vergüenza por lo que hacía, por la vida que tenía.

—Aunque nunca podré saber qué dirían sobre lo que hago, puedo imaginar que a mis padres no les haría mucha gracia, incluso habrían intentado impedírmelo en su momento, pero no porque no les pareciese correcto lo que La Agencia hace, sino para que hubiese podido tener una vida normal, como cualquier otra persona de mi edad —miró a Nanoha y sonrió—. Mi madre, Precia Testorassa, era una agente también, como yo, se dedicaba a cumplir las misiones que La Agencia le asignaba. Mi padre, Marco Testarossa, era un diplomático italiano que trabajaba en la embajada italiana aquí en Japón. Se conocieron en una de las fiestas que el gobierno nipón solía celebrar para los diplomáticos extranjeros en Tokio; mi madre estaba en medio de una misión —Fate rió suavemente—, pero eso no le impidió fijarse en el amable y simpático italiano que no hacía más que insistir en invitarla a una cena la noche siguiente.

“Así empezó su historia y pese a todas las adversidades y el tiempo que pasaban separados por sus trabajos, terminaron casándose y viviendo entre Japón e Italia. Un año después de su boda nació mi hermana Alicia y tres después yo. Mi madre seguía trabajando para La Agencia, si bien, había pedido retirarse de las operaciones de campo para poder pasar más tiempo con nosotras y mi padre, que supo a lo que mi madre se dedicaba casi desde el principio de su relación. Todo era perfecto —Fate se detuvo ahí, sin saber si quería o no continuar con aquella historia.

—¿Qué les pasó? —El tono de Nanoha se había suavizado un tanto y la joven se había sentado finalmente en el sillón.

La rubia respiró hondo y devolvió su mirada a la fotografía en la que toda su familia, ella incluida, sonreían a la cámara; en aquella instantánea tomada en su antigua casa de verano en el norte de Italia, Alicia posaba delante de su padre, las manos de él sobre sus hombros, y Fate estaba en brazos de su madre, ambas tenían siete y cuatro años respectivamente y fueron las últimas vacaciones que pasaron juntos.

—Hubo un accidente de coche —retomó la palabra Fate, la mirada ausente—. Yo no lo recuerdo, es lo que me han contado que pasó; poco antes de que aquellas vacaciones terminasen, mi madre tuvo que volver a La Agencia para cumplir una misión que requería de su presencia, si no hubiese sido realmente importante, no habría ido. Mi hermana, mi padre y yo nos quedamos unos días más en Italia, ambos querían que disfrutásemos de los últimos días libres antes de volver al colegio.

“Una noche, volviendo de una ciudad cercana que estaba en fiestas, un coche golpeó el nuestro, sacándonos de la carretera y haciéndonos caer por un terraplén; mi padre y mi hermana murieron en el acto al golpear la parte frontal del vehículo contra unas rocas; Alicia había insistido en que mi padre la dejase ir delante, siempre hacía eso cuando íbamos solas con él o mi madre… De haber ido atrás conmigo, todavía seguiría viva.

“Después de aquello, mi madre se hundió y aunque sé que seguía desviviéndose por mí, que me quería, su trabajo se convirtió en una vía de escape al dolor y a la pérdida. Volvió a tomar misiones de campo, dejamos de vivir en nuestra casa de Tokio y de visitar la de Italia, rompiendo lazos con la familia de mi padre allí; nos mudamos a uno de los complejos residenciales de la delegación japonesa de La Agencia, donde diferentes tutores y cuidadores se hacían cargo de mi educación y cuidado en ausencia de mi madre. Un año después… —los ojos de Fate se ensombrecieron aun más— mi madre murió en acto de servicio. Nunca me contaron los detalles y nunca he tenido las fuerzas por preguntar por ellos o por averiguarlos por mi cuenta… Quizás temo descubrir que se descuidó, que en algún momento dejó de importarle su propia supervivencia… que yo dejé de importarle, de ser una razón suficiente para volver con vida de sus misiones… —Suspiró—. No lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

“Pero lo que si sé —dijo mirando de nuevo a Nanoha— es que ninguno de ellos se sentiría avergonzado por mi trabajo, preocupados sí, pero no avergonzados. Puede que no sea la vida que ellos habrían elegido para mí, pero es la que yo he elegido tener. Tras la muerte de mi madre, una buena amiga suya y oficial de La Agencia se hizo cargo de mí y la organización decidió seguir con mi cuidado, educación y entrenamiento. Cuando el tiempo llegó, se me dio a elegir entre seguir adelante y convertirme eventualmente en agente o dejarlo y salir al mundo para tener otro tipo de vida; la mujer que se hizo cargo de mí, que acabó adoptándome, me dio esas opciones, nadie me obligó a escoger uno u otro camino. Yo elegí y no me arrepiento de ello ni un solo día.

—Pero… pero matas gente —susurró Nanoha.

—Sí, pero como los que te mostré ayer, no son precisamente lo mejor de la sociedad. No pretendo justificarme —sacudió la cabeza—, sé que nada ni nadie me da el poder para decidir sobre el derecho a la vida de otra persona, pero con mis objetivos muertos, el mundo está un poco más a salvo.

—¿Y sus familias?

—¿Y las familias de las personas a las que hacen daño directa o indirectamente? —replicó Fate—. ¿Y las familias de los yonkis que compraban la droga salida del cártel de Palos Altos? ¿Las familias de las víctimas de algún drogadicto desesperado por su siguiente dosis que no dudaba en matar a alguien para robarle? ¿Y las familias de las niñas y niños que unos monstruos secuestraban en los barrios más pobres de las ciudades más pobres para vender a mafias dedicadas a la prostitución de menores? ¿Y las familias de los masacrados durante una limpieza étnica en un país que mucha gente ni siquiera sabe pronunciar o ubicar en un mapa? ¿Y las familias de aquellos que han muerto por un arma comprada en el mercado negro? ¿Y las familias de un loco o un psicópata que la policía no ha logrado detener?

“Esas son las familias en las que yo pienso cuando tengo que apretar el gatillo, en las personas que no tendrán que llorar la muerte de un ser querido, que no tendrán que sufrir la desaparición de un hijo o una hija, que no se verán destruidas porque alguien ha decidido hacer del mundo un lugar peor. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, es verdad, pero son mis manos también las que evitan que sangre inocente manche aquellas de los que les quieren.

“No, no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de haber elegido este trabajo. Puede que tú no lo comprendas, pero yo creo en lo que hago.

Nanoha guardó silencio durante unos momentos, mirando a Fate y repasando lo que le había dicho, la fuerza y la convicción que había podido sentir tras sus palabras; ciertamente, la rubia creía en que lo que hacía estaba bien o, al menos, lo sentía justificado. Y si debía de ser sincera, le costaba negar la fría lógica de aquello.

—Pero ¿por qué no hacerlo legalmente? No sé, ¿siendo policía o miembro del ejército? —Preguntó tratando de darle una vuelta más.

—Lo que los cuerpos de seguridad pueden hacer está limitado por la ley de cada país y las leyes internacionales. La Agencia no tiene esas limitaciones, no digo que sea legal ni que esté del todo bien, pero a veces hay que forzar un poco las cosas para poder luchar contra aquellos que hacen daño al resto del mundo.

—Lo siento —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y se levantó—, pero yo no puedo verlo así, la ley es lo que nos diferencia a los buenos de los malos, creerse por encima de ella, en uno o en otro sentido, no está bien. Es… Simplemente no lo entiendo. Lo que tú haces, lo que tu gente hace, el cómo lo hacéis… —se encogió de hombros y volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Mira cómo me trajiste hasta aquí, me engañaste y me dejaste inconsciente.

—Por tu propio bien —apuntó Fate—. De cualquier otra manera, no habrías querido venir conmigo, solo querías que te llevara con tus padres.

—Que era lo más lógico.

—Y lo más peligroso. Nanoha —Fate alzó una mano para silenciar su réplica—, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no hace falta que la repitamos. Si quieres seguir enfadada conmigo y no hablarme, bien, yo no voy a insistir más, seguiré adelante con esta misión y descubriré por qué esa gente quiere secuestrarte. Una vez sepa eso, podré decidir nuestro siguiente movimiento. Y cuando todo acabe y estés a salvo, te llevaré con tu familia.

La voz de Fate había sonado suave y tranquila, en su tono habitual y parecía evidente que no tenía ninguna gana de discutir más sobre el asunto, quisiera Nanoha o no, la rubia había tomado ya esa decisión y era obvio que no iba a ser la detonante de la tensión que había entre ambas.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa lo que piense de ti? —inquirió Nanoha desde detrás del sillón.

—No es que no me importe —admitió Fate—, pero ya he hecho todo lo que podía para explicarte quién soy y lo que hago. Que lo aceptes y lo entiendas o no depende de ti —volvió su atención al aparato que previamente estaba montando, cogiendo un destornillador de precisión—. Y, aunque mi identidad fuera falsa cuando me conociste, el resto de lo que viste de mí, de mi forma de ser, eso era auténtico —añadió al final.

Nanoha la observó unos minutos trabajar en lo que quisiera que estaba haciendo con todos aquellas piezas y cables, la expresión de su rostro concentrada, el olvidado canal de noticias todavía sonando de fondo. “Eso era auténtico”, se repitió en su mente, ¿qué pretendía Fate diciéndole aquello? Tras todo lo que había pasado, su confianza en ella se había debilitado bastante, sin embargo oír esas palabras… De alguna forma le hacían pensar en ese mes y pico que habían pasado juntas, en todos los buenos ratos compartidos y le hacían preguntarse si realmente había tanta diferencia entre la Fate de entonces y la que ahora tenía delante. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar en todo lo que la rubia le había contado, procesar esa nueva realidad en la que se había visto metida de golpe y apenas sin darse cuenta.

Por su parte, una vez que Nanoha abandonó el salón, Fate dejó lo que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa y volvió a coger el marco con la fotografía, pasando nuevamente la yema de sus dedos sobre los rostros de sus padres y hermana. “Me pregunto qué fue lo que le dijo papá a mamá cuando ella le contó por primera vez a qué se dedicaba. Lindy nunca me ha contado nada sobre ello…” Sonrió. “Supongo que papá debió sorprenderse mucho… Los echo de menos…” Un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta y sintió el calor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, alzó el rostro para retenerlas; debía ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por las emociones, ya no era aquella niña de cinco años perdida en un mundo que de repente ya no parecía ser el suyo, sola hasta que alguien vino a tenderle una mano y estrecharla en unos brazos amables.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_19.45 horas. 17 de octubre. Residencia de los Takamachi_

 

—Tenemos contacto en la puerta principal, señor —crepitó la voz de uno de sus hombres en el auricular que tenía en el oído.

—¿Cuántos?

—Solo una mujer.

—Mantengan posiciones y estén a la espera. Posiblemente no sea más que una visita.

Un coro de “recibidos” pusieron fin a la breve comunicación, mientras ajena a todo aquello, Signum saludaba al ama de llaves de casa de los Takamchi y preguntaba si los señores estaban en casa y si podría verlos; la detective no necesitó mostrar su placa para ganar acceso a la vivienda, la mujer la conocía de otras ocasiones y además, oficialmente no estaba allí realizando ningún trabajo policial, sino haciéndole un favor a su hermana. Siguió a la mujer al interior de la residencia y al salón, donde los padres de Nanoha estaban a medias viendo la televisión y a medias trabajando sobre los papeles que había esparcidos sobre la mesa de te, un par de portátiles destacaban por encima de aquella marea de celulosa.

—Signum, bienvenida, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos —le saludó Shiro levantándose para recibirla.

—Hola y perdón por la intrusión —contestó Signum y rechazó con un gesto la oferta de algo para tomar hecha por el ama de llaves, que se retiró sin decir más—. Es cierto que hace ya tiempo que estuve en su casa.

—Hacia el principio del verano, ¿no? —inquirió Momoko al tiempo que indicaba a su marido y su visita que tomaran asiento.

Shiro retomó su lugar junto a su esposa, mientras que la detective se quitaba la cazadora y optaba por sentarse en el extremo del chaise longue, aunque hubiese preferido poder mirar a sus interlocutores frente a frente, pero sentarse en la mesa de te no era una opción.

—Creo que sí —respondió estudiando por un momento las expresiones de los señores Takamachi, su lenguaje corporal, buscando señales externas de preocupación o estrés, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal en ellos, al menos que ella fuera capaz de captar.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿No le habrá pasado nada a ninguna de tus hermanas? —inquirió Momoko.

—No, están todas bien —Signum apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y unió sus manos entrelazando los dedos—. En realidad he venido por Nanoha.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a ella? —Preguntó Momoko mostrando por primera vez signos de alarma al echarse hacia delante en su asiento; Shiro no dijo nada, pero se podía ver en su expresión la misma preocupación.

—No que yo sepa —negó Signum—, esperaba que ustedes me pudieran decir eso precisamente, si le ha ocurrido algo —ante las miradas confusas pasó a explicarse mejor—. Hayate vino esta tarde a la central, está preocupada porque no ha tenido noticias de Nanoha desde el viernes pasado y hace dos días que no aparece por clase. Habría venido ella misma, pero el código de amistad le impedía delatar a su amiga por si en realidad todo no resultaba ser más que una tontería.

—Ah —suspiró Momoko e intercambió una mirada con su marido, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente—. Nanoha está bien, se ha tomado unos días libres para pasarlos con una amiga nueva, seguramente tú la conoces o has oído a Hayate hablar de ella.

—Sí, Fate Harlaown —asintió Signum—. Pero no es un poco raro…

—Oh, cuando mi mujer dice “amiga”, ella se refiere a alguien más especial —intervino Shiro—, ya me entiendes.

—Creo que sí —sonrió Signum—. Pero sigo pensando que es extraño. ¿Han dejado a Nanoha saltarse clases para estar con alguien a quien no hace ni dos meses que conoce? —Aunque quería evitarlo, era consciente de que estaba cayendo por completo en modo detective con aquellos padres.

—No es que nos haya dado muchas opciones para decirle que no —continuó Shiro—. El sábado por la tarde llamó para decirnos que quería pasar unos días con Fate y que no nos preocupáramos, aunque no se molestó en decirnos dónde exactamente iba a pasar esos días. Intentamos razonar con ella, pero parece que le ha dado fuerte con esta chica, así que pensamos que lo mejor era dejarle hacer como quisiera y que a su vuelta ya rendiría cuentas con nosotros.

—Verás, Signum, cuando has criado a otros dos hijos más, acabas aprendiendo que a veces es mejor dejarles algo de manga ancha que limitarlos demasiado y hacerles sentir que están atrapados bajo nuestro techo —explicó Momoko—. Nanoha quería pasar unos días con Fate, no es que nos guste que pierda clases, pero mejor ahora que no durante los exámenes. Y mejor así, con nuestro consentimiento que yéndose de todas formas después de una discusión.

Signum se encontró asintiendo, tenía que reconocer que había cierta lógica en lo dicho, pero algo no terminaba de encajar, al menos, no para ella.

—Entonces, ¿todo está bien con Nanoha? —Insistió una vez más, comunicando esta vez con su mirada y expresión que si había algo más, podían confiar en ella, que estaba allí para ayudarles como amiga y como policía.

—Sí, todo bien —respondió Shiro, un poco demasiado rápido para el gusto de la detective, que miró a Momoko.

—Sí.

Las respuestas con monosílabos no eran precisamente las que más le gustaban a Signum, pero sabía que había un límite para presionar y lo había alcanzado, si los padres de Nanoha decían que todo iba bien, no debía tener motivos para dudar de que así fuera, y sin embargo…

—De acuerdo. Gracias por su tiempo y perdón por las molestias —dijo levantándose.

—Ninguna molestia, Signum, tú y tu familia sois más que bienvenidas en esta casa —aseguró Shiro, que se levantó también para acompañarla a la puerta—. Y gracias a ti por preocuparte por nuestra hija, pero como ya te he dicho, todo está bien.

Signum recogió su cazadora y tras despedirse de Momoko y Shiro y abandonar la casa, decidió que una visita al piso de Fate Harlaown bien merecía la pena; aunque los Takamachi no sabían dónde se encontraba su hija exactamente, el primer lugar donde tenía sentido buscarla era en la casa de su nueva novia. Dentro de su coche, miró entre sus notas la dirección de la estudiante de intercambio, que previamente había buscado en el sistema, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Un par de minutos aporreando la puerta del piso no obtuvieron más respuesta que el silencio, parecía obvio que no había nadie en la casa en aquel momento, pero Signum no era del tipo de persona que se da por vencida ante los contratiempos, así que en vez de irse, se acercó al piso inmediatamente al lado del de Fate y llamó a la puerta; esta vez si le abrieron.

—Buenas noches, señora —dijo a la mujer de avanzada edad que apareció bajo el marco—, soy la Detective Signum Yagami —le mostró su placa—, ¿sabe si alguien está viviendo en el piso de al lado? —Señaló con la cabeza la puerta a su izquierda.

—Buenas noches, agente. Mm…, sí, vive una chica joven, creo que es una estudiante de la universidad. Una chica muy amable —contestó sonriendo—, me ha ayudado algunas veces a subir las bolsas de la compra. Parece una buena persona, ¿le ha pasado algo?

—No, solo la estamos buscando como testigo, no se preocupe —Signum le sonrió a la mujer para hacerle ver que todo iba bien—. ¿Sabe si ha salido?

—No estoy segura. La última vez que la vi fue el miércoles o el jueves de la semana pasada. Y, la verdad, no he oído ruido en su apartamento en todo el fin de semana, aunque normalmente no es una chica que haga jaleo, pero a veces pone la música un poco alta —dijo aquello último en tono de confidencia.

—¿Y no la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces?

—No que yo recuerde, lo que es un poco raro, porque siempre me la encuentro por las mañanas, cuando se va a clase. Quizás haya salido de viaje.

—Seguramente sea eso. Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señora. Aquí tiene —Signum le tendió una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono—, si la ve, podría decirle que se ponga en contacto conmigo, es importante.

—Por supuesto —la mujer cogió la tarjeta.

Tras despedirse de ella, Signum decidió que era momento de volver a casa. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, la detective no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro de toda aquella situación; conocía a los padres de Nanoha desde hacía años y nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que fueran capaces de permitir a su hija irse así por las buenas a dios sabía dónde con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, eso por no mencionar lo extraño que era que la propia Nanoha no les hubiese contado nada a sus amigos sobre aquello; ella y Hayate eran casi como hermanas, se contaban prácticamente todo, así que simplemente no tenía sentido. Debía haber algo más, su instinto se lo decía.

 

. — . — . — .

 

 _21.40 horas. 17 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

Nanoha estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama, mirando las luces de la ciudad más allá de las cristaleras, Uminari resplandecía bajo el negro manto de la noche; desde que había hablado con Fate aquella tarde y vuelto al dormitorio, no había vuelto salir de él, necesitaba pensar sobre lo que la rubia le había contado, en aquella verdad sobre quién era presentada de manera tan cruda. Pero el problema era que Nanoha nunca había sido una persona muy dada a la reflexión, actuando siempre más en base a sus sentimientos y el calor del momento que otra cosa, lazándose casi siempre de cabeza y prácticamente a ciegas, lo que en más de una ocasión le había llevado a cometer auténticas estupideces, pero también a vivir las más maravillosas experiencias. Sin embargo, encerrada en aquel apartamento, sin querer hablar con Fate, poco a poco se había ido viendo obligada a pensar y reflexionar en su situación, a intentar comprenderla, aunque aquello último era difícil.

Cuando había visto la fotografía familiar la primera vez, no le había prestado mucha atención, pero con el paso de los días, se encontró volviendo su mirada sobre ella una y otra vez, hasta ver en ella una forma de hacer sentir culpable a Fate y conseguir así su ansiada libertad; pero el tiro le había salido por la culata y el resultado no había sido el esperado, la rubia se había reafirmado en su propósito aun más si cabe y finalmente abandonado todo intento por volver a ganarse su estima. Y luego estaba aquel “eso era auténtico”; seguía preguntándose ¿por qué Fate le había dicho aquello? Quizás lo que quería era que entendiera que por mucho que la identidad con la que se había presentado cuando se conocieron fuese falsa, la persona que había tras ella era la misma que entonces. Pero Nanoha no sabía si podía o no creer en ello, ahora podía ver que Fate se había acercado a ella, hecho su amiga para poder llevar a cabo aquella misión de la que hablaba, para protegerla de dios sabía qué o quiénes; probablemente la rubia sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella antes de hablarle aquel primero de septiembre. Y eso le seguía haciendo dudar de ella, de sus verdaderas intenciones y motivaciones.

Pero también estaban los besos, pensó llevándose inconscientemente la punta de los dedos a sus labios; aquel par de besos no habían sido fingidos, Fate había luchado duramente contra ellos, contra que pasaran. En la playa había admitido que sentía algo por Nanoha, pero que era complicado, ahora entendía lo que realmente significaba y el por qué de sus esfuerzos por alejarla, por no comenzar una relación con ella. Y sin embargo, Nanoha no podía negar que había visto la atracción y el deseo en aquellos ojos y algo mucho más profundo. Además, si todo menos nombre y pasado había sido auténtico, eso quería decir que el flirteó, inconsciente o no, también lo había sido. Que realmente Fate sentía algo por ella.

Suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama, ahora solo necesitaba aclarar sus propios sentimientos hacia la rubia, pero su interior era un completo caos de confusión, dudas, miedos y cierto grado de resentimiento y desconfianza. Eso por no mencionar que aquella situación la sobrepasaba de tal manera que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, claro que tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho dado el lugar y la compañía en la que se encontraba; nada hasta que Fate decidiera qué hacer o la policía diera con ella, aunque siendo realistas, dudaba mucho que la estuviesen buscando, algo le decía que esa Agencia ya se habría ocupado de evitar tal cosa, solo esperaba que su familia estuviera bien y protegida, como había dicho Fate que estarían.

 

Fate había terminado de montar su invento, que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa baja del salón, las herramientas y piezas desechadas ya habían sido recogidas y tiradas, no tenía un diseño muy refinado y más parecía un montón de chatarra ensamblada que otra cosa, pero cumpliría su propósito cuando lo necesitase. Dio un sorbo al botellín de cerveza que tenía en la mano y trató de prestar atención a la película que estaban pasando en la televisión, sin embargo, su mente volvía una y otra vez sobre la conversación mantenida con Nanoha unas horas antes y los recuerdos agridulces que había despertado en ella. Aquella misión estaba resultando ser más complicada de lo que había imaginado en un principio y no solo en ese sentido; se preguntó si Lindy habría pensado que las cosas resultarían así cuando la eligió para la misión, si después de cuatro días de silencio, estaría empezando a preocuparse un poco.

—Algo me dice que no —sonrió de medio lado Fate y dio otro trago.

Conociendo a Lindy como la conocía, estaba segura de que tendría un plan de contingencia para aquella situación y además, sabía que podía confiar en ella para que Nanoha siguiese a salvo, por eso le había sugerido a través de Arf que se refugiaran en aquel lugar. El problema era que Fate comenzaba a sospechar que su superior tenía algo más planeado, algo que subyacía bajo la misión de proteger a Nanoha y que ese algo tenía que ver con la razón por la que la había mantenido en sombras hasta el momento. ¿A qué estaba jugando Lindy, si es que estaba haciéndolo y no eran solo imaginaciones suyas? Esperaba que la información que La Agencia poseía sobre Shiro Takamachi resolviese aquellos interrogantes.

—“Eso era auténtico”… ¿Por qué demonios le he dicho eso? —masculló para sí, recordando aquella parte final de la conversación con la pelirroja.

¿Qué pretendía hacerle ver a Nanoha con ello? ¿Que todavía sentía algo por ella? ¿Que eso era verdad, como lo había sido en la playa?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Testarossa? —Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Había decidido que las emociones y los sentimientos no debían mezclarse con su trabajo actual, que mantener a Nanoha alejada emocionalmente de ella era lo mejor que podía hacer, se ahorraría complicaciones y otra serie de cosas a las que hacer frente. Pero le había dicho aquello y su resolución parecía haberse debilitado, como si en el fondo quisiera intentar recuperar aquellos pequeños mas preciosos momentos que había compartido con la pelirroja, primero en su piso y después en aquella playa antes de que todo se torciera y se complicara.

“Bueno”, pensó, “no es que ahora tenga ninguna posibilidad con Nanoha, no mientras ella siga sin hablarme o mostrándose distante”. La media sonrisa se tornó en una torcida, “es justo lo que querías, ¿no?”

—Tal vez… —volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. No, es mejor así, tanto para ella, como para mí… Supongo…

— _Glass_ ha establecido contacto —la voz inhumana y desapegada del ordenador la sacó de su línea de pensamiento—. Ha enviado un archivo encriptado y fraccionado, tardaré un tiempo en recomponerlo y descifrarlo.

—Muy bien. —Una pequeña oleada de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba muy cerca de conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas. O al menos eso esperaba—. Es hora de saber quién eres y qué escondes, Shiro Takamachi.

 

. — . — . — .

_00.45 horas. 18 de octubre. Residencia de las hermanas Yagami_

 

Dada la hora que era y sabiendo que Signum tenía que levantarse pronto para ir a trabajar al día siguiente, a Shamal le sorprendió encontrarse a su novia sentada a la mesa de la cocina, el portátil abierto frente a ella.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde? —Le preguntó inclinándose junto a ella para darle un beso.

—Algo así —contestó unos segundos después Signum, siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia por la cocina mientras ésta se preparaba un vaso de leche.

—¿Algo así? —Shamal rió suavemente—. ¿Todavía sigues con el mismo caso de hace dos semanas? ¿El de los yakuzas muertos?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Está bien —dijo Shamal yéndose a sentar frente a ella, vaso de leche en la mano—. ¿Qué significa eso? Estás un poco más críptica de lo habitual —trató de bromear, pero la intensa mirada que Signum le estaba dirigiendo borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Fuera lo que fuese, debía ser algo serio.

—Hoy Hayate vino a la central —empezó Signum, descolocándola un poco por el aparente nuevo rumbo de la conversación—, estaba preocupada por Nanoha y Fate, al parecer llevan sin dar señales de vida desde el viernes…

—Nosotras vimos a Fate el sábado, probablemente no sea más que una exageración —intervino la médico.

—Eso le dije y eso pensé yo. Pero Hayate siguió insistiendo en que no era un comportamiento propio de Nanoha saltarse dos días seguidos de clase. Así que para tranquilizarla, le dije que haría algunas averiguaciones e iría a hablar con sus padres.

—¿Y qué te han dicho los señores Takamachi?

—Que todo está bien, que Nanoha realmente se está saltando clases para pasar algún tiempo con Fate.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Si sus padres saben dónde están…

—Eso es lo más curioso de todo, que no lo saben —le interrumpió Signum—. Al parecer cuando les llamó el fin de semana, se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Y me parece extremadamente raro que los padres de Nanoha no se preocupen por ello. Pero bueno, son sus padres, ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

“Después pasé por casa de Fate y allí no había nadie, aparentemente desde el fin de semana el piso ha estado vacío.

—Habrán ido a otro sitio —sugirió Shamal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dos estudiantes sin mucho dinero a su disposición para gastar? Pudiera ser, pero no me lo trago. Aquí hay algo que no termina de encajar. Por supuesto, a Hayate no le he dicho nada de mis sospechas, solo le he confirmado que los padres de Nanoha están al tanto de su ausencia. No hay necesidad de preocuparla más de lo que ya está.

—Ya veo… —Shamal bajó un momento la mirada a su vaso, empezaba a imaginar hacia dónde estaba conduciendo Signum la conversación—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que algo no termina de encajar? —Inquirió alzando el rostro de nuevo.

—Eso mismo, que hay algo extraño en todo este asunto, cuanto más pienso en ello, más segura estoy. —Signum tomó aire—. Shamal, tengo que preguntarte algo y necesito que me digas la verdad.

Bajo aquella intensa mirada azul, la médico sintió brevemente lo que un sospecho debía sentir cuando Signum le interrogaba. Asintió levemente.

—¿Es Fate Harlaown uno de los pacientes del hospital a los que no se hacen preguntas? Esa herida que le recosiste el otro día, ¿no se la hizo en un accidente doméstico, verdad?

Shamal siempre había temido que llegase el día en que Signum le preguntase por alguno de aquellos pacientes especiales, siendo detective, cabía la posibilidad de que alguna de sus investigaciones acabase llevándola a ello, y nunca había podido imaginar qué respuesta le daría, si sería capaz o no de mentirle al respecto. Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos de tenso silencio; al menos ahora sabía que no podía mentirle.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo contestarte a eso. —Y tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

—Eso es casi como si me respondieras —Signum sonrió sin humor—. Shamal, esto es importante, de alguna manera sé que Fate Harlaown está relacionada con la muerte de aquellos dos hombres; no me preguntes cómo, es una corazonada. Y creo que ella podría llevarnos a resolver el caso. Y saber qué está pasando con Nanoha realmente. —La mirada que le dirigió ahora era casi suplicante, como si le estuviera pidiendo que no le obligara a interrogarla.

—No puedo… —gimió Shamal—, de verdad, no me pidas eso. Eso no.

—Por favor…

—No. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si Nanoha está realmente con Fate, estoy completamente segura de que estará bien. Esa joven es una buena persona, no la habría atendido de no ser así y tú lo sabes —ahora fue ella la que suplicó con su mirada que no le presionara más.

Signum exhaló un largo suspiro y echándose hacia adelante en la silla y sobre la mesa, tomó las manos de Shamal en las suyas y les dio un suave apretón, una sonrisa amable y tierna se dibujó en sus labios.

—Está bien, no insistiré más… Al menos no contigo. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal.

—No pasa nada —Shamal sacudió la cabeza y sonrió débilmente—, solo haces tu trabajo…

—Tú no eres trabajo —se apresuró a negar Signum, levantándose y yendo a su lado para envolverla en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, siento no poder responder a tus preguntas cuando tanto necesitas saber las respuestas —dijo con la mejilla contra su pecho.

—Está bien, está bien —repitió acariciando su espalda—. Encontraré esas respuestas por otro lado, no te preocupes. Sé que la confidencialidad de tu trabajo es importante para ti y lo respeto.

—¿De verdad está bien? —Shamal se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Sí, de verdad —para reforzar sus palabras, Signum bajó al encuentro de sus labios—. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y tratemos de olvidar toda esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

Shamal asintió y tomó la mano que Signum le tendía, dejando que la guiara al dormitorio, dando gracias porque aquella mujer fuese tan comprensiva, porque entendiera el difícil conflicto en el que se encontraba entre la profesionalidad de su trabajo y la lealtad que sentía hacia ella. Cosas como aquella hacían que se enamorase aún más de ella. Y estaba casi segura de que su tenacidad e inteligencia acabarían conduciendo a Signum a la solución no solo del caso, sino también de lo que estuviera ocurriendo con Nanoha y Fate.

 

. — . — . — .

 

 _01.00 horas. 18 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

En la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaba en el apartamento, la pantalla en suspensión del portátil volvió a la vida sobre la mesa baja del salón, una ventana se había abierto con el siguiente mensaje: “Archivo _STGlass_ reconstruido y desencriptado al 100%”. El brillo de la pantalla se reflejó en unos ojos color carmesí recién abiertos.


	8. File Eight

_07.30 horas. 18 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

Fate tenía la mirada perdida en la pared frente al sofá en el que todavía seguía sentada después de pasar prácticamente toda la noche en vela leyendo el archivo que _Glass_ le había proporcionado; contenía mucha información sobre quién y qué había sido Shiro Takamachi antes de ser conocido como el dueño de una de las cadenas de cafeterías más importantes a nivel nacional. Fate había leído lo más relevante que contenía aquel archivo, pero también había echado vistazos a la documentación complementaría que lo acompañaba, de manera que no solo había obtenido sus respuestas, sino que también se había hecho una idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando y del tipo de profesional que era el padre de Nanoha.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y se frotó los ojos despejando el cansancio de ellos; ahora comprendía por qué Lindy la había mantenido en sombras todo aquel tiempo, por qué, en cierta manera, la había "obligado" a buscar ayuda fuera de los cauces habituales de La Agencia para descubrir las razones exactas qué ponían la vida de Nanoha en peligro. Gruñó entre dientes y se levantó para prepararse un café mientras pensaba en todo cuanto había descubierto aquella noche.

La verdad era que no le había sorprendido completamente descubrir lo que ocultaba el pasado de Shiro Takamachi, si La Agencia poseía información sobre él, solo podía deberse a que en algún momento había sido un sujeto de interés para la organización, bien como parte de una misión, como objetivo o como informante. Años atrás, Shiro Takamachi había pertenecido a la agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, a un departamento que operaba habitualmente por debajo del radar, ocupándose de aquel tipo de asuntos que los gobiernos oficialmente alegan no tener conocimiento de los mismos; previamente había servido en las Fuerzas Armadas niponas como miembro de una unidad de operaciones especiales. Sin embargo, lo que había llamado la atención de la joven agente eran la gran cantidad de misiones conjuntas que había llevado a cabo con La Agencia; se trataba de acciones de todo tipo y clase, algunas de ellas incluso en suelo extranjero.

Pero Shiro había tenido un segundo objetivo dentro de aquellas colaboraciones; su buen hacer y la confianza que se había ganado dentro de la propia Agencia le permitieron acceder no solo a varias sedes de la organización, sino también a información sobre la misma, información que iba recopilando para un posible uso de su gobierno. Cuando La Agencia descubrió todo el asunto, decidió dar un castigo ejemplar y cruel a aquel espía que tan hábilmente se había escurrido entre ellos. Conscientes de que el "trabajo" de Shiro era uno a muy largo plazo, pues debía ser cuidadoso y no llamar la atención, decidieron "facilitarle" las cosas confiándole el traslado de un dispositivo de última generación que permitía el acceso a una enorme base de datos de la propia Agencia, ésta contenía información altamente sensible sobre agentes, delegaciones, misiones llevadas a cabo, acuerdos firmados entre la organización y países y otras agencias y un sinfín de secretos. Shiro debería haber sospechado algo, pero quizás el ver tan cerca el final de su misión le hizo ser menos precavido y aceptar ocuparse del traslado del dispositivo, que, en cuanto pudo, llevó a manos de los jefes que le pagaban el sueldo.

Sin embargo, nadie en la oficina de la Seguridad Nacional japonesa pudo celebrar aquella supuesta victoria, el dispositivo era inaccesible, por mucho que lo intentaron, no lograron acceder a la información que contenía y La Agencia pronto se ocupó de revelarle a Shiro, y solo a él, la razón; el dispositivo estaba protegido por una "clave" muy particular, solo podría abrirse si una persona concreta lo manipulaba, haciendo necesaria una "llave" de ADN para poder hacerlo funcionar, llave que debía estar viva y que era alguien muy importante para el propio Shiro, una de sus hijas, la menor de los tres hermanos, Nanoha, que por aquel entonces tenía diez años. Aquella trampa ponía a Shiro en una situación desagradable, pues si quería cumplir con su gobierno, debía convertir a su hija en una herramienta para los suyos. La Agencia había estudiado el perfil de Shiro y sabía que el hombre había hecho todo lo posible por mantener a su familia alejada de su mundo y de los peligros que entrañaba, de hecho, la primera cafetería Midori-ya era una tapadera del agente; así que tal y como pensaban que ocurriría, Shiro jamás dijo nada a su organización de cómo poder acceder al dispositivo, no reveló que Nanoha era la clave para ello.

El "castigo" hizo mella en Shiro, incapaz de utilizar a su hija de aquella manera, de exponerla a algo que siempre había luchado por evitar, abandonó el servicio activo y cualquier relación con Seguridad Nacional o su gobierno, alegando que ya no podía seguir haciendo lo que hacía, que sentía que su última misión había sido un fracaso, adoptando una auténtica vida de civil y convirtiendo su vieja tapadera en un negocio real que muy pronto dio buenos resultados.

Los implicados en todo aquello no habían sido muchos, algunos de los, por aquel entonces, altos mandos de La Agencia y el propio Shiro. El nombre de Lindy estaba presente, pero por lo que Fate había podido leer, su mentora no se había mostrado particularmente a favor de la acción que se llevó contra el padre de Nanoha.

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó su taza de café, ella tampoco habría estado de acuerdo con hacer algo como aquello, porque a la larga no haría más que poner en peligro la vida de una persona inocente, como de hecho estaba ocurriendo. En qué demonios estaban pensando para hacer algo así; seguramente en dar una lección al hombre que tan hábilmente se había infiltrado entre ellos, pero la culpa era suya por haberse confiado.

—¿Y cómo le explico yo esto a Nanoha? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Si la pelirroja ya no sentía ninguna clase de simpatía por el trabajo que hacía, sin duda, enterarse de cómo La Agencia, o parte de ella, había tratado a su padre no iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero le había prometido que le contaría la verdad cuando la supiera y Fate era la clase de persona a la que le gustaba mantener su palabra, además, en el fondo sabía que Nanoha merecía saber aquello, comprender las razones que habían puesto en peligro su vida, llegar a entender por qué había gente tras ella.

"Gente que seguramente pertenece a la propia Agencia", pensó para si Fate. Las razones de Lindy para mantenerla en las sombras estaban ahora más claras; obviamente, la oficial sospechaba de alguno de los implicados en el asunto de Shiro Takamachi, alguien dentro de la propia organización quería hacerse con la información que contenía aquel dispositivo, aunque datase de ocho años atrás, aún debía tener un valor considerable, sobre todo si esas personas estaban planeando jugársela a La Agencia de alguna forma; la traición, aunque no era algo que se diese dentro de la organización habitualmente, era algo que varios agentes y mandos conocían. Y que Fate hubiese cortado todas las líneas de comunicación con La Agencia le daba ventaja a Lindy para averiguar quién estaba detrás de ello, aunque también ponía en una posición delicada a la agente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, saber la verdad no facilitaba las cosas precisamente, sino que lo volvía todo un poco más complejo, haciéndola dudar prácticamente de todo y de todos.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto. —La voz de Nanoha la sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven la miraba desde el otro lado de la barra americana, vestida ya con unos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura de manga corta.

—Ha sido una noche larga —comentó Fate sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Café? Yo creo que necesito otro.

Fate se volvió hacia la cafetera sin esperar la respuesta de Nanoha, necesitaba unos minutos para aclararse y decidir cuánto le contaba a la pelirroja, no necesitaba entrar en detalles, bastaría con decirle lo esencial, lo que su padre había hecho en el pasado, el cómo se había visto implicado en varias misiones con La Agencia y qué había llevado a los mandos de ésta a hacer lo que habían hecho con ella.

—Esto no va a ser nada fácil —masculló sirviendo las dos tazas de café.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Nanoha. No se le habían pasado por alto los ojos enrojecidos de la rubia, ni las ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos, era evidente que se había pasado la noche en vela, y aunque no sabía por qué, el portátil abierto y la tablet sobre la mesa baja del salón parecían apuntar a que había estado trabajando en algo relativo a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa —dijo Fate tendiéndole la humeante taza de café—. Quizás sería mejor que nos sentáramos en el salón.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de oír no le iba a gustar precisamente, así que asintió y siguió a Fate, sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras la rubia hacia lo propio en el sofá; la observó dar un sorbo a su café, dejar la taza sobre la mesa y pasarse las manos por el pelo en un gesto casi inconsciente, parecía estar tomándose unos segundos para organizar sus pensamientos, para buscar las palabras adecuadas y eso no hacía más que poner todavía más nerviosa a Nanoha, que para distraerse, casi se bebió de un solo trago media taza de café. Era la primera vez que veía a Fate tan vacilante.

—¿Tan malo es lo que tienes que decirme? —inquirió.

—Probablemente a ti te lo parezca —una sonrisa torcida asomó a los labios de la rubia, que respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos—. Ya sé por qué te persiguen, ya sé que es lo que hay detrás de esto… O al menos, creo estar bastante segura.

. — . — . — .

_08.30 horas. 18 de octubre. Delegación de La Agencia en Japón_

Lindy leyó el mensaje que había recibido aquella misma mañana.

_El paquete ya está en las manos adecuadas._

La frase era sucinta y no revelaba nada de importancia, de hecho, solo tenía sentido para ella y la persona que la había escrito, aun así lo borró en cuanto lo hubo leído, eliminándolo completamente del sistema, y escribió una respuesta igual de breve y poco comprometedora, que ocultaba la petición de un pequeño favor que bien podría levantar sospechas en su contra si aquella comunicación llegaba a conocerse, pero aquel era un temor infundadado, pues la persona con la que intercambiaba esos mensajes sabía proteger sus rastros perfectamente; Lindy confiaba en la profesionalidad y talento de Shari como no confiaba en la de ningún técnico o experto de la propia Agencia.

Acababa de dar a "enviar" cuando uno de los móviles que había sobre su mesa comenzó a sonar; Lindy aceptó la llamada inmediatamente.

—Debe ser algo importante, si usas esta línea para hablar conmigo cuando estamos a un par de plantas de distancia en el mismo edificio —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Es importante —respondió la voz de mujer al otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Leti?

—Regius Gaiz ha ordenado una reunión con los mandos aquí en Japón para saber por qué una de nuestros agentes y su protegida han desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro —explicó la Sub-Directora.

—Era de esperar que lo hiciera más tarde o más temprano —asintió Lindy—. ¿Estará presente? Creía que se encontraba en la Sede Central en Nueva York.

—No asistirá en persona, pero sí mediante video conferencia. Debemos pensar qué vamos a contarles. Es crucial mantener a Testarossa oculta todavía, hacer que las ratas se desesperen lo suficiente como para que cometan algún error estúpido.

—Lo sé —Lindy dejó vagar la vista por el despacho—. ¿Cuándo está programada la reunión?

—Para esta tarde, 17.00 hora local —informó Leti—. Creo que lo más sensato es jugar la carta de la precaución, hacerles ver que Testarossa sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo y sembrar una pequeña semilla de sospecha en nuestras ratas, comentando que nuestra agente ha decidido ocultarse porque no está segura de dónde puede venir el peligro.

—Es una jugada arriesgada, pero podría dar muy buenos resultados —aceptó Lindy—. Además, ahora que sé que Fate está al tanto de cierta información relevante, quiero reunirme con ella para indicarle el siguiente paso a dar. Informarle sobre lo que tratemos en la reunión sería ventajoso también.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo en la estrategia a seguir?

—Sí. Ya va siendo hora de que esto se mueva hacia su final.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos esta tarde. Pongamos a prueba la paciencia de nuestras ratas.

. — . — . —.

_09.10 horas. 18 de octubre. Departamento de Homicidios, Policía de Uminari_

Signum repasó por enésima vez la documentación que había logrado obtener sobre Fate Harlaown, no era mucho y no había nada remarcable, la joven no tenía antecedentes penales en su país de origen y todo lo demás parecía en orden, no había nada fuera de lo habitual que pudiera levantar ninguna sospecha. Signum estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir el número de teléfono de sus padres en Inglaterra y hacerles una llamada, aunque estaba casi segura de que no valdría para nada, dadas las sospechas sobre la verdadera identidad de Fate que albergaba. Sería más productivo tratar de rastrear los movimientos que había hecho desde su llegada a Japón y Uminari, pero para ello seguramente necesitaría tener motivos de peso para solicitar ciertas informaciones y por el momento, no tenía nada con lo que justificar tal investigación; relacionar su desaparición y la de Nanoha con el doble asesinato de la semana anterior resultaba prácticamente imposible. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Algo va mal? —Le preguntó Vice desde su mesa.

—Es este maldito caso… —suspiró Signum volviendo a sentarse recta.

—¿Todavía sigues con ello? Creía que ya lo habías dejado por imposible.

—Yo también lo creía —Signum sonrió sin humor—. Pero hay algo que me sigue haciendo volver a él.

—¿Es por las amigas de tu hermana, las que siguen sin dar señales de vida?

—Sí. Hayate me mandó un mensaje hace un rato, decía que Nanoha y Fate tampoco han ido a clase hoy.

—Pero hablaste con los padres de Nanoha, te dijeron que no había motivos para preocuparse.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo raro en todo el asunto. No sé Vice, es mi instinto el que habla aquí y… tengo otras razones para sospechar sobre ello. —Signum jamás revelaría lo poco que Shamal le había dicho con su silencio y su negativa a responder a sus preguntas sobre Fate, no quería implicar a su novia más en aquello y menos aun ponerla en una situación delicada.

—Muy bien, dime ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —El joven detective dejó el papeleó que estaba haciendo y le dedicó toda su atención.

—No hace falta que tú también pierdas el tiempo con esto, Vice —Signum agitó una mano en el aire—, ya es bastante con que yo lo haga.

—Nah, no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo, tu instinto nunca ha fallado y, además, somos compañeros, ¿no? Quiero ayudarte. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Signum sonrió ante la sinceridad y entusiasmo del hombre, todavía recordaba el día que había llegado al departamento recién salido de las calles, llenó de ganas de impresionar al resto de detectives y demostrarles que pese a su juventud, podía hacer un gran trabajo; aquel fuego y entusiasmo le habían recordado a Signum a sí misma al comenzar a trabajar en Homicidios y había decidido tomar bajo su protección al recién llegado; Vice pronto demostró lo acertado de su decisión y se convirtió en el compañero que todo policía querría tener a su lado. La detective sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, primero déjame que te ponga al día con lo que yo tengo y luego podía ser interesante empezar a indagar más profundamente sobre Fate Harlaown. Creo que ella es la pieza clave en todo esto. Veamos hasta dónde podemos cavar.

—Tengo la impresión de que no vamos a llagar muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Signum asintió y sonrió nuevamente, Vice era una de las pocas personas que era capaz de seguir sus líneas de pensamientos con gran facilidad, algo que les venía muy bien a ambos en su trabajo; su compañero sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba sobre Fate Harlaown y la posibilidad de que su identidad fuera falsa.

—¿Y si llegamos a un callejón sin salida? —Inquirió el joven.

—Entonces quizá sea el momento de pedir un pequeño favor a un viejo conocido —contestó Signum, aunque esperaba no tener que recurrir a aquella carta todavía si era posible.

. — . — . — .

 _09.30 horas. 18 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

El agua caliente de la ducha estaba haciendo un gran trabajo relajando la tensión de todos sus músculos, casi había perdido la noción del tiempo debajo de ella, bien podría llevar allí diez minutos como media hora, tampoco le importaba. Las manos apoyadas en la pared, la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agua resbalar por todo su cuerpo, quería dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que estaba pasando, en la misión, en la verdad que había descubierto, en las implicaciones que tenía y en Nanoha, en la máscara de odio y rabia que había aparecido sobre su rostro mientras le contaba lo que había averiguado sobre su padre y su relación con La Agencia.

Fate cerró la mano derecha en un puño y golpeó la pared con fuerza, gruñendo de dolor y frustración; ¿por qué no podía ser aquella una misión más sencilla?, ¿por qué no se limitaba a eliminar un objetivo desde las sombras?, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿por qué le dolían tanto las acusaciones que Nanoha le había hecho?; la rabia que había proyectado hacia ella y el resto de su gente, el odio con que la había mirado mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba de un lado a otro gritando que todos ellos eran unos bastardos, que ojalá su padre hubiese accedido a utilizarla para revelar todos sus sucios secretos. Después de aquella explosión de ira, la pelirroja se había dejado caer en una esquina del salón, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y sollozos; Fate había echo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero consciente de que su consuelo no sería bienvenido, había optado por dejarla allí a solas y se había ido a refugiar en la ducha. Sonrió amargamente, era la primera vez que huía de algo. Y es que qué podía decirle a Nanoha, la joven estaba en todo su derecho de reaccionar como lo había hecho, de odiarles a todos ellos, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Tenía que hacer algo con aquellos sentimientos, pensó golpeando la pared una vez más, tenía que enterrarlos y olvidarlos, pero cada vez que recordaba aquella mirada herida, aquellos sollozos, su corazón se encogía un poco más y lo único que quería era proteger a Nanoha de todo mal, de los hombres que iban tras ella, del daño que le había hecho La Agencia, de ella misma…

Nanoha seguía encogida en aquella esquina, la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y piernas, nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban de vez en cuando por sus mejillas. Varios sentimientos se habían agolpado en ella mientras escuchaba las palabras de Fate; sorpresa e incredulidad al descubrir el pasado de su padre, rabia al ver cómo La Agencia lo había castigado, miedo al saber que era ella la pieza clave para acceder a aquel dispositivo y que esa era la razón por la que la perseguían y por la que su padre había abandonado una vida que, estaba segura, debía haber sido más satisfactoria y plena para él que dedicarse a dirigir una cadena de cafeterías. Tantas emociones e información, apenas había podido procesar todo aquello antes de que la ira y el resentimiento tomasen el control y la hicieran estallar dirigiendo su rabia contra la única persona posible, la misma persona que, de alguna forma en aquel momento, representaba a todos aquellos que habían hecho daño a su padre, a su familia, que la habían puesto en aquella situación. Pero en el fondo sabía que Fate no era culpable de nada de aquello, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó nuevamente de su garganta; ¿cómo podía sentir tantas cosas contradictorias respecto a Fate?, ¿cómo podía querer hacerle daño y dejar que la consolara al mismo tiempo?, ¿sentir que la necesitaba y a la vez querer alejarse lo máximo de ella? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado, tan confuso? Una risa amarga se abrió paso entre sus labios, su vida era mucho más fácil antes de conocer a Fate y no pudo evitar pensar en que ojalá la rubia nunca hubiese entrado en su clase aquel uno de septiembre, pero sabía que de no haberlo hecho, quizás ella ahora mismo estaría prisionera en algún lugar o peor aún, muerta después de que quienes la perseguían hubiesen obtenido lo que querían y ella ya no les fuera de utilidad.

Alzó la cabeza y la apoyó en la pared, los ojos todavía cerrados; en el fondo sabía que le debía su bienestar y posiblemente la vida a Fate, a que alguien dentro de aquella maldita Agencia le hubiese ordenado a la rubia que se pegara a ella, que se convirtiera en su sombra, que la vigilase y la mantuviese a salvo, aun a costa de poner su propia seguridad y su vida en peligro. Dios, Fate había estado a punto de morir tres veces por su causa, pensó al recordar el tiroteó en la playa y las otras dos ocasiones en que Fate había tenido que defenderse de otros atacantes. Y la había llevado a aquel piso, a aquel santuario, se dijo, que nadie más conocía para poder seguir manteniéndola a salvo, mientras ella terminaba de encajar todas las piezas del puzzle.

—Y me ha contado la verdad… —musitó para sí—. Aun cuando sabía que seguramente no haría más que enfurecerme más… Que ponerme en su contra otra vez…

Al menos debía reconocer que Fate estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganarse de nuevo su confianza, por demostrarle que estaba allí para protegerla y Nanoha sabía de alguna forma que aquella protección iba más allá de la misión que estaba llevando a cabo, que la preocupación de Fate por ella era sincera, auténtica…

_—Lo siento… Sé que no hay excusas para lo que le hicieron a tu padre… Lo que te han hecho a ti… Lo siento…_

Esas eran las últimas palabras que Fate le había dicho antes de dejarla sola con su rabia y su dolor, después de la lluvia de recriminaciones e insultos que le había lanzado. Entonces ni siquiera había querido oírlas, pero ahora podía recordar la sinceridad que contenían, Fate realmente sentía todo aquello, no le gustaba nada lo que su gente le había hecho a su padre, lo había visto en sus ojos mientras le contaba toda la historia, pero en aquel momento, Nanoha solo la veía como una de aquellas personas que desde la sombra tanto daño le estaban haciendo. Pero ella no era la culpable. Aunque trabajaba para ellos. Para la gente que la había convertido en una herramienta valiosa tanto para ellos, como para quienes la perseguían.

—Y ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué proteges tú, Fate? ¿A la herramienta o a la información a la que da acceso?

—Te protejo a ti.

Nanoha abrió los ojos sobresaltada al oír la respuesta, no esperando ninguna cuando aquellas preguntas habían escapado en un susurró de sus labios, pero allí estaba Fate, de pies frente a ella, en vaqueros y camiseta, el largo cabello rubio húmedo cayéndole tras la espalda y la verdad brillando en aquellos exóticos ojos.

Durante unos minutos se miraron en silencio, sin saber qué decirse, sintiendo todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos revolverse en su interior.

—Me proteges porque esa es tu misión —musitó Nanoha sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

—Sí, protegerte es mi misión —Fate dio un paso hacia a ella y se arrodilló a escasos centímetros de sus piernas flexionadas—. Y en ello debería centrarme, no permitir que nada me haga verlo de otra manera, pero… —Vaciló.

—¿Pero? —Nanoha se relajó algo bajo el hechizo de aquella mirada cargada de ternura; los ojos de Fate eran excepcionales, capaces de trasmitir un sinfín de emociones en una sola mirada. Descruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y los dejó caer a los lados.

—Pero… —Fate se inclinó hacia ella, una mano en su rodilla, otra yendo al encuentro de su mejilla— es difícil… —una cálida palma sobre su piel, descendiendo hacia su cuello, un rostro que se aproximaba— ignorar lo que tú me haces sentir… —Y unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Era un beso ligero, casi leve, pero cargado de sentimiento, al que Nanoha no pudo evitar responder, aun cuando dentro de ella todo parecía un caos de emociones contrapuestas y enfrentadas, el deseo, el anhelo que sentía por Fate lo eclipsaba todo ahora, con los labios de la rubia acariciando los suyos. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Fate, atrayéndola más hacia sí y profundizando el beso, volviéndolo pasional, ardiente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron juntas una vez más. Solo la necesidad de oxígeno les hizo terminar aquel beso, pero no se separaron, reposando una frente sobre otra; Fate retiró la mano que tenía en su rodilla para acariciarle el rostro suavemente.

—Esto es complicado —susurró la rubia, su aliento danzando sobre sus labios, invitador.

—Lo sé —suspiró Nanoha, alzando su mano y recorriendo el labio inferior de Fate con su pulgar.

—Tú estás confusa y dolida —continúo Fate mientras tomaba la mano de Nanoha en una de las suyas, apartándola ligeramente de su cara— y probablemente me odias —sonrió de medio lado.

—Confusa y dolida, sí. Odiarte, no… Por mucho que he intentado razonar que sería lo más lógico, no puedo odiarte. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Fate.

—Deberías odiarme, lo haría todo más fácil.

—No lo creo.

—Y yo no debería seguir enamorándome de ti —susurró nuevamente Fate— o perderé la poca perspectiva que me queda sobre esta misión.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Nanoha al oír decir a Fate aquello, después de que en la playa admitiera que sentía algo por ella y que le gustaba, por fin le oía decir que se estaba enamorando de ella.

—¿Entonces yo tampoco debería enamorarme de ti? —inquirió en un susurró también, estrechando un poco más fuerte sus dedos.

—Sería lo más sensato. Los sentimientos… lo complican todo.

Y pese a decir aquello, Fate fue de nuevo al encuentro de sus labios y esta vez el beso fue pasional desde el principio, avivando el deseo de ambas con manos que pasaron a recorrer acariciantes brazos, hombros, espaldas…, a bocas que se abandonaban un momento para conocer mejillas, mentones, cuellos, para saborear nuevos territorios antes de volver a fundirse en otro beso más, perdiendo la cuenta de ellos entre suspiros y gemidos. Sin saber cómo, Nanoha había acabado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Fate, los brazos rodeando su cuello, las manos perdidas en aquel sedoso cabello todavía húmedo, sintiendo los dedos de Fate dibujar errantes patrones en su espalda. El calor y el deseo llevándose la rabia y el dolor.

Fate sabía que debía parar aquello, pero no podía; al terminar la ducha estaba convencida de que Nanoha la odiaría para el resto de sus días y por eso había vuelto al salón, para tratar de disculparse una vez más por lo que La Agencia había hecho, pero cualquier idea había abandonado su mente al encontrarse a la pelirroja todavía encogida en aquella esquina, confundida por todas las emociones despertadas tras haber escuchado su historia, dudando del verdadero propósito de Fate al protegerla. Y sus sentimientos hacia Nanoha, aquellos que jamás había debido permitir que florecieran y crecieran, habían tomado el control; Nanoha era más que una misión, más que una herramienta, más que el castigo impuesto a su padre por La Agencia, más que la estudiante de primero que había conocido poco más de un mes atrás. Fate sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tras una vida entregada a cumplir con sus órdenes y deber, a vivir en un mundo que parecía aparte del propio mundo, a ser un fantasma, se sentía más viva que nunca y sabía que se debía a Nanoha y lo que había despertado en su interior.

—Puede que me gusten las complicaciones… —dijo Fate entre besos y sintió los labios de Nanoha curvarse en una sonrisa sobre los suyos.

Sin embargo, cuando las manos de Nanoha lograron colarse bajo su camiseta y acariciar la piel de su abdomen provocándole un estremecimiento, Fate supo que debían parar. Así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, rompió aquel beso y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja, pero sin llegar a echarla de su regazo. Ambas estaban jadeando, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Creo que tenemos que parar —dijo Fate, las manos sobre las caderas de Nanoha.

—¿Por qué? Creí que…

—Sí —la cortó para asegurarle con una ligera sonrisa—, yo también quiero llegar ahí, pero no ahora, no hoy. Nanoha —llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla— sé que todavía sigues confusa y dolida y seguramente enfadada con toda esta situación, necesitas procesar todo lo que te he contado y lo que está pasando entre nosotras también.

—Pero…

—Déjame que acabe —le pidió—. Sé que lo que sientes por mí es real, que estaba ahí antes de lo que ha ocurrido y que sigue ahí ahora que sabes la verdad. Pero no quiero que vayamos más lejos y que luego, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en todo esto, te arrepientas de ello. Si de verdad vamos a intentar esto, a darnos una oportunidad… si voy a correr ese riesgo contigo —admitió tanto para Nanoha como para sí—, quiero que lo hagamos sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Fate-chan? —Preguntó Nanoha sorprendida de que aquella joven que la había sacado de una playa bajo los disparos de un francotirador sin vacilar, que llevaba años realizando arriesgadas misiones, reflejase en sus ojos tal incertidumbre.

—Sí —Fate sintió un gran alivio al escuchar el diminutivo de nuevo en labios de Nanoha—. Creo que nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida. Es mucho lo que puedo perder… pero el riesgo vale la pena. Solo quiero que estés segura de que no te arrepentirás después de la decisión que tomes.

—Está bien, entiendo lo que dices y tienes razón. Necesito procesar muchas cosas. Aunque creo que no cambiará mucho las cosas —volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y apoyó su frente sobre la de Fate—. Sé que lo que pasó con mi padre no es culpa tuya y que crees realmente en lo que haces. Y que si estás aquí conmigo ya no es solo por tu misión. Pero es verdad que todo sigue siendo un poco confuso.

—Lo sé —le dio un rápido beso en los labios—, por eso quiero que te tomes tu tiempo. Así que por qué no aprovechas y te das una ducha relajante, mientras yo pienso en la manera de sacarnos de esta situación. —Fate la ayudó a ponerse en pie tras deshacer el abrazo en el que habían permanecido casi todo el tiempo.

—Me parece buena idea —asintió Nanoha, soltando algo reluctante las manos de la rubia—. Creo que será una ducha larga.

—Está bien, no hay prisa —sonrió Fate viéndola marchar hacia el cuarto de baño.

La agente exhaló un largo suspiro, de todas las situaciones que había imaginado en que podría haber acabado aquello, lo que finalmente había ocurrido ni siquiera había pasado por su mente, segura de que Nanoha jamás podría perdonarle quién era y para quién trabajaba, pero de alguna forma habían encontrado terreno común en lo que ambas sentían por la otra. "Los sentimientos lo complican todo, pero a veces también pueden facilitar y simplificar algunas cosas", pensó, la sonrisa sin abandonar sus labios.

Mientras oía el agua de la ducha empezar a correr, se sentó en el sofá y tomó su portátil, el icono de un nuevo mensaje recibido parpadeaba en una esquina de la pantalla; lo abrió y sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa al leer su contenido, sin embargo el momento era perfecto, la inamovilidad y el no poder hacer nada más que esperar nunca le habían gustado mucho a Fate, así que, tras hacer una rápida búsqueda, respondió al mensaje con un lugar y una hora para un encuentro que se había vuelto muy necesario.

. — . — . — .

_13.30 horas. 18 de octubre. Departamento de Homicidios, Policía de Uminari_

—Tengo algo —anunció Vice dejando a un lado el bocadillo que estaba comiendo como almuerzo.

—¿Qué es? —Signum se levantó y se colocó a la espalda de su compañero, echando un ojo a la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Recuerdas la tercera muestra de sangre que encontramos en la escena?

—Sí, el laboratorio dijo que no había coincidencias.

—Pues ahora las hay. Mira —el joven detective señaló el informe en la pantalla y se apartó a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios…? Yamamoto Norhi… Un miembro de baja escala en la yakuza. Venga ya —Signum se incorporó y volvió a su mesa—. ¿Hace unos días no tenían nada y ahora sí? Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Los jefes van a dar por sentado que Yamamoto estuvo presente en el doble asesinato y diga él lo que diga, la muestra de sangre será suficiente para inculparle y cerrar el caso.

—Y darle carpetazo —gruñó Signum—. Sabes, no están jugando con nosotros, quieren quitarnos de en medio. Nos tiran un hueso para que nuestras conciencias se queden tranquilas y no sigamos indagando.

—Lo que quiere decir que seguir la pista de Fate Harlaown es el buen camino —asintió Vice—. Jefa, no sé cuán lejos nos van a dejar llegar. En lo que al Teniente y el Capitán se refiere, este caso puede cerrarse ya.

—Lo sé —Signum cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pensativa—. Pero si estamos en el camino correcto, no quiero dejarlo todavía.

—¿Entonces?

—Es hora de que haga una llamada —sonrió de medio lado y cogiendo el móvil que tenía sobre la mesa, se levantó—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ya en la calle, lejos de oídos indiscretos, marcó un número que solo usaba en casos muy excepcionales. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que le respondieran.

—Signum, es una grata sorpresa oír tu voz, jovencita.

—Ya no soy tan joven, tío —rió suavemente.

—Para mí siempre lo seréis. Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu llamada? ¿Todo bien en casa?

—Sí, todo bien en casa. Te llamaba porque necesito un favor… a nivel profesional.


	9. File Nine

_13.50 horas. 18 de octubre. Departamento de Homicidios, Policía de Uminari_

 

            —¿Y bien? —inquirió Vice al ver regresar a Signum.

            —Mi contacto va a echar un ojo a ver qué encuentra. Ha prometido llamarme cuando tenga algo —contestó sentándose a su mesa; Vice asintió y devolvió su atención al la pantalla de su ordenador.

            A su tío, Gil Graham, miembro del MI6 inglés, apenas le habían bastado unos minutos tras escuchar su historia para llegar a la misma conclusión que ella, seguro de que Fate Harlaown no era quien decía ser, que aquella no era más que una tapadera tras la que se ocultaba alguna clase de agente.

            «Tendré que cobrarme algunos favores, pero veré qué puedo encontrar sobre tu joven fantasma.» Le había dicho su tío, prometiéndole que la llamaría en cuanto supiese algo concreto. Signum sabía que si alguien podía averiguar algo como aquello, era él, su posición y trabajo le abrirían puertas que para ella y su compañero eran imposibles de franquear; odiaba tener que pedirle ayudaba, pues sentía que le ponía en una situación comprometida, pero en aquel caso no veía otra salida, segura de que pronto su teniente o capitán iban a darlo por cerrado. Pedir su ayuda era lo único que podía hacer y esperaba que valiese la pena.

            —Eh, jefa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Vice captando su atención.

            —Claro.

            —¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando descubramos quién es esa joven? ¿Y si es responsable de la muerte de esos dos hombres, vamos a detenerla?

            Signum miró a su compañero, aquellas preguntas eran válidas, aquello no solo trataba de resolver un misterio, sino de llevar ante la justicia a un asesino, o asesina en este caso. Si conseguían averiguar quién era realmente Fate y demostrar que estaba implicada en aquellas muertes, entonces tendrían que arrestarla y llevarla ante la justicia para ser juzgada.

            —La detendremos —contestó finalmente—. Si resulta ser nuestra asesina, eso es lo que haremos,  lo que debemos hacer. Aunque —torció el gesto—, si, como creemos, es alguna clase de agente secreto, arrestarla no va a ser fácil. Ahora mismo está desaparecida junto con Nanoha, no hay rastro de ellas. Sea quién sea, Vice, Fate Harlaown sabe esconderse.

            —Y defenderse —añadió él asintiendo—. Si ella mató a esos dos hombres, hay que reconocer que es hábil.

            —Cuanto más pienso en ello, más segura estoy de que es una agente muy bien entrenada. No solo por esas muertes, sino también porque logró pasar como una simple estudiante de intercambio, engañar a mucha gente e introducirse sin problemas en un círculo de amigos, ganándose la confianza de todos rápidamente. Hayate ni siquiera se imagina nada de esto. —Sacudió la cabeza.

            —¿Se lo vas a contar?

            —No lo he decidido aún. —Suspiró—. No es algo fácil. Y creo que saberlo no hará más que preocuparla más por Nanoha y hacerla sentir culpable por no haberlo visto venir, aunque no hubiese manera de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de ello. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, primero debemos esperar a ver qué nos cuenta mi contacto y luego ya veremos que curso seguir.

           

. — . — . — .

 

_19.00 horas. 18 de octubre. Delegación de La Agencia en Japón_

 

            Como era habitual, tras finalizar la reunión, se formaron varios corrillos a la salida de la sala, discutiendo este o aquel aspecto de lo que habían estado debatiendo durante prácticamente dos largas horas. Regius Gaiz, Director de la Delegación de La Agencia en Japón, había expuesto el mayor problema de la agenda: uno de sus agentes había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra junto a la persona que supuestamente estaba protegiendo. Y eso suscitaba muchas preguntas; ¿estaba la agente Testarossa trabajando bajo las órdenes de alguno de sus oficiales o se movía por su cuenta?, ¿qué razones la habían llevado a tomar la decisión de desaparecer de aquella manera?, ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ningún alto mando de La Agencia? ¿Y qué papel jugaba en todo aquello Nanoha Takamachi?

            Lindy tenía que reconocer que Gaiz había jugado bien la carta de la ignorancia, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba al tanto de lo que la menor de los Takamachi representaba realmente para La Agencia, la verdadera amenaza que escondía su ADN. Pero claro, si sus sospechas y las de Leti eran ciertas, el Director solo estaba actuando según su propia agenda y planes, movido por unos oscuros intereses que todavía no llegaban a comprender completamente.

            —Tenemos que desenmascarar a las ratas traidoras —le susurró Leti cuando cruzaron la puerta de la oficina de Lindy.

            —No puedo estar más de acuerdo —asintió la oficial sentándose a su mesa y pulsando un botón que había bajo el escritorio; aquel pequeño dispositivo les aseguraba que su conversación sería realmente privada.

            —Ha conseguido poner en contra de Testarossa a prácticamente toda nuestra Delegación —dijo Leti—. Va a haber muchos ojos ahí fuera buscándola. Va a ser cuestión de tiempo que den con ella, por muy escondida que esté.

            —Soy consciente de ello. Pero estamos muy cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo. Por eso están tan nerviosos y por eso esta maniobra de Gaiz para poner a Fate como la mala de la película. Tenemos que cambiar las tornas.

            —Intuyo que ya tienes algo pensado. —Leti la miró sonriente.

            —Así es, ya me conoces, no he dejado de jugar esta partida ni un segundo. Va siendo hora de preparar los movimientos que lleven al jaque mate. —Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa—. Lo primero será ponernos en contacto con Chrono y su grupo, ver cómo siguen las cosas por ese lado y darles sus siguientes órdenes.

            —¿Sigue con sus ojos en el objetivo? —inquirió Leti.

            —Puedes estar segura. Su último informe hablaba de ciertas e interesantes conversaciones telefónicas interceptadas. Y sus hombres estarán listos para entrar en acción en cuanto pongamos todo este circo en marcha.

            —Debemos tenerlo todo bien atado, Lindy, es mucho lo que nos estamos jugando aquí.

            —Perderemos mucho más, sino no hacemos nada —dijo la veterana oficial—. Todavía no sabemos cuál es el objetivo final de nuestras ratas, qué harán si llegan a poseer toda la información que contiene _Pandora_. Podrían venderla al mejor postor, usarla en nuestra contra directamente o peor aún, retomar _Storm Night_. Y esa es una posibilidad sobre la que preferiría no pensar… Algo como eso llevado a la realidad… cambiaría por completo el escenario mundial.

            —Soy consciente de ello. —Leti sacudió la cabeza—. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando los altos mandos hace ocho años para crear _Pandora_?

            —En dar una lección a un hombre. —Lindy sonrió sombría—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con nada de aquello, era una locura y una estupidez… O no tanto, recuerda quién era Sub-Director de esta Delegación por aquel entonces.

            —Regius Gaiz… —gruñó Leti—. ¿No pensarás que todo esto es una jugada largamente planeada?

            —Podría serlo, ¿por qué no? Solo dios sabe qué pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre. Siempre ha estado sediento de poder, sin embargo no ha podido llegar más lejos que la dirección de la Delegación japonesa y sus aspiraciones siempre han estado puestas en la Sede Central, en el Consejo.

            —Así que, ¿qué pretende? ¿Chantajear al Consejo con _Pandora_ para que lo nombren su cabeza?

            —Esa es una posibilidad. La otra, dejar que _Pandora_ caiga en manos de sus socios y luego traicionarlos y recuperarla de vuelta, quedando como el héroe. Si piensas en la reunión de hoy, en cómo ha puesto en duda el papel de Fate, verás que lo segundo es más plausible.

            —Creo que estás en lo cierto —reconoció Leti—. ¿Y _Storm Night_?

            —Temo que sea un as en la manga, una carta que se está reservando. O el pago que ha prometido a sus socios. En cualquier caso, no podemos dejar que Gaiz llevé a cabo su gran jugada final.

            —No lo haremos, aunque perdamos nuestras carreras en el proceso —aseguró Leti, la mirada sería y decidida, no habían llegado tan lejos para echarse ahora atrás—. ¿Estará Fate preparada?

            —Puedes contar con ello. —Lindy sonrió—. Diría que estará hasta impaciente por entrar en acción después de varios días encerrada en su escondite. Mañana voy a reunirme con ella en un lugar de su elección.

            —¿La vas a poner al corriente de todo?

            —Probablemente, aunque estoy segura de que con lo que ha logrado averiguar por su cuenta, ya debe haberse hecho una idea general de lo que está pasando y de cuál es nuestro plan.

            —Si todo sale bien, esta misión será un gran paso adelante para ella, probablemente será ascendida a Jefe Táctico y le asignen un equipo.

            —Seguramente. Pero esa no es la razón por la que la escogí, y lo sabes.

            —Sí, lo sé. —Leti se permitió una sonrisa—. Solo espero que por el bien de todos nosotros, todo esto acabe bien. Sino, al menos espero que la celda sea cómoda.

            Ambas mujeres rieron, relejando por momentos la tensión y ligera ansiedad que comenzaban a sentir, como Leti había dicho, era mucho lo que se jugaban en aquella partida; por muy cuidadosos que hubiesen sido al disponer las piezas, al moverlas, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su oponente hiciese un movimiento mejor o inesperado y las cosas empeorasen rápidamente para ellos. Pero ahora que todo estaba en marcha, ya no podían echarse atrás, había demasiado en juego, no solo sus carreras y vidas, sino las de otros miembros de La Agencia y, si _Storm Night_ se convertía en una realidad, también las del resto del mundo.

            —Empecemos nuestra jugada final, entonces —dijo Lindy con determinación.

            El tablero estaba en movimiento y ya no podían parar ninguna de las piezas.

 

. —. — . — .

 

 _19.30 horas. 18 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Después de tantos días viviendo en un tenso silencio, Fate agradecía este otro nuevo silencio, mucho más cómodo, que las envolvía mientras Nanoha y ella cenaban sentadas una frente a la otra a cada lado de la barra americana; desde luego era un cambio más que bienvenido. Aunque había pasado la mayor parte del día procesando todo cuanto Fate le contara, parecía claro que la pelirroja todavía seguía pensando en ello, reflexionando sobre la información respecto a su padre y La Agencia, sobre ella misma y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos.

Apropiado o no, Fate no se arrepentía de cómo habían resultado las cosas al final, había intentado luchar contra sus sentimientos y había perdido esa batalla, afrontaría las consecuencias cuando estas llegasen, pero por el momento, su determinación por proteger a Nanoha no había hecho más que aumentar; puede que la perspectiva sobre su misión hubiese cambiado un poco, pero desde luego que iba a cumplirla entregándose completamente a ello, como siempre hacía, solo que ahora tenía una motivación extra para querer que todo fuera un éxito.

            —Hay algo que no termino de comprender. —La voz de la joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

            —¿El qué? —inquirió alzando la mirada hacia ella.

            —Si la información a la que mi ADN da acceso es de hace ocho años o así, ¿qué valor puede seguir teniendo? —Los ojos azules la miraron interrogantes.

            Fate se echó ligeramente hacia atrás en su taburete, su expresión reflexiva, recordando lo que había leído en aquellos informes sobre Shiro Takamachi.

            —Está claro que ese dispositivo debe contener información todavía valiosa —dijo finalmente—. En ocho años algunas cosas han cambiado dentro de La Agencia, pero no tantas. Estoy segura de que entre esos datos hay mucha información vital que incluso nos afectaría en estos días. De todas formas, la mayor prueba de que todavía tiene valor, es que hay alguien detrás de ella y por tanto de ti.

            —Supongo que tiene sentido —suspiró Nanoha. Dejó los palillos sobre el plato a medio terminar.

            —Siento que te esté pasando todo esto, Nanoha —le dijo Fate, que se echó de nuevo hacia delante y tomó una de sus manos sobre la barra, estrechándola—. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo.

            Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de la pelirroja, no podía negar que cada vez que oía decir a Fate algo como eso, se sentía de verdad segura y protegida, la rubia la hacía sentir como si nada malo pudiera pasarle estando a su lado. Todavía estaba enfada con lo que La Agencia le había hecho a su padre, no terminaba de entender el alcance de todo ello y el peligro en que eso la ponía, pero lo que sentía por Fate era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todo aquello, superar el caos que había sentido de emociones contradictorias. Cuando miraba a Fate a los ojos podía ver su sinceridad y lo que realmente sentía por ella, ya no oculto tras máscara alguna; Fate la miraba ahora abiertamente, sin guardar secreto alguno. Y aquella era una mirada en la que Nanoha sabía que podía perderse para siempre.

            —Gra…

            —No. —La cortó Fate antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar la palabra—. Tú no tienes nada que agradecerme. Si estás en esto es por culpa nuestra… o por culpa de parte de La Agencia. No tienes que darnos las gracias por protegerte del peligro en que te hemos puesto. —Fate apretó el puño en que se había cerrado su mano libre, desde luego que no aprobaba lo que los altos mandos de La Agencia de entonces le habían hecho a Nanoha y su padre; se suponía que ellos protegían a los civiles, no los ponían en peligro.

            —Tú no me has puesto en ningún peligro, Fate-chan. —La mano que tenía en la suya se movió, entrelazando sus dedos, la mirada de la pelirroja se suavizó completamente—. Eres tú la que me está salvando de ese peligro… Puede que no lo viera así antes, cuando estaba enfadada, pero lo veo ahora. Ahora te veo realmente.

            Fate sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

            —¿Ya no estás enfadada? —preguntó la agente, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

            —No contigo. Con el resto de tu Agencia… Esto sigue siendo complicado para mí. Y extraño. Es tan distinto al mundo que conozco…

            —Lo sé. Yo siempre he vivido al otro lado de ese mundo, siendo una sombra en este, creía que comprendía ambos, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que no era así, al menos no del todo.

            —¿Qué quieres decir? —Nanoha la miraba confusa.

            Fate soltó su mano y se levantó, dando la vuelta a la barra americana para tomar de nuevo la mano de la pelirroja y conducirla hasta el sofá, donde la hizo sentar entre sus piernas, mientras ella apoyaba la espalda contra el brazo del sofá, sus propios brazos rodeando la cintura de Nanoha, atrayéndola suavemente contra ella.

            —¿Fate-chan? —No es que le molestará su nueva ubicación o la manera en que estaban sentadas, desde luego no le importaba aquella cercanía ni sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la rubia tras ella, o los labios que rozaron su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Pero el cambio la había desconcertado un poco.

            —Porque crecí dentro de la propia Agencia, porque me convertí en uno de sus agentes, porque entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo de verdad, por todo eso creía que yo era uno de esos pocos que sabían la verdad de cómo eran la cosas. Uno de esos privilegiados que podía ver el gran esquema de las cosas. Pero en realidad no es así. —Estrechó un poco más su abrazó—. Conocerte a ti y a tus amigos, pasar con vosotros el tiempo que he podido a vuestro lado, me ha hecho darme cuenta de todo cuanto me he perdido de la vida. He sido una sombra, un fantasma viviendo entre dos mundos… Creía tenerlo todo, saberlo todo, entenderlo todo, pero no era así. Me faltaba algo que ni siquiera sabía que me faltaba. Y lo he descubierto gracias a vosotros… gracias a ti… Cuando todo esto acabe, no seré la misma persona que comenzó esta misión, habré cambiado…

            Nanoha no sabía qué decir a aquello, no podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar cómo era o había sido la vida de Fate antes de conocerla, no tenía ni idea de cómo era ese mundo del que la rubia hablaba, en ese mundo donde organizaciones como La Agencia existían, donde las decisiones supuestamente importantes para toda la sociedad se tomaban, donde se jugaba con vidas reducidas a números y nombres de misiones. Así que preguntó lo único que se le ocurría.

            —¿Habrás cambiado para bien?

            —Creo que sí —suspiró Fate y estrechó todavía un poco más sus brazos entorno a Nanoha.

            Guardaron silencio unos minutos, como si ambas se hubiesen sumido en sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes, hasta que la pelirroja retomó la palabra.

            —¿Fate-chan?

            —¿Mm…?

            —¿Hasta ahora no habías hecho amigos? —inquirió ladeando el rostro para poder mirarla.

            —No, tengo amigos, no muchos, es verdad. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Pero los tengo, gente que he ido conociendo a lo largo de estos años, de La Agencia y un puñado fuera de ella. Aunque mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para tener una vida social realmente. Y la mayoría de ellos tampoco cuentan con ese lujo.

            —¿Y ha… ha habido otras mujeres?

            —Ninguna que importara —respondió sin vacilar la rubia—. Con las relaciones es peor que con los amigos.

            —¿Nadie importante, en serio? —Nanoha no quería sonar insegura, pero la vida de Fate era tan distinta a la suya, como ella misma le acababa de contar, que era difícil concebir que realmente no hubiese tenido ninguna relación seria; además, su imaginación se veía asaltada por toda una serie de películas de espías en las que el protagonista y agente de turno vivía los más tórridos romances.

            —En serio. —Fate las hizo moverse hasta que estuvieron sentadas una junto a la otra, mirándose a los ojos—. Tú eres la primera persona por la que siento que vale la pena luchar por una relación, por intentarlo. —Llevó una mano a su mejilla y le sonrió.

            Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella para capturar sus labios; Fate fue a su encuentro a medio camino y ambas dejaron que fuesen sus besos y caricias los que hablasen durante unos minutos, separándose solo para recuperar el aliento en jadeos entrecortados.

            Acabaron recostadas de nuevo en el sofá, Fate con la espalda contra el respaldo y Nanoha echada sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas; la agente recorría con sus manos el largo cabello pelirrojo, mientras seguían intercambiando besos cortos y largos y los dedos de Nanoha trazaban su cuello y su clavícula suavemente, acariciando cualquier centímetro de piel expuesto. Finalmente, tras otro largo encuentro de sus bocas, Nanoha dejó escapar un largo suspiro satisfecho y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, cuyos brazos rodearon su cintura; sendas sonrisas adornaban sus rostros.

            —Por mucho que me guste estar aquí contigo, deberíamos pensar en ir a dormir, mañana tengo una reunión con uno de mis superiores —comentó Fate.

            —¿Sobre mí? —inquirió Nanoha en un susurró.

            —Sí. Probablemente vamos a discutir el siguiente paso a dar.

            —¿No puedo ir contigo?

            —No. Estás más segura aquí. Tengo… —vaciló unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió contarle lo que ella misma sospechaba— tengo la sensación de que alguien dentro de la propia Agencia es quién está detrás de ti. No puedo confiar en nadie ahora mismo… No con tu vida en juego.

            —¿Quieres decir…? —Nanoha alzó el rostro, mirándola.

            —Que es probable que tengamos al menos un traidor que anda detrás de la información almacenada en ese dispositivo. Pero —apretó los brazos un poco más en torno a su cuerpo— no te preocupes, de La Agencia o no, no voy a permitir que toquen un solo pelo tuyo.

            Nanoha no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente, en parte por el miedo al descubrir las sospechas de Fate, y en parte por la fiereza y determinación con las que la rubia había dicho aquellas palabras.

            —¿Y tu vida qué? —inquirió empezando a ser consciente de lo que Fate estaba poniendo realmente en juego con todo aquello.

            —Esta es mi vida —Fate le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba resultase tranquilizadora—. No haré nada que no haya hecho antes y aunque sé que no puedo confiar prácticamente en nadie, hay unas pocas personas con las que puedo contar. Sé que no estoy completamente sola en esto. Y además, mientras yo sea la única persona que sabe dónde estás, no me matarán. No te preocupes. —La besó en la frente—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

            Ambas necesitaban creer que sería así, que la promesa de Fate se cumpliría, así que no añadieron nada más, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de todo aquello indemnes.

            —¿Vamos a dormir, entonces? —preguntó Nanoha levantándose finalmente.

            —Sí. —Fate se incorporó pero no se movió del sofá; desde que habían llegado al apartamento, había dormido todas las noches en él.

            Nanoha la contempló unos segundos, consciente de que Fate estaba pensando en pasar otra noche en el salón, pero la verdad era que ya no era necesario, que la rubia podía volver a reclamar su dormitorio y lo cierto es que Nanoha esperaba que no le importase tener compañía.

            —¿Vienes conmigo? —inquirió con media sonrisa tocando sus labios.

            —¿A dónd…? —Sin embargo, antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, Fate comprendió a qué se refería Nanoha; sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente—. ¿Seguro?

            —Sí. Solo a dormir —aclaró la joven, sabía que Fate no permitiría que fuesen más lejos todavía—. Me… me gustaría poder dormir entre tus brazos… —Ahora fue su turno para ruborizarse y apartar un poco la mirada. Cuando volvió mirar a la rubia, esta le sonreía con ternura.

            —Vamos.

            Fate se levantó y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola al dormitorio; pese a todo cuanto estaba pasando, a que mañana seguramente nada volvería a ser igual, poder compartir la cama con Nanoha, dormir a su lado sabiendo que había vuelto a recuperar su confianza, la hacía increíblemente feliz. Complicado o no, estuviese bien o no, en el momento en que pegó su pecho a la espalda de la pelirroja y la rodeó con sus brazos bajo las mantas, se sintió en paz consigo misma y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo y poder empezar a pensar en un futuro para las dos.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_10.00 horas. 19 de octubre. Plaza de las Naciones, Uminari_

 

            Fate, vestida con vaqueros y cazadora negra, los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, observaba la plaza desde una de sus entradas, aunque era un jueves por la mañana, el lugar bullía de actividad; transeúntes y turistas la recorrían de una lado a otro, algunos deteniéndose en la gran fuente escultural que se levantaba en su centro; las varias cafeterías que la jalonaban estaban ocupadas por ejecutivos, hombres y mujeres de negocios y estudiantes que habían decidido parar un rato para tomar un café, ya fuera en un descanso o para hablar de una compra, una venta o el próximo examen. Había gente por todos lados y eso era precisamente lo que la agente quería, cuanto más se pudiera mezclar entre ellos, mejor.

            Se aseguró una última vez de que el dispositivo que había fabricado estaba funcionando y entró en la plaza. Se dirigió hacia una de las cafeterías, un de los muchos Starbucks que poblaban la ciudad haciendo competencia a los Midori-ya de la familia de Nanoha; se quitó las gafas al entrar, fue a la barra, pidió un café y se sentó a una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban y que le permitían una vista casi completa del local.

Todavía no era la hora de la reunión, faltaba poco menos de media hora, pero había preferido llegar con tiempo para poder observar la plaza y la propia cafetería, asegurarse de que no había ningún otro agente alrededor, que aquel encuentro sería única y exclusivamente con Lindy, tal y como habían acordado el día anterior. Teniendo en cuenta sus sospechas, ninguna precaución era poca; al menos, su pequeño juguete impedía que cámaras o micros captasen nada respecto a su persona, creando una interferencia con las señales de audio y vídeo, haciéndola virtualmente invisible a ojos y oídos electrónicos.

Durante la espera, Fate se permitió pensar en lo agradable que había sido despertar aquella mañana junto a Nanoha; una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al recordar el «trabajo» que les había costado a ambas abandonar la cama. También era consciente de que esos momentos de paz bien podrían estar a punto de terminar, dependiendo de lo que hoy hablase con Lindy, su misión habría de progresar en un sentido u otro y estaba segura de que el tiempo de permanecer escondidos, quietos y silenciosos había terminado.

Tampoco se le olvidaba la mirada preocupada que Nanoha le había dirigido antes de salir por la puerta, la pelirroja no le había dicho nada, pero sus ojos azules le rogaban que tuviese cuidado y que volviese cuanto antes a su lado. Lo único que le había pedido era que preguntase por su familia, necesitaba saber si estaba bien o si algo le había ocurrido. Fate prometió preguntar por ellos, asegurarse de que se encontraban a salvo y protegidos.

No dejaba de ser algo extraño cómo la situación entre ellas había cambiado de un día para otro, extraño, pero bueno. Fate prefería aquello al frío trato que Nanoha le había dispensado días atrás; sabía que la pelirroja todavía debía de terminar de procesar toda la situación, pero parecía que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes, como para sobreponerse a ciertas cosas y darle una oportunidad a su floreciente relación y Fate agradecía que fuese así, ahora que había decidido correr el riesgo, no quería que todo acabase entre ellas. Atrapar al traidor o traidores y finalizar aquel asunto cuanto antes sería la mejor manera de terminar de ganarse la confianza de Nanoha, de demostrarle que La Agencia hacía realmente el bien. Cuando la vida de la pelirroja ya no corriese peligro, Fate se aseguraría de proponer la destrucción del dispositivo de almacenamiento; esa sería la única manera de alejar el peligro para siempre de Nanoha.

La visión de Lindy cruzando la plaza hacia el Starbucks la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo se pusiese en alerta; sintió en su espalda el peso firme de la Glock 27 y se preparó para la conversación que estaba a punto de tener. Miró su reloj cuando Lindy entró en la cafetería, eran exactamente las diez y media.

Su oficial al mando compró una taza de lo que presumiblemente sería té y se sentó a su mesa tras dirigirle un amable saludo acompañado de una sonrisa que Fate juzgó auténtica, más que para una posible galería.

—Veo que has llegado pronto —comentó Lindy dejando su bebida sobre la mesa que había quedado entre ambas; la veterana vestía un traje de chaqueta sencillo y sobrio que la haría pasar por cualquiera de las personas de negocios que poblaban el establecimiento, pero Fate sabía que, al igual que ella, la mujer iba armada.

—Me gusta adelantarme un poco. Ya me conoces —dijo Fate encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo al que era su segundo café.

—Así es. —Lindy rió suavemente—. Oh, ¿quieres ver las fotos de las que te hablé la última vez?

—Me encantaría.

Fate cogió el smartphone que Lindy le tendía; aquello no era más que una pequeña tapadera por si hubiera oídos indiscretos cercanos, en la pantalla del teléfono Fate encontró abierto un documento, en el que enseguida centró su atención, no sin dejar de hacer comentarios vacíos sobre lo estupendas y bonitas que eran aquellas «fotos».

Aquella era la manera más rápida y segura de ponerla  al día; en el documento se hablaba del dispositivo de almacenamiento bajo el nombre en clave _Pandora_ , la existencia de algo tan peligroso como _Storm Night_ y de las sospechas que Lindy y la Sub-Directora, Leti Lowram, tenían al respecto de quiénes podrían estar tras ello y por qué. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Fate al reconocer el nombre del Director de la Delegación japonesa, aquel era un pez muy gordo y un enemigo nada desdeñable, si las cosas se torcían, Lindy, Lowram, ella misma y cualquier otro agente implicado bien podrían acabar con sus huesos en una celda perdida de la mano de dios. Definitivamente, ahora comprendía mejor todo el secretismo con el que Lindy se había manejado en aquel asunto.

El documento terminaba con lo que se había discutido durante una reunión interdepartamental el día anterior en la Delegación.

—¿Ahora sospechan de mí? —inquirió bajando la voz y devolviendo el teléfono a la otra mujer.

—Me temo que Gaiz ha sabido hacer bien su jugada en ese aspecto. No ha dejado claro por qué la seguridad de Nanoha es importante para La Agencia, ya que no puede dar a conocer la existencia de _Pandora_ así como así, bien podría acabar con los planes que tiene para ella. Pero presentarte a ti como agente rebelde le viene bien a su causa.

—Evidentemente —gruñó Fate.

—La Sub-Directora Lowram intentó defenderte como mejor pudo sin revelar demasiado, dijo que seguramente estabas siendo extremadamente precavida, que no había nada en tu hoja de servicios y expediente que nos pudiese llevar a pensar de otra manera. Eso logró suavizar un poco las cosas, pero ahora mismo solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer para librarte de las sospechas que el Director ha lanzado sobre ti.

Fate miró a Lindy durante unos segundos, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la mujer, no había otra manera salvo aquella, pero eso no quería decir que la rubia fuese a mostrarse de acuerdo.

—No —dijo secamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No hay otra forma, Fate, y lo sabes.

—Lo que sugieres es ponernos como cebo… Usar a Nanoha como cebo y no pienso poner su vida en peligro.

—Que lleves a Nanoha a uno de los pisos francos de La Agencia es la mejor manera de hacer salir a nuestras ratas y hacerlas ponerse en movimiento.

—Esa es la mejor manera de poner en peligro la vida de Nanoha y no pienso hacerlo —dijo Fate con dureza.

—Vaya vehemencia.

Por un momento ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada, ninguna de las dos dispuestas a dar su brazo a su torcer. Fate era ligeramente consciente de que aunque Lindy no tenía porque sospechar nada del cambio ocurrido en su relación con la pelirroja, la forma y el tono en como había dicho aquella última frase, esa manera de oponérsele tan abierta y desafiantemente, bien podrían llevarla a hacerse una idea bastante clara sobre el asunto y eso era algo que en ese preciso momento a la agente no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pues haría que la oficial pusiese en duda su juicio y profesionalidad.

—Si soy vehemente es porque me ordenaste proteger su vida —retomó la palabra Fate—. No veo cómo ponerla en claro peligro va a ayudar a ello.

—Será un peligro calculado.

—Cualquier cálculo puede salir mal. Estamos hablando de alguien de la propia Agencia, alguien que además dispone de medios más que suficientes para lograr que todo se vaya al traste. Si se hacen con Nanoha y el dispositivo, nos podemos dar todos por bien jodidos.

—El dispositivo no está en su poder todavía. Y si todo sale como debe, pronto volverá a estar en nuestra manos.

—Momento en que deberíais destruirlo y acabar con toda esta mierda de una vez.

—No es tan sencillo, Fate. No es cuestión solo de acabar con la amenaza que supone _Pandora_ y poner a salvo la vida de Nanoha, sino también de desenmascarar a los traidores y conocer sus verdaderos motivos, intenciones y objetivos. La única manera de hacerlo es pillarlos en medio de la acción, detenerlos e interrogarlos.

—En medio de intentar secuestrar a Nanoha quieres decir.

—Sí —admitió Lindy—. Ahora mismo la situación está estancada, con vosotras dos ocultas, Gaiz y quienes están bajo sus órdenes no harán nada directamente, esperarán a que algo os saque a la luz. Y tú sabes también como yo que ese momento llegará antes o después. Mi poder llega hasta cierto punto y puede llegar un momento en que La Agencia decida abordar a la familia de Nanoha y eso no nos interesa a ninguno. Y cuanto más tiempo permanezcas oculta, más plausible y creíble serán las dudas y acusaciones vertidas sobre tus lealtades.

»Tomar la iniciativa ahora puede significar la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso. Será peligroso, tanto para ti, como para Nanoha, pero no estaréis solas, yo misma me ocuparé de que un equipo de mi entera confianza tenga cubierto el piso franco que tú misma escojas.

—Sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo.

—Te guste o no, esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden, agente. —El tono final que Lindy había utilizado hizo que la temperatura a su alrededor pareciera descender unos pocos grados y Fate fue consciente de que no había más salida que acatar la orden o convertirse en un agente renegado de verdad.

—De acuerdo —masculló entre dientes—. Pero voy a necesitar un día para prepararlo todo y elegir el lugar adecuado, ¿está bien?

—Sí, es razonable.

—Mañana por la noche te enviaré un mensaje por uno de los canales habituales informando del sitio escogido y la hora a la que llegaremos a él. También solicitaré un equipo táctico para proteger el emplazamiento. Es el protocolo estándar en estos casos.

—Muy bien. Me alegra ver que hemos llegado a un entendimiento.

Fate solo bufó algo ininteligible entre dientes como respuesta a aquel comentario. Vio vacilar a Lindy por unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando en si decirle o no algo. Finalmente, pareció decidirse por sí hacerlo.

—Es evidente que el bienestar de esta joven te importa.

—Es mi trabajo el que me importe —dijo de manera evasiva, bastante segura de que si admitía lo que ocurría de verdad, Lindy no dudaría en retirarla de la misión en cuanto Nanoha estuviese en el piso franco.

De nuevo, volvieron a sostenerse la mirada la una a la otra; Fate esperó que sus años de entrenamiento estuviesen dando resultados y la expresión de su rostro fuese completamente neutra, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que se cuestionase su profesionalidad, por el bien de Nanoha y el suyo propio, porque estaba segura de que si la apartaban de la misión, enloquecería de ansiedad y angustia sin poder estar junto a la pelirroja para protegerla… Aquel pensamiento estuvo a punto de dar al traste con su pose, pues acababa de darse de cuenta de lo profundo que corrían sus sentimientos hacia Nanoha. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando de verdad de la universitaria.

—No esperaba menos de ti —fue lo que finalmente dijo Lindy tras unos segundos, aunque Fate tenía la sensación de que simplemente lo estaba dejando pasar por el momento—. Muy bien, espero ese mensaje mañana por la noche.

La oficial se levantó dando por terminada la reunión, pero Fate todavía tenía algo que preguntar.

—Los Takamchi, ¿están bien? ¿Siguen protegidos? Nanoha necesita saberlo. Hará las cosas más fáciles para ella si sabe que su familia se encuentra a salvo.

—Lo están. Por el momento nadie ha intentado nada contra ellos, pero un equipo sigue velando por ellos. Dile que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Fate se tragó la risa irónica que pujaba por escapar de su boca; sí, nada de lo que preocuparse excepto uno o más traidores que querían usarla para hacerse con un montón de información delicada y comprometida sobre La Agencia y probablemente matarla después.

Lindy se despidió de ella como si lo hiciera de una vieja amiga y tras esperar unos minutos más, Fate también abandonó la cafetería. Después de asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, se dirigió a su coche y puso rumbo de vuelta al complejo residencial. Tenía un día para prepararlo todo y preparar a Nanoha para lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Una inquieta sensación se asentó en su estómago, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como Lindy y los suyos pensaban; Regius Gaiz no era precisamente un inútil y evidentemente estaba esperando una oportunidad como la que estaban a punto de ofrecerle para entrar en acción. Pero no tenía más remedio que seguir las órdenes que le habían dado. Era eso o despedirse para siempre de su carrera, trabajo, La Agencia y la vida que llevaba y condenar a Nanoha a vivir siempre huyendo… No, aquello no era una opción, debería correr el riesgo con el plan de Lindy y no permitir que nada le pasase a la pelirroja.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_12.00 horas. 19 de octubre. Calles de Uminari_

 

            En el coche de camino al helipuerto más cercano, Lindy reflexionaba sobre el reciente encuentro. La reunión con Fate había sido un poco más tensa de lo que habría cabido esperar, era evidente que su joven agente se preocupaba realmente por su protegida y Lindy no había llegado hasta donde lo había hecho, si no supiese interpretar las más leves señales y gestos de sus interlocutores; esa preocupación de Fate por la seguridad de Nanoha iba mucho más allá de lo meramente profesional, pero por el momento lo dejaría estar, quizás no fuera nada más que algo pasajero, algo fruto del momento y la situación extrema que estaban viviendo. Fate había entrado en razón y acatado sus órdenes y eso era, por el momento, lo único que importaba.

            Sacó uno de sus móviles y se puso a teclear en él rápidamente, era el momento de poner en marcha el siguiente movimiento. Compuso un mensaje en clave que envió a uno de sus operativos.

           

« _Ha llegado el momento de recuperar la Caja. Dirigiros a su ubicación y permanecer a la espera hasta nueva orden. Ojos sobre el objetivo 24/7. Cualquier novedad, reportad de inmediato_.»

 

Obtuvo una respuesta minutos después.

 

« _¿Qué ocurre con los asociados?_ »

 

« _Mantén a dos sobre ellos. El resto sobre la Caja. Te quiero como líder de ese grupo._ »

 

« _Recibido._ »

 

Sonreía al salir del coche y dirigirse al helicóptero que la llevaría de vuelta la oficina; todo estaba en marcha definitivamente y ya no distaban mucho del final del juego, de saber los motivos e intereses de sus traidores, cuáles eran sus intenciones para _Pandora_ , pero sobre todo para _Storm Night_ , la auténtica amenaza que yacía escondida entre tantos otros secretos.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_12.30 horas. 19 de octubre. En algún lugar de Japón_

 

El Jefe Táctico Chrono Harlaown informó del cambio de planes a su equipo y ordenó a su segunda al mando que preparase un transporte, el momento que habían estado esperando parecía haber llegado por fin.

—¿Todo listo, Amy? —le preguntó a su segunda tras asegurarse de que todos sus hombres estaban preparados para ponerse en marcha.

—El transporte estará en el callejón de atrás en cinco minutos, lejos de miradas indiscretas —informó la agente.

—Ya han oído, caballeros, nos vamos.

El grupo de ocho operativos asintió, cogieron su equipo y siguieron a su líder hacia el exterior; les esperaban varias horas por carretera en la parte trasera de un camión, pero sabían que pronto entrarían en acción y eso compensaba cualquier viaje incómodo y las largas horas de vigilancia que habían tenido que soportar.

Chrono se acomodó como mejor pudo en el banco de la parte trasera del camión y apoyó su espalda en la pared metálica de la caja, sacó su tablet e indicó al resto de sus hombres que hiciesen lo mismo.

—Muy bien, repasemos una vez la misión y los planos del edificio…

Nada podía quedar al azar, Chrono sabía que del éxito de su misión no solo dependía el éxito de los planes de su madre y la Sub-Directora Lowram, sino también la misión de Fate y la vida que estaba protegiendo. Todo debía salir bien y _Pandora_ acabar en sus manos a salvo de los traidores. Sin embargo, era consciente de que por muy bien que trazasen sus planes, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo inesperado los torciese y el hombre al que hasta ahora habían estado vigilando tenía una tendencia inusitada a conseguir que lo más inesperado ocurriese. Con un poco de suerte, lograrían seguir un paso por delante de sus enemigos. Al menos, eso esperaba.


	10. File Ten

_13.35 horas. 19 de octubre._ _Campus de la Universidad de Unimari, Japón_

 

            Los cuatro habían quedado para comer juntos, como era costumbre para ellos los jueves, aunque aquel día les faltasen dos miembros del grupo y la preocupación se reflejase claramente en los rostros de todos ellos. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la facultad de magisterio, con la comida delante de ellos, pero ninguno hizo ademán de empezar a dar cuenta de sus platos. Se miraron entre ellos, como si estuvieran decidiendo quién debía romper el silencio y ser el primero en hablar.

            —¿Tú hermana no te ha dicho nada más? —Fue Yûno el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

            —No. Signum solo me dice que los padres de Nanoha están al tanto y que todo está bien —contestó Hayate encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

            —No tiene ningún sentido —intervino Arisa—. Nanoha nunca se perdería toda una semana de clases. Ni siquiera por alguien como Fate, ni por muy colgada que esté de ella. No tiene sentido —repitió sacudiendo la cabeza.

            —¿Y si les ha pasado algo? —inquirió Suzuka. Aquella era una pregunta que les preocupaba a todos, pero cuya respuesta no tenían forma de saber.

            —No pensemos lo peor —dijo Yûno, removiendo con desgana su plato de arroz.

            —¿Y qué pensamos entonces? —preguntó Hayate—. Dios, nunca tendríamos que haber dejado a Nanoha a solas con Fate el viernes pasado… Nunca tendría que haberla animando…

            —Hayate —la cortó el joven—, no es culpa tuya. Nadie te culpa. Ninguno podíamos saber que iban a desaparecer sin más.

            —¿No creeréis que Fate le haya hecho algo, verdad? —Soltó de pronto Suzuka.

            —¿Qué dices? ¿Que Fate es alguna clase de psicópata? —La mirada de Arisa parecía querer reírse de la idea, pero lo cierto era que una parte de su mente le estaba diciendo que ¿por qué no?, ¿porque cuánto sabían en realidad sobre la inglesa?

            —Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Yûno sacudiendo la cabeza.

            —¿Por qué no? —inquirió Hayate—. No es como si los psicópatas llevasen un letrero que diga lo que son. No hay manera de saberlo…

            —Venga, chicas —exclamó Yûno—, si fuese ese el caso, la policía estaría haciendo algo. O los padres de Nanoha habrían denunciado su desaparición. Y no lo han hecho. El otro día hablé con ellos y me aseguraron que saben que tanto Nanoha, como Fate se encuentran bien.

            —Pero no saben dónde están. —Puntualizó Hayate—. No os parece eso un poco raro. No niego que Nanoha haya sido alguna vez una cabeza loca en el pasado, sobre todo cuando otra chica ha estado involucrada. Pero saltarse tantas clases. Ya la conocéis, si ha venido a clase hasta con fiebre.

            —Quizás le haya dado fuerte con Fate y quiere aprovechar al máximo el tiempo —sugirió Yûno—. Pero no voy a negar que ya son demasiados días.

            —Tal vez… —Suzuka vaciló unos segundos—. Tal vez deberíamos denunciar nosotros su desaparición a la policía.

            —No servirá para nada, si sus padres van después a decir que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. —Negó Hayate.

            —¿Entonces solo nos queda esperar?

            —Eso parece, Arisa —asintió débilmente Hayate—. O salir a buscarlas nosotros mismos, pero…

            —Pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde empezar —terminó Yûno por ella—. Ni siquiera sabemos si están si quiera en Unimari.

            Hayate se echó atrás en su silla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de pura frustración.

            —Os juro que cuando aparezcan las voy a matar —gruñó. Por más que Signum le repitiese que no debía preocuparse por sus amigas, no podía evitarlo, algo le decía que aquello no estaba del todo bien, que aquella larga ausencia no se debía a una escapada romántica, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo o de convencer a nadie de ello, no cuando los propios padres de Nanoha parecían tan tranquilos con todo aquello.

            Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos; por el momento seguirían esperando, no podían hacer mucho más, por mucho que les fastidiara admitirlo, así eran las cosas y ellos eran conscientes de que, por ahora, habían alcanzado el límite al que podían llegar.

 

. — . — . — .

_18.00 horas. 19 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Nanoha observaba a Fate desde la puerta del estudio; la rubia estaba sentada a la larga mesa negra, los ojos alternando entre los tres monitores frente a ella y los dedos volando sobre el teclado inalámbrico; mapas, planos, listados y otras imágenes que no tuvo tiempo de identificar desfilaban rápidamente por las tres pantallas. De tanto en tanto oía murmurar algo a la agente, pero aparte de eso, Fate estaba completamente sumida en la preparación del siguiente paso que iban a dar en aquella misión.

            A su vuelta de la reunión con su superior, Fate le había informado de que en un par de días tendrían que salir de allí y dirigirse a un piso franco, donde básicamente iban a presentarse como cebo para que el traidor o traidores hicieran su siguiente movimiento. La joven le había asegurado que no permitiría que nada malo le pasase, que estaría protegida y vigilada en todo momento, pero eso no quitaba para que Nanoha sintiese una inquietante sensación entre la ansiedad, la angustia y el miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, aposentarse en su estómago y amarrarse a su garganta. Aquello no era una película, era la vida real, con armas de verdad y gente mala de verdad que quería usarla para hacerse con la información contenida en un dispositivo de almacenamiento digital, información sensible y peligrosa si caía en las manos inadecuadas.

            En todo su discurso, Fate había mencionado dos nombres, uno era _Pandora_ ; al parecer, ese era el nombre en clave del dispositivo en sí; Nanoha había pensado que era bastante apropiado, pero un tanto cliché. El segundo había sido _Storm Night_ y que era uno de los muchos secretos que _Pandora_ escondía en su interior. Cuándo le preguntó a Fate qué era exactamente, la expresión de la agente se había tornado extremadamente seria y su voz había alcanzado un tono duro que Nanoha no le había oído hasta ahora.

            « _Storm Night_ es un arma. O puede llegar a serlo. Todavía no se ha fabricado. Lo que hay en _Pandora_ son, por así decirlo, sus planos y esquemáticas, su diseño, todo lo necesario sobre el “papel” para poder construirla. Hace ocho años no existía bastante de la tecnología necesaria para hacerla realidad. Ahora sí. Y las leyendas urbanas de La Agencia dicen que _Storm Night_ es algo que jamás debió diseñarse… Es un arma temible, si alguien consigue construirla, cambiará probablemente el escenario mundial tal y como lo conocemos.»

            Eso era lo que Fate le había contado al respecto y Nanoha no podía entender por qué alguien diseñaría un arma semejante.

            —¿Tan poderosa puede llegar a ser? —preguntó desde la puerta, todavía pensando en aquella monstruosidad.

            —No es el poder de destrucción en sí —le respondió Fate sin apartar los ojos de los monitores, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería—. Sino la amenaza que puedes crear con él. Piensa en la bomba atómica y la Guerra Fría. _Storm Night_ , ya sea fabricando varias unidades o vendiendo los diseños al mejor postor, tiene ese potencial. El de dar a un país la capacidad de amenazar a otros con su mera posesión... Siempre después de una pequeña demostración de su poder de destrucción, claro.

            —¿Por qué La Agencia crearía algo así?

            —¿Sinceramente? —Los ojos carmesí se volvieron un momento hacia ella para verla asentir—. Supongo que para tener ellos mismos esa capacidad de amenaza… —Devolvió la mirada a las pantallas—. A veces es complicado saber dónde está la línea en la que uno debe pararse y no cruzar. Hace unos diez-quince años, las cosas estaban bastante jodidas en Oriente Medio, parte del Norte de África y algunas zonas del sureste asiático; revueltas civiles, fanatismo religioso, dictadores que no querían soltar el poder… Fue una época en que La Agencia se vio involucrada en muchos países donde ni la ONU ni la OTAN se atrevían a entrar; se hicieron guerras sin declararse y sin «romper» ningún tratado internacional. En algunos sitios las cosas salieron bien, en otros no y se perdieron muchas vidas de agentes de campo de la organización.

            »No es difícil imaginar que en ese contexto, algunos altos mandos pensasen en hacerse con un as en la manga, algo que diese a La Agencia la clase de poder que daba, y todavía da, una bomba atómica, pero que llamase mucho menos la atención y que fuese enteramente desarrollado internamente, algo que solo perteneciese a la organización. Así nació el proyecto _Storm Night_.

            »Por lo que tengo entendido, se trabajó durante varios años en él. Pero al final acabó abandonándose por ser inviable en aquel entonces y porque ciertos cambios en la dirección y los altos mandos no lo veían con buenos ojos. Y no los culpo, _Storm Night_ no distaba mucho de ponernos al nivel de los terroristas y podía dar a La Agencia una clase de poder al que resulta difícil resistirse.

            —¿Por qué no lo destruyeron?

            —Porque esas cosas nunca se destruyen… Por si acaso al final resulta que sí hacen falta. —Sacudió los hombros—. Puede que cuando recuperemos _Pandora_ se lo piensen mejor.

            Nanoha esperaba que eso fuera cierto, que llegado el momento, alguien tomase la decisión correcta y eliminase aquella amenaza. No podía imaginarse el mundo sumido en una especie de guerra fría de nueva generación; no tenía muy claro qué era y cómo funcionaría exactamente _Storm Night_ , pero Fate daba a entender que su capacidad destructiva sería considerable y que su mera posesión convertiría a la más pequeña de las naciones en una importante y terrible amenaza. ¿Qué ocurriría si tal arma caía en manos de extremistas o fanáticos de la clase que fueran? Prefirió no seguir aquella línea de pensamientos.

            —¿Está bien que me cuentes todo esto? —preguntó de repente consciente de que probablemente todo aquello era información clasificada.

            —Seguramente no. —Vio a Fate esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero me da igual. Después de todo por lo que estás pasando, mereces saber parte de las razones, ¿no crees?

            —Supongo que sí… Gracias.

            —No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es culpa de La Agencia que estés en esta situación en primer lugar. Pero te prometo que pronto todo habrá terminado.

            Nanoha asintió, rezando a cualquier dios que quisiera oírla que aquello fuera cierto, que toda aquella locura de espías, agentes, asesinos y oscuros secretos, venganzas y castigos estuviese llegando ya a su fin. Por mucho que le gustase estar con Fate, la situación distaba mucho de ser idílica y además, echaba de menos a su familia y amigos, la vida normal que hasta ahora había tenido. Nunca jamás volvería a quejarse de que su vida fuera aburrida o rutinaria. Sin duda, Fate era de una pasta diferente, afrontaba todo aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y la pelirroja no podía evitar sentir cierta fascinación al verla trabajar; sabía que estaba trazando alguna clase de plan para dentro de dos días, cuya parte central era mantenerla a ella a salvo; buscaba el piso franco adecuado, sopesando los pros y contras de las ubicaciones de todos ellos y estudiaba hasta los más mínimos detalles. Nanoha tenía miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de dos días, pero sentía que mientras Fate estuviese a su lado, nada malo podría pasarle, que la rubia no lo permitiría.

            —Ese habrá de valer. —La oyó decir frente a los monitores.

            —¿Has encontrado el sitio adecuado? —inquirió sin poder evitar un ligero estremecimiento.

            —Sí. Ahora —se volvió a mirarla— terminaré de trazar un plan y lo repasaremos tantas veces como sea necesario. No pienso dejar nada al azar.

            —De acuerdo. Mientras… mientras estas con eso, iré a preparar la cena.

            Fate asintió, pero antes de que pudiese irse más lejos del quicio de la puerta, la agente se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, tomándola de la mano y poniendo su mano libre en su mejilla, acariciándosela con el pulgar.

            —Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo —le dijo con la determinación brillando en sus exóticos ojos.

            —Te creo, es solo que… que…

            —Tienes miedo. Es normal, Nanoha. Cualquiera lo tendría en tu situación.

            —Tú no —dijo apartando la mirada hacia el suelo.

            —No es cierto. —Sintió los dedos de Fate alzarle la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos—. Sí que tengo miedo. Por ti. Por lo que te pueda pasar. Por no poder hacer lo suficiente para cumplir mis promesas.

            —Fate-chan… —Se refugió contra su pecho, entre los brazos que se cerraron a su alrededor—. Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez. —Empezaba a ser consciente de lo que implicaba la protección de Fate, que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ella si fuera necesario.

            —Solo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré.

            Ambas permanecieron unos minutos más así, abrazadas y en silencio, dejando que las palabras que no habían sido dichas las calarán igual de hondo; que para Fate la máxima prioridad, lo más importante era la vida de Nanoha y que haría todo cuanto fuese necesario para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasaba. Que Nanoha no quería que Fate se sacrificara por ella, pero era consciente de que era muy poco lo que ella podría hacer para evitarlo. Y sobre todo, ninguna quería perder a la otra.

            Finalmente, fue Fate la que rompió el abrazo y la miró dedicándole una sonrisa que Nanoha estaba segura de que solo guardaba para ella.

            —Ve a hacer esa cena, en un rato estaré contigo. —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y volvió a sentarse frente a los monitores.

            Nanoha la dejó allí, preparando el que habría de ser el plan que salvase su vida y les ayudase a atrapar a los tipos malos de aquella historia.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_18.30 horas. 19 de octubre. Antigua residencia de Fate Harlaown_

 

            —¿Estás segura, jefa?

            —No. Pero lo vamos a hacer de todos modos.

            Signum y Vice contemplaban el edificio de apartamentos en el que Fate Harlaown tenía su residencia; sin nada mejor que hacer que volver a repasar por enésima vez la poca información que tenían y esperar a que su contacto la llamará con algo importante al respecto, ambos habían decidido ir a echar un ojo al apartamento de la joven Harlaown. El carecer de una orden de registro era un «pequeño» tecnicismo que los dos estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto esta vez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que oficialmente no estaban investigando a aquella supuesta estudiante.

            —Vamos.

            Signum echó a andar con aire decidido y Vice la siguió sin dudar; entraron en el portal y subieron a la planta adecuada sin cruzar más palabras. Una vez en el descansillo, tras asegurarse de que no había ningún vecino curioso por allí, la detective sacó un par de ganzúas y se aplicó a forzar la cerradura, algo que había aprendido durante sus primeros meses patrullando las calles, mientras Vice vigilaba que nadie los sorprendiese, no quedaría muy elegante tener que explicar por qué estaban haciendo aquello y mucho menos querían que llegase a oídos de sus superiores.

            A Signum le bastaron un par de minutos hasta oír la cerradura ceder, con una sonrisa satisfecha, guardó sus ganzúas y abrió la puerta. Ambos detectives entraron en el apartamento sumido en la oscuridad de la tarde otoñal, no se oía ningún ruido proveniente del interior y tampoco parecía que hubiese alguna luz encendida. Una vez los dos dentro del recibidor, Vice cerró la puerta y apretó el interruptor junto a la puerta, iluminando un pequeño salón y cocina y un pasillo que conducía al interior del piso.

            —No parece que haya nadie en casa —comentó el joven.

            —Será mejor asegurarnos —dijo Signum.

            Con las pistolas listas en la mano, fueron recorriendo el apartamento; pronto les resultó evidente que no había nadie allí, pero estaba claro que alguien había estado viviendo en la casa hasta hacía poco; todavía había ropa en el dormitorio y productos de higiene y limpieza a medio usar en el baño y la cocina, incluso la nevera estaba bastante llena, aunque si bien era cierto que gran parte de los alimentos perecederos se habían estropeado y el brik de leche abierto estaba claramente en mal estado. En la mesa de café del salón encontraron hojas de apuntes y un par de libros. Todo apuntaba a que Fate había estado viviendo realmente allí, pero hacía varios días que ya no lo hacía o no había vuelto a pasar por allí.

            —Está puerta no se abre. —Oyó Signum decir a Vice desde el pasillo, mientras ella echaba un ojo al salón.

            Su compañero estaba frente a la puerta de un segundo cuarto que quedaba frente al cuarto de baño, resultaba extraño que la puerta tuviese cerradura por el lado exterior, ¿para qué querría alguien bloquearla desde fuera? Sin duda, fuese por la razón que fuese, debía ser importante, o al menos eso esperaba Signum, que volvió a echar mano de las ganzúas.

            —Esta cerradura es más compleja que la de la entrada —comentó concentrada.

            —Eso sí que es curioso.

            Le llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente, logró abrir la puerta; cuando encendieron la luz, se encontraron con algo que uno no esperaría encontrarse en la casa de un estudiante.

            —¿Qué demonios? —masculló Vice, recorriendo con la vista lo que a todas luces era un sofisticado equipo informático y electrónico.

            Varios monitores desconectados descansaban a lo largo de una mesa metálica, debajo de la misma pudieron ver tres torres de ordenador ultracompactas apagadas, un único teclado inalámbrico yacía entre las pantallas; un buen número de cables se esparcían por la estancia desapareciendo después por las paredes y el suelo hacía otras zona de la casa.

            —¿Para qué querría alguien tanto equipo? —inquirió Vice.

            —Para vigilancia —musitó Signum agachándose a encender una de las torres tras ponerse un par de guantes de látex para no contaminar posibles pruebas; un par de monitores cobraron vida, mostrando las pantallas de carga, un inicio prometedor que pronto se vio truncado cuando un mensaje les advirtió que no se encontraba disco duro alguno.

            —Bueno, si esa chica es lo que creemos que es, no iba a ser tan fácil —dijo Vice con una sonrisa torcida.

            —Supongo que no, pero había que intentarlo. ¿Me pregunto qué o a quién estaría vigilando desde aquí? ¿Tendrá que ver con la universidad? ¿Con alguien de allí? —se preguntó Signum en voz alta.

            —Lo que está claro es que parece que se ha ido sin intención de volver por aquí, sino no habría frito los discos duros. ¿Crees que la unidad de informática podría sacar algo de ellos?

            —Lo dudo, pero como he dicho antes, hay que intentarlo. Ocúpate de recoger las tres torres, las llevaremos a la comisaría y pediremos algunos favores a los técnicos. Mientras yo voy a echar otro vistazo más.

            —De acuerdo.

            Signum dejó a Vice en aquel cuarto y fue a dar otro recorrido por el apartamento; no encontró mucho más de lo que ya había hecho en la primera inspección, pero mientras rebuscaba en el armario otra vez, encontró bien escondida al fondo, tras varias sudaderas y camisetas apiladas encima, una caja de seguridad; estaba abierta y vacía, pero por su tamaño no debía haber contenido algo más grande que documentación y puede que dinero. Era un hallazgo interesante, aunque no más que el doble fondo con el que dio en el último cajón de la cómoda; alguien se había tomado la molestia de conectarle una cerradura electrónica que ahora estaba desactivada, pero que en funcionamiento habría requerido de una contraseña para poder abrirla. El interior parecía tan vacío como la caja de seguridad, pero al meter la mano hasta el fondo, dio con algo sólido. Sabía lo que era incluso antes de sacarlo. Un cargador de pistola.

            —Hm… —Lo observó, todavía cargado con todas las balas—. Yo diría que de una Glock… ¿Quién demonios eres Fate Harlaown? ¿Y para qué necesitas una pistola del cuarenta y cinco?

            —Ya tengo las torres listas —dijo Vice acercándose hasta ella—. Vaya, ¿de dónde ha salido ese cargador?

            —De un doble fondo. Parece que definitivamente nuestra estudiante es mucho más de lo que aparenta. —Y de repente algo hizo _click_ en su memoria al recordar su primer y único encuentro con Fate en la clínica—. Iba armada.

            —¿Qué? —Vice la miraba sin comprender a qué se refería.

            —El sábado pasado, fui a la clínica para ver si Shamal quería tomarse un descanso conmigo un rato. Fate apareció en la consulta cuando yo estaba allí, dijo algo sobre que necesitaba que le mirasen unos puntos que se le habían saltado. Cuando se despidió de nosotras y la observé al marchar, algo en ella me llamó la atención, no sabía qué hasta ahora. Iba armada, eso era lo que estaba viendo sin darme cuenta en aquel momento. Cómo no caí antes... —Negó con la cabeza.

            —Espera, espera. Dices que iba armada. Entonces tu novia tuvo que ver el arma, ¿no?

            «Oh.» Pensó Signum, desde luego que Shamal habría visto la pistola que Fate llevaba consigo en ese momento y ella la había dejado a solas con ella en una habitación, maldita sea, ¿qué clase de policía era? Y si Shamal no le había dicho nada al respecto, eso solo podía significar una cosa: que Fate era uno de esos pacientes a los que no se les hacía preguntas. ¿Un accidente doméstico había dicho la joven cuando le explicó la causa de los puntos? «Ja.» Seguramente era una herida causada por otra cosa, quizás por un disparo. ¿Sería de Fate la tercera muestra de sangre que había encontrado en la escena del crimen de los supuestos yakuza? La misma que al principio no había tenido correspondencias de ADN y días después sí con un miembro del crimen organizado de la ciudad.

            Shamal podía ser la clave para obtener unas cuantas respuestas, pero le había dicho que no le preguntaría más sobre aquello, que entendía y respetaba sus razones para guardar silencio. Miró el cargador que tenía en la mano; las cosas eran ahora un poco distintas, Nanoha, la mejor amiga de una de sus hermanas pequeñas había desaparecido junto con Fate y era obvio que aquella desaparición escondía mucho más de lo que los Takamachi habían dado a entender, ¿pero por qué no hacían nada?, ¿por qué no denunciaban la situación?, ¿los estaba amenazando alguien?, ¿se trataba de un secuestro?, ¿o algo completamente distinto? No le había dicho Shamal que si Nanoha estaba con Fate, entonces estaría completamente a salvo. ¿Era Fate Harlaown alguna clase de agente extranjero secreto con permiso para operar en suelo nipón?

            —¿Jefa? ¿Signum? —llamó Vice ante su prolongado silencio.

            —Creo… creo que nos estamos metiendo en algo realmente grande, Vice —dijo con la mirada todavía fija en el cargador.

            —¿Ilegal?

            —No lo sé aún. Pero es evidente que sea quién sea Fate, está operando por debajo del radar y al margen de la ley por algún motivo. Y pienso que ese motivo es Nanoha Takamachi.

            —¿La amiga de tu hermana? —Asintió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de importante?

            —Ni idea. A parte de la cadena de cafeterías Midori-ya, no hay nada más, salvo la fortuna que han amasado durante los años. Pero algo me dice que esto no es un simple secuestro por motivos económicos.

            —¿Hablarás con Shamal sobre Fate?

            —No sé… —Se frotó la frente y suspiró—. Es algo complicado, Vice. Shamal…, digamos que en su clínica a veces atienden a pacientes a los que dispensan un trato especial. No quisiera meterla en un lío y que perdiera su trabajo. Ella me asegura que esos pacientes no son malas personas ni criminales. Y yo confío en su palabra.

            —Signum, no creo que esta vez debas dejarlo pasar. Hay una chica desaparecida y dos hombres muertos.

            —A ojos de la policía, la chica no está desparecida, sus padres ni siquiera lo han denunciado, y ese doble asesinato está prácticamente resuelto. —Se defendió la detective.

            —Sabes a lo que me refiero… Tú misma dijiste que no estarías tranquila hasta esclarecer la verdad en todo este asunto.

            —Lo sé, Vice, ya lo sé —contestó un poco más duramente de lo que pretendía—. Lo siento, no quería saltar así. Es solo que… —Vaciló sin saber qué más añadir, en aquel momento su mente era un hervidero de preguntas y suposiciones y la única persona que podría darle algunas respuestas probablemente se cerraría en banda o, peor aún, acabaría dándoselas a regañadientes si le insistía lo suficiente y eso, a Signum no le cabía duda, marcaría un antes y un después en su relación y no estaba segura de querer arriesgar tanto por la resolución de un caso que seguramente jamás saldría a la luz.

            —¿Y bien?

            Signum exhaló un nuevo suspiro, sacó una bolsa de pruebas de su cazadora y metió el cargador en ella, para después guardárselo en un bolsillo de la misma.

            —Por ahora esperaremos a ver qué nos dice mi contacto. Será mejor saber en qué nos estamos metiendo realmente antes de hacer nada. No quisiera que acabásemos en un fuego cruzado entre agencias secretas gubernamentales o algo por el estilo.

            —Como tú digas, tú eres la jefa. —Asintió Vice.

            —Bien. Creo que aquí ya hemos terminado, llevemos las torres a la comisaría y demos el día por terminado. Ya veremos que nos cuentan los chicos de informática mañana.

            Tras apagar todas las luces y cerrar la puerta principal, ambos detectives abandonaron el edificio y cogieron el coche de vuelta al departamento de policía; Signum dejó que Vice condujera, ella tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y tenía la sensación de que aquella iba a ser una larga noche en casa, consciente de que iba a ser incapaz de ocultar su estado de ánimo a Shamal. Esperaba que su tío Gil se pusiese en contacto con ella más pronto que tarde o todo aquello iba a ser difícil de manejar.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_20.30 horas.19 de octubre.  Residencia de los Takamachi_

 

            —Todo esto es mi culpa. —Shiro Takamachi contemplaba la oscuridad del jardín trasero de su casa a través de los ventanales del salón. Según la última llamada que había recibido de Lindy Harlaown, aquella situación estaba cerca de terminar, sin embargo, no le había asegurado cuántos días más estarían sin poder ver a Nanoha, ni en qué forma estaba previsto que todo aquello acabase.

            —Nadie te culpa de nada, cariño —dijo Momoko yendo a su lado.

            —Alguien debería hacerlo. —Se volvió a mirarla un momento—. Tú deberías hacerlo. Si no fuese por mí, por lo que hice en el pasado, Nanoha no estaría en peligro ahora. Nuestra pequeña estaría aquí con nosotros, a salvo y no dios sabe dónde… —Cerró una de sus manos en un puño y golpeó el cristal, que retumbó bajo la fuerza del golpe.

            —Shiro… —Momoko pasó un brazo por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. No te culpo, porque nada de esto es culpa tuya, sino de las personas que nos han puesto en esta situación, de aquellos que te utilizaron. De esa Agencia.

            —No deja de ser irónico que sean ellos los que ahora tienen que proteger a nuestra hija. —Rió sin humor—. Seguramente solo lo hacen para salvar su propio pellejo. Debería… debería estar ahí fuera buscándola. Soy su padre, soy yo quien debe protegerla.

            —¿Y por qué no lo estás haciendo? —preguntó Momoko, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, sabía que su marido necesitaba repetírselo.

            —Porque pese a todo confío en Lindy Harlaown. Es una manipuladora, pero siempre se ha regido por un férreo código ético y lo que me hicieron hace ocho años nunca le gustó. Porque sé que pondrá fin a todo esto de una vez y para siempre. Hará que ese maldito dispositivo ya no suponga una amenaza para Nanoha. Ella confía en la persona que está protegiendo a nuestra hija, nos dijo que es alguien capaz de dar su vida para salvar la de Nanoha. Y la creo. —Abrazó a su mujer—. Tendría que estar ahí fuera, pero sé que no hay nada realmente que pueda hacer y que no podemos más que esperar.

            —Sé lo frustrante y doloroso que es para ti todo esto. También lo es para mí.

            —Lo sé, mi amor. Y siento…

            —No, Shiro, no más disculpas. Cuando me casé contigo, lo hice aceptando todo cuánto eras, incluido tu trabajo y los riesgos que podía implicar. No te culpo —repitió—. Nunca podría hacerlo. Nanoha estará bien —dijo tanto para convencerlo a él, como a sí misma—. Lindy nos prometió que nada le pasaría. Tú crees en su palabra y yo creo en ti.

            Shiro asintió y abrazó más estrechamente a su mujer, conscientes ambos de que por el momento solo podían esperar y rezar. Y confiar en la palabra de una mujer que pertenecía a la misma organización que los había metido en aquel embrollo en un principio. Pero Shiro quería creer en Lindy Harlaown, necesitaba hacerlo. No era justo que la penitencia por sus «pecados» pasados recayera sobre su hija y, sin embargo, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, la verdad era que no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora para cambiar la situación o mejorarla al menos; el pasado no se podía cambiar, uno solo podía afrontar las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas.

 

 

 _21.00 horas. 19 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Fate contemplaba su torso semidesnudo en el reflejo del espejo del cuarto de baño, observando la herida de su costado; esta parecía estar por fin cerrada y si echaba cuentas, la fecha en que debían quitarle los puntos era aproximadamente aquellos días. Buscó unas pinzas y tijeras quirúrgicas en el botiquín que tenía guardado en el mueble bajo el lavabo, no sería la primera vez que se tenía que encargar de quitarse unos puntos y aquellos al menos estaban en un lugar accesible y bien visible sin necesidad de tener que retorcerse para alcanzarlos o usar solo una mano.

            Cuando ya llevaba quitados la mitad de los puntos, Fate sintió la presencia de Nanoha a su espalda; la joven la observaba en silencio desde la puerta del baño, que Fate no se había molestado en cerrar por completo. Por un momento, mientras tiraba de del hilo, se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Nanoha al verla hacer aquello, ¿qué pensaría sobre alguien que era capaz de quitarse sus propios puntos sin ni siquiera pestañear? Esta era una parte de ella misma que la pelirroja todavía no había visto de manera completa, pero ya no tardaría en hacerlo cuando el plan comenzase. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Nanoha encontraría atractiva también esa faceta suya o, por el contrario, la asustaría de alguna manera. La respuesta quizás solo la sabría con el tiempo.

            —¿Te duele? —le preguntó Nanoha cuando solo le quedaban tres puntos más por quitar.

            —No —contestó sin apartar la mirada y la atención de la herida.

            —¿Eso no debería estar haciéndolo un médico?

            —No puedo permitirme el riesgo de ir a uno. —Alzó un momento los ojos al espejo y su mirada se encontró con la de Nanoha en él—. No te preocupes. Ya he hecho esto otras veces. Sé lo que me hago.

            —Que me digas eso no va a evitar que me preocupe… —La oyó acercarse y no tardó en sentir el calor que irradiaba de la pelirroja en su espalda—. ¿Esa es la herida que se te abrió antes, verdad?

            —Sí, pero ya está completamente cerrada. No fue nada grave, la bala solo me rozó.

            —Hm… —Nanoha no podía apartar los ojos de la tierna cicatriz que los puntos iban dejando a la vista; en otras circunstancias, su mirada habría recorrido el bien tonificado torso de la rubia y viajado hacia ciertas voluptuosidades superiores, pero en aquel momento era incapaz de mirar nada más que aquella herida que Fate se había hecho al salvar su vida por primera vez.

            Consciente de dónde seguía la mirada de Nanoha, cuando Fate terminó de quitar el último punto, tras dejar las pinzas y las tijeras sobre el lavabo, se volvió hacia ella y con suavidad, como si no quisiera asustarla, puso una mano en su barbilla y le alzó el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, carmesí en azul profundo.

            —Ey, en serio, no es nada. No me duele y ya está cerrada.

            —¿Cuántas… cuántas veces te han herido antes? —Nanoha pasó la yema de sus dedos por la nueva cicatriz en lo que apenas fue el fantasma de una caricia.

            —¿Importa? —musitó tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, apenas había espacio entre ellas.

            —Sí. Es parte de lo que eres, de quién eres, ¿no? De esa Fate que todavía estoy conociendo.

            —Si tienes miedo de lo que estar conmigo puede significar y ser, todavía estamos a tiempo de…

            —¡No! —Fate nunca había estado más contenta de que alguien la interrumpiese con semejante vehemencia—. Quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero saber, comprender cómo es esa otra parte de ti, la que saldrá en misiones, la que se juega la vida, la que se ensucia las manos para que otros no tengan que hacerlo y puedan vivir a salvo y en paz.

            Fate no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa al oír prácticamente las mismas palabras que le dijera a Nanoha días atrás, cuando trataba de explicarle por qué hacía lo que hacía, por qué había elegido aquella vida.

            —Me han herido otras veces, sí, pero menos de las que puedas imaginar. No me consideran una de las mejores agentes jóvenes por nada, ¿sabes? —Bajó sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre las caderas de la pelirroja.

            —Lo que está claro es que la modestia no es tu fuerte —bromeó Nanoha—. Pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

            —Mm… Gravemente solo una vez; durante una operación en el almacén de un traficante de armas en Estados Unidos, un disparo me alcanzó en la pierna, en el muslo más concretamente, la bala pilló la femoral y tuve mucha suerte de no morir desangrada gracias a uno de mis compañeros de equipo y a una rápida evacuación a un hospital cercano. Después de aquello, he tenido más cuidado.

            Fate sabía que explicaciones e historias como aquella no eran precisamente tranquilizadoras, pero no quería mentirle a Nanoha, incluso cuando eso significaba ver aparecer la preocupación reflejarse en su rostro. La atrajo un poco más hacia sí, reduciendo casi a lo inexistente la distancia que había entre ellas.

            —Han pasado años de aquello, fue una de mis primeras misiones, he aprendido mucho desde entonces, ganado experiencia. El resto de mis heridas son fruto de caídas y golpes, las balas no me han vuelto a alcanzar salvo para rozarme o impactar en mi chaleco antibalas. Pero te prometo que seguiré teniendo cuidado cuando salga ahí fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

            Por toda respuesta, Nanoha solo asintió y la rodeó con sus brazos en un estrecho abrazo, que Fate devolvió de inmediato. En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo el asunto de _Pandora_ terminase de una vez, para que Nanoha estuviese a salvo y no tuviese que preocuparse por lo que iba a ocurrir durante los días siguientes. Fate sabía que la pelirroja tenía miedo, no solo por sí misma, sino también por ella, por lo que podría ocurrirle, por lo que podría llegar a arriesgar si era necesario para protegerla. Y aquel era un temor difícil de calmar, porque la mayoría de palabras que le pudiera decir sonarían huecas, vacías, meros ánimos sin sentido que no podrían ocultar la verdad de la que las dos eran muy conscientes.

            Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda semidesnuda de Fate al sentir los labios de Nanoha sembrar de pequeños pero voraces besos su cuello, besos que fueron ascendiendo hacia su mandíbula hasta alcanzar sus labios, devorándolos; las manos de la pelirroja tampoco se habían quedado quietas y ahora recorrían la piel expuesta de su espalda, siguiendo su columna, a veces acariciando, otras arañando con suavidad. Las propias manos de Fate no se quedaron ociosas, se movieron por el torso de Nanoha, hasta colarse bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, acariciando sus costados, mientras su boca y su lengua batallaban con las de ella en un beso tras otro, cada vez más cargados de un innegable deseo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió unos traviesos dedos colarse bajo la cintura de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos, rompió el contacto, separándose ligeramente de Nanoha. Ambas tenían la respiración agitada.

            —Nanoha, no…

            —Fate-chan, esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti. Ahora. Te necesito.

            Cuando Fate miró a Nanoha a los ojos, estos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, pero en el fondo podía ver un sentimiento más profundo, que si no era amor, se le parecía bastante.

            —Apenas hace un mes que nos conocemos… Demonios, si lo piensas, solo hemos salido una vez y no fue precisamente un éxito.

            —Me da igual. Fate-chan, por favor… si pasado mañana pasara algo… Si… —No fue capaz de terminar aquel pensamiento—. No quiero arrepentirme de nada. Quiero estar contigo de la forma más absoluta… Quiero sentirte del todo, a mi alrededor, dentro de mí. Quiero que hagamos el amor esta noche.

            La pelirroja volvió a asaltar su boca sin dejarle lugar a replicas o protestas y la verdad es que la parte racional de Fate estaba perdiendo aquella batalla rápidamente; no podía negar su propio deseo y las palabras de Nanoha no solo habían encendido su corazón, una llama abrasadora recorría su piel, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta su mismísimo centro. Como si no fuera dueña de ellas, sus manos se perdieron de nuevo bajo la camiseta de Nanoha y esta volvió a juntar sus cuerpos, apretándose contra ella y llevando sus dedos al mismo sitio de dónde habían sido retirados minutos antes.

            Ahogando un gemido contra los labios de la pelirroja al sentir la primera de sus caricias entre sus piernas, Fate logró la claridad de mente necesaria para conducirlas a ambas hacia el dormitorio; por muy espacioso que fuese su cuarto de baño, prefería mil veces la cama al frío suelo de este. Con la más o menos entorpecida guía de Fate, acabaron cayendo sobre el lecho sin que sus cuerpos o sus labios se separasen prácticamente unos milímetros; la rubia quedó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Nanoha, la camiseta y sujetador de esta habían desparecido en algún momento del corto camino entre ambas estancias y Fate se apartó para poder observarla unos momentos.

            —Eres preciosa —susurró dejando que una de sus manos vagara sobre la piel desnuda, las mejillas de Nanoha se sonrojaron levemente ante sus palabras y la intensa mirada que parecía querer devorarla por completo—. ¿Estás segura?

            —Lo estoy. —Y como para dar énfasis a su respuesta, desabrochó el sujetador que de alguna forma Fate todavía conservaba y se deshizo de él.

            A Fate no le hicieron falta más palabras, había pasado el punto de no retorno en el momento en que habían salido del baño; precaución, profesionalidad, responsabilidad, apropiado… Todas aquellas palabras fueron desechadas de su mente, mientras liberaba a Nanoha de los pantalones y el resto de su ropa interior, a lo que pronto siguieron los suyos, y sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban por primera vez, piel contra piel, dejando solo paso al deseo y la pasión. Si algo había aprendido en todos aquellos años en La Agencia era que la vida de un agente podía acabar en cualquier momento, en cualquier misión que saliera mal y, como Nanoha había dicho, si lo peor había de pasar, lo mejor sería morir sin arrepentimientos y sin lamentar oportunidades perdidas.

            Aquella larga noche dejaron que fuesen sus cuerpos los que hablasen, sus bocas y manos las que intercambiasen mudas palabras y promesas, que fueron grabando en cada rincón de piel acariciado y saboreado, recorrido como si de un mapa se tratase, hasta encontrar los tesoros más escondidos. Se entregaron la una a la otra sin reservas, sin más dudas y sin dejar que el miedo las alcanzase entre las sábanas revueltas y empapadas de sudor. Aquella noche era para el deseo, para el amor que florecía y crecía cada vez con más fuerza entre ellas, que había germinado incluso entre medias mentiras y medias verdades. Dejaron que el fuego de sus cuerpos unidos las consumiera hasta alcanzar un éxtasis cegador y absoluto, del que descendieron para dormirse una en los brazos de la otra, sin saber dónde empezaban o acababan sus cuerpos. A salvo de una realidad que podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_09.30 horas. 20 de octubre. Inmediaciones del edificio de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, Tokio_

           

            La mujer morena abandonó el alto y moderno edificio de oficinas con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa fácil en los labios, apenas llamaba la atención con su sobrio traje gris y el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño; en la mano portaba un maletín metálico de tamaño medio, no muy distinto al que llevaban los otros ejecutivos con los que se cruzaba en su camino a través de la plaza hacia una de las bocas de metro cercanas. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras metálicas hacia los andenes de una de las líneas que la llevarían hacia las afueras de la capital, realizó una rápida llamada telefónica con un móvil preparado para no ser interceptado ni rastreado.

            —Ya esta hecho —dijo nada más oír como descolgaban al otro lado de la línea—. La caja es nuestra.

            —Excelente, agente Dos, sabía que eras la idónea para este trabajo —contestó una voz masculina—. ¿Alguna señal de los perros guardianes?

            —He visto a un par, pero ellos no me han «visto» a mí. —La mujer se permitió una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta el andén; una ventaja de ser una de las recientes incorporaciones de aquel grupo era que los ojos que vigilaban sus pasos no tenían ni idea de quién era ella, ya que jamás la habían visto.

            Oyó una risa divertida al otro lado de la línea, sin duda su nuevo jefe estaba satisfecho con el resultado de la misión. La verdad era que esta no había resultado muy difícil, básicamente había bastado con hacerse con las tarjetas, llaves y claves de acceso necesarias para sortear todas las puertas y moverse por aquel edificio como si de verdad trabajase allí todos los días. Y, quizás porque habían pasado ocho años desde que poseían aquello y pensaban que ya no habría forma de conseguir la información de su interior, la seguridad en torno a la «caja» era bastante laxa; estaba muy segura de que pasaría un tiempo considerable antes de que alguien notase su ausencia. Eso, si los perros guardianes no metían sus hocicos allí antes. Pero por el momento, ellos tenían la mano ganadora. O casi. Solo les faltaba un as más para ganar la partida.

            —Muy bien, agente Dos, diríjase al punto de encuentro. Dentro de poco sabremos la ubicación de nuestro siguiente objetivo y la fase final de este juego dará comienzo.

            —Sí, señor.

            Tras aquello ambos cortaron la llamada, la mujer tiró con disimulo el móvil a una papelera y se subió al siguiente tren que paró en la estación. Una ejecutiva o mujer de negocios más de camino a la oficina o una reunión. Otro rostro anónimo entre la multitud.


	11. File Eleven

_11.00 horas. 20 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

            Aquella mañana Fate parecía incapaz de hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara, por mucho que pensara en lo que al día siguiente tendrían que afrontar, por muy consciente que fuera de los riesgos que iban a correr, lo cierto era que los eventos de la noche pasada lograban, sino borrar las preocupaciones, si hacerlas palidecer en comparación. Después de tantas dudas, de tanto luchar contra los sentimientos que Nanoha despertaba en ella, de intentar hacer prevalecer la profesionalidad sobre los deseos de su corazón, aquella mañana, mientras preparaba un desayuno tardío para ambas, no podía dejar de sonreír y pensar que valía la pena. Estar con Nanoha la hacía sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no era una sombra, un fantasma que se deslizaba entre dos mundos. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que su relación iba a ser puesta a prueba muchas veces, por su trabajo, la distancia, el peligro y riesgos que este entrañaba, pero estaba a dispuesta intentarlo; Nanoha le había hecho sentir más viva y completa en el espacio de un mes, que todos los años trabajando con La Agencia y eso solo hacía que mereciera la pena.

            Puso el desayuno en una bandeja y la llevó a la habitación en la que había dejado a la pelirroja todavía dormida; la pasada había sido una noche larga en el mejor de los sentidos para ambas. Cuando entró en el cuarto, Nanoha estaba despertándose.

            —Mmm… Buenos días —saludó con voz ronca de sueño, estirándose con languidez entre las sábanas revueltas.

            —Buenos días. —Fate sonrió y maniobrando con cuidado, se sentó en la cama con la bandeja sobre las piernas y la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

            —Hm… Algo huele bien. —Inhaló Nanoha incorporándose y echando un vistazo a la bandeja—. Y tiene una pinta mejor —dijo y después se alzó levemente para alcanzar los labios de Fate en un beso.

            —He pensado que a los dos nos vendría bien recuperar fuerzas —bromeó Fate tras separarse y pasándole una taza de café.

            —Nyahaha. —Rió Nanoha ruborizándose ligeramente—. Gracias por el desayuno.

            —De nada.

            —Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

            —Prepararnos para mañana lo mejor posible. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, comunicar el lugar que he elegido como piso franco y repasarlo todo contigo. Si todo va como hemos previsto, cogeremos a nuestros traidores en el piso franco, cuando intenten hacer algo allí.

            —¿Y si no intentan nada?

            —Lo harán. Casi puedes contar con ello. Una vez sepan a dónde vamos a dirigir, intentarán algo. Igual que lo hicieron antes de traerte aquí. En cuanto comunique por uno de los canales habituales lo del piso franco, el traidor dentro de La Agencia hará su siguiente movimiento. Saben que ni nosotros ni ellos podemos mantener este «juego» para siempre, así que de una forma u otra tratarán de terminarlo. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejarles hacerlo según sus términos, lo haremos en los nuestros.

            Vio asentir a Nanoha al tiempo que esta daba un sorbo a su café, la expresión de su rostro se tornó distante; Fate sabía por qué, eran el miedo, los nervios, las ganas de que todo terminase y volver a recuperar su vida donde parecía haberla dejado aquel lejano viernes una semana atrás. Fate haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano el día siguiente para que así fuera; detendrían a los traidores o a quiénes estuviesen trabajando para ellos y después se aseguraría de que Lindy se ocupaba de hacer desaparecer _Pandora_ de una vez y para siempre. Aunque fuese algo que tardase un tiempo en ocurrir, iba a conseguir la promesa de la oficial de que cuando todo el caso estuviese cerrado, el dispositivo fuese destruido y la amenaza sobre Nanoha no existiese nunca más. Y después… Después esperaba tener una oportunidad de que la relación con la estudiante creciese y se fortaleciese.

            —Todo habrá terminado mañana —le dijo rompiendo el pequeño silencio en que habían caído mientras desayunaban.

            Nanoha volvió a asentir, seguramente no sabría qué más añadir a sus palabras, pero tampoco hacía falta que dijese nada, la «pesadilla» estaba a punto de terminar para ella y Fate se aseguraría de que el despertar fuese lo más tranquilo posible, confiaba en Lindy, pero sobre todo confiaba en sí misma para mantener a la pelirroja a salvo de lo que fuera que les esperase al día siguiente en el piso franco, pero aun con todo eso, en esta ocasión iba a tomar precauciones extraordinarias y en su apartamento tenía precisamente lo que necesitaba para ello.

            Vació la taza de café y se levantó de la cama.

            —¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Nanoha

            —A empezar algunos preparativos. Tú termina de desayunar tranquila. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la cabeza.

            —¿No puedo ayudarte? —Aquellos preciosos ojos azules la miraron con una expresión que decía que Nanoha deseaba poder hacer algo más que simplemente esperar sentada.

            —No en esto —contestó con sinceridad—. Nanoha, sé que en circunstancias normales podrías defenderte en una situación complicada, pero esto dista mucho de ser normal. Confía en mí, la mejor forma de ayudarme es que estés tranquila…

            —Y que no te estorbe. —La cortó, su voz sonaba dolida.

            —Yo no he dicho eso. Y no es verdad. —Se apresuró a aclararle—. No eres un estorbo, pero estás fuera de tu elemento, por eso deja que yo me ocupe de todo. Más tarde, cuando haya hecho mis llamadas, te contaré nuestro plan y lo repasaremos juntas. Por ahora, disfruta de las últimas horas de tranquilidad que vamos a tener hasta que esto haya acabado.

            —De acuerdo. Es solo que… que odio no poder hacer nada. Me siento inútil.

            —Puedo entenderlo. Pero tú eres la profesora, o lo serás —dijo sonriendo de medio lado— y yo la agente secreta entrenada para este tipo de trabajos. Así que, mi señora, por ahora tendrá que sentarse y disfrutar del viaje. —Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

            Aquello consiguió que una sonrisa divertida se esbozara en los labios de la pelirroja y que dejase escapar una suave risa.

            —Fate-chan a veces eres… —dijo riendo.

            —¿Encantadora?

            —Un poco creída. —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza.

            —Bueno, me han llamado cosas peores.

            Ambas rieron y finalmente Fate abandonó el dormitorio para ir a preparar algunas cosas que necesitaba del estudio, por lo menos había logrado que Nanoha no empezase a atormentarse con el hecho de que en aquella situación había bien poco que pudiera hacer, salvo confiar en ella y hacer todo cuanto le dijera al día siguiente.

            —Bien, lo primero, veamos si a _Glass_ no le importa ayudarme con otro pequeño trabajito —dijo para sí rebuscando entre los estantes. Encontró el dispositivo que usaba para establecer contacto seguro con la agente independiente y lo conectó a una de las torres que había bajo la mesa—. Muy bien, vamos allá. —Tecleó los códigos necesarios y envío la solicitud de contacto, asegurándose de que la palabra «urgente» quedase bien clara—. Ordenador, en cuanto _Glass_ establezca contacto, activa la videoconferencia con el protocolo que te envíe.

            —A la orden —contestó la voz electrónica.

            Fate se levantó y volvió su atención a las estanterías, concretamente a un pequeño maletín de resistente plástico negro, que descansaba en uno de los estantes inferiores, lo cogió, lo depositó sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Sacó todo lo que contenía y lo colocó con cuidado en la mesa; sonrió al comprobar que todo parecía seguir en perfectas condiciones de funcionamiento. Fabricado por la propia _Glass_ , había sido un «pequeño» regalo de Lindy y en un par de ocasiones había salvado su propia vida. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

            —No esperaba una llamada tuya tan pronto, _Lone Wolf_. —La cara de _Glass_ apareció en la pantalla central de la mesa.

            —Hola a ti también —saludó Fate desviando su mirada hacia el monitor.

            —Nah, formalidades como los saludos están de más entre nosotras. —Rió la mujer—. Dime qué necesitas esta vez. A juzgar por la urgencia de tu mensaje, debe ser algo realmente importante.

            —Lo es, créeme. Necesito que establezcas un Protocolo Omega-Sigma con esto. —Le señaló el contenido del maletín.

            —Hm, un protocolo oculto. Interesante. Pero como eres tú y me caes bien, cuenta con ello. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Es el mismo juguete de las otras veces.

            —Sí.

            —Estupendo. Eso me ahorrará tiempo para prepararlo. ¿Cuándo quieres que esté operativo?

            —Necesito que esté transmitiendo desde mañana a primera hora.

            —Muy bien, así será. ¿Receptor?

            —Tú. Lo que me lleva a mi segunda petición. Necesito que mañana estés en contacto conmigo, ¿será un problema?

            —Hm, no es lo habitual, pero lo estaré. Te enviaré un mensaje encriptado con una frecuencia segura y que no se pueda interceptar ni bloquear. Porque supongo que no quieres que La Agencia capte esa comunicación.

            —Exactamente… —Frunció levemente el ceño—. _Glass_ creo que sabes la razón, ¿me equivoco?

La sospecha de que la agente independiente estuviera al tanto de lo que Lindy y la Sub-Directora Lowran se traían entre manos no había hecho más que crecer en la mente de Fate. Por lo general, nunca tenía problemas con las peticiones que le hacía, pero lo que aquel día estaba solicitando caía bastante lejos de lo que era habitual en sus misiones, sobre todo porque quería hacerlo a espaldas de La Agencia; que _Glass_ estuviese más que dispuesta a hacerlo sin ni siquiera cuestionarlo solo podía significar que debía saber algo.

—No, no te equivocas. Ella siempre ha tenido razón contigo, eres realmente inteligente.

A Fate no le hizo falta preguntar a quién se refería con «ella», solo podía tratarse de Lindy y sintió cierto orgullo arder en su pecho ante el reconocimiento de la que había sido básicamente su madrina dentro La Agencia.

—Solo espero que todo esto salga bien —comentó Fate—. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego. No solo el prestigio de La Agencia y nuestras carreras.

—Suenas preocupada por algo más importante —señaló _Glass_.

—Así es. Por eso pido tu ayuda. El pago…

—No te preocupes, mis honorarios ya están cubiertos.

—Por qué no me sorprende. —Fate sonrió de medio lado—. Entonces, ¿lo tienes todo?

—Sí. Mañana a primera hora estará todo operativo.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias, _Glass_.

—No hace falta que me las des. Como te he dicho, me caes bien. Buena suerte mañana y buena caza, _Lone Wolf_.

Tras esas últimas palabras, ambas cortaron la comunicación. Con aquello solucionado, era hora de ponerse con el resto de preparativos; iba a necesitar un nuevo vehículo, para ello se pondría más tarde en contacto con Arf a través de uno de los canales habituales, ya que eso caía dentro de la planificación que debía quedar a la vista y oídos de La Agencia. Y después contactaría finalmente con Lindy para ponerla al tanto de la ubicación del piso franco; también por un canal habitual y siguiendo los protocolos establecidos. Esperaba que las ratas mordiesen el anzuelo.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_13.30 horas. 20 de octubre. Departamento de Homicidios, Policía de Uminari_

 

Signum volvió a frotarse los ojos con las manos, la anterior había resultado una noche larga como había predicho, aunque no exactamente como la había imaginado.

—¿Has dormido mal, jefa? —le preguntó Vice desde su escritorio.

—Más bien, apenas he dormido. ¿Recuerdas el sofá que hay en el salón de mi casa? —Su compañero asintió—. Pues aunque lo parezca, no es nada cómodo para dormir.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —inquirió medio bromeando.

—Algo así…

Lo cierto era que no podía decirle la verdadera razón de por qué había pasado la noche en el sofá a Vice. No es que Shamal y ella hubiesen discutido, nada más lejos de la realidad, de hecho, la cena del día anterior había transcurrido en un denso silencio, que ni siquiera Vita o Rein se atrevieron a romper. Era evidente que Hayate seguía preocupada por Nanoha, pero que no quería seguir «molestándola» con ello. Por su parte, Signum no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que habían encontrado en el supuesto apartamento de Fate Harlaown y lo que significaba, a las preguntas y suposiciones que no dejaba de formularse en su cabeza. Y Shamal parecía haber captado inmediatamente el estado animo tanto de Hayate, como el suyo y la razón que había detrás de ello y, aunque trató de ocultar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le provocaba, Signum supo verlo en la expresión de su rostro, en que como fruncía ligeramente la frente y apenas establecía contacto visual con ella o su hermana.

Tras la cena, Signum se había refugiado en su despacho con la excusa de que tenía que repasar algunas cosas pendientes del trabajo. Y estuvo allí hasta bien entrada la madrugada, hasta que su cuerpo y cerebro dijeron que era suficiente y necesitaba dormir. Aunque al principio se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su novia, cambió de opinión y optó por el sofá, consciente de que si se encontraba a solas con Shamal iba a ser incapaz de frenar sus preguntas; la necesidad de saber, de esclarecer el doble asesinato y la desaparición de Nanoha era muy fuerte y Fate Harlaown un puzzle que necesitaba resolver. Así que lo mejor había sido mantener las distancias, no quería presionar a Shamal, no quería romper su promesa.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil la devolvió a la realidad. Era de Shamal.

_«¿Has comido ya?»_

_«No.¿Por qué?»_

_«Estoy en la puerta de la comisaría. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?»_

Signum arrugó la frente, normalmente Shamal nunca se quedaba abajo en la puerta, siempre subía hasta su departamento, el oficial de la entrada ya la conocía y siempre la dejaba pasar cuando venía de visita. Sin duda, la noche pasada pesaba tanto en la doctora, como en ella.

_«Claro. Enseguida bajo.»_

—Vice, salgo a comer —dijo levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas—. Volveré en una hora o así.

—De acuerdo. Saluda a Shamal de mi parte.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Eh, yo también soy detective, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió—. Además, solo se te ilumina la cara de esa manera cuando se trata de tu doctora —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Signum sacudió la cabeza, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y abandonó el departamento. Shamal la esperaba fuera de la comisaría, como le había dicho y eso aquel el día el tiempo no acompañaba precisamente, las temperaturas habían bajado y le otoño se estaba dejando sentir en toda su gloria con un cielo cubierto de nubes, aunque al menos no llovía.

—Hola —la saludó tras darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Hola. —Shamal le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa pequeña que no se reflejó del todo en sus ojos—. ¿Vamos?

Ambas echaron a andar hacia el restaurante habitual al que solían ir cuando comían juntas entre semana y que solo estaba a un par de manzanas de la comisaría. Durante el camino hablaron de cómo les estaba yendo el día y de alguna que otra trivialidad más, las dos evitando tocar el tema real que las preocupaba en aquel momento, que no abordaron hasta estar sentadas en el restaurante y tener la comida ya sobre la mesa.

—Esta mañana te has ido bien temprano a trabajar —comentó Shamal removiendo el contenido de su plato.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Signum… —La doctora alzó la mirada hasta conectar con sus ojos.

—Esta bien. —Signum suspiró—. No quería hacer las cosas difíciles, como anoche.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a exclamar al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de su novia—. Es solo que… que no quiero hacerte preguntas que no puedes responder y no quiero que sientas que te culpo de algo o, peor aún, que acabe presionándote para que me respondas. Ya te lo dije antes, tú no eres trabajo. Y respeto lo que haces.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Conseguiré la información que necesito por otro lado.

—Hayate está realmente preocupada, ¿verdad? —Shamal bajó de nuevo la mirada, de nuevo la culpabilidad.

—Es normal, Nanoha lleva una semana sin dar señales de vida. Es su mejor amiga. A veces creo que ella y sus amigos van a poner ellos mismos la denuncia de desaparición. Supongo que no lo hacen porque saben que es inútil, si los padres de Nanoha van después a aclarar que su hija no está desaparecida, pero…

—Pero tú lo sabes. Sabes que algo está pasando. —No era una pregunta y Signum no añadió nada más, Shamal conocía perfectamente sus sospechas.

Durante unos minutos, ambas siguieron comiendo en silencio, Signum podía ver claramente que Shamal estaba librando una pequeña batalla interna, tratando de tomar una decisión respecto a algo y finalmente, retomó la palabra.

—Fate es una agente de una organización secreta —soltó en un susurro y siguió sin apenas tomar aire—. No conozco el nombre, pero parte del personal de nuestra clínica lleva varios años trabajando para ellos, atendiendo a sus agentes cuando han sido heridos. Cuando me escogieron para unirme al equipo, lo primero que pregunté era qué tipo de personas eran, no quería acabar curando a miembros de alguna clase de mafia u organización criminal. El mismo director me aseguró que ese no era el caso, que esta gente trabajaba por el bien del mundo, que incluso colaboraban con nuestro gobierno y fuerzas de seguridad en determinadas operaciones, aunque eso nunca fuese del dominio público.

»No sé por qué Fate se ha llevado a Nanoha, pero si lo ha hecho es porque debe tener un motivo de peso para ello. Si están ocultas es porque Fate la está protegiendo de alguna clase de amenaza.

»Y sí, la noche en que esos dos supuestos yakuza fueron encontrados muertos, atendí una herida de bala… Era Fate, la bala la había rozado y hecho un corte profundo que tuve que cerrarle en su propia casa. Más adelante, cuando le pregunté sobre el asunto, negó que supiera nada, pero no hace falta mucho para atar los cabos y llegar a la conclusión a la que tú misma has debido llegar ya.

»Siento no haberte contado esto antes, pero…

—Está bien. —La interrumpió Signum, que tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó en la suya—. No tienes que explicarme nada más. Confío en ti y en tus principios.

Aquello no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas sobre Fate y los hallazgos que habían hecho en su piso.

—¿Crees que ella mató a esos hombres? —inquirió Shamal sin soltar su mano.

—Creo que estuvo involucrada, pero no los mató ella. Las armas utilizadas estaban en la escena, dos semiautomáticas del calibre .40; por lo que averiguamos gracias a la reconstrucción de la escena, ambos hombres se mataron entre ellos, los dos tenían residuos de pólvora en las manos y las balas que recuperamos de sus cuerpos se corresponden con las semiautomáticas. Quizás hubo un forcejeo entre los tres y acabó de aquella manera. Lo que está claro es que Fate tuvo mucha suerte de que no la hirieran de mayor gravedad o la mataran. Me pregunto ¿cuál es el papel de Nanoha en todo esto? ¿Por qué corre peligro su vida?

—A eso ya no puedo responderte. —Shamal volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Todavía no lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos respecto a todo esto. Estoy esperando la llamada del tío Gil, creo que él puede ayudarnos a arrojar algo de luz entorno a Fate y su organización.

—Signum, ten cuidado. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, tengo la sensación de que es algo más complicado, complejo y grande de lo que parece. Puede que la organización para la que trabaja Fate no sea de los malos, pero tampoco es de las que permiten que se ande husmeando en sus asuntos. —La preocupación de Shamal era evidente en su voz y en su expresión, Signum le sonrió tranquilizadora.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero no puedo dejarlo estar, ya me conoces.

—Sí, ya te conozco. —Shamal le devolvió la sonrisa y esta vez si se reflejó en sus ojos—. Por eso te pido que tengas cuidado. —Ahora fue ella la que dio un apretón a la mano que sostenía la suya.

Signum iba a contestarle cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, por un momento estuvo tentada de ignorar la llamada, asegurarle a Shamal que todo iba a ir a bien era más importante, pero después recordó que todavía estaba esperando que su tío se pusiese en contacto con ella, así que con una mirada de disculpa hacia su novia, cogió el móvil y descolgó.

—Hola, jovencita —la saludó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, tío Gil. —Vio a Shamal sonreír y asentir, indicándole que podía seguir la conversación sin problema—. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—Directa al grano, como siempre. —Pudo oír la sonrisa de su tío—. Sí que lo tengo, pero déjame antes de que te advierta de que esto es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas.

—Me hago una idea, créeme. Ayer encontré algo interesante al respecto —dijo recordando el cargador y los equipos electrónicos hallados en el piso de Fate.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes. Esta Fate Harlaown que buscas es alguien que no te interesa tener de enemiga.

—¿Has averiguado quién es? —Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba ante la perspectiva de obtener algunas respuestas. Shamal la miró entre divertida y preocupada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí. He tenido que cobrarme unos cuantos favores y mover algún hilo, pero he conseguido dar con su identidad… O, al menos, con la identidad con la que se la conoce en algunos círculos del MI6.

—¿Es una espía? —No pudo evitar preguntar impaciente.

—No exactamente. —Su tío rió divertido unos segundos—. Es una agente secreto, su nombre en clave es _Lone Wolf_ y pertenece a una organización privada que opera a nivel mundial bajo el nombre de La Agencia. Han trabajado con nosotros en más de una ocasión, en misiones encubiertas del más alto nivel. De hecho, esta joven ha estado involucrada en un par de ellas y a juzgar por lo que he podido averiguar, en ambas ocasiones su actuación fue más que destacable.

»No sé en qué andarán metidos allí en Japón ahora mismo, ni la relación que puede tener con Nanoha Takamachi; esta Agencia es mucho mejor que nosotros cubriendo sus rastros y apenas trasciende información respecto a sus operaciones. Pero sea lo que sea, es algo importante. Hace cosa de una hora, alguien que me debía un gran favor, me informó de que La Agencia está en plena movilización; al parecer mañana se va a producir alguna clase de entrega o reunión en un piso franco y _Lone Wolf_ está implicada. Lo más probable, Nanoha Takamachi es la entrega.

Signum quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando la información que su tío le había facilitado, aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba poder conseguir cuando le llamó pidiendo su ayuda; una agencia privada que operaba con el beneplácito de gobiernos y otras agencias gubernamentales, secretas o no, que incluso colaboraba con ellos en determinadas misiones, sin duda eso era algo que no había pasado por su imaginación. Fate no pertenecía a la CIA o al MI6 o al Mossad o a cualquier otro grupo conocido, sino que era una operativa bajo el ala de lo que parecía una empresa mercenaria, pero que claramente luchaba contra las amenazas a las que hacían frente los otros grupos, movida por unos intereses que probablemente nunca iba a llegar a conocer.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese lugar? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí. Pero ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? Esta gente es peligrosa, Signum. Por mucho que nos hayan ayudado en el pasado y aún colaboren con nosotros, no dejan de ser un actor independiente. Meterte en medio de lo que están haciendo… No me parece lo más sensato.

—Necesito hacerlo, tío. Tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto y asegurarme de que Nanoha está realmente bien. —La mirada que Shamal le dirigió en ese momento era comprensiva, pero también algo asustada, sin duda alguna podía imaginar qué derroteros estaba teniendo su conversación con Gil.

—Muy bien, jovencita, te enviaré la dirección a tu móvil. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Te lo prometo. Nada de locuras.

Tras aquello, ambos se despidieron, su tío le deseó suerte y finalizaron la llamada. Un par de minutos después, Signum tenía la dirección del piso franco en su móvil.

—Todo va a ir bien —le dijo a Shamal, ya que ahora se mostraba realmente preocupada. La doctora asintió.

—¿Le dirás algo a Hayate?

—No de momento. Lo que tú y mi tío me habéis contado no es algo que se pueda ir divulgando por ahí, ¿verdad? —No espero respuesta a su pregunta retórica—. Será mejor que vuelva a la comisaría. Tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana con Vice y evitar que el teniente o el capitán se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo.

—Te acompaño.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la mesa tras pagar la cuenta y se dirigieron de vuelta a la comisaría. Signum esperaba que husmear en algo de lo que la habían echado tan claramente, no fuese a significar el final de su carrera, pero como le había dicho a su tío y Shamal, necesitaba llegar hasta el final, aun siendo consciente de que no iba a poder arrestar a nadie, ni probablemente demostrar que Fate había estado involucrada en la muerte de aquellos dos hombres, pero no iba a dejar que alguien, aunque fuese una agencia secreta, convirtiese las calles de su ciudad en una especie de campo de batalla.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_15.30 horas. 20 de octubre. Sede Central de La Agencia. Nueva York_

 

Hacía menos de una hora que había recibido la llamada con la información que llevaba esperando varios días ya, parecía que las cosas iban mejorando para ellos, sobre todo ahora que contaban con algo que les iba a poner un paso por delante de sus posibles perseguidores. Sonrió complacido. Tenía que reconocer que Harlaown y Lowran habían sabido jugar sus cartas con mucha inteligencia y prácticamente sin que ellos fueran conscientes de sus movimientos, sin embargo, el hecho de haber escogido a Testarossa para la misión de proteger a Nanoha Takamachi y montar todo un dispositivo de seguridad en torno a la casa de la joven estudiante las había delatado, al menos a sus ojos. Aquellos dos hechos ponían de manifiesto que las dos mujeres de mayor rango en la sede japonesa bajo su mando se olían algo y que habían estado preparando el tablero como mejor les convenía. Pero ahora, aunque detestase admitirlo, gracias a la astucia de Jail y su equipo iban decididamente un paso por delante de ellas y estas ni siquiera sospechaban nada por el momento.

Sí, definitivamente cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir su propósito. Y cuando todo hubiese acabado, el Consejo tendría que reconocer su verdadera valía y darle el puesto que merecía ocupar dentro de La Agencia. Un día, solo un día más y la organización en la que llevaba trabajando toda una vida cambiaría para siempre y, no le cabía duda, para mejor. La pérdida de Fate Testarossa y el final de las carreras de Lindy Harlaown y Leti Lowran era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar gustoso.

 

. — . — . — .

 

_18.00 horas. 20 de octubre. Delegación de La Agencia en Japón_

Uno. Dos. _Thud. Thud._ Uno. Dos. _Thud. Thud._ Uno. Dos. _Thud. Thud._ Y gancho de izquierda. La mujer de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza volvió a repetir la serie varias veces más, golpeando el saco de boxeo con las manos enguantadas con fuerza considerable, haciéndolo bailar de un lado a otro. No era la única persona en el gimnasio, pero el resto de usuarios estaban a lo suyo, igual que ella, centrados en sus ejercicios. Por eso se sorprendió al escuchar al alguien decir su nombre a su espalda.

            Terminó un par de series más y con el sudor corriéndole por la cara y la espalda, se volvió hacia el hombre que aguardaba paciente a su espalda; alto, de cabello oscuro e inquisitivos y fríos ojos azules, vestido con el «uniforme de campo» de la organización (pantalones militares y camiseta negros), la miraba sonriente.

            —Ey, _Little Sis_ —dijo a modo de saludo el hombre—. Sabía que si no contestabas al teléfono, estarías aquí machacando a ese pobre saco.

            La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras estiraba los brazos para liberar parte de la tensión acumulada en los músculos. Aunque la había llamado «hermana pequeña», realmente no lo era, aquel era un apodo que él le había puesto cuando ambos estaban todavía en la «Granja», el campo de entrenamiento de la CIA, donde se habían conocido y el mote había perdurado incluso con el paso del tiempo y el cambio de organización. Y la verdad era que llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando juntos y se entendían tan bien, que bien podrían pasar por un par de hermanos, incluso discutían como tales.

            —¿Qué ocurre, Acous? —le preguntó quitándose los guantes de boxeo.

            —Tenemos una misión. —Agitó la tablet que tenía en la mano—. La oficial Harlaown quiere repasarla con nuestro equipo en una hora.

            Carim cogió la tablet y echó una rápida ojeada a la información que contenía.

            —Mm, parece que nos espera algo de acción. ¿Has avisado a los demás?

            —Zest está reuniéndolos en este mismo momento. Algunos han tenido que tomar un vuelo rápido hasta aquí, aunque es una suerte que todos estuviesen en el país.

            —¿Han llegado todos? —Echó a andar hacia los vestuarios seguida por Acous.

            —Sí. Javier ha aterrizado en un helicóptero no hace ni cinco minutos.

            —De acuerdo. Dame diez minutos para ducharme y vestirme e iré para la sala de reuniones…

            —Tres.

            —Ok. Nos vemos ahora.

            Entró al vestuario femenino pensando en que si la oficial Harlaown reunía a su equipo estrella, es que estaba esperando alguna clase de problemas para la misión que iban a preparar. Se metió debajo del agua de la ducha pensando que seguramente tendría que ver con lo que habían estado hablando en privado unos días atrás entre la oficial, Acous y ella misma; Lindy no había sido muy clara entonces, pero si lo suficiente como para que entendieran que había mucho más en juego que una simple operación de vigilancia de un piso franco y una posible escolta de un objetivo clave. Estaba segura de que en la reunión que iban a mantener hoy, les daría alguna pista más.

 

            Quince minutos después entró en la sala de reuniones acordada, allí ya estaban todos los miembros de su equipo: _Red Code_ , _Spaniard_ , _Eyes_ , _Lancer_ y _Watchdog_ o lo que era lo mismo: Anna Ford, Javier Pérez, Debb Cassini, Zest Grangaitz y Acous Verossa. Los cinco estudiaban sus tablets, familiarizándose con los protocolos y pormenores de la misión que tenían por delante. La saludaron cuando se sentó junto a Acous y encendió la tablet que la esperaba allí. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, hacía varias semanas que no entraba en acción y estaba deseosa de volver al trabajo, más aún con su equipo táctico; aquellas personas eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, llevaban varios años realizando misiones juntos, con Acous a la cabeza, el éxito les seguía casi siempre allí a donde iban, confiaba en ellos con su vida. Y el hecho de que Lindy los hubiera reunido a todos significaba que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar.

            La oficial Harlaown apareció en la sala a la hora acordada y tras saludarles, les pasó a cada uno de ellos un pendrive.

            —Si abren el contenido de esa unidad de memoria, encontrarán unas fotos interesantes del lugar al que se dirigirán mañana.

            Sin embargo, lo que encontraron en sus pantallas no eran fotos, sino algo muy distinto, una misión dentro de una misión, por así decirlo y los seis eran muy conscientes de que aquella era la verdadera razón de por qué habían sido escogidos para aquel trabajo. Ninguno hizo mención alguna de lo que estaban viendo, pero lo estudiaron con el mismo detenimiento y profesionalidad que se esperaba de ellos.

            —Asegúrense de que memorizan esas imágenes, es importante —dijo Lindy, lo que quería decir que esos pendrives y la información que contenían iban a desaparecer tras la reunión.

            A Carim ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, al día siguiente iban a atrapar algo más grande que unos simples matones o asesinos o secuestradores tras los pasos de Nanoha Takamachi. Era el tipo de misión que más le gustaba, aquellas donde cualquier cosa podía pasar y en la que su talento y el de su equipo eran puestos a prueba, demostrando por qué eran considerados uno de los mejores.

 

. — . — . — .

 _22.15 horas. 20 de octubre. Área residencial_ The Seventh Gate

 

Nanoha estaba recogiendo los restos de una cena tardía; Fate y ella habían pasado gran parte de la tarde repasando el plan para el día siguiente. La pelirroja no podía negar que estaba nerviosa y sentía cierto miedo por lo que estaba por ocurrir; al temor por su propia vida, se sumaba el temor por la de Fate. Mientras iban y venían sobre aquel plan, Nanoha había visto la fiereza y el fuego en la mirada carmesí de la rubia, reflejo de una determinación y profesionalidad de la que era testigo por primera vez, viendo a la agente como era realmente, centrada, calculadora y en algunos aspectos, temible. Una parte de ella le decía que debía sentir miedo de esa persona, pero lo cierto era que lo que sentía era seguridad, con Fate a su lado o entre sus brazos se sentía a salvo y la noche anterior se había sentido viva y completa como nunca antes lo había hecho. La asombraba haber caído tan rápido, en poco más de un mes, Fate se había ganado su corazón, incluso con las mentiras que habían teñido el comienzo de su relación; pero ahora que veía a Fate tal y como era, sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían hecho más que profundizarse y volverse más intensos. Y eso era lo que había acabado con el caos y la confusión; puede que nunca confiase en La Agencia, pero sí lo hacía en Fate.

Cuando terminó de recoger y limpiar, vio que del pasillo provenía luz, más concretamente de la habitación contigua al cuarto de baño, aquella en la que solo había un banco metálico. Intrigada, se dirigió allí y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta abierta; Fate estaba sentada en el banco, la mirada fija sobre la pared de enfrente, salvo que ya no había una pared, sino dos bandejas de armamento y municiones diversas. Nanoha nunca había visto tantas armas juntas y no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que bajó por su espalda.

—Con un poco de suerte, mañana no me harán falta. —Oyó decir a Fate.

La rubia se levantó del banco y pulsando un teclado disimulado en la pared, cerró el armero, ocultándolo a la vista. Después se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el dormitorio.

—Todo está listo —le dijo mientras ambas se tumbaban en la cama; Nanoha se refugió en los brazos de Fate, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. La única luz visible en el cuarto era la que proyectaba la ciudad tras los ventanales.

Nanoha asintió; al día siguiente saldrían temprano hasta un primer punto de encuentro, donde un coche las estaría esperando, una vez en él, pondrían rumbo al piso franco, una pequeña casa familiar en un barrio a las afueras de la propia Uminari. Y cuando llegasen allí… Bueno, según Fate, la acción comenzaría. Pero Nanoha prefería no pensar en ello de momento. Lo único en lo que quería pensar era en que pronto todo habría terminado, podría volver con su familia y sus amigos, recuperar su vida, volver a la facultad y seguir construyendo su relación con Fate. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba dejar escapar a la rubia tan fácilmente, la quería en su vida, aunque eso significase tener que hacerse a la idea de una relación en la distancia y algo más compleja debido al trabajo de Fate. Pero después de todo cuanto estaba viviendo y pasando aquellos días, estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo. Ahora solo quedaba que la pesadilla terminase de una vez

 

. — . — . — .

 

_04.59 horas. 20 de octubre. Inmediaciones del edificio de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, Tokio_

 

Aquella era la mejor hora para colarse dentro del edificio y hacerse con lo que habían venido a buscar, la seguridad era mínima y el sistema apenas supuso un reto para su especialista; Amy lo tuvo inoperativo en unos minutos, aunque aquella brecha en la seguridad sería breve, tenían exactamente treinta minutos para encontrar el dispositivo y salir de allí sin ser vistos.

Hasta el momento, todo había salido bien y según lo planeado, Chrono y otro de sus hombres habían llegado a la sala en la que se guardaba _Pandora_ , sin embargo, al abrir la caja de seguridad, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

—Mierda… —masculló Chrono al ver el pedazo de papel que ahora ocupaba el lugar del dispositivo. Lo cogió y tras leerlo lo arrugó entre los dedos con rabia.

«Llegáis un poco tarde, perros guardianes.»

—¿Señor? —inquirió su hombre.

—Nos vamos. —Ordenó sin más explicación y mientras abandonaban las instalaciones, contactó por radio con Amy—. _Spark_ , conecta por un canal seguro con nuestra oficial y dile que Scaglietti tiene la caja… Maldita sea…

 _«Pero eso no es posible, les hemos estado vigilando y no se han movido.»_ Contestó Amy por la radio.

 _«Hemos debido pasar algo por alto. Algún nuevo miembro. Ahora ya da igual. La oficial necesita saber que la caja está en su poder. Tiene que avisar a_ Lone Wolf _.»_

_«De acuerdo. Se lo comunicaré en cuanto salgáis de ahí. No puedo dejar de monitorizar el sistema de seguridad, hasta que estéis fuera.»_

_«Entendido. Nos daremos prisa.»_

Chrono cortó la comunicación y apresuró su marcha. De repente, la situación había dado un giro inesperado y estaba más que seguro que aquello solo podía significar problemas para Fate y lo que dentro de unas pocas horas iba a hacer. Debían darse prisa, la joven agente iba a necesitar su ayuda y el viaje a Uminari les llevaría algo de tiempo.

 

.­ — . — . — .

 

_8.30 horas. Autovía de circunvalación de Uminari_

 

Fate tenía el pie del acelerador casi pegado al suelo del coche deportivo que Arf le había felicitado para el traslado al piso franco; el aviso de Lindy había llegado poco antes de que salieran de su casa, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, salvo seguir adelante con el plan; para lo que la agente había optado por equiparse y vestirse como para una misión rutinaria: pantalones militares, camiseta y botas negros, chaleco antibalas, su Glock 37 en la cartuchera de la cintura y un P90 en el asiento de atrás del coche, en la muñequera de su mano izquierda iban implementados su equipo de radio y teléfono móvil, un diminuto auricular era visible en su oreja derecha y un potente y sofisticado micro incorporado en el cuello de su camiseta captaría todo lo que dijera.

Todo había ido normal hasta que se subieron al coche y salieron a la carretera; Fate no tardó en darse cuenta de que otro coche las seguía. La agente había intentado despistarlos, pero quién quiera que estuviese al volante del otro vehículo, sabía lo que se hacía y no había logrado quitárselo de encima, así que cada vez iban más rápido por aquella vía que rodeaba la ciudad, esquivando el tráfico habitual de un sábado a aquellas horas. A aquella velocidad, iba a ser cuestión de tiempo que la policía de tráfico enviase algunas patrullas tras ellos.

—Fate-chan… —La voz de Nanoha sonaba asustada—. ¿Y si… y si nos disparan?

—No es eso lo que me preocupa… —musitó Fate entre dientes, al tiempo que hacía un cambio de carril un tanto brusco y tomaba la siguiente salida hacia una vía secundaria que llevaba hacia las afueras siguiendo la línea de la costa.

Aquel coche estaba blindado, un requisito que le había especificado a Arf. No, el problema no iban a ser las balas precisamente.

Y sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados al sentir el primer golpe en el parachoques trasero del coche; Nanoha dejó escapar un grito alarmado y Fate maldijo entre dientes, pisando al máximo el acelerador, al menos allí había menos tráfico, aunque eso significaba menos testigos también. Apretó la mano izquierda entorno al volante y mantuvo la otra sobre la palanca de cambios, los ojos atentos a la carretera delante y al coche plateado que seguía fijo en sus retrovisores.

La persecución duró varios minutos más, en los que tanto Fate, como su perseguidor demostraron un increíble talento al volante. Sin embargo, la incorporación de otro coche a la vía, obligó a la agente a frenar de golpe, permitiendo que su perseguidor las alcanzase rápidamente. Fate trató de acelerar y pasar al otro coche, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello, las volvieron a golpear, esta vez en el lateral izquierdo y con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlas de la vía. Fate perdió el control del coche y este, al entrar en contacto con la cuneta, salió disparado para arriba, dando un par de vueltas de campana, hasta detenerse con el techo sobre el asfalto.

El coche que las había golpeado se detuvo a unos metros. Fate, aturdida por la fuerza del impacto y los golpes, oyó pasos, pero era incapaz de moverse, de hacer nada, salvo gruñir de dolor y tratar de liberarse del cinturón de seguridad con unas manos que parecían inútiles. Los pasos se detuvieron junto a la puerta del copiloto.

—Nanoha… —Logró articular entre jadeos, algo oscuro enturbiaba su visión, probablemente sangre.

—Estoy bien… —le contestó con voz débil y temblorosa la pelirroja.

—Nanoha, trata… trata de soltarte. —La apremió al oír cómo forcejeaban con la puerta del coche.

Pero cuando lo siguiente que oyó fue su nombre gritado con fuerza y terror, la sangre se le heló en las venas y el corazón pareció parársele.

—¡Fate-chan…!


	12. File Twelve

_9.20 horas. 21 de octubre. Carretera a las afueras de Uminari_

 

            Tras lograr soltar el cinturón de seguridad y patear la puerta hasta abrirla, Fate salió dando tumbos del coche volcado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas; dio varios traspiés y cayó al suelo sobre manos y rodillas, jadeante y con el estómago en la boca. Tras un par de arcadas y escupir saliva en el asfalto, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla, pero solo le sirvió para que una nueva punzada de dolor le estallase dentro de ella.

            —Argh… —gruñó, apretó los puños y respiró hondo—. Tengo que… tengo que calmarme. Respira…

            El sonido de una sirena aproximándose en la distancia, la ayudó a terminar de espabilarse, no podía permitirse perder tiempo con la policía, ya era una suerte que por el momento no hubiese pasado por allí ningún otro coche. Se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiándose la sangre que cubría su ojo derecho, fruto de un corte en la frente, debía habérselo hecho al golpearse con la ventanilla.

            —¿ _Glass_? ¿Sigues ahí? —Rezó a cualquier poder superior que el equipo de comunicación siguiese activo y en funcionamiento.

            « _Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?_ »

Fate no podía describir con palabras el enorme alivió que sintió al escuchar la voz de la otra mujer en su auricular.

            —Nos han sacado de la carretera… Se han llevado a Nanoha…

            « _¡¿Estás bien?!»_

            —Sí… —Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose de espaldas en la carretera, las piernas semiflexionadas, el mareo empezaba a pasársele, pero la cabeza todavía le palpitaba, quizás tenía una conmoción o algo—. Dime que estás siguiendo la señal del rastreador.

            « _Lo estoy haciendo._ »

            —Bien… —Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Necesito que bloquees a la policía, que no se acerquen por aquí.

            « _Hecho. Y tengo a un equipo de La Agencia dirigiéndose hacia ti._ »

            —Argh… —Arrugó la frente—. ¿Quiénes? —Un equipo bajo las órdenes de Regius Gaiz sería tan malo como la policía, sino peor.

            « _El equipo táctico de_ _Wachtdog_.»

            —Hm… Eso es bueno. — _Wachtdog_ significaba Lindy y eso a su vez significaba ayuda de verdad en camino—. ¿Cuánto?

            « _No mucho, diez minutos, quince máximo._ »

            —Ok. Necesito…

            Pero antes de que pudiera añadir más, oyó a un coche aproximarse y frenar deteniéndose a escasos metros de donde se encontraba tirada. Escuchó las puertas abrirse y pasos salir a la carrera hacia ella.

            —¡Por todos los…! —Oyó exclamar a una voz femenina que le resultó vagamente familiar—. ¡Vice, llama a una ambulancia!

            —No… —musitó, tratando de incorporarse, ignorando el dolor que se extendió de su cabeza al resto del cuerpo.

            —Calma, no te muevas… —La hermana mayor de Hayate y detective, Signum Yagami, se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en un hombro y otra en el pecho, intentando que no se levantara.

            —Estoy bien, detective —gruñó Fate—. No hace falta que llaméis a ninguna ambulancia.

            « _Su compañero ya la ha llamado, pero ya me he ocupado de desviarla._ » Le informó _Glass_ a través de la radio.

            —Eso díselo a tu cabeza. ¡Vice! —Llamó al hombre, que ya corría hacia ellas con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano—. ¿Está Nanoha en el coche?

            Fate siguió la mirada preocupada de la policía hacia el coche volcado a unos pasos de ellas y sintió su corazón encogerse de temor y culpabilidad; no había podido proteger a Nanoha tal y como le había prometido, los secuaces de Gaiz se la habían llevado. De alguna manera habían conseguido adelantarse a ellos… Debía haber sido más cuidadosa, haber previsto aquello. Apretó los dientes. Y lo peor de todo era que según Lindy también tenían _Pandora_ en su poder. No había tiempo que perder.

            —No —contestó y con un movimiento brusco de la mano, apartó la gasa que el otro detective estaba apretando contra la herida de su frente en ese momento.

            —¿No? —Signum la miró sin comprender.

            Pero Fate no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, se sacudió las manos de ambos policías y gruñendo y jadeando, se puso en pie; el mareo había remitido por completo y la vista ya no se le emborronaba al mover la cabeza, el dolor persistía, pero podía aguantarlo.

            —Necesito vuestro coche —ordenó más que dijo a los detectives, que también se habían levantado y la miraban incrédulos.

            —¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Signum.

            —Necesito vuestro coche. Se han llevado a Nanoha y tengo que ir tras ellos… —Echó a andar hacia el vehículo, seguida por los otros dos. Bien, las piernas ya no le temblaban.

            —¿Quiénes se han llevado a Nanoha? —Demandó saber la detective.

            —No lo entenderíais. Esto os viene grande.

            —¿Por qué no pruebas a explicárnoslo, _Lone Wolf_?

            El uso de su nombre en clave por parte de Signum logró detener los pasos de Fate y hacerla volverse hacia ellos, ambos tenían la mano sobre sus pistolas, aunque todavía no las habían sacado. Eso evidenciaba que en parte debían saber que ella no les haría daño de primeras, sin embargo, su prisa por conseguir un vehículo y seguir a quien se había llevado a Nanoha comenzaba a tornarse desesperación y por la joven estudiante estaba dispuesta a cruzar cualquier línea.

            —Bien, detective, veo que has hecho tus deberes. —No dejó traslucir la sorpresa que le había producido aquello en el rostro; la pregunta de quién le habría facilitado esa información a Signum Yagami debería esperar a otra ocasión más adelante.

            —Solo hago mi trabajo.

            —¿Investigarme es tu trabajo? Creía que eras detective de homicidios.

            —Y yo que tú eras una estudiante de magisterio. Pero resulta que sé que estuviste involucrada en la muerte dos «supuestos» yakuza hace unas semanas. Puede que no tenga pruebas para probarlo, pero sé que es la verdad.

            Fate barajó sus posibilidades contra aquel par, tenía la cabeza prácticamente despejada y había recuperado casi todas sus fuerzas, aún conservaba la Glock en su cintura y el chaleco antibalas le daba cierta ventaja… Pero disparar a dos detectives y robarles el coche no era algo que fuese a quedar muy bien en su hoja de servicio. Sin embargo…

            Su mano se movió despacio hacia la pistola, pero el movimiento no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los policías, que se tensaron y cerraron sus manos en a torno a sus propias armas.

            « _No hagas ninguna locura. La caballería ya está ahí._ »

            Junto a las palabras de _Glass_ , oyó a su espalda la llegada de un vehículo grande, probablemente una furgoneta, que debió parar al lado del coche de los detectives; estos sacaron por fin sus pistolas y las apuntaron hacia los recién llegados, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Fate no necesitó volverse para saber que de la furgoneta habían salido seis personas, todos equipados al completo, vestidos como ella y armados con pistolas y subfusiles P90. Se desplegaron en abanico a su alrededor y su líder ordenó a los dos sorprendidos detectives que bajasen sus armas.

            —¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —exclamó Signum, en apariencia sin intención de bajar su pistola.

            — _Wachtdog_ , no hay tiempo que perder —le dijo Fate al líder del equipo táctico. El hombre asintió y se volvió hacia los policías.

            —Detectives, esta es una operación de la INTERPOL. Estamos aquí con el permiso de su gobierno. Son libres de comprobarlo con sus mandos, pero como la agente aquí presente ha dicho, tenemos algo de prisa. Bajen sus armas o me temo que tendremos que reducirles.

            Fate pudo ver la mirada de «no me creo nada de lo que estás diciendo» pasar por el rostro de Signum, estaba claro que la detective sabía bastante más que su nombre en clave, sabía que no pertenecían a la INTERPOL y que aquello no era más que una tapadera para quitárselos de encima. Pero Fate también la vio considerar sus posibilidades y llegar a la única conclusión posible: estaban en clara desventaja y sería más que probable que sospechase seriamente que contaban con alguna clase de permiso de las fuerzas de seguridad japonesas.

            Signum bajó finalmente el arma y la enfundó, indicando a su compañero que debía hacer lo mismo. El equipo de Acous hizo lo propio dejando de apuntarles y se reunieron en torno a Fate.

            —Tenemos que movernos ya —les dijo Fate.

            —¿Sabes hacia dónde van? —inquirió Acous.

            —Sí. Le coloqué un rastreador a Na… al objetivo por si las cosas se torcían. Ahora mismo tengo a alguien monitorizando su señal.

            —Bien hecho —comentó Carim.

            —Vamos, entonces —indicó Acous.

            Se dirigieron hacia la furgoneta negra sin distintivo alguno. Antes de ponerse en marcha, sin embargo, Fate les pasó la frecuencia en la que _Glass_ se estaba comunicando con ella, para que todo el grupo pudiera oírla y le pidió a la agente independiente que pasase la señal del rastreador al localizador GPS de la furgoneta. Anna aprovechó para ocuparse de la herida de Fate, limpiándola y poniéndole unos puntos de tela para que dejara de sangrar.

            —¿No tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza en ese botiquín? —inquirió Fate, apoyada en un lateral de la furgoneta.

            —Déjame ver si encuentro algo que no te deje K.O. —Se agachó a rebuscar en la bolsa de primeros auxilios que todo equipo llevaba consigo en misiones como aquella.

            En ese momento, Fate vio acercarse a Signum; el resto de agentes poco menos que había pasado a ignorar a los dos policías una vez habían dejado de ser un problema.

            —Vamos a ir con vosotros —dijo la detective con firmeza y Fate no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa asomar a sus labios ante su actitud decidida.

            —Creía que estaba todo aclarado, detective. —Acous se unió a ellas, dispuesto a volver a enseñarle a la policía cuál era su lugar en todo aquello.

            —Ya. —Signum rió sin humor—. Podéis creer lo que queráis. La cuestión es que vamos con vosotros a por Nanoha.

            —Detective Yagami —Fate se apartó de la furgoneta y se irguió en toda su altura, ya no tenía que actuar como una estudiante, frente a la policía debía mostrar toda su profesionalidad y madurez—, como dije antes, esto os viene grande. Dejad que nosotros nos encarguemos.

            —No me gusta que me traten como si acabara de salir de la Academia, agente —dijo con dureza Signum—. Y sé mucho más de lo que os pensáis. —Los recorrió con la mirada—. Conozco a Nanoha desde que era una niña e iba al colegio con mi hermana. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que está en peligro.

            —La gente que la retiene son profesionales, nada que ver con los criminales a los que estáis acostumbrados —explicó Acous.

            —Me da igual. Pienso seguiros, si llegamos a eso. Con vuestro permiso o no, pienso llegar al final de todo esto.

            La mirada de Fate y la de Signum se encontraron y la agente vio la férrea determinación que brillaba en aquellos ojos azul oscuro; Nanoha no era una simple víctima anónima para la detective, era alguien a quien conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, a quien había visto crecer, su preocupación era clara y evidente y Fate sabía mejor que nadie que no habría nada capaz de detenerla, salvo que los dejasen esposados a su propio coche.

            — _Wachtdog_ , ¿un momento? —Le hizo un gesto al hombre para que lo siguiera al otro lado de la furgoneta.

            —Va contra el protocolo —le advirtió Acous, leyendo sus intenciones.

            —¿En serio? —Fate alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Porque yo diría que toda esta jodida misión va contra todos los protocolos que conozco.

            —Tienes razón, pero permitir que un par de policías locales se metan de por medio… No sé, _Lone Wolf_.

            —Ya. Pero está claro que la detective Yagami sabe bastante sobre nosotros. No tengo ni idea de qué fuente habrá usado, pero la cuestión es que sabe que no somos de la INTERPOL. Y conoce a esa chica.

            —Entonces es personal y sabes que eso es peor todavía.

            —Lo sé… Pero creo que es mejor dejarlos venir. Te lo pido como un favor personal. Además, es mejor si les dejamos venir, si los dejamos aquí bien podrían ponerse en contacto con su comisaría e informar de todo esto. La Agencia es buena limpiando y esas cosas, pero estoy segura de que apreciarán el que evitemos llamar excesivamente la atención. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de esta misión.

            —Hm… —Acous pareció pensárselo—. Tienes razón. Y no hace falta que lo pidas, tú estás al mando de esta operación. Órdenes de la oficial —le explicó ante su mirada confusa—. Si quieres que vengan, es tu decisión.

            —De acuerdo. —Asintió todavía asimilando que de repente era el jefe táctico para la misión—. Que suban todos a la furgoneta. Nos vamos ya.

            Acous obedeció enseguida y ordenó a sus hombres que entrasen en el vehículo. Fate volvió junto a Signum, tomó dos pequeños equipos de radio del interior de la furgoneta y se los tendió a la detective.

            —Seguirnos en vuestro coche, nada de sirenas o comunicación con la radio de la policía. Poneros esto, la frecuencia ya está sintonizada. Haréis todo cuanto os digamos, sin preguntas, ¿entendido? Esto no es un juego.

            —Lo sé, agente. —Signum tomó los equipos y se colocó el auricular de uno en su oreja.

            —Durante la operación llámame _Lone Wolf_. Bien. En marcha.

            Signum volvió a su coche, donde su compañero la estaba esperando. Fate se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Zest puso en marcha la furgoneta. Anna le tendió una pastilla blanca y una botella de agua. Echó un vistazo al localizador GPS, los captores de Nanoha seguían en movimiento todavía.

            — _Glass_ , ¿dónde están _Ice_ y su equipo? —preguntó, consciente de que Chrono no debía andar muy lejos ya.

            « _De camino a vuestra posición._ »

            —Diles que se dirijan hacia la localización del objetivo. Nos reuniremos con ellos allí. —Indicó.

            « _Hecho. Les iré guiando hacia allí. A juzgar por la ruta que están siguiendo, diría que se dirigen hacia una zona industrial a unos quince kilómetros de la ciudad._ »

            —Bien. Contacta con Arf y que busque alguna cámara o satélite en esa zona. Quiero ojos allí arriba.

            « _Mm, este no es mi trabajo habitual. Pero me gusta esa actitud tuya de “estoy al mando”._ »

            Fate sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza; parecía que la pastilla ya le estaba haciendo efecto, apenas sintió dolor al hacer el gesto. Mantuvo los ojos en la pantalla del localizador GPS, vigilando la ruta que los secuestradores estaban siguiendo; les llevaban una buena ventaja, pero no iban a escaparse y desaparecer por completo, la cuestión no era encontrarlos, sino llegar hasta ellos antes de que obligasen a Nanoha a utilizar _Pandora_ y la joven dejase de serles útil. Los secretos que contenía el dispositivo, incluido _Storm Night_ , venían detrás en la escala de preocupación de Fate, aunque sus compañeros no tenían por qué saberlo.

            —¿Sabemos para quién trabajan esta gente? —inquirió volviéndose hacia Acous y el resto.

            —Todo apunta a Jail Scaglietti. Gaiz ha tenido varios contactos con él en el pasado. _Ice_ y su equipo estaban manteniendo un ojo sobre ellos, pero en algún momento han conseguido ponerse un paso por delante de nosotros —explicó Acous.

            —Scaglietti… —Fate devolvió la mirada al frente.

            No podía decirse que le sorprendiera. Aquel nombre llevaba mucho tiempo en la lista de vigilancia de La Agencia; miembro de la organización en el pasado, unos años atrás había decidido que ganarse la vida de manera independiente resultaba más rentable y por ello había creado una especie de grupo mercenario que trabajaba para el mejor postor; si tenías el dinero suficiente (y solía ser una cantidad considerable teniendo en cuanta el tipo de trabajos para los que eran contratados), Scaglietti y su grupo se ocupaban de todo, sin importar la ética o la moral, la legalidad o el quebrantamiento de todo tipo de leyes; un día podían estar ayudando a un dictador a mantenerse en el poder y al siguiente armando a sus opositores. Scaglietti no se casaba con nadie y mucho menos con sus antiguos empleadores.

            Probablemente _Storm Night_ era parte del precio que Gaiz había acordado con el actual mercenario, con las esquemáticas de diseño del potente arma, Scaglietti solo tendría que montar una pequeña y selecta subasta para ganar una astronómica suma dinero. Que la vendiese tenía más sentido que el que decidiese quedarse con ella, Scaglietti era de los que iban a por el beneficio rápido, el dinero contante y sonante; eso por no mencionar que un mundo en el que un arma como aquella existiese, sería un mundo más propicio a contratar sus servicios. Si se salían con la suya, aquello sería una victoria para ellos mirase por dónde se mirase.

            Fate no podía dejar que eso pasase. Tenían que salvar la vida de Nanoha y detener a Scaglietti y los suyos antes de que se hiciesen con los secretos que contenía _Pandora_.

           

. — . — . — .

 

            —No puedo creer que nos hayan permitido ir con ellos —comentó Vice a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

            —No les he dejado muchas opciones —dijo Signum, pendiente de no alejarse mucho de la furgoneta negra a la que seguían.

            —Ya, pero aún así podrían habernos… no sé, dejado fuera de combate o algo.

            —Supongo que tienes razón, pero fuera cómo fuese no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados tratándose de Nanoha. Conozco a esa chica desde que era pequeña. Además, no podría mirar a mi hermana a los ojos, si algo le llegase a ocurrir y yo ni siquiera hubiera intentado nada para evitarlo.

            —Lo entiendo. —Asintió Vice—. Lo que me sorprende es que ellos lo hayan entendido.

            Signum se permitió media sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

            —Más bien ha sido Fate Har…, como quiera que se apellide, quien lo ha entendido. Ha sido ella la que ha intercedido por nosotros y la que ha tenido la última palabra para que nos dejasen acompañarlos.

            —Es un poco joven para estar al mando, ¿no crees? —comentó Vice pensativo.

            —Sí que lo es, pero —Signum recordó la mirada y el tono con los que Fate se había estado dirigiendo a ella hacía unos minutos— se nota que sabe lo que se hace, que ha hecho este tipo de cosas antes.

            —Una auténtica profesional.

            —De los pies a la cabeza. No tengo ninguna duda de que lleva varios años dedicándose a este trabajo.

            —Me pregunto cómo alguien tan joven acaba así.

            Como toda respuesta, Signum solo sacudió la cabeza; la verdad era que ella también se lo preguntaba. Fate tenía la misma edad que Hayate y Nanoha y, sin embargo, en esas pocas frases que habían intercambiado junto a la furgoneta, a Signum le había dado la sensación de estar frente a alguien mucho más mayor o, al menos, con una experiencia sobre la vida y cómo funciona el mundo realmente más amplía y profunda. Fate parecía una de esas personas que ha vivido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, pero que ha sido capaz de encajar las experiencias y aprender de ellas, sacar sus lecciones y seguir adelante.

            La detective empezaba a comprender lo que Shamal había visto en Fate cuando debió atenderla por primera vez. Aunque también era consciente de la dureza de la joven, de la forma en que había tomado el mando y control de la situación, incluso después de salir de aquel coche volcado, sangrando y tambaleándose por el golpe en la cabeza, no había perdido ni un momento en volver a ponerse en pie y en marcha, en ir tras los pasos de quienes se habían llevado a Nanoha.

            Signum seguía sin ver por completo la imagen, no sabía exactamente por qué nadie querría secuestrar a la mejor amiga de su hermana, fuera de motivos meramente económicos, pero todo aquel despliegue sugería que había algo realmente grande e importante detrás de todo aquello y que Nanoha era una, sino la pieza clave de todo el asunto. Solo esperaba que llegasen a tiempo de poder salvarla de sus captores. Y no podía más que confiar en que Fate y su gente sabían perfectamente en lo que se estaban metiendo y contra quién.

            « _¿Alguna idea de quién se ha llevado a Nanoha?_ » Preguntó a través del canal de radio que Fate le había indicado.

            « _Sí, pero es información clasificada, detective._ » Le llegó la respuesta de la agente.

            « _Ya. Pero estaría bien saber contra qué nos vamos a enfrentar mi compañero y yo._ »

            « _Mercenarios_. _De la categoría de unidades de operaciones especiales y encubiertas. Esta gente es extremadamente peligrosa. Por eso deberéis hacer todo cuanto os digamos._ »

            « _Sí, eso ya lo mencionaste antes._ »

            « _Y lo vuelvo a hacer, porque es importante que lo entendáis. Cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier descuido podría significar la vida del objetivo_.»

            « _¿Te refieres a Nanoha?_ »

            « _Sí._ »

            « _¿Por qué…?_ »

            « _Información clasificada. Ya hemos pasado por esto hace un momento._ »

Signum casi podía ver la sonrisa de medio lado de Fate.

« _Ahora será mejor que nos concentremos en lo que estamos haciendo. Parece que finalmente se han detenido en la zona industrial a la que se estaban dirigiendo. Llegaremos allí en unos minutos._ Glass _, comunícale a_ Ice _que se detenga a unos cinco kilómetros del sitio donde ellos han parado. Nos reuniremos allí con ellos y pensaremos en la mejor forma de actuar._ »

Signum oyó la respuesta afirmativa de la mujer que parecía estar coordinando toda la operación vía radio. Apretó las manos en torno al volante, parecía que muy pronto iban a entrar en acción. Solo esperaba no estar metiéndose en algo que les costase algo más que un tirón de orejas de sus jefes.

 

. — . — . — .

_10.30 horas. 21 de octubre. Área Industrial Sector 6-U_

 

Nanoha no había llegado a perder la consciencia completamente, pero después de que unos brazos desconocidos la sacasen del coche volcado, el dolor de los golpes y la abrasión del cinturón de seguridad la habían dejado en una especie de estado de semi vigilia, a medias consciente y a medias no de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Al principio, había intentado resistirse, pero su cuerpo, debilitado y desorientado por las vueltas de campana, no había respondido a sus deseos de patalear y pelear. Así que, sin mucha resistencia efectiva por su parte, la habían metido en la parte trasera de otro coche, sentada entre dos hombres de los que apenas recordaba su cara, mucho menos qué le habían dicho, si es que le habían dirigido la palabra en algún momento. Lo que si recordaba era cómo le habían atado las manos, usando unas de esas esposas de plástico duro, unas cinchas que se habían clavado sin mucha piedad en la piel de sus muñecas.

Cuando finalmente el vehículo de sus captores se detuvo en el interior de lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado, Nanoha había logrado ignorar gran parte del dolor que todavía persistía en su cuerpo, sobre todo en el torso y el hombro izquierdo, y despejado la mente lo suficiente como para estar más alerta. El primer pensamiento que tuvo, mientras la obligaban a bajar del coche, fue para Fate; esperaba que la joven agente se encontrase bien, que no hubiese resultado herida de gravedad en el accidente. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Fate estuviese todavía dentro del coche, malherida y sufriendo.

Era consciente de que quizás debería preocuparse un poco más por sí misma y la situación en la que se encontraba, que por la rubia, pero lo cierto era que el bienestar de Fate era tan importante o más que el suyo propio y no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella última imagen de la joven colgando cabeza abajo y sangrando en el coche volcado.

—Nanoha Takamachi. —Una alegre voz masculina llamó finalmente su atención—. Bienvenida a… a este desagradable lugar. Lamento no poder ofrecerte una mejor acomodación, pero alquilar una habitación en un hotel de lujo, habría llamado un poco la atención y ni mis clientes ni yo nos sentimos inclinados a ello, por el momento.

Nanoha miró confusa al hombre que tenía delante suyo, mediana edad, cabello oscuro y ojos claros; sonreía en apariencia amable y solicito, pero tras aquella fachada la joven pudo ver la frialdad y poca o ninguna humanidad que poseía. Estaba de pie junto a una pequeña mesa metálica sobre la que descansaba algo parecido a una tablet, solo que un poco más gruesa. Había un par de sillas vacías a cada lado de la mesa.

Nanoha dejó que su vista vagara más allá del hombre y la mesa, recorriendo su entorno; se encontraban en lo que en tiempos debió ser la nave central del almacén, un espacio diáfano y vacío a excepción de un puñado de viejas cajas de madera astillada, trozos de chapa oxidada caída del techo y suciedad. Al fondo pudo ver una pequeña edificación de ladrillo de dos plantas, seguramente la antigua oficina, una pasarela recorría todo el edificio a media altura y en un lateral se adivinaban dos puertas, que debían conducir a naves adyacentes. Y no estaban solos, a parte del hombre, había tres mujeres más tras él, más los dos tipos que la habían «escoltado» y algunos hombres más que se movían por allí. Todos estaban armados.

—Ah, no dejes que mis amigos te preocupen. No están aquí para hacerte daño, por ahora. —La voz del hombre atrajo de nuevo su atención.

—¿Y para qué están? —preguntó con voz ronca, esperando que el miedo que comenzaba a sentir no se reflejase en su cara.

—Por si vienen invitados indeseados. Pero eso no nos concierne ahora mismo.

«Invitados indeseados», Nanoha solo pudo pensar en Fate, en qué le ocurriría si asomaba tan siquiera un cabello allí. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la agente no la hubiese seguido.

—Muy bien, señorita Takamachi, ¿qué tal si procedemos? —El hombre le señaló la mesa y lo que había sobre ella—. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas debe saber lo que es eso.

— _Pandora_ —musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre rió.

—Ah, me alegra ver que alguno de mis antiguos compañeros ha sentido la necesidad de compartir con usted la información concerniente a su persona y por qué es tan valiosa para mis clientes. —El tipo sonreía de oreja a oreja de una manera tan falsa, que empezaba a ser repulsiva.

—No voy a hacerlo. —Miró al hombre con lo que esperase fuese determinación y dureza en los ojos.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. No es que tenga muchas opciones. La verdad es, señorita Takamachi —se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y Nanoha tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no recular un par de pasos—, que solo tiene dos opciones: o colabora por las buenas o por las malas. Y créame, no querrá que sea por las malas.

El hombre hizo un gesto y uno de los tipos que la había llevado hasta allí, la agarró por el hombro con fuerza y sin más miramientos la obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Nanoha no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

—Me necesitáis viva —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Sí, es cierto. —El hombre se sentó enfrente de ella—. Pero eso no quiere decir que la necesitemos entera. —Señaló a una de las mujeres a su espalda, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos fríos que jugueteaba con un cuchillo de combate entre las manos—. Bastará con que esté respirando y posea todos sus dedos.

Nanoha tragó saliva, aquel tipo era un sádico, podía leerlo en su rostro, verlo en su mirada, probablemente, estaba deseando que se resistiese para poder divertirse un poco con ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De repente era muy consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba; aquella gente quería hacerse con lo que había en el interior del dispositivo, para ello solo la necesitaban a ella respirando, nada les iba a impedir torturarla hasta que decidiese «colaborar» con ellos. Pero Nanoha sabía que ahí dentro se encontraba también el diseño para una peligrosa y potente arma, algo que, en palabras de Fate, podía muy fácilmente cambiar el orden mundial tal y como lo conocían.

Tragándose el miedo, apretó los puños y miró desafiante al hombre sentado frente a ella; no era una heroína, no estaba entrenada como Fate para aquella situación, ni siquiera había querido seguir los pasos de sus hermanos mayores y aprender las artes marciales que su padre les había ensañado; solo era un simple estudiante universitaria con el sueño de convertirse en profesora. Y no iba a dejar que aquella gente se hiciese con algo como aquella arma. Costase lo que costase.

—Ah, veo que la señorita Takamachi ya ha tomado su decisión. Muy bien —la sonrisa se tornó sádica—. Número Cuatro, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

La mujer del cuchillo sonrió ampliamente y avanzó hacia ella, la hoja brillante bailando en sus manos. Nanoha la siguió sin apartar la mirada, estaba temblando, pero no iba a echarse atrás ni a dejarse llevar por el miedo al dolor. Rezó y pensó en sus padres, hermanos y amigos. Pensó en Fate y en lo mucho que deseaba volver a verla.

—Por favor —le susurró la mujer del cuchillo en la oreja—, no te desmayes demasiado rápido…

Nanoha sintió el frío metal penetrar por su costado derecho y un dolor ardiente extenderse desde allí. Fue incapaz de contener el grito que nació en su garganta.

—¡Aaaaah!

Intentó sacudirse, pero unas fuertes manos la mantenían anclada a la silla. Sintió la sangre tibia resbalar por su piel, empapar su ropa. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y le costaba respirar. El dolor era cada vez más intenso. El cuchillo no había penetrado mucho en su cuerpo, pero lo que estaba haciendo aquella joven era mucho peor que apuñalarla, la estaba cortando de la manera más dolorosa posible. Lágrimas involuntarias nublaron sus ojos y se precipitaron por sus mejillas.

—Podemos parar cuando quiera, señorita Takamachi. —Oyó decir al hombre, que observaba divertido toda la escena.

Nanoha quiso contestarle que se fuera al infierno, pero aquel dolor agónico se llevaba todas sus palabras.

—No sé qué le habrán contado mis antiguos compañeros, pero créame que no merece la pena sufrir tanto por proteger sus estúpidos secretos. ¿Acaso piensa que ellos harían algo por usted? Fue La Agencia la que la puso en esta situación primero. Piénselo. No les debe nada. En todo caso son ellos los que le deben algo a usted.

Nanoha no podía más, sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor, pero le habría encantado decirle a aquel tipo que no hacía aquello por La Agencia, por proteger sus secretos, si lo hacía era por el bien de su familia y amigos, por el mundo tal y como era. No iba a dejar que aquella gente se hiciese con el más temible arma creada por el hombre desde la invención de la bomba atómica.

—Número Cuatro, para un momento. —Ordenó el hombre.

La mujer se apartó de ella y las manos que sostenían a Nanoha se retiraron también, de manera que cayó hacia delante, la cabeza sobre la mesa, jadeante y exhausta, pero todavía inquebrantable. El costado le ardía de dolor y era todo un esfuerzo mantenerse consciente, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento de mostrar debilidad.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprende gratamente, señorita Takamachi, tanta fuerza de voluntad y aguante. Hm… —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Me pregunto qué más le habrán dicho sobre lo que contiene ese dispositivo. Bueno, da igual, ambos sabemos que esto solo puede acabar de una forma. Y la verdad, mi paciencia ya se está agotando. Veamos si perder una oreja la vuelve más cooperativa. Adelante, Número Cuatro.

Nanoha no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar, las manos volvieron a apretarla contra la silla y vio con horror como el cuchillo venía al encuentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de que la hoja si quiera la rozase, la mujer castaña cayó al suelo como si la hubiese fulminado un rayo, un círculo rojo atravesaba su frente, los ojos abiertos fijos en el vacío.

Por unos segundos, todo quedó envuelto en el silencio más absoluto, todas las miradas en la mujer caída. Después… Después se desató el caos y el infierno.


	13. File Thirteen

_10.45 horas. 21 de octubre. Área Industrial Sector 6-U_

           

            Fate disparó dos tiros más tras el primero, abatiendo a los dos hombres que estaban más cerca de Nanoha y sobre quienes tenía un blanco certero. Dio la señal para que su equipo, apostado en las inmediaciones del almacén, entrara en acción.

            Habían llegado a la ubicación hacía unos diez minutos, uniéndose al grupo de Chrono, que ya les esperaba allí con un reconocimiento del lugar y sus posibles medidas de seguridad hecho; con la ayuda de _Glass_ y Arf, que les facilitaron planos del edificio y piratearon y anularon el perímetro de seguridad electrónica montado por el equipo de Scaglietti, trazaron un rápido plan de acción, dividiéndose en tres equipos de cinco. Fate tomó un rifle semiatumático de francotirador y partió a tomar una posición más ventajosa para ella y su habilidad con el arma, seguida de cerca por los cuatro miembros de su grupo.

            La escasa seguridad externa del enclave hablaba de la excesiva confianza que Scaglietti tenía en todo aquel asunto, seguramente contaba con que la mayor parte de La Agencia no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, ni de lo que estaba en juego, y en gran medida era cierto. Lo que el líder mercenario no sabía era que algunos altos miembros de la organización habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto de una manera mucho más directa que el limitarse a vigilarlo, como habían estado haciendo hasta ahora. Scaglietti podía sentirse como el ganador de todo aquello, teniendo _Pandora_ y Nanoha en su poder, pero lo cierto era que ni Fate, ni quienes le daban las órdenes estaban dispuestos rendirse. Aún no.

            Por eso Fate había aguantado la escena que se desarrollaba en el almacén con los dientes apretados y el dedo tenso sobre el gatillo; la rubia había sido testigo de parte de la tortura de Nanoha y había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y sangre fría para no apretar el gatillo antes de tiempo; necesitaba esperar a que todos sus hombres estuviesen en posición antes de dar a conocer al enemigo que ya no estaban solos. Pero en cuanto Chrono y Acous le dieron luz verde, Fate tardó menos de un latido de su corazón en descargar el primer tiro, matando en el acto a la mujer del cuchillo que tanto daño estaba haciéndole a Nanoha. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios al verla caer.

            Tras realizar los siguientes dos disparos, se levantó de su posición sobre el tejado del edificio adyacente al almacén, se cruzó el rifle a la espalda y recogió el P90 que había dejado en el suelo junto a ella. Corrió hacia la ventana que las balas habían hecho añicos segundos antes, a cuyos lados, ocultos a los ojos vigilantes del interior, se habían apostado Carim, Anna, Javier y Signum; a los dos policías les habían facilitado un par de chalecos antibalas y sendos subfisiles. Carim y Anna lanzaron al interior dos granadas cegadoras, mientras que los dos equipos a nivel del suelo hacían lo propio y penetraban armas en mano en el almacén. El caos había comenzado. Era hora de bailar con Scaglietti y sus secuaces. Y la vida de Nanoha era su máxima prioridad.

            Las granadas cegadoras habían hecho su trabajo dejando fuera de combate a sus enemigos el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos se hiciesen con una pequeña ventaja, nada más entrar desde los distintos puntos de acceso, lograron abatir a varios de los mercenarios de Scaglietti y tomar posiciones a cubierto de los disparos enemigos. Con Carim dirigiendo al resto en la plataforma superior, Fate rompió la formación y buscó la forma más rápida de bajar al suelo; en su fugaz reconocimiento de la escena, había visto al jefe mercenario arrancar a Nanoha de la silla, coger _Pandora_ y empezar a recular camino a la parte trasera del almacén. La agente no estaba dispuesta a perder a la pelirroja de nuevo.

            No tardó en dar con una escalera que la llevó abajo, las balas zumbaban a su alrededor, los gritos y el sonido de los disparos llenaban la atmósfera cargada tensión y olor a pólvora y sangre. Logró avanzar varios metros esquivando disparos, fintando y rodando y buscando cobertura entre las pocas cajas viejas que quedaban en pie, astillas de madera volaban en todas direcciones. Cerca de la mesa donde habían estado torturando a Nanoha, tuvo que detenerse y tirarse hacia un lado al salirle al encuentro una mujer armada con un fusil de asalto; las balas rebotaron contra el suelo fallando su objetivo por milímetros. Fate no se paró a pensar, siguió avanzando medio arrastras hasta quedar cubierta por los restos de alguna clase de máquina de hierro. Los disparos seguían lloviendo en su dirección.

            _«Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.»_

Comunicó por radio al resto de su equipo, aunque no tenía forma de saber si alguno de ellos la habría seguido hasta allí. Segundos después captó movimiento a su espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo para volverse, cuando dos balas impactaron a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y una tercera acertaba de lleno en su espalda, entre los omoplatos, quedando incrustada el en kevlar de su chaleco. Aunque no mortal, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para desestabilizarla y que perdiera de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones, un considerable dolor extendiéndose por toda su espalda. Ahogando un grito agónico y apretando los dientes, trató de sobreponerse al dolor, consciente de que quien la había disparado no fallaría una segunda vez. En décimas de segundo logró volverse y con esfuerzo intentar apuntar al mercenario a su espalda, que la miraba con una oscura sonrisa victoriosa.

            El gesto se borró del rostro del hombre cuando la mitad de su cabeza voló literalmente por los aires, rociando sangre y sesos pulverizados en todas direcciones.

            —Parece que necesitabas un poco de ayuda por aquí, _Lone Wolf_ —dijo Carim tomando posición junto a ella, pero encarando la dirección por la que había venido, Signum la acompañaba y tomó sitió arrodillándose al otro lado de Fate, su expresión concentrada y toda una máscara de profesionalidad, el P90 no desentonaba del todo entre sus manos.

            —Un poco —admitió la agente sonriendo de medio lado, rotando los hombros para librarse del dolor que todavía los recorría—. Necesito pasar esa mesa, Scaglietti tiene al objetivo y Pandora y está tratando de llevárselos consigo.

            Carim arriesgó una breve mirada por encima de su cobertura, que fue respondida con una ráfaga de disparos que rebotaron en el metal oxidado de la vieja máquina.

            —Ya veo cuál es tu problema. —Miró un momento a la policía junto a ellas—. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar aquí la posición mientras nos cubres, detective?

            —Puedes contar con ello —asintió Signum, sin mostrar de manera externa cualquier duda que pudiese albergar, aunque lo cierto era que la adrenalina había borrado casi cualquier miedo o nervios que pudiese albergar en aquella situación.

            Carim asintió y le indicó a Fate que se preparase para avanzar, esta no tuvo qué preguntar cuál era el plan, no hacía falta, era una táctica que conocía bien y había usado en otras ocasiones, aunque por lo general solían contar con algo más de fuego de cobertura. Aferró el subfusil y se preparó para abandonar la cobertura por el lado opuesto al que lo iba a hacer Carim. Un último mudo intercambió de miradas y ambas se lanzaron al ataque, al tiempo que Signum asomaba por encima de la máquina y soltaba ronda tras ronda de disparos.

            Por unos preciosos segundos, la estrategia les dio resultado, la tiradora enemiga tuvo que cubrirse tras los restos de varias cajas para evitar los disparos de la detective y los suyos propios, pero no tardó en recibir ayuda de otras dos mercenarias más, que desde un lateral vinieron a su encuentro.

            Con la mirada fija en su primer objetivo, Carim no vio venir a tiempo la nueva amenaza, pero Fate sí lo hizo.

            —¡ _Sister_! —advirtió al tiempo que se paraba, echaba una rodilla al suelo y giraba el cuerpo para encarar a las otras dos enemigas.

            El grito de Fate fue todo lo que necesitó Carim para saber que estaba en la línea de fuego de alguien con intenciones nada buena para ella y de la propia Fate, sin tiempo para pensar en buscar cobertura, se lanzó hacia adelante, rodando en una rápida voltereta, dejando espacio para que Fate disparase contra sus enemigos. La joven agente descargó dos ráfagas seguidas de disparos certeros contra las piernas de las dos mujeres, acertando de lleno en ambos casos y haciéndolas caer al suelo, sangrando y gritando de dolor, sus rodillas poco más que pulpa sanguinolenta. Al mismo tiempo, Carim terminaba de incorporarse y con una rodilla en el suelo, disparó contra la tiradora del fusil de asalto, que aprovechaba la distracción ocasionada por sus compañeras para intentar disparar a Fate. No tuvo tiempo. Una única bala certera de Carim le atravesó la cabeza, matándola en el acto.

            Pero ni Fate ni Carim tenían tiempo de regodearse en su pequeña victoria, nuevos enemigos venían a su encuentro desde una de las naves adyacentes y estaban demasiado expuestas allí. Bajó una lluvia de disparos, lograron cubrirse detrás de las cajas tras la que yacía el cadáver de la mujer que Carim acababa de abatir.

            —Mierda —masculló Fate—. Son demasiados.

            —Podría atraer su fuego. Tampoco es que podamos quedarnos aquí, nos van a superar tarde o temprano.

            —Lo sé, pero…

            _«Lone Wolfe, Sister, cubriros los ojos.»_

            Apenas habían escuchado a Zest decirles aquello por la radio, cuando una granada cegadora detonó no muy lejos de ellas, incapacitando momentáneamente a sus nuevos enemigos.

            —¡Ahora! ¡Ve! —le indicó Carim a Fate, señalándole la dirección por la que Scaglietti y Nanoha habían desaparecido.

            Fate sabía que no había nada que discutir, no había tiempo y, además, no tendría sentido alguno, aquella era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Le dio un ligero golpe a Carim en el hombro y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del almacén, avanzando medio encorvada para evitar los disparos que volaban en casi todas direcciones.

            Cuando alcanzó su destino, descubrió una puerta entre abierta en la pared que daba acceso a la calle; la cruzó con rapidez, pero sin descuidarse, asegurándose de que tras ella no le esperaban más enemigos o alguna sorpresa desagradable. Pero al parecer todos los hombres de Scaglietti estaban en el interior haciendo frente a su equipo y el de Chrono. Al traspasar la puerta, Fate se encontró en un amplio patio con acceso a la calle en el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba; fue justo en ese extremo donde vio al líder mercenario y a Nanoha.

            —¡¡Alto!! —gritó echando a andar rápido hacia ellos, el P90 apuntando a la cabeza de Scaglietti—. ¡Alto o disparo!

            El hombre se detuvo a pocos metros de alcanzar la salida a la calle donde, Fate no tenía ninguna de ello, debía estar esperándole un coche listo para arrancar y sacarlo de allí. Scaglietti se volvió hacia ella, prácticamente arrastrando a una pálida Nanoha con él; en la mano con la que medio sostenía a la pelirroja _Pandora_ , en la otra una pistola apuntando a la joven estudiante, tras cuyo cuerpo se medio parapetaba.

            —Ah, _Lone Wolf_ , hacía tiempo que nuestros caminos no se cruzaban —dijo en tono ligero, como si no se encontrase en una delicada situación.

            —No el suficiente —contestó Fate deteniéndose a varios pasos de la pareja—. Deja marchar a la chica.

            Fate hizo todo lo posible por mantener un tono frío e indiferente, como si Nanoha no significase nada para ella, como si ver correr la sangre por sus ropas hacia el suelo no estuviese haciendo bullir la rabia y el miedo en su interior. Porque sabía que no habría nada peor que el hecho de que Scaglietti descubriese esa debilidad, la usaría para su beneficio y Fate no estaba segura de que no fuese a cambiar la vida de la pelirroja por dejarlo escapar con _Pandora_. Prefería no tener que averiguarlo.

            —Mm, me temo que no, _Lone Wolf_ , esta joven es muy valiosa para mí ahora mismo.

            —No hay salida, Jail. —La agente observó la escena, no tenía una línea de tiro muy clara y además, sabía que Lindy y Lowran necesitaban con vida a aquel hombre para poder interrogarlo. Su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo del subfusil.

            —Siempre hay una salida. Tú no quieres perder esto —agitó ligeramente el dispositivo que contenía _Pandora_ — y tampoco pondrías en peligro la vida de un civil. Aún no eres lo suficientemente «profesional» como para que antepongas el éxito de una misión a la vida de una persona inocente.

            —Yo no contaría con ello. —Esperó que sonora convincente y que Nanoha no delatara nada con algún movimiento o palabras, aunque la pelirroja parecía lo suficientemente debilitada por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre como para estar prestando mucha atención al intercambio que estaba teniendo con Scaglietti.

            —Ja —rió el hombre—. No intentes farolear conmigo, muchacha. Conozco a los jóvenes agentes idealistas como tú. No, así es cómo va a ser, me vas a dejar marchar o esta chica sufrirá las consecuencias.

            —Tenía entendido que la necesitabas con vida. —Fate trató de calmar el miedo que había acelerado los latidos de su corazón, necesitaba mantenerse tan fría como en cualquier otra misión, la vida de Nanoha dependía de ello.

            —Sí, pero creo que sobrevivirá a una bala en una rodilla —dijo en un tono casual, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo—. Mientras siga respirando, me sirve igual, además, el dolor seguramente ayudara a que no oponga mucha resistencia.

            —Jodido sádico. —Las manos se apretaron sobre el P90.

            —Aunque bien pensado, ¿por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo? —Una sonrisa fría y trémula se esbozó en su rostro y apuntó la pistola en su dirección—. Tú no vas a disparar…

            La detonación del disparo y el grito alarmado y asustado de Nanoha se produjeron básicamente al mismo tiempo. Fate solo tuvo milésimas de segundo para tomar su decisión y actuar; se desplazó medio paso hacia su derecha y disparó una sola bala contra la mano derecha de Scaglietti, la que sostenía _Pandora_. El tiro del mercenario la alcanzó en el hombro, atravesándoselo de lado a lado, pero la adrenalina del momento ahogó cualquier dolor. Su disparo acertó en el dispositivo, destrozándolo y de paso llevándose media mano de Scaglietti en el proceso; el hombre aulló de dolor y soltó su presa sobre Nanoha, que sin apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas, aunque logró mantener sus ojos en Fate.

            —¡Zorra! —Gritó el líder mercenario, levantando su arma de nuevo para dispararla otra vez.

            Pero la agente no se había quedado quieta, en los pocos segundos que había durado aquello, había echado a correr contra Scaglietti y antes de que este pudiese volver a apretar el gatillo, se abalanzó sobre él, arrastrándolo al suelo, donde tras un breve forcejeó, logró dominarlo. Quedó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, una rodilla firmemente apoyada sobre la mano del arma, forzándolo a soltarla, y el P90 apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.

            —Se acabó el juego —gruñó ignorando el dolor del hombro y la sangre que escurría por su brazo hasta su mano.

            —Jaja —rió macabro el hombre—, adelante, agente, acaba tu misión.

            —No —Fate sonrió oscura—, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar para ti.

            —No sacaréis nada mí —contestó Scaglietti apretando los dientes, el sudor perlaba su frente y a juzgar por la expresión contraída de su rostro, la mano herida debía dolerle bastante. «Bien», pensó Fate, «que sufra».

            —Ya veremos. Si hay algo que sé sobre la gente como tú, rata traidora, es que al final siempre acabáis hablando, vuestro instinto de conservación es demasiado grande.

            Dicho aquello, sin dejarle tiempo a replicar, le descargó un golpe con la culata del subfusil en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y fuera de combate.

            —Fa.. te.. —la débil voz de Nanoha captó su atención, pero antes debía asegurarse de que dejaba bien atado a Scaglietti.

            —Aguanta un poco ahí —le dijo dando la vuelta al cuerpo desmadejado del hombre y esposándole las manos a la espalda, parecía que su disparo se había llevado tres dedos de la mano derecha del mercenario.

            En cuanto terminó con él, se dirigió a Nanoha, la estudiante estaba caída en el suelo de costado, observando toda la escena, la parte derecha de su camiseta estaba empapada en sangre. Fate se sentó a su lado y la tomó con delicadeza en su regazo; en ese momento, algunos de sus hombres salían del almacén y venían a su encuentro, parecía que dentro todo había acabado también. Con toda su atención en la joven entre sus brazos, oyó pasos acercarse hasta ellas.

            —¿ _Lone Wofl_? —oyó preguntar a Chrono.

            Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él, Acous, Carim y Signum, Zest y Ryan Travis, uno de los hombres de Chrono, estaban ocupándose de Scaglietti ya.

            —Estoy bien, un tiro en el hombro, nada grave. Ella… —dejó la frase en el aire, mientras sus ojos volvían un momento a Nanoha, que tenía el ceño arrugado en una expresión de dolor.

            _«_ River _, necesitamos un botiquín.»_ Informó por radio Carim.

            —Y extracción médica inmediata —dijo Fate levantando la vista de nuevo y adoptando de nuevo su máscara profesional o, al menos, parte de ella—. Acous, que manden un helicóptero para aquí. Chrono contacta con la oficial y que envíen a alguien para ocuparse de todo este lío. Mientras, aseguraos de que todo mercenario que siga con vida esté bien esposado, no quiero sorpresas. Quedas al mando —ordenó sin vacilar, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos iba a contradecirla.

            —¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Chrono.

            —Con ella —señaló con la cabeza a Nanoha—. Además, creo que yo también necesito un médico. Dile a la oficial que tendrá mi informe tan pronto como sea posible.

            —Probablemente, querrá hablar contigo en persona.

            —Mándala entonces al hospital al que nos lleven.

            En ese momento, Sandra Liretti llegó con el botiquín, lo dejó en el suelo junto a ellas y Carim se arrodilló a su lado para comenzar a atender la herida de Nanoha, cortando la camiseta con unas tijeras sin vacilación, de todos era la mejor preparada en conocimientos médicos. El resto se retiró a cumplir con sus órdenes y a esperar al equipo de limpieza de La Agencia. La única que se quedó allí fue Signum, en su rostro podía verse la preocupación por la estudiante. Al menos, a la detective no la habían herido, pensó Fate con alivio, ya sería problemático explicar y justificar su presencia en la operación, si además hubiese resultado herida, la cosa todavía se le habría complicado un poco más; podía haber acabado de «salvar el culo» a La Agencia, por así decirlo, pero ni uno de sus mandos iba a hacerle ninguna clase de concesión respecto a los protocolos a seguir en las  misiones.

            —Estás sangrando… —dijo Nanoha, siguiendo con la mirada la sangre que todavía escurría por su brazo izquierdo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

            Fate tuvo que contener la risa irónica que quería escapar de su boca al oír a Nanoha decir aquello, cuando ella tenía un enorme corte en el costado y probablemente había perdido más sangre que ella.

            —No es nada —dijo sosteniendo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, mientras Carim se ocupaba de atender las heridas que el cuchillo había abierto en ella.

            —Alguien debería curarte a ti —comentó Nanoha—, a mi casi no me duele, ya apenas siento nada…

            —No te preocupes por mí. —Fate le acarició la frente con la mano derecha y miró un momento a Carim, que terminaba de asegurar un fuerte vendaje sobre la herida de Nanoha para frenar la hemorragia; que no sintiera dolor no era una buena señal, aunque tampoco una mala del todo, lo importante era llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes.

            —¿Ha acabado ya? —inquirió la pelirroja.

            —Todo ha terminado ya, sí —contestó con suavidad—. Ahora te lleváramos a que curen tus heridas y después podrás volver a casa. La pesadilla ha terminado.

            Carim se acercó a Fate y en silencio se ocupó del agujero que la bala había abierto en él; Fate agradeció que no dijera nada, consciente seguramente de que no quería preocupar a la joven mujer que descansaba en su regazo.

            Signum contemplaba la escena en silencio, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, su habilidad médica se limitaba a los primeros auxilios, nada que hacer con heridas como aquellas que no estuviese haciendo ya la otra agente. Todavía le costaba asimilar todo cuanto acababa de vivir, de experimentar; la suerte había estado de su parte y gracias a ella ni Vice ni ella habían sido heridos, pero lo cierto era que esperaba no verse involucrada en nada como aquello en mucho tiempo. Los asaltos tácticos eran un caos nada agradable de experimentar y aunque su entrenamiento pasado en la materia la había ayudado lo suficiente, su vida como detective de homicidios era mucho más sencilla y «tranquila» en comparación. Por eso no podía dejar de sentir cierta admiración por Fate, con lo joven que era, había demostrado tener mucha más sangre fría y visión para el mando que ella y había conseguido resolver la situación sin ningún muerto entre sus hombres; Nanoha estaba herida, sí, pero sobreviviría, igual que la propia Fate.

            — _Lone Wolf_ , el helicóptero ya está aquí —informó uno de los hombres a la agente.

            Todos podían oír el rotor del aparato y verlo tomar tierra al otro lado del almacén, donde tenía mayor espacio para aterrizar. A no mucho tardar, Javier y Debb aparecieron allí con una camilla en la que subieron a Nanoha, Fate y Carim, botiquín al hombro, echaron a andar con ellos.

            —¿A dónde la lleváis? —preguntó Signum siguiéndolos hacia el helicóptero.

            —Al hospital más cercano —contestó Fate—. ¿Quieres venir, detective?

            La pregunta sorprendió a Signum, no esperaba que la agente le ofreciera esa posibilidad, había esperado tener que pedírselo.

            —Sí. —No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, no tenía intención de perder de vista a Nanoha de momento. Se apresuró a avisar a Vice de ello.

            Fate asintió y devolvió su atención a Nanoha, la pelirroja hacía todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era evidente que la fatiga y la pérdida de sangre estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Cuando subieron al helicóptero negro, acomodaron la camilla en el suelo del aparato, entre las dos filas de asientos; Fate se colocó los cascos y se sentó en el suelo a la altura de la cabeza de Nanoha, tomando una de sus manos en la suya y dedicándole una sonrisa, Carim y Signum se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

            —¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Fate a Carim mientras el helicóptero despegaba.

            —Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda ni amenaza su vida. —Explicó Carim mientras le colocaba una vía a Nanoha y le conectaba una bolsa de suero—. No estaría de más ponerte una de estas a ti.

            —Estoy bien. —Fate sacudió la cabeza y devolvió su atención a la pelirroja, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia.

            Fate acarició su rostro con ternura, le daba igual que Carim o Signum lo vieran, e inclinándose hacia ella, le susurró en el oído que todo había terminado.

            —Descansa. Cuando despiertes todo estará bien y yo estaré allí contigo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte Nanoha, te lo prometo.


	14. File Fourteen

_17.05 horas. 21 de octubre. Clínica Médica de Unimari_

 

            Las luces de la tarde entraban a través de la ventanas de la habitación blanca de la clínica y caían sobre la cama en la que Nanoha todavía dormía, sumida en un sueño profundo gracias a los calmantes que le habían puesto directamente en la vía intravenosa tras la pequeña cirugía por la que había tenido que pasar para arreglar el daño causado por el cuchillo. Fate estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, el brazo izquierdo vendado a la altura del hombro y en cabestrillo, aunque se había lavado la cara y las manos, todavía vestía la misma ropa negra manchada de sangre, salvo el chaleco antibalas. Carim y Signum esperaban fuera de la habitación; al menos la placa de la detective mantenía a los curiosos lejos de allí, claro que el hecho de que aquella fuera la misma clínica donde habían atendido a Fate y donde trabajaba Shamal también tenía algo que ver en que las preguntas se hubiesen mantenido al mínimo indispensable.

            Fate no apartaba los ojos del rostro de Nanoha, esperando a que despertara; sabía que su tiempo allí era limitado, en cualquier momento recibiría la orden de regresar al cuartel general y presentar su informe de todo cuanto había ocurrido o incluso podrían encomendarle hacer algún arresto más; Regius Gaiz seguía libre, pero tenía la certeza de que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo más. Esperaba que alguien en La Agencia estuviese manteniéndolo vigilado, después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar, no podían dejar que escapara, merecía acabar con sus huesos en una de sus presiones, una de aquellas sobre la que ningún gobierno sabía nada, que ni siquiera existían sobre el papel o los mapas.

            Necesitaba que Nanoha despertara antes de que tuviera que marcharse de su lado, quería estar allí cuando abriese los ojos, quería ser lo primero que viera ahora que todo había terminado y podría recuperar su vida allí donde la había dejado, pero sobre todo quería decirle que la quería y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por que su relación siguiese adelante… Eso si es que la pelirroja todavía la quería a su lado, después de la odisea por la que acababa de pasar por culpa de sus jefes, no estaba cien por cien segura de que fuera a ser así; la joven había sufrido una dolorosa tortura, su vida había corrido peligro cada segundo desde que habían sacado su coche de la carretera, había vivido de primera mano el tipo de vida que Fate vivía cada día, tal vez no quería tener nada que ver con ello nunca más, alejarse todo lo posible de aquel mundo y por tanto de Fate.

            La vibración de su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era un mensaje de Lindy, al parecer La Agencia estaba pasando por un pequeño caos como consecuencia de su «pequeña» acción encubierta y la detención de Jail Scaglietti, al que no tardarían mucho en interrogar, un equipo de confianza mantenía bajo vigilancia a Gaiz y la mayoría de sus asociados y Leti Lowran había tenido que partir de inmediato a la sede central en Estados Unidos para dar unas muy necesarias explicaciones. El mensaje terminaba avisándola de que ella misma se dirigiría al hospital con los padres de Nanoha en aproximadamente una hora; la estudiante y su familia eran el último cabo que atar en aquel asunto y una vez terminado aquello, Fate tendría que regresar a la delegación japonesa con ella para informar y dar testimonio de todo cuanto sus investigaciones habían revelado sobre _Pandora_ y estar lista para un posible viaje a la sede central o un nueva misión.

            —No parecen buenas noticias.

            La suave y cansada voz de Nanoha la sobresaltó, pero eso no evitó que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al volver la mirada hacia la cama y encontrarse aquel par de hermosos ojos azules abiertos y mirándola.

            —Ey, ¿cómo te encuentras? —dijo guardando el móvil, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde.

            —Mm, cansada, con sueño…

            —Eso son los calmantes. —Fate le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y dejó que su mano acariciara el rostro de Nanoha, que apretó la mejilla contra la cálida palma.

            —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera de combate?

            —Unas horas, desde que subimos en el helicóptero. Estamos en un hospital de Unimari. Te han operado, pero el médico dice que todo está bien. Vas a tener que descansar y tomártelo con calma unos cuantos días. Y te quedará una cicatriz, pero nada más. Lo siento.

            —No —negó con la cabeza—, no es culpa tuya. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto. Yo no te culpo.

            Nanoha tomó la mano que Fate tenía en su rostro en la suya y la estrechó, para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella sobre las sábanas. La rubia sonrió de nuevo y asintió, no iba a dejar de sentirse culpable, pero podía aceptar el perdón de Nanoha. De pronto, el ceño de la pelirroja se contrajo.

            —¿Tu brazo? —preguntó al ver el vendaje y el cabestrillo.

            —No es nada.

            —Fate-chan…

            —De verdad, no es nada. Ni siquiera me duele —dijo moviendo el brazo herido, agradecida de que el calmante aún le estuviera haciendo efecto.

            —Mentirosa. —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

            Se contemplaron unos segundos en silencio, como si quisieran asegurarse de que todo aquello era real, que de verdad la pesadilla había quedado atrás, que sus vidas habían vuelto por fin a la normalidad, que el esconderse y el luchar por sobrevivir habían terminado, al menos para la estudiante; una vez que su brazo estuviese curado, Fate volvería a la acción, a cumplir misiones y jugarse la vida en prácticamente cada una de ellas, pero era mejor no pensar en ello ahora, ahora el momento de respirar y agradecer el seguir con vida y que todo hubiese acabado.

            —¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió Nanoha apretando ligeramente su mano.

            —¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

            —A ti, Fate-chan. Quiero estar contigo, seguir adelante con lo que hemos empezado.

            —¿Estás segura? Después de todo…

            —Lo estoy —la cortó, determinación brillando en sus ojos—, no hay nada de lo que esté más segura. ¿Qué quieres tú, Fate-chan?

            Antes de responder, Fate se dejó caer en la mirada azul de Nanoha, se sumergió en las profundidades de aquellos hermosos ojos que tantos sentimientos le transmitían: amistad, confianza, ternura, amor… Desde aquella noche juntas, Fate había sabido cuál sería su respuesta a esa pregunta y aunque albergaba dudas de hacía dónde podría llevarles todo aquello, lo cierto era que quería correr el riesgo y por una vez seguir a su corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias. Una relación a distancia como iba a ser la suya, complicada con los riesgos e incertidumbres de su trabajo, no prometía un camino fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a recorrerlo; Nanoha la hacía sentirse viva y completa, no más una sombra entre dos mundos.

            —Quiero lo mismo —respondió al fin—. Quiero ver a dónde nos lleva este camino. —Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros—. Te quiero, Nanoha.

            Y la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, aunque la respuesta a sus palabras las encontró en aquel beso, en la danza de sus labios contra los suyos, en la caricia aterciopelada de su lengua, en la mano que se enredó entre sus cabellos, mientras la suya acariciaba el cuello de ella.

            —Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan —susurró Nanoha cuando se separaron, la frente de la rubia sobre la suya.

            Permanecieron así varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de su cercanía, del calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, del hecho de poder seguir juntas, ambas conscientes de que no iba a ser fácil, pero dispuestas a intentarlo de todas formas.

            Fate fue la primera en separarse, besó a Nanoha en la frente y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Miró la hora en su reloj.

            —Tus padres estarán aquí en quince minutos.

            —¿Cómo? —Aunque sorprendida, una sonrisa iluminó su cara, sus padres eran las personas, a parte de la mujer que tenía ante sí, que más deseaba ver en aquel momento.

            —Mi oficial al mando los trae para aquí ahora mismo. Creo que es lo menos que podíamos hacer.

            —Gracias.

            —No tienes por qué darlas. Nanoha… —Fate vaciló, no sabía si decirle o no ya lo que ocurriría una vez sus padres y Lindy llegaran.

            —¿Qué pasa? —La miró preocupada.

            —Nada malo —se apresuró a responder—. Es… —suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento para centrarse y volvió a abrirlos para mirar a la pelirroja—. Cuando tus padres estén aquí y la oficial haya hablado con vosotros sobre ciertos protocolos de seguridad, tendré que marcharme. Tengo órdenes de volver con ella a nuestra delegación, debo responder ante mis superiores y cerrar esta operación.

            —¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? —Los ojos azules se empañaron ligeramente.

            —Sí. Nada me gustaría más que quedarme contigo, pero tengo un deber que cumplir y no puedo negarme. —Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa amarga—. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, tendría que haberme quedado con el resto de mi equipo en el almacén, pero no podía alejarme de tu lado mientras estuvieras herida.

            —¿Cuánto tiempo?

            —No lo sé. —Volvió a tomar su mano—. Pero te prometo que volveré junto a ti en cuanto pueda. Y si me es posible, trataré de mantenerme en contacto contigo.

            Nanoha asintió, no podía confiar en que su voz no fuera a quebrarse si respondía con palabras; entendía que Fate tuviera que irse, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así, que pudiese quedarse con ella un poco más; acababan de sobrevivir a un infierno, lo único que quería era poder pasar con ella un tiempo a solas que no estuviese teñido de miedo, dudas e incertidumbre, pero parecía que tendrían que esperar.

            Antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo más para animar a la pelirroja, oyeron cómo llamaban a la puerta una vez y esta se abría dejando paso a Shamal; la doctora sonrió al ver a Nanoha despierta y saludó a ambas mientras se acercaba a la cama.

            —Es bueno verte con los ojos abiertos —comentó Shamal—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún dolor?

            Nanoha negó con la cabeza, aunque con Fate a su lado y sus padres a punto de llegar, estar en cualquier otro hospital le habría dado igual, lo cierto era que estar en el que Shamal trabajaba y que fuera ella la doctora a su cargo era reconfortante, tener otra cara amiga cerca estaba más que bien. De repente, mientras la médico comprobaba sus lecturas y signos vitales y hacía anotaciones en su historial, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué explicación le habrían dado a ella sobre cómo había acabado allí con un corte enorme y profundo en su costado. Se volvió hacia Fate interrogante.

            —Shamal sabe lo necesario, no te preocupes —le dijo la rubia leyendo su muda pregunta a la perfección.

            —Aunque me gustaría saber un poco más de cómo mi novia y la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña se han visto envueltas en una situación que ha acabado así, sé que no debo hacer preguntas —puntualizó Shamal guiñándoles un ojo.

            —Hm, ahora que lo dices, creo recordar haber visto a Signum… allí. —Nanoha arrugó el ceño, tratando de recordar, pero los recuerdos hacia el final de todo se tornaban borrosos y confusos.

            —Estaba con nosotros —aclaró Fate—. Les permitimos a ella y su compañero acompañarnos; era dejarles venir o esposarlos a su coche. —Fate sonrió de medio lado—. Me alegro de que ninguno de los dos haya salido herido.

            —Yo también me alegro —dijo Shamal seriamente, probablemente ella no habría compartido el entusiasmo de ambos detectives por verse envueltos en todo aquello.

            —¿Entonces, Signum también sabe…? —inquirió Nanoha.

            —Lo justo —respondió Fate—. De todas formas, dentro de poco tanto ella, como tus padres y tú vais a tener una charla con mi oficial al mando sobre unos acuerdos de confidencialidad. Pero no te preocupes por ello ahora.

            —Fate tiene razón, Nanoha, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y recuperar fuerzas. La herida no entrañaba peligro para tu vida, pero has perdido mucha sangre. Y respecto a ti —miró a la agente—, tampoco te vendría mal un descanso, has tenido mucha suerte, la bala cruzó todo el hombro sin tocar hueso y sin hacer demasiado estropicio en su camino.

            —Lo único que puedo decirte es que me lo tomaré con algo de calma —dijo Fate.

            —Mientras no conviertas en costumbre el que tenga que coser tus heridas de bala —bromeó la doctora.

            —Trataré que no. —Rió Fate.

            Tras unas últimas comprobaciones y de nuevo el consejo de que ambas descansaran, Shamal abandonó la habitación, diciéndole a Nanoha que volvería a pasarse más tarde antes de que su turno acabase. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando de nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta; esta vez fueron los padres de Nanoha y Lindy los que entraron.

            Fate se levantó de la cama y dejó espacio a los padres de la estudiante, que la abrazaron por turnos, estrechándola con cuidado entre sus brazos, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por las mejillas de padres e hija; tras unos segundos contemplando la escena, la rubia se excuso y abandonó la habitación acompañada por Lindy, dejando que los tres Takamachi tuvieran un más que merecido momento a solas, de todas formas no había nada que Nanoha pudiese contarles a sus padres que Shiro Takamachi ya no supiera o imaginara sobre La Agencia.

            En el pasillo, Carim seguía montando guardia, de pie con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; Signum charlaba con Shamal a unos metros de allí. Fate cerró la puerta tras ellas y se detuvieron a unos pasos de ella.

            —¿Cómo estás? —Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de los labios de Lindy, por un momento el estatus jefa-subordinada dejado a un lado.

            —Bien. Contenta de que esto haya casi acabado. La herida del brazo no es grave, puedes preguntárselo a esa doctora rubia de ahí. —Señaló a Shamal.

            —Me alegro de que esta misión no se haya saldado con algo más grave. Lo cierto es que has cumplido tu deber de manera más que satisfactoria, es probable que recibas un ascenso por esto.

            —Eso si cerramos el asunto bien. Regius Gaiz aún todavía está libre. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

            —No lo estará por mucho tiempo, puedes contar con ello —aseguró Lindy—. Scaglietti no tardará mucho en hablar, no es del tipo de de guardar lealtades de ningún tipo.

            —No parecía muy dispuesto a hablar cuando lo detuve.

            —Solo era un farol, créeme, lo conozco bien y estará dando nombres e información en cuanto lo sentemos en la sala de interrogatorios. Además, es de la clase de persona que se asegura de dejar los rastros necesarios cuando le interesa. Y si va a caer, no querrá hacerlo solo.

            —¿Gaiz está bajo vigilancia? —inquirió Fate.

            —Lo está. La Sub-directora Lowran tiene a uno de sus mejores equipos encima de él. No podrá huir muy lejos, aunque lo intente.

            —Bien.

            —Fate —el tono de Lindy se tornó más serio—, ¿era necesario destruir _Pandora_?

            —En ese momento no vi otra opción.

            —¿Estás segura? —Lindy desvió un momento la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nanoha; la sospecha de que pudiera haber algo entre ellas clara en sus gestos.

            —Lo estoy —respondió sin vacilación, destruir el dispositivo en ese momento había sido la mejor salida al asunto, pues había logrado que Scaglietti soltase a Nanoha y tenido la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre él, el que la pelirroja ya no estuviese ligada a _Pandora_ y por consiguiente a La Agencia había sido un bonus añadido—. Además, ¿no es mejor que ya no exista algo que contenga tanta información sensible y _Storm Night_ en su interior?

            —Eso es algo que el Consejo tendrá que decidir. Aunque estoy segura de que si lo explicas como es debido en tu vista, todo irá bien. Sinceramente, yo prefiero que _Pandora_ haya dejado de existir. Siempre lo consideré un error.

            —¿Vista? —preguntó sorprendida, no era habitual que un agente de su graduación fuese llamado a una vista delante del Consejo de la organización.

            —Sí. El Consejo te espera mañana a primera hora en la Sede Central de Nueva York. Todo este asunto es complejo y delicado, Leti y yo hemos actuado de espaldas a los altos mandos, por una buena razón, pero aún así debemos dar las explicaciones necesarias y dejar claro por qué lo hemos hecho así. Para ello es necesario que los agentes implicados en la misión den sus testimonios y sus informes. Tú eres la que más sabe de todo, has investigado por tu cuenta y descubierto cosas que muy pocos conocen dentro de La Agencia. Y te has enfrentado directamente con Scaglietti. Lo que digas mañana ante el Consejo será importante.

            —Entiendo. —Fate tragó saliva, esta sería la primera vez que estaría ante los mandamases de La Agencia y no iba a ser una situación fácil. Lo cierto era que cuanto antes hablase el ex-agente y mercenario, antes podrían empezar a descansar tranquilos, por el momento, todo dependía de su palabra y de la de Lindy y Leti Lowran.

            —Una única cosa, Fate. Te recomiendo que cuando hables delante del Consejo, dejes fuera cualquier sentimiento que puedas albergar hacia la joven Takamachi, yo puedo hacer la vista gorda y negar que haya ocurrido nada entre vosotras durante la misión, pero ellos no lo van a pasar por alto si albergan la más mínima sospecha sobre una posible falta de profesionalidad y un mal juicio de prioridades, ¿está claro?

            —Sí señora. —En fin, no había mucho que ella pudiera ocultarle a la mujer que se había echo cargo de ella desde que era una niña.

            —Aunque confío en que no has incurrido en una cosa ni en la otra. —Lindy sonrió.

            —Quizá porque no he tenido que elegir… —Fate decidió ser completamente sincera en aquella ocasión.

            —Según los informes preliminares entregados por _Ice_ y _Wachtdog_ no te has comportado de otra forma que no fuese profesional durante todo momento, decidiendo la estrategia adecuada a seguir y dando las órdenes necesarias y correctas, sin perder la sangre fría o los nervios. No niego que deberías haber permanecido en la escena una vez todo terminado, pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar… Considerando que habías sido herida y necesitabas que te viera un médico.

            —Gracias. —Sonrió sincera, consciente de la salida que Lindy le estaba dando.

            —De nada. —La oficial volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada para volverse hacia ella—. ¿Estás segura de esto, Fate? Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles por sí solas, si le añades el tipo de trabajo que tenemos…

            —Lo sé. Y Nanoha también lo sabe. Las dos estamos seguras de lo que queremos y de que no va a ser fácil. Pero queremos intentarlo. Además, no es como si no supiese a qué se enfrenta, no hay mucho más que pueda descubrir sobre nuestro trabajo.

            —Muy bien. Ya sabes que no hay ninguna norma que te impida tener relaciones sentimentales con gente ajena a La Agencia, pero debéis ser conscientes de las limitaciones que conlleva.

            Fate asintió, el visto bueno de Lindy le hacía sentir un alivio inesperado, no es que necesitase la aprobación de ella o de nadie de la organización, pero saber que contaba con su apoyo era algo más que bueno. Ya no había más secretos entre ella y la gente que le importaba más en el mundo; Lindy había sido algo así como su maestra y protectora dentro de La Agencia, pero también había sido y seguía siendo como una segunda madre para ella, tras la muerte de Precia, no solo se había hecho cargo de ella, sino que la había cuidado como si fuese una hija más junto Chrono, por eso a veces las líneas entre lo profesional y lo personal se difuminaban entre ellas; Lindy era su superior directo, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella de una manera más personal.

            —Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva ahí dentro y termine lo que he venido a hacer aquí —comentó Lindy encendiendo la tablet que llevaba consigo.

            —¿Qué historia van a tener que contar? —Dada la prolongada ausencia de Nanoha y su herida, iba a ser necesario crearles una tapadera que contar cuando sus amigos y familiares les preguntasen al respecto.

            —Vamos a seguir con lo de la INTERPOL, está claro que no vas a continuar estudiando en la universidad y la gente que has conocido allí, sobre todo los amigos de Nanoha, van a preguntar sobre ti, así que iremos con que trabajas como agente de la INTERPOL y que estabas aquí investigando un caso relacionado con terrorismo en el que Nanoha se vio envuelta como testigo.

            —De acuerdo. —No era mala historia, además, le servía para poder seguir visitando a Nanoha y justificando sus ausencias frente a sus amigos, no era la verdad, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para no levantar sospecha alguna—. Por cierto —dijo antes de que Lindy entrase en la habitación—, quizá quieras hablar también con la detective Yagami, de alguna manera ha descubierto para quién trabajo realmente, incluso conoce mi nombre en clave.

            —Hm… —Lindy dirigió una mirada apreciativa a la policía, que tras despedirse de Shamal, había vuelto a acercarse a esa zona del pasillo—. Me ocuparé de ello en cuanto acabemos aquí, pero ¿cuál es tu opinión al respecto?

            —Creo que podemos confiar en que ni ella ni su compañero dirán nada. Dejarán las cosas como están respecto al caso que les ha conducido hasta mí, ahora que saben la verdad, o parte de ella, al menos.

            —Muy bien —asintió Lindy—. Voy a hablar con los Takamachi de las condiciones de confidencialidad y sobre la historia que tendrán que contar. Cuando termine, te dejaré unos minutos para que te despidas de Nanoha.

            —Gracias.

            Lindy volvió asentir y entró finalmente en la habitación. Fate la siguió, quería estar al tanto de las condiciones y lo que hablarían allí, aparte de ofrecer su apoyo a Nanoha. Todo el asunto no llevó mucho más de quince minutos, lo cierto era que Shiro Takamachi ya se sabía aquella lección y el hombre no deseaba otra cosa que perder de vista a La Agencia cuanto antes, sobre todo ahora que ya no había amenaza alguna pendiendo sobre la cabeza de su hija.

            —Al menos has cumplido con tu promesa —dijo Shiro cuando Lindy terminó, una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Nanoha—. Nos la has devuelto.

            —Eso tenéis que agradecérselo a _Lone Wolf_ , es ella quien ha protegido a vuestra hija —comentó Lindy señalando a Fate.

            —Gracias —le dijo Momoko Takamachi, Shiro solo asintió levemente.

            —No tienen por qué dármelas. Podría decirles que proteger a Nanoha era mi trabajo —miró a la pelirroja y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—, pero lo cierto es que protegerla ha sido mucho más que eso, no dudaría un instante en dar mi vida por ella.

            Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio absoluto en la habitación, cuatro pares de ojos fijos en ella, aunque solo unos atraían los suyos hacia una mirada azul profundo.

            —Fate-chan… —dejó escapar Nanoha, una tierna sonrisa bailando también en sus labios.

            —Supongo que alguien nos debe una explicación —comentó Shiro mirando alternativamente entre su hija y la joven agente rubia.

            —Papá… —Comenzó Nanoha, pero Shiro la interrumpió suavemente.

            —Ya habrá tiempo para ello. No es que me haga especial gracia —dijo mirando a Fate—, pero al menos sé que cuidarás bien de ella.

            —Lo haré —asintió Fate.

            —¿Podríamos saber tu nombre? —Pidió el hombre.

            Fate miró a Lindy en busca de su aprobación, la mujer asintió su consentimiento.

            —Fate Testarossa, señor. —Tendió una mano que Shiro y Momoko estrecharon uno detrás del otro.

            —Fate, debemos ir yéndonos ya —mencionó Lindy tras la presentación.

            La joven asintió y dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Nanoha; no hizo falta que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, tanto los padres de la estudiante, como Lindy salieron de la habitación para dejar que se despidieran a solas.

            —Por lo menos tu padre no ha amenazado con matarme. —Trató de bromear Fate tras acercarse de nuevo a Nanoha. Tomó una de sus manos.

            —Supongo que es lo más parecido a una «bendición» por su parte que vamos a recibir —dijo la pelirroja—. Ojalá no tuvieras que marcharte ya.

            —Ojalá, sí. —Se inclinó sobre ella y ambas compartieron un largo y profundo beso, uno que decía «hasta luego», no «adiós» porque ambas sabían que aquello no era un despedida para siempre, aunque dolía prácticamente igual—. Volveré en cuanto pueda. —Prometió nuevamente cuando sus labios se separaron.

            —Te voy a echar de menos. —Suspiró Nanoha.

            —Yo también… Descansa y cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —Estrechó la mano que tenía en la suya.

            —Tú también, Fate-chan. Y… —la miró consciente de que no podía pedirle promesas imposibles— y ten cuidado ahí fuera. Vuelve a mí, aunque sea con heridas nuevas, pero vuelve a mí.

            —Lo haré —musitó Fate depositando un último beso en aquellos suaves y dulces labios.

            Después de una última muda despedida e intercambio de miradas cargadas de sentimientos y significados, Fate abandonó la habitación, se despidió de los padres de Nanoha y Signum, con quien Lindy había hablado brevemente, y junto a ella y Carim, salieron del hospital para subir en el coche que las llevaría al aeropuerto más cercano, donde un jet las estaría esperando para llevarlas a Nueva York aquel mismo día.

            Mientras que las calles de Unimari iban quedando atrás, Fate se permitió una amplia sonrisa, la parte de aquella misión concerniente a Nanoha había terminado por fin, la joven estaba a salvo y ya nada amenazaba su vida, ambas podrían seguir adelante con su relación, pese a la distancia y las dificultades que tendrían que afrontar de ahora en adelante. Lo cierto es que todo había salido bastante bien; estaban vivas y sus heridas no revestían gravedad, la pesadilla había terminado y algo bueno había resultado de todo aquello para ellas. Además, Regius Gaiz no tardaría en morder el polvo, la seguridad de Lindy en ello era suficiente para convencerla de que así sería. Y _Pandora_ y _Storm Night_ ya no eran una amenaza para nadie. Solo esperaba que su próxima visita a Nanoha no tardase mucho en llegar.

            —Volverás a verla pronto —dijo Lindy a su lado, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—. Con esa herida, vas a estar de baja una temporada y nada te impide pasar esos días aquí en Japón cuando terminemos en la Sede Central.

            Fate sonrió aún más ampliamente, por primera vez «contenta» con haber sido herida en el trabajo. Parecía que la espera por ver de nuevo a Nanoha no iba ser especialmente larga.

            Definitivamente sí, las cosas habían acabado saliendo bien para todos ellos. Al final aquella misión como niñera había resultado ser mucho más interesante de lo que en un principio habría podido imaginar, claro que nunca habría imaginado acabar salvando en cierto sentido el culo a La Agencia, enmendado, a su juicio, un error del pasado, y mucho menos acabar enamorándose de la persona que debía proteger y que esta reciprocase sus sentimientos. Un ascenso y una razón para volver siempre de sus misiones (la más importante de las razones) era la mejor de las recompensas.


	15. Annex File

_16.15 horas. 23 de mayo. Campus de la Universidad de Unimari, Japón_

           

            Tras la «aventura» del octubre pasado, la vida de Nanoha había tardado poco en volver a la normalidad; después de recibir el alta del hospital un par de días después de ser operada por la herida de cuchillo en su costado, había regresado a su casa y poco a poco a la rutina habitual de su vida de estudiante, solo interrumpida por un par de más que agradables visitas de Fate, la primera más larga que la segunda, en la que apenas habían podido pasar juntas una semana. Durante esa primera visita, Fate le contó que el hombre responsable de todo, un tal Regius Gaiz, y sus asociados habían sido finalmente detenidos y encerrados en una prisión de la propia Agencia, de la que seguramente tardarían mucho en salir, si es que alguna vez lo hacían, y que ella había sido ascendida a Jefe Táctico, una posición de mando medio dentro de las filas de la organización.

Sus amigos habían aceptado sin problemas la historia de la INTERPOL y su admiración por Fate solo había logrado incrementarse un poco más, aunque los cuatro hubiesen preferido que no les mantuvieran al margen de todo el asunto, parecieron comprender las razones para ello. Tampoco los sorprendió el hecho de que ambas hubiesen decidido seguir adelante con su relación, les desearon la mejor de las suertes y ofrecieron todo su apoyo, aunque durante la primera visita, Hayate amenazó con perseguir a Fate hasta donde hiciera falta, si se le ocurría hacer daño a su amiga, agente especial o no.

            Sus padres aceptaron el hecho de que en cierta manera La Agencia no saldría pronto de sus vidas y la apoyaban en su relación con Fate, a la que, pese a todo cuanto había ocurrido, respetaban e incluso estaban empezando a coger cierto aprecio y cariño.

            Así los meses habían ido pasando y con ellos los exámenes finales y el comienzo de un nuevo curso en la universidad; Fate la llamaba siempre que tenía ocasión y compartían largas conversaciones ya fuera por teléfono o video-llamada, la única manera de verse mientras la agente estaba de misión en algún lugar del mundo. Cuando alguna de dichas misiones llegaba a transcender y sus resultados aparecer en los medios de comunicación, Nanoha siempre esperaba con ansiedad noticias de su novia y era incapaz de dormir o concentrarse en nada hasta que la oía al otro lado del teléfono o la veía al otro lado de la pantalla, a veces con una o dos heridas nuevas, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios para ella y un brillo especial en sus exóticos ojos, independientemente del cansancio o dolor que sintiera.

            Su relación a distancia no era fácil, pero en general lo estaban llevando bien, aunque ambas deseasen poder pasar más tiempo real juntas y no solo hablando a kilómetros de distancia. Por eso, cuando Nanoha vio a la rubia apoyada contra el deportivo negro a la puertas del campus de la Facultad de Magisterio, las gafas de sol ocultando sus hermosos ojos y una pícara sonrisa de medio lado, no pudo evitar quedarse a media frase de lo que les estaba contando a Hayate y Yuuno en aquel momento y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia ella.

            —Creo que la hemos perdido para el resto del día… Y de la semana —comentó Hayate divertida por la espontaneidad y entusiasmo de su amiga.

            Yuuno rió asintiendo.

            —¡Fate-chan! —Nanoha se lanzó literalmente en los brazos de la rubia, que la cogió entre ellos en un estrecho abrazo, ignorando las miradas curiosas que estaban recibiendo del resto de gente que pasaba por la zona—. Te he echado mucho de menos —musitó contra su cuello.

            —Yo también. —Fate se permitió disfrutar del abrazo durante unos segundos, para después separase unos centímetros y contemplar a Nanoha, que liberando una de sus manos, le subió las gafas sobre la cabeza para poder mirar aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto había añorado.

            Ambas sonrieron antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un largo beso, sus manos vagando en castas caricias por espaldas, costados y brazos.

            —Estás más morena —comentó Nanoha cuando finalmente se separaron, aunque todavía permanecían la una en los brazos de la otra.

            —Operación en Oriente Medio, el sol se nos ha pegado a todos bien —sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

            —Hay que reconocer que sabes hacer una entrada, Fate —dijo Hayate cuando ella y Yuuno llegaron a su altura, sacándolas a ambas de su pequeño mundo privado.

            La agente rió y saludó a sus dos amigos; Nanoha no era lo único que había ganado tras la misión bautizada como _Erased Secrets_ , todavía conservaba a los amigos que había hecho durante sus días pasados como estudiante universitaria.

            —Algún día podrías darnos una vuelta en ese cochazo —comentó Yuuno mientras admiraba el deportivo.

            —No hoy —se apresuró a decir Nanoha y los otros tres rieron.

            —No hoy —asintió Fate.

            —¿Cuántos? —inquirió la pelirroja, necesitaba saber de cuánto tiempo disponían esta vez.

            —De momento una semana. Estoy de permiso. Después, todo dependerá de lo que pueda surgir. Pero por ahora me quedo aquí en Japón.

            Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de alegría y volver a lanzarse sobre Fate, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándola otra vez; hasta ahora, Fate no había podido volver a Japón salvo aquel par de semanas, diferentes misiones la habían tenido saltando de una delegación a otra de La Agencia a lo largo y ancho del mundo, pero por fin parecía que iba a poder volver a «casa».

            —¿Os veremos el pelo durante esa semana o pensáis desparecer por completo? —preguntó una divertida Hayate, después de que volvieran a separarse.

            —Bueno, Nanoha todavía tiene clases, así que supongo que la veréis por aquí, pero después… No hago promesas —dijo guiñándoles un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a la pelirroja.

            —Sí. Antes tenemos que pasar por mi casa, necesito recoger algo de ropa y avisar a mis padres, pero después soy toda tuya.

            —Bien. —Fate la estrechó una última vez y la dejó marchar hacia el lado del pasajero del coche.

            —Hasta luego, chicos —se despidieron ambas de sus amigos entrando en el coche.

            —Recordad salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando. —Les recordó una bromista Hayate.

            Fate sacudió la cabeza y arrancó el deportivo, cuyo motor rugió atrayendo unas cuantas miradas más.

            —Para ser una agente secreto, te gusta llamar la atención —dijo Nanoha.

            —Me gustan los coches potentes, qué le voy a hacer. —Se encogió de hombros y puso el coche en marcha saliendo a la carretera—. Pero ya sabes que la única atención que quiero es la tuya.

            —Au… Fate-chan, yo también te quiero. Y me alegra que estés de vuelta por fin.

            —Sí, yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta…

            Intercambiaron una breve mirada y una nueva sonrisa, las dos dispuestas a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo del que disponían antes de que el permiso de Fate terminara y una nueva misión llegase. Dispuestas a centrarse en el momento, en el presente, en disfrutar de los días que tenían por delante sin pensar en nada más que en lo felices que se sentían por estar juntas de nuevo. La distancia y los peligros de un trabajo nada normal hacían las cosas más complejas, pero ambas sabían que el reencuentro siempre merecía la espera y que ya no podían vivir la una sin la otra, ni el tiempo ni la distancia eran obstáculos para ellas y el profundo amor que compartían.

 

 

**— FIN —**


End file.
